Just a Drop of Blood: Rescue of Dawn
by Spikes KittyKat
Summary: Takes place Season 6 after "Gone". Dawn is missing. She has been kidnapped and accidentally opened up a portal to another dimension. The only two that can save her are Spike and Buffy.
1. Chapter 1: Rescue Mission

Another great story betaed by Brittany. We have decided to do rounds of three chapters a piece instead of 10-15 which she has done in the past. We hope it results in quicker updates and easier to manage reading for both you and her. Enjoy. Be sure to drop me a line to let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Missing Dawn

* * *

Buffy ran, trying to dodge tombstones and graves in the cemetery. She was chasing a vampire who had just risen. He was fast and eager to eat. Buffy dodged a tree branch as she hopped over a tombstone cautiously on his trail. She stopped when she saw Spike leap over a tombstone, somersaulting and landed in front of the vampire dusting him on the spot. Buffy sighed, "Spike why must you dust my vampires? Can't you find something more entertaining to do with your Saturday night?"

Spike looked annoyed, "Let's see, Slayer. Annoy humans, not since I've got this chip in my head. Find a victim and drink up…nope, chip! Nothing good was on the tellie so nothing like a spot of violence to really make a bloke feel sleepy for the night. I have to say luv, that wasn't much violence though. Surely you and I could find something better to do with our time. We seem to be doing a lot of that lately."

He wiggled his eyebrow at Buffy who rolled her eyes, "When are you going to get it through your thick skull? There is no we. There is you, a pathetic vampire, who can't even snack and me, the slayer who is way beyond talented. We live two separate lives, unfortunately in the same city. You should just go Spike. Leave and get out of Sunnydale. You might even find a place to get that chip out of your head."

Spike growled, "How would I survive out of bleeding Sunnyhell? I have a sodding chip in my head. I can't just go drink on my trip. We need to discuss what we have. Really it's quite nice and you're amazing but we really should discuss it."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "There is no us. There's just…sex we have sometimes. It's nothing major."

Spike rolled his eyes right back, "So you're saying, you're a slayer who has certain needs and requires those itches to be scratched by a vampire and only vampires can tickle your fancy."

Buffy glared at Spike and punched him in the nose as she walked off leaving Spike holding his nose watching her walk away. He lit up a cigarette as she faded into the darkness. Sometimes loving the bloody slayer was tough.

* * *

*}-'-, -'-, -'-, -{*

* * *

Buffy wandered home after a night of fighting vampires. She ran into a nest and they hurt her pretty bad. She had twisted her ankle, had a bruise on her arm where one had flung her against the wall and a banged up knee that hurt pretty badly. She sighed as she kicked the stairs only to almost keel over in pain. Spike chuckled, "I see you didn't need any help today on patrol."

Buffy groaned, "Spike what are you doing here?"

Spike frowned, "Just making sure you made it home okay, luv. I heard a vampire bragging about beating up the slayer and was thinking he might have gotten some good licks in on you."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, one got away. I couldn't help it. It was six on one and I wasn't fast enough."

Spike shrugged, "No worries, pet. I took care of him. He won't be bragging about besting you anymore."

Buffy sighed not wanting to say thank you but figured she ought to, "Thanks. So you didn't answer my question, why are you stalking me outside of my house?"

Spike shrugged, "I didn't want to enter without your permission? I was going for a walk and thought I'd pass by and make sure you were okay and see if you were up for a little rough and tumble."

Buffy put her hands on her hips ignoring the slight pain she felt as her knuckles brush her shirt as she stated trying to keep her voice down, "Well see I'm fine. Just perfect in fact so you can mosey on away with no guilt or worries and there will be no rough and tumbling so go away."

Spike shrugged flicking his cigarette down which Buffy put out without much thought as she stomped into the house, leaving Spike outside. He shook his head thinking that the girl had some serious issues. He sighed thinking that things would be so much easier if she would just admit she had feelings for him rather than spend so much time fighting him and them. She missed out on some great opportunities. He resisted the urge to come in the window and demand she admit her true feelings but figured that was a bad idea. He looked up at her window noticing she was getting settled for the night. He put out his second cigarette and left to go home thinking she might wander by later on as she sometimes did for a bit of cold comfort.

* * *

*}-'-, -'-, -'-, -{*

* * *

Spike opened his eyes mumbling, "It's daylight out luv, don't you realize us vampires sleep during the day?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I need help. Someone stole Dawn. I need you to go wherever it is you get information and find out what's up."

Spike sat up, "Whoah there, what is going on?"

Buffy sighed and repeated, "Listen up Spike, I said someone took Dawn or she ran away or something and I'm panicking here. Are you going to help me or not?"

Spike stood out of bed as Buffy turned around in embarrassment at his naked form. He chuckled slightly and then said, "Someone took Dawn, do you know who or where?"

Buffy felt like punching something, mainly Spike, "Do you think if I knew who or where I'd be here with you?"

Spike shrugged, "Guess not. It's daylight or did you forget? Not many vampires go out during the day. I don't fancy a sunburn myself."

He watched as Buffy turned around with helpless eyes, "She might just be a ball of green energy to you but to me she's my sister."

Spike sighed feeling a bit bad. He didn't mind the bit so he offered, "Okay, tell me what you know."

Buffy stood up, "Everyone else is busy, so meet me at the Magic Box in however long it takes you to use the sewers. I'll meet you downstairs at the cellar entrance. I just really need to hit something and fast."

Spike muttered, "Surprised it's not me." He then spoke loud enough for Buffy to hear, "Ok, see you in 10."

He carried his blanket with him in case he needed it and took off to the Magic Box.

* * *

*}-'-, -'-, -'-, -{*

* * *

Buffy sighed as she slammed her fist into the punching bag over and over again while talking to Spike. She turned around and aimed a punch at him which he ducked and threw one back that she ducked. They continued sparring while she talked, "I came home last night and thought she was in her room. When I looked there this morning to make sure she got to school okay, she wasn't there. The room was empty. Things have been hard since mom died and then I died, no lie, but she always had come home before. I looked around and didn't see anything only an opened window."

Spike grumbled, "Did you call her friends? The school? Did you try to bleeding look for her anyway? Do the witches know anything?"

Buffy nodded as she swung a kick under his legs which he jumped over and threw a kick back which caused her to double into a roll to protect herself from really falling. She straightened herself up, "She isn't at school and Janice hasn't heard from her since yesterday. Tara and Willow haven't seen her since yesterday while they were watching her. Her jacket and shoes were left behind Spike. She didn't just disappear without those on."

Spike nodded realizing there was more to this than meets the eye, "Well it's not a vampire. They can't go into houses without permission. Could be a demon I guess. What makes you think she didn't just bloody run away?"

Buffy said, "As I said her jacket and shoes were left behind and she didn't take anything with her. A girl doesn't just run away without any clothes or a plan."

Spike nodded, "Good point. Well I'll head to Willy's and see what he knows anything. Have the witches use some spell on her or something while I'm gone. I'm sure Red can come up with something bloody brilliant with all that power she's channeling and if not Giles or Anya perhaps. I'll be back soon." He didn't even wait for her response as he disappeared out of the room calling out a greeting to Anya as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again betaed by Brittany! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: When Dealing with Portals

* * *

Buffy sat on Willow and Tara's bed in her old mother's bedroom, "Willow I really need your help. Can you do a spell or something to find Dawn? A locating spell or anything like that?"

Willow looked skeptical, "Well I can ask Tara to help to make it more powerful but really I'd need something powerful that belonged to her."

Buffy looked up from twisting her hands together, "My blood? It's Summers' blood. It's the same as Dawn. Will that help?'

Willow shrugged, "Worth a try. Tara gets out of class now and is heading over. We will see what we can do."

Buffy nodded and waited as Willow went outside to meet Tara. Buffy was worried. Who took Dawn and why? She was dying for some violence but she wanted to try this route first. She could do some damage tonight at nightfall. She hoped Spike was having more luck.

* * *

*}-'-, -'-, -'-, -{*

* * *

Spike tipped his glass to signal for more as Willy came over saying, "What brings you to my bar during the day? Usually I get demons or even humans during the day, not vampires who should be sleeping."

Spike downed the whiskey followed by the blood, "I need information. Someone took the slayer's kid-sis and I need to know who and where. Can you help?"

Willy looked surprised saying, "I wouldn't fancy you for the type to do the slayer's bidding, Spike. Rumor has it though you are in with her crowd. Are you doing it for money or you really pining for the girl?"

Spike thought fast, "Oh yeah, I was offered lots of bloody dough. Got to keep up the gaming and all that. So how about it? Know anything?"

Willy frowned and leaned closer to Spike, "Word on the street is that Buffy has a sister. A few nights ago a pair of green demons were sitting at the first table there talking about how they planned to use this sister as bait for some kind of ritual. They needed slayer's blood but figured perhaps the sister had some in her as well."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Nah the bit is a normal teenager, nothing fancy. They are wasting their bleeding time. Any idea where they might have taken her?"

Willy shrugged, "No idea. They ordered a few drinks. They laughed loudly and made a lot of racket so I threw them out. They were really a disorderly bunch."

Spike frowned pushing his glass towards Willy for a refill, "Know what kind of demons they were?"

Willy shrugged again really not having much information to offer, "Perhaps a Davric demon. I don't know for sure. I serve not mingle. Are you planning to pass this information along to the slayer? I don't want to repeat myself to her. You sitting at the bar is enough of a scare for one day."

Spike threw a $20 down on the bar, "I'll pass it along. Hear anything else, let us know?"

Willy nodded still feeling a bit nervous at seeing Spike in his bar and watched as he threw the blanket over his head to make a dive for the sewer entrance outside the place. He sighed in relief that he escaped unmarked and went back to dealing with his demon customers.

* * *

*}-'-, -'-, -'-, -{*

* * *

Willow pricked Buffy's finger and held Tara's hands as she chanted over a map. The goal was to locate anyone in the area who shared blood with the slayer. The blood dropped at the house, which was Buffy, a graveyard, which was probably her mother. Another spot appeared in L.A, which was probably her father along with a few other drops. Buffy sighed, "How will I know which dot is hers?"

Just then another dot showed up right in Sunnydale near a graveyard. She watched the dot glow more and more than disappear as the map in that section started burning. Buffy jumped up stomping out the fire, "What does that mean?"

Tara frowned, "I don't know."

Willow looked at Buffy, "Dawn's the key right?"

Buffy shrugged, "Well her blood used to open portals to other dimensions but I think we stopped that last year already. I doubt she can still do that."

Tara put her hand on Buffy's arm, "Are you sure it doesn't still work?"

Buffy shrugged and then nodded, "I just assumed we put a stop to it when I died."

Tara frowned, "I think it's safe to say, that glowing light? It was a portal and that Dawn is no longer on this plane."

Buffy stood up and looked around the room in shock and horror as she heard a pounding on the front door then the sound of pounding up the stairs followed by Spike standing at the doorway. Willow frowned still not liking this infatuation Spike and Buffy seemed to have with each other and definitely not liking the fact he had an open invitation and enough gall to just waltz in any time he pleased. He was acting awfully comfy around Buffy lately. Willow eyed Spike as he put a hand on Buffy's arm and as Buffy said nothing only looked at him as he was talking. She heard Spike say, "Well Willy says there's two demons who are interested in the half pint. They wanted her for some bloody sacrifice that needs slayer blood. They thought perhaps she had a tad in her blood, which would have been enough for whatever they were doing. Willy said that they were Davric demons."

Buffy said in a strained tone, "Doesn't matter. She's not on this plane anymore. I'm guessing their brilliant little sacrifice opened a portal. They could be anywhere. How do you find someone in another dimension?"

Spike frowned, "Bloody Hell! No idea pet but you can ask Anya. She traveled them as a vengeance demon I'm sure."

Buffy turned around with her eyes flashing, "I don't want to ask some vengeance demon! I want my sister back!"

Spike sighed and put the blanket over his head and ran out to go talk to Anya since Buffy appeared incapable of thinking clearly.

* * *

*}-'-, -'-, -'-, -{*

* * *

Spike sat at the table with Anya. He was leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head and his legs crossed over the back of a chair. Anya was sitting at her register counting money as he asked, "So what do you know about dimensions, portals and stuff like that?"

Anya looked surprised someone was actually asking her for information but handled it well, "I used to travel between dimensions all the time. My home is in another dimension, well my vengeance demon home is anyway. It's tricky business with magic. Takes a lot of power and a lot of work, why?"

Spike frowned, "The slayer's sis seems to have opened one and disappeared into it and well we need to get her back. Bloody hell, why can't anything be easy?"

Anya frowned, "There's a spell to locate someone. Did you guys try that?"

Spike nodded, "I think I walked in on the end of that. Big burning map, candles and stuff. Can you locate someone in another dimension?"

Anya shook her head but said, "If you know the location the portal was opened, there's a chance it wasn't closed properly or that there is still energy there that might allow you to send a person or two there. Getting back is the problem."

Spike shrugged, "We need to talk to Buff. She might know the location where the portal was opened. Come on Demon girl, we need your help."

Anya reluctantly closed up shop for the day following Spike but insisting on meeting him back at the house rather than walking the sewers with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter for now. Thanks Brittany!!

* * *

Chapter 3: Alternate Dimensions

* * *

Spike rushed into the front door seeing Buffy, Xander, Tara, Willow and Anya all sitting in the living room in various places. Anya was sitting on Xander's lap to allow room for Buffy, Tara and Willow to sit on the couch. Spike went and perched next to Buffy on the arm of the couch thankful someone had thought in advance to close the blinds. Buffy without thinking scooted over to make room for him to fit on the arm nicely. Xander yelled, "Who invited the blonde menace to the rescue party?"

Buffy frowned, "I did. I need him here. If what Anya says is right, two of us can slip into the improperly closed portal and Spike's the most logical choice."

Xander stood up almost dropping Anya on the floor, "Yeah take the blonde who can't sunburn so he can dust leaving you alone. Oh wait, he can dust. That's a great idea actually. Only you still need someone else to go with you to help you scatter the ashes and then actually save Dawn."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Alternate dimensions means no burning issues. It's like a dream come true actually."

Xander grinned, "Perhaps she can leave you behind when she returns. The world would be a better place without you."

Spike stood up and tried to throw a punch and held his head from the attempt while gazing Buffy on the arm, who had stood up to stop the fighting.. Buffy glared at him but said nothing as Anya spoke up eager to get this show on the road, "Okay take me to the glowing spot on the map."

Buffy led the way with Spike by her side, followed next by Xander and Anya and lastly Tara and Willow who fell in step behind them.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Anya sat on the floor with Tara and Willow by her side as the others stood outside the circle of candles. They were no longer lit and there were black marks on the floor that appeared to have been made by a portal opening. Anya sighed, "It's still open but won't be for long. The problem is, once it's closes you can't reopen one there. So whoever is going, needs to go now. Hopefully Dawn can get you back. If not well…good luck."

Spike looked at Buffy, "We ready?"

Buffy nodded and walked into the center of the candled area along with Spike. Tara bent down, relighting the candles as Willow and Anya started chanting. Tara joined in on the chant and when the three joined hands, Spike and Buffy were gone in a flash. They continued chanting and the candles blew out leaving behind even more black marks, which Xander bent down to touch them, "Are they okay? Is it closed?"

Anya nodded, "We closed it. Now all we can do is wait."

The gang walked away back to their lives as Xander continued to rant about Spike being allowed to go along with Buffy and how she really needed to dust the guy when she returned.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Spike landed on the ground with a loud thud and as he stood up, Buffy was flung pretty much into his arms. He reached his arms out to steady her and she smiled gratefully. They looked around and found themselves in the middle of a forest. Buffy looked around and tried to joke, "I don't think we are in Kansas anymore, Spike."

He chuckled, "Nope, don't think we are even in Sunnyhell anymore, love. I think the portal worked. Wonder if the bit is around here."

Buffy looked around nervously, "Wonder what lives in these woods."

Spike shook his head, "Honestly, pet, I don't even want to know. Let's see if we can find a trail telling us what happened to your sis."

She nodded and he said, "Stay put. Don't worry I can always smell to find you again. Goal is to see if I can find footprints or a trail of some sort and I can't really smell anything but your scent and Dawn's blood right now."

She nodded, worried but sat down pulling her feet under her. She hated waiting but he had a really good point. What good would her messing up Dawn's trail be? She would just have to be patient. She sat for what seemed like hours but in reality it was probably only about 30 minutes, before Spike returned. She stood up looking at him hoping as he frowned not looking all that hopeful, "Well, she was here. Definitely is a blood trail but it stopped almost immediately. So I'm guessing it didn't do much damage to your sis. I'm thinking it wasn't the same spell Glory was planning to use or Anya couldn't have closed the portal and more damage would have been done."

Buffy nodded still not feeling so great about this situation. She sighed, "So shall we follow the trail?"

Spike frowned, "Um Buffy love, there's something else."

Buffy's mind started spinning as she wavered slightly in her stance, "What?"

Spike hesitantly admitted, "She wasn't alone. I don't think it was her kidnappers either. It looked like lots of bloody footsteps. They were bare footed but weren't human nor the Davric demons I'm used to. I've seen a footprint like that before but I can't place where. They go towards what I'm guessing is north."

Buffy nodded trying to be strong, "Well what are we waiting for?"

Spike chuckled glad to see her so strong as he glanced up towards the sky with a smile, "Did you see that beautiful blue sun? It's amazing. A bloke so could get used to living here. No sun restrictions and it's really beautiful."

Buffy frowned but nodded. She just wanted to get out of here fast. She looked at Spike who was staring at her so she asked, "What are you staring at? We need to get Dawn and get out of here fast."

Spike nodded and sighed. It appeared like this trip was going to be miserable with her. He wished for just this once that she would learn to appreciate his company rather than be annoyed by it. Perhaps this adventure would be just what they needed.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

They were so busy walking that neither of them noticed the foggy mist appearing behind them and the white haired lady with fair skin who appeared in it. Her blue dress flowed around her as she watched the two wander through the woods. She said not a word and disappeared just as quickly as she appeared without a trace.

* * *

*}-'--, --'--, --'--, -{*

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked side by side in silence for what seemed like hours. Based on the blue sun, it had been hours. The sky turned colors from vivid purple, to yellow to now a bright pink. The only words that were mentioned were an occasional, "Watch out for that branch" or "I wonder what's making that sound." Those were mostly from Spike but Buffy was annoyed. She didn't feel much like talking. In fact she wanted to just get out of here. She hated strange worlds. She hated being in places she wasn't familiar with and being in situations she couldn't just beat her way out of.

She sighed as she looked over at Spike who returned the glance. They paused walking for a minute and she was thankful as she sat on a rock. They were standing in front of tall cliffs. Spike frowned, "Well the trail stops here. I'm guessing they took her up and over the sodding cliffs. I can't really prove it but it's what the trail suggests."

He sighed and kicked the stone in front of him yelling, "Bloody Hell."

Buffy frowned looking at how tall the cliffs were and felt uneasy. She was the Slayer. She slayed things not climbed things. It was really high too. Now she wasn't afraid of heights or anything but that was really high and steep. She looked up at Spike and confirmed, "The blood trail did stop right?"

Spike nodded. He was tempted to say something of helpfulness and comfort to the Slayer but knew it wasn't always appreciated. He shrugged biting his tongue for once and turned around annoyed with her and himself, "Let's go. We can't dally down here all day. Nightfall will be on us soon and I'd like to have shelter in the cliffs. Besides you can't see in the dark."

Buffy frowned, "Perhaps the sun won't set."

Spike shook his head, "I don't think that's the case based on the simple fact when we arrived the bloody sun was over there." He pointed to one direction and then pointed in the opposite, "and that's where the sun is now. Based on my internal clock, I'm thinking another 3 hours of daylight max and that's assuming a lot."

Buffy frowned really not liking the idea of being alone in this place in the dark. She stood up stretching her sore legs, "Let's go."

Spike nodded and together they started the climb.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany so nicely betaed this chapter. It was right before the holidays so I didn't get to post it until now. We are backlogged with chapter posting so expect a flood of chapters today since she sent over three yesterday as well. Thanks Brittany and enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter 4: Alone in the Dark

* * *

Buffy accepted Spike's hand for a second and she was pulled to the top of one of the rocks. She was hungry and exhausted and they had only managed to travel part of the way up the cliff. Buffy's hands were cut and bleeding and her feet were killing her. She had ripped her skirt in two places and her legs had scratches on them. Spike had climbed ahead of her and said there was a cave on this level that they could spend the night in. He hadn't explored it yet but had said they would as soon as Buffy got up to the level.

She followed behind Spike a little unsure of her footing since she was entering a cave she could not see in. The sun was setting fast and the sky was now a light blue. She fought back a yawn as Spike shushed her. She rolled her eyes, "I yawned. It wasn't like I yelled on the top of my freaking lungs of anything."

Spike sighed, "Like you are now, Slayer?"

Just then the duo heard a loud growl and Spike muttered, "Great. Just bloody great. So much for our sneaking up on whatever was in here strategy. Seems like you Slayer are just asking to die."

He vamped out to see a badger-like creature inside the cave. He frowned as he realized it was not just a badger but a badger with tusks. It was very upset to be woken up and having its space invaded and continued to growl out a warning. Spike growled back causing the badger to jump onto Spike. Spike screamed and tried to punch it and get it off him. Buffy wasn't much help as she tried to pull the thing off Spike. It was pretty big and had sharp claws as well as fangs. Spike had a horrible time flinging the thing aside but finally managed and Buffy kicked it from behind right back on him. He yelled, "Thanks a lot, Slayer!" He managed to fling the thing off and into a wall, which knocked it out.

Buffy whispered, "Is it dead?"

Spike shook his head but walked over to it breaking its neck. Buffy then noticed Spike's shirt was ripped up pretty bad and he was seriously bleeding thanks to the tusk holes on his chest as well as the claw marks covering his chest and arms. He winced as he sat down to rest, "Are you hungry? I can cook this thing up if you want. Might see if the blood in this thing is any good to eat."

Buffy nodded in agreement because she was actually starved. She walked out of the cave to start to collect firewood and other items. She was thankful that this dimension still had wood as she kicked down another small tree growing on the cliff. She came back with a huge handful of sticks. She returned a few times and dropped them pretty far into the cave but still noticed Spike was nowhere in sight. She closed her eyes feeling his familiar tingles meaning he was still nearby and followed her senses, which lead her into the cave where they were a tiny water pool. She gasped as she saw Spike using his ripped up shirt to try to clean his wounds. They looked pretty bad.

She didn't say anything and instead requested, "Let me see your lighter so I can get the fire started."

Spike nodded towards his coat. She went through his pockets until she found his lighter and noticed that he must have just restocked on cigarettes as he had about 4 cartoons on him. She shrugged as she went back to the main room. She was stacking up the wood when Spike hollered, "Bring the wood in here pet. It's safer and will offer more protection."

Buffy sighed and carried the wood to make a pile in the makeshift home for the night. He was right; it was a tad warmer in here, much cleaner and safer. She built up a fire pile and used his lighter to start the fire. She was amazed at how well it was blazing almost immediately. She sighed as went out to get a few more trips of firewood to make it through the night. She then looked over seeing Spike had pulled his purple shirt closed to replace the now tattered black one and was using his coat as a blanket. She frowned realizing her tiny jean jacket wasn't going to serve as much of a blanket but laid down next to him. He grinned saying, "Ever had sex at a bonfire?"

She glared at him but answered, "No."

Spike wagged his eyebrow at her, "Then you are in for a treat."

Buffy sat up glaring at him, "This is all a game to you, isn't it? You don't care that we are stuck in the middle of a cliff where my sister was apparently taken but nowhere in sight. You don't care that I'm cold and you're still bleeding and I'm hungry and you're hungry and we are in a horrible dimension and not home."

Spike sighed and stood up walking over to her stick pile taking the few vines she had pulled off various trees. He staked it through the creature and put it over the fire to cook. Buffy rested on the ground falling asleep at once as Spike watched over dinner. He was starving and hoped this blood worked better than animal blood at home but at this point, beggars couldn't be choosers. He hadn't eaten since the night before so he was going on 24 hours without blood. He knew Buffy had to be hungry as well. He tested it with his hands noticing it looked done. He took it down off the stick and took out his Swiss-army knife and started to cut away the fur from the animal. Buffy woke up and watched in horror as she asked, "You really have to skin the thing?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Unless you fancy eating fur and skin, then yes. Why don't you see if you can figure out something to hold this blood in for me." She frowned noticing the blood was brown and not red but said nothing. She found a rock that happened to have been created as though it were made for a bowl. She noticed there was another to match next to it and grabbed both bringing them over to Spike. He carefully pulled back the skin letting the blood drain into the bowl. He closed his eyes saying a prayer to the powers-that-be that it wasn't as disgusting tasting as it looked. He then started to cut pieces of the meat placing them on rocks nearby meant for food. He frowned at the amount of blood. There was actually very little blood and it was all that thick murky brown liquid. Buffy looked down at it with a pensive look on her face, "Do you think it was sick or something?"

Spike shook his head, "No, I just think the blue sun doesn't work the same as our yellow one so therefore their blood is different."

Buffy frowned and picked up a piece of meat nibbling on it. It wasn't half bad actually so she picked up another piece. He thought that was a good sign since she was eating it so perhaps the blood wasn't as bad as it looked. He finished carving up the last of the beast and put the fur and stuff aside not sure if they would find a use for it. He then took a bite of meat deciding it really wasn't that bad and went to wash it down with blood but after a sip, he barely was able to dash to the entrance of the cave before he puked. He frowned and tried another sip and proceeded to do the same. He threw the bowl of blood to the side and yelled, "Bloody Hell. I'm stuck in a dimension saving your sister's ass and I can't even feed. What bleeding luck I have."

He picked up the second bowl and threw it against the wall watching as the rock crumbled leaving a pile of rock dust and brown murky blood on the ground. Buffy frowned at his actions, "You can't drink it?"

He shook his head, "I'm going out. I'll be back later."

Buffy didn't want to be left alone so she shouted at him, "This isn't Sunnydale where you can come and go as you please. We have to stick together!"

Spike rolled his eyes, still greatly upset, "I need to find something I can feed on here. I'll be back when I find something."

He grabbed his duster pulling it over him as he stomped out of the cave. Buffy watched as he left finishing her meal and feeling very much alone as she sat by the fire keeping it up and waiting for his return.

* * *

Spike was pissed. He had managed to puke two more times before he gave up. This blood was no good and he wasn't getting anywhere other than more and more pissed. He tried a sheep-like creature only it reminded him of a goat with sheep like qualities with some strange looking eyes. He tried a bird as well but no luck. He was annoyed. He was starved and the blood was all the same, murky, brown and disgusting.

He didn't like being hungry and as a vampire spoiled by pig blood on demand, he wasn't used to it. He remembered what it was like when he had just got the chip in his head. As he walked back to the cave he was downright seething. He didn't want to live with that for another few days until they managed to find the Slayer's kid sister. Sure he cared about the half pint but he was hungry. He entered the cave quietly to see Buffy rocking back and forth staring at the fire. At his entrance she turned around and asked quietly, "Any luck?"

She saw his facial expression and was afraid of his answer and sure enough he shook his head no. She could only hope they would reach the top of the cliff and catch up with Dawn so we could go back and he could drink all he'd like. She laid down on the cold stone floor shivering. Her jean jacket and the fire were providing heat but not enough to sustain her warmth. Spike saw her shivering and ignored his hunger as he lay down next to her and wrapped both of them in his duster. She didn't say anything but laid there next to him enjoying the smell of tobacco and leather as well as a tint of whiskey. She felt comfortable with him so close but decided not to say anything. It was rare that they ever lay together for too long. Usually they had sex, and then she took off. She sighed as she snuggled into the coat deeper and closed her eyes. She'd think more on this tomorrow but for now, she just needed sleep.

* * *

Spike sighed as his stomach growled but he ignored it enjoying the scent of Buffy. The slightest hint of vanilla and strawberries were still on her skin as well as the scent of Buffy herself. He took in a deep whiff enjoying the fact she was sleeping next to him and not kicking him in the head and running away. He had always wanted to hold her while she was sleeping and he thought this was his chance. She needed him here and he needed her so he could hold her like he's always wanted to. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she snuggled up to his chest whispering, "Thanks" as she dozed back off to sleep. He let the constant sound of her heart beating lure him to sleep.

* * *

The fog rolled in shortly after the two fell asleep and with it appeared a lady with white-hair. She looked upon the sleeping couple and nodded before disappearing into the fog again.


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter betaed by Brittany. Thanks!!

* * *

Chapter 5: How the Lost Get Clean

* * *

Buffy awoke surprisingly warm and very comfortable. She snuggled in closer and felt the grip around her tighten. She frowned trying to remember what was going on. The only person who made her feel this way was…she opened her eyes and looked around. Sure enough she was snuggled in Spike's arms, safe and comfortable. She tried to remember falling asleep in his arms but for the life of her she couldn't remember. She then noticed the fire that had gone out and then reality came crashing down on her. She was in a cave in the middle of another dimension where the blood was bad, food was weird and she was lost. Dawn was somewhere in this dimension possibly hurt or dead and they were alone with Spike to save them. She sighed as she thought about the fact she hadn't even given a second thought as to who she wanted by her side.

The choice was obvious; she had wanted Spike by her side. Not Xander or Willow, her best friends but instead an evil blood sucking fiend who right now hadn't feed in well over a day. She sighed once again as she stayed in his arms thinking about how things had changed between her and Spike. She didn't want them to in a way. She wanted to pride herself in being strong and above feelings. She had managed quite well with Riley. She hadn't felt much for him. He filled a gap and did okay as long as you didn't count the fact she had to go kill vampires to work off all the energy before bed.

She smiled thinking that with Spike she never had to worry about that. The first night she had slept through the night after not patrolling was that night in the house. She squirmed a little thinking about it. She felt Spike stir behind her and before she could jump up she heard him chuckle, "Need a bit of cold comfort there?"

Buffy jumped out of his arms fast and spun around looking at him noticing she was still dressed and was a bit surprised as she yelled, "I do not need anything from you, not comfort, not warmth and definitely not any 'cold comfort' as you put it."

Spike chuckled and looked down at her skirt, "Your body disagrees, love. You should listen to it sometimes."

She took a step back hitting the wall as she stated, "My body does not disagree with me. I'm in total agreement. I'm all agreeable so you're wrong!"

Spike chuckled even harder, "My nose doesn't lie, love."

Buffy glared at him as he tapped his nose and she shifted a bit, "I was having a good dream and it's the result of that. It has nothing to do with you."

Spike laughed knowing she was squirming in his arms because she was awake not because of some silly dream. Spike was smart enough to realize he wasn't going to get anywhere with her so he changed the subject. He leaned back on his arms with them folded behind his head, "Sleep okay, pet? I slept really well. I'm thinking as long as you aren't as starved as I am, that we can head further up the cliff today and see how far we can make it before nightfall. I'm not understanding why we aren't seeing any sign of their traveling. I mean the bit has to leave a bloody trail. We aren't seeing them further up on the cliff but perhaps we missed them by a few bleeding minutes or something."

Buffy sighed because she was hungry but knew Spike was hungrier. She shrugged, "I can go without food for a few hours until we find something to save time. I kind of want to find Dawn and get out of here soon."

Spike was kind of enjoying the sunlight but wished Dawn was safe before he enjoyed it. He nodded standing up. He pulled on his leather jacket and boots. Buffy bent down, slipping on her boots and drew her jacket around her. Spike went over to the water source and sipped some water and she followed drinking some as well. She was thirsty and the cool water felt good going down her throat. She wished she could bathe in it but she didn't want to do so in front of Spike anyway. The temptation was just too great and hopefully they could get out of here within the next day so a bath would just have to wait. She frowned as she looked over at Spike and noticed he didn't want to wait and was already sitting in the low water washing off his body. The water covered nothing and didn't leave anything to the imagination and she felt herself react. She frowned really wanting a bath now.

Spike looked her up and down, "You going to sit and watch me while staying dirty all day or join me?"

Buffy frowned at the words 'join me' but requested, "Turn around."

Spike shrugged knowing that he'd see everything in a second when she sat her body down next to him since it was a small pool and wouldn't cover anything other than a bit of her butt and some of her ankles but nonetheless turned around. Buffy dropped her skirt and underwear in a pile as well as her jean jacket and shirt. She leaned down unlacing her boots, pulling off her socks and stepped into the water letting out a squeal at how cold the water really was. Spike heard her squeal and turned around making sure she was okay before realizing she was just making a fuss over the cold of the water. He was mostly grateful the cold didn't affect him. There were some definite advantages to not feeling the heat or cold. He handed her another piece of his torn shirt and watched her as she dipped it into the cold water and washed her neck. She frowned, "You going to watch me bathe the whole time?"

Spike smirked and wagged his eyebrow, "I could help if you would prefer that to watching."

Buffy rolled her eyes and tried to turn sideways in the pool of water only to realize there was just no way for her to do that. She growled a bit in frustration but gave up closing her eyes so she wouldn't see him watching and proceeded to wash herself. With her eyes closed, she could imagine she was taking a cold bath back home and that she was alone but unfortunately the Spike tingles on the back of her neck didn't disappear even if her sight did. She let out a deep breath and opened her eyes looking at him, "If you are going to stare at me, at least be useful and wash my back." Spike watched as she leaned forward and he didn't hesitate as he washed her back barely touching the edges of her breasts with each movement down.

She closed her eyes at the sensation, enjoying the sensual feeling of it until he reached around and tweaked her nipples. She opened her eyes and stared at him, "That was not an invitation that I was going to have sex with you."

Spike laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a kiss that she openly responded to and moaned into his mouth. He deepened the kiss feeling her desire fuel him as he felt himself being pushed back into the rocks as she moved over him to straddle him. He groaned as he kissed down her neck and took a cold nipple into his mouth. She wasted no time in positioning him at her entrance and lowering herself down on him so he entered her fully on the first try. Both of them stared into each other's eyes amazed at how perfect they still fit and allowed themselves a moment to adjust before he started moving his hips expecting her to meet his rhythm. He was not disappointed as she immediately caught on to his rhythms and continued as he took her other nipple into her mouth bringing up one of his hands to massage her second breast. His other hand was helping guide her and holding her upright so that she could continue to rock on him driving them both into pleasure. He licked her neck feeling an uncontrollable urge to bite her but didn't want to break her trust like that so didn't. He instead contented himself with sucking on her neck giving her a hickey as he lowered his hand down to the other side of her hip forcing her into a faster motion.

She moaned out his name as she started to fight the sensations she was having. Spike had learned that this meant she was close and he swirled his hips to rub her clit driving her over the edge into a spiraling orgasm, which set off his as well. Both of them yelled out each other's names in the heat of passion and he felt Buffy's weight collapse on him. He stood up on wobbly legs and took her out of the cold water and wrapped her in his arms to try to warm her now shivering form.


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany betaed this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Cliff Climbing

* * *

Buffy's teeth chattered from the orgasm mixed with the cold water as she closed her eyes allowing herself to be warmed by Spike. Spike wished he had a towel but didn't want to ruin his jacket so he spread his legs pulling her into his lap to surround her with his legs and arms to help warm her up. He knew he didn't have any body heat but figured even a little could help. Gradually after a few minutes, he felt her body stop shivering and she seemed to be warmer. He felt her stir and he placed a gentle kiss above her head. She sighed as she wiggled out of his arms to find her clothes. She frowned as she looked at him staring at her, "Don't think this trip is going to be one big love fest."

Spike chuckled, "As if you could resist me."

Buffy glared at him, "Of course I can resist you."

Spike shook his head, "Yeah and that's why a few minutes ago you were jumping me in a cold bath. There's no way you can tell me that setting is romantic, or hot and steamy. That was pure passion and love."

Buffy yelled, "That wasn't about either of those thing…I was cold and trying to get warm."

Spike laughed, "Hello, vampire, love. I don't have anything warm about me."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "You got that right."

Spike frowned for a minute before stating in an agitated tone, "We should get started if you want your sis back anytime soon."

Buffy nodded throwing her jean jacket around herself, standing up trying to arrange her clothes. She wished she had something else to wear but knew it was hopeless to wish for that. Perhaps today they will find a warmer spot to wash off in the sun rather than in this cold cave. She stepped outside closing her eyes enjoying the warmth of the blue sun that was in the sky on her skin. She briefly wondered if you could suntan in this dimension but figured she'd have time to do that when she got back. She smiled at Spike noticing he too had his eyes closed basking in the sunlight. She felt really bad for him again. She decided once they got Dawn perhaps they would enjoy a nice day, just the three of them in the sun.

* * *

Neither Spike nor Buffy noticed, the fair maiden, standing behind them as she disappeared from sight in a foggy mist.

* * *

Spike offered her his hand as he leaped up onto another level that he knew she would have trouble doing. She accepted it and then looked down. She swayed and he caught her around the waist, "Love, I don't fancy you falling off a cliff."

She frowned, "Do you think if I die in this dimension that I'd have died at home as well?"

Spike nodded, "You die here, you're dead. Your friends would probably just bring you back anyway but I wouldn't test it. That's not healthy on Red."

Buffy nodded thinking about how everything in her house had just been cleared out in order to help Willow. The last thing Willow needed was another reason to do magic, and not just any magic, powerful dark magic. She sighed and Spike looked up the cliff noticing they were about half way up. She turned around in his arms and looked awkward for a minute before stepping back carefully. He decided to say nothing as he let Buffy climb up the cliff first following after her. He had great abilities for rock climbing and had done it a few times in England as well as a few other places to get away from mobs. Buffy on the other hand, had no experience with any rocks having been born and raised in L.A. and Sunnydale.

He balanced her a bit as she stumbled but kept on climbing. He had picked the place that appeared to have a rudimentary trail made by some beast at some time. He grabbed her around the waist and mouth so she would be quiet as she stared at the huge elephant-like creature. From what she could see, there were no claws on the creature but it was covered in fur. It reminded her of a wooly mammoth except for the fact it had no tusks but instead horns. She gasped behind his mouth causing the beast to turn towards them. Spike yelled, "Look out" as he threw Buffy against the wall to protect her.

He braced himself to stay on the ledge while the beast slammed into him. He punched the beast trying to knock it out of the way but the beast was huge and very steady on its feet. Buffy screamed as she saw the beast take a horn to the midsection of Spike. Spike swung up and kicked the beast on its belly causing it to let out a weird trumpet like sound. Spike realized that might have hurt him so he slid under the beast hitting him like crazy on his stomach. He saw the beast stumble and rushed to get from under him but was trampled three times by the beast's feet. He was sore and bruised but he managed to get out from under the beast with Buffy's help. Then he pushed her aside again as he took on the beast. He kicked him in the face grazing his leg on a horn as he pushed the beast's trunk as the beast stumbled again.

Spike got an idea and picked up a large branch and shouted, "Buffy help me swing this at it." Buffy rushed to his side taking the branch along side of him and together they swung the branch hard. The beast fell off the side of the cliff landing in a pile at a much lower level. The beast didn't appear to be getting up any time soon and Buffy sighed in relief but frowned at again how Spike was injured. He wasn't even over the last injuries from the badger-like thing and now this elephant beast had really torn into his midsection. Spike pulled off his shirt and rolled it into a ball to hold it on the wound that was gushing blood.

Buffy knew their situation was getting worse and worse the longer they were in this dimension. Spike still hadn't fed and now he was trying to heal a deep wound. She was starving and feeling weak and they had still yet to find Dawn. She sat down on the rock next to Spike taking over holding the shirt to his wound as she closed her eyes. Spike noticed her mood change and wrapped one of his arms around her wincing slightly at the pain he felt to do so. He could only hope it would get better in time.

* * *

Spike lifted himself up carefully on another cliff noticing it was going to be night soon and they hadn't eaten all day. Buffy's leg was banged up pretty bad from a tumble she had taken earlier that would have been worse if Spike hadn't have steadied her. Spike's abdomen had stopped bleeding but he was still in really bad shape. He felt weak and pale and was not feeling well at all. His arms and legs were shakier than he would like to admit and he knew if Buffy and him both didn't eat soon, they probably wouldn't make it much longer.

He pulled Buffy up next to him seeing how tired she really looked. He sighed and stood up looking around for shelter. The only thing he could find was a ledge. He sighed again as he noticed a goat-like sheep on the next ledge. Perhaps he could at least feed Buffy. She was really looking bad. He couldn't feed but he could live without food, Buffy on the other hand couldn't.

He took a deep breath and pulled himself up on the other ledge signaling to Buffy to be quiet. She needed nothing more said as she laid her head down where he had been sitting to rest. She was completely tired and dizzy and not feeling well. He snuck up behind the sheep-goat creature and grabbed it easily breaking its neck. He dropped it off the ledge to land next to Buffy who barely moved. He gathered some wood on that level and then lowered himself next to Buffy whispering, "Buffy love, wake up. We have to make a fire and I need some help collecting wood or we will be here all night. It looks like rain and if it rains, the wood will be even harder to burn."

Buffy opened her eyes and blinked twice to focus. She noticed he had indeed collected some wood and had placed them under a ledge as well as what appeared to be a goat with wool. She stood up on wobbly legs and did as he asked collecting wood as he did the same on one level lower than her. When they had a huge pile. He pulled himself up on the ledge for the last time grateful because his arms were sore as he carried the wood over, making two piles. The ledge wasn't very big but it would fit them if they huddled together to sleep and would allow room for a pile of burning room as well as a pile of wood. Buffy stood outside the ledge watching him get the fire set up as huge rain drops started to fall from the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter betaed by Brittany!

* * *

Chapter 7: Making Do

* * *

Buffy sighed as Spike moved over, making room for her. It was really dark in this world and Buffy admired the flame as it burned and cooked her meal. She leaned her head against his shoulder, too tired and sore to worry about what he would think of her. He removed his clothes putting them outside of the ledge to wash and helped Buffy to do the same. She didn't protest as he wrapped her up in his leather coat to keep her from catching **a** cold. Their clothes needed washing and this was the only way he could think of to do it. He would see about drying them near the fire during the night hoping they would be dry by morning.

He watched as Buffy slipped in and out of sleep next to him. Her hands were cut pretty bad and she was cold. He silently wondered how they were going to make it. They were over half way up the cliff but still had a ways to go. He would imagine if they continued moving they would make it by nightfall tomorrow. That was assuming they went at a nice speed, which glancing at Buffy and feeling the way he did, wouldn't be possible. He wished there was an easier way but knew at this point up and over the cliff was their best bet. He wondered how Dawn had made it this far but figured she had help from Natives so she was probably just fine. He checked their meat and noticed it was done.

He roused Buffy from her sleepy state whispering, "Slayer, love, you really need to eat. It's finished and hot and you need the warmth."

She glanced down noticing she had just his coat on but was too tired to protest. She longed for her home and for warmth and for food. She smelled the meat and heard her stomach grumble. She eagerly took the stick of meat Spike offered her and devoured it. He took a few bites of meat for strength but knew it was mostly hopeless in that respect. Buffy wasn't sure if the meat was really that good or if she was really that hungry. She hadn't eaten in 24 hours and she could feel her body was starved and drained. She eagerly reached for another stick of meat and managed to consume that one as well. She finally was feeling full as she leaned back closing her eyes.

Spike pulled in their clothes arranging them near to the dry woodpile but close enough to feel some of the heat from the fire. He threw a bit more wood on the fire and watched the rain fall as he pulled the coat from around Buffy to cover them both hoping that some heat from somewhere in his body would help warm Buffy. Buffy yawned and he felt her heart beat slow down. He was starved but at least she was full. He would worry about blood in the morning. It had been well over two days since he had fed. He was really starting to feel the effects. Perhaps tomorrow would bring a solution. He closed his eyes ignoring his hunger pains and went to sleep.

* * *

Spike awoke first seeing Buffy still snuggled in his arms. He reached over not wanting to let her go and touched their clothes noticing they were quite dry despite the fact the fire had **gone** out. He carefully dressed Buffy resisting the urge to tease her into making love with him this morning knowing that both of them would need their strength to survive.

He really didn't care for the situation they were in. He had always secretly thought if he could manage to whisk her away from her watcher and friends, then things would be easier on them both. He thought they might actually have a real relationship but this was not the way he had planned it.

He felt her stir as he moved to quickly dress himself. He was feeling a tad bit better. His wounds were closed but not healed due to his lack of eating. He really wished blood existed on this dimension. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. He wasn't healing, he wasn't regaining strength and he was so hungry. He felt Buffy whisper, "Is it daytime yet?"

Spike nodded and she sighed. She stood up swaying for a second before gaining her footing, "We better get going. My clothes feel clean."

Spike smiled and nodded, "Did them last night in the rain. I figured since we felt lousy, at least we could wear clean clothes." Buffy smiled at the sentiment and pulled on her jacket and boots. She watched as Spike did the same and stood up.

Both felt a little better than last night. Buffy was sore and achy but still quite full. She frowned hearing Spike's stomach growl and asked her voice full of concern, "How long can you really go without feeding?"

Spike shrugged, "Forever I reckon but we don't look pretty when we don't feed."

Buffy frowned noticing how pale he still was despite the slight tan he was getting from being in the sun two days in a row. She asked, "When did you last feed?"

Spike answered softly, "Not too sure. I think the last time I fed was when you were over at my place being all invisible."

Buffy frowned at that realizing that was in the middle of the day so he had probably not fed for almost 3 days straight. That couldn't be healthy for a vamp. She had to do some serious thinking about what their options were. She had blood coursing through her veins that would sustain him. She first remembered the Master and how he had drained her to death. Then she thought about how Angel had fed from her once and almost killed her. Then Dracula had used her for his own little fountain. She sighed thinking none of those examples would apply. This would be more like survival. She didn't want to be alone in this world and she wanted Spike with her. Her frown deepened as she noticed he was staring at her wondering what she was thinking. He had his head cocked to one side as though studying her. She decided she'd think while she climbed, "Let's start so we can get to the top faster. I don't want to spend another night on these cliffs."

Spike nodded and let her lead the way.

* * *

Buffy spent the time climbing, thinking. First she thought about her and Spike again. She wondered why she really dreaded the idea of him hurting himself over not feeding. When he had come in from the Initiative, he looked just as bad as he did now. He was pale and shaking and she was worried but more upset than anything else. This time she felt worried and afraid. She wanted to help him. Without thinking she put a hand to the side of her neck pausing for a second.

Spike looked at her strangely so she kept on climbing. She had felt the marks on her neck. There were the Master's tiny two pricks that were covered by Angel's harsh deep mark followed by Dracula's jagged mark. All three could be felt on her neck. She wondered for a second what Spike's mark would be like. Would it even be noticed over the assortment of bite marks she carried around?

She frowned almost wanting it to be noticed. She hated that the Master had marked her. She hated that she had been in a thrall allowing Dracula to mark her. Angel's mark was because he was dying. She hated that the mark was on her to remind her that Angel wasn't perfect. It was a huge deep mark that she felt ache when he was near. She hadn't felt that since he left Sunnydale. She figured it had healed with time as most marks do.

She sighed slipping more heavily into thought. What would Giles and her friends think if they found out she had fed Spike? They wouldn't understand, that she was sure of. Giles was mad she saved Angel much less her friends. Xander had been really upset and Willow hadn't really understood either. She could almost hear them reprimanding her for even thinking of such a thing.

Spike was hardly dying even if he did look pale and sickly and she knew that human blood was addicting and could only imagine what weaning off slayer blood would be like. That's it; she wouldn't feed him for his own safety and hers. All she needed was for him to think of her as some blood fountain. He was sexy and hot in her mind already and she couldn't resist him for that reason, all she needed some was weird blood tie to make it stronger. She was so curious about how it would feel though.

Every other bite she had received, had hurt. Dracula's she was under a thrall so she hadn't been able to scream or fight him but Angel's had really hurt. It had felt like he ripped her neck apart as he bit her. She sighed as she climbed. She looked up and noticed they were getting pretty close to the top. She turned around to tell Spike she could see the top when she slipped losing her balance.


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany came through again with another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Fall

* * *

Spike caught her on the way down slowing her fall but she managed to knock him off his hold as well so both fell to hit a lower level hard. Spike buffered Buffy's landing but Spike slammed against the rocks protruding into his back. He screamed out, "Bloody hell" as Buffy rolled him over to see the damage. She managed to pull out the rocks using all her strength but noticed that left behind were large gaping holes. A human would have died but a vampire had to be in serious pain.

He rolled over onto his side in agony as she frowned not knowing what to do. She pulled off her own jacket and shirt, and used the shirt to put over his two holes that was bleeding profusely. She knew this was seriously about to deplete the little bit of blood still left in his poor broken body. She frowned and held onto the wounds with more strength as Spike fought not to roll around in pain.

He growled vamping and un-vamping with the pain as Buffy put all her weight on it. She paled as she noticed her shirt being completely covered in blood and looked at him, worried. She then sighed in relief, as the blood seemed to stop seeping. She leaned against the rock next to her as she realized this had made the decision for her, she had to feed him. He risked his life and lost the blood again and again because of her. He was possibly going to die because she wouldn't be his blood fountain. How pathetic was that? She let up on his wound tossing her shirt aside and tilted her neck as he rolled over exhausted and still in pain. She whispered, "Spike bite me."

He yelled, "What are you daft, slayer? Do I look like the type that wants to feed off you? You aren't my bloody meal now lay off it."

She frowned and repeated, "Bite me."

He shook his head getting madder by the minute, "I don't want your sodding pity. I can live on almost no blood. I'm not some pathetic gimp like your ex-boyfriend who feeds off his girlfriend and almost kills her."

Buffy frowned and whispered, "You're hurt, you're bleeding and you have almost no blood left. You said my blood was amazing and was a powerful healer. You said that it was craved and the best blood around. Hell, you said it even made Dru want you again so why won't you do this? I'm not saying, feed from me to kill me, I'm not even saying feed from me until you're full. What I am saying is feed from me so you are strong again. I can't do it in this world without you and I need you in my life. Just feed?"

Spike frowned very upset at where this had taken them. He tried to stand up to show he wasn't weak but faltered in his steps. He managed to stand up and looked up at the tall cliff that they had fallen down from and realized she had a point; he was weak. He sat back down and patted his lap. He would make this good for her. He had that amount of strength left. Buffy obeyed sitting down on his lap thinking he would just feed from her so she tilted her neck where the Master, Angel and Dracula had already fed. He shook his head and kissed her.

She was confused but passion quickly replaced her feelings of confusion as she returned the kiss eagerly. She felt him lift her skirt and push her panties aside to allow him room to touch her. She moaned and continued to kiss him with lust as well as passion. She arched her hips against his fingers as his fingers worked their magic.

He had two fingers inside of her and his thumb was rubbing her clit. She moaned and whimpered out his name in between kisses as he kissed down her neck to lick and suck on her pressure point. He had done that many times before and even had used his human teeth on it but this time she knew it would be different so she tensed.

He kissed back up her neck and to her earlobe as he continued his movements under her skirt whispering in her ear, "I'll try not to hurt you but you have to relax, love. You have to trust me. I know that's tough but without trust and care, it really hurts."

Buffy moaned, loving the sound of his voice and the feeling of him sucking her earlobe. His fingers were making her whimper, dying for release. She whispered softly, "Spike, please."

He licked down her neck whispering against her pressure point, "What do you need, Buffy?"

She moved her hips in tune to his rhythm as she moaned out, "I need to cum."

Spike nodded and sucked on her neck as he removed his fingers pinching her clit before driving them back into her, driving her to her release. He quickly saw his opportunity and flipped her around on his lap without removing his fingers while still driving on her orgasm and he quickly sucked on the pressure point on the untainted side of her neck and as she moaned he carefully bit his fangs into her neck taking a few pulls of blood. She whispered, "More" as she withered in his arms.

He took more blood, driving Buffy into another orgasm as he didn't remove his fangs but did his fingers so she began to relax after her orgasm. He gently brought his fingers to her breasts gently massaging her as he continued to take a few more pulls of blood. Buffy relaxed enjoying the feel of him drinking her blood thinking it was the most amazing feeling. He was gently caressing her while feeding on her. She should be horrified and disgusted but instead she felt surprisingly safe and comforted.

She closed her eyes as he took a few more pulls and then finally removed his fangs licking the wound clean. He closed his eyes for a moment still gently massaging her breast as he enjoyed the rush Buffy's blood gave him. Her heartbeat was steady and strong still so he knew he didn't take too much but he was feeling much stronger already. His wounds didn't hurt so much, his head was no longer dizzy and spinning and his muscles weren't so sore and weak. He heard Buffy let out a comfortable sigh and he was tempted just to sleep right here with her but knew they needed shelter. The sky looked dark and cloudy again which meant they needed a fire and shelter to protect against the impending storm.

He whispered against her ear reluctant to break the comfortable silence they had fallen into, "We need to find shelter and get to the top of the cliff. Think you can stand? Did I take too much?"

Buffy shook her head feeling just as strong if not stronger since he fed from her. She stood up helping him onto his feet and stared down at the blood-covered shirt. Spike picked it up and took off his leather coat and wrapped it around her to protect her. She nodded unable to say anything and let him pick up her discarded jacket as she started to start the climb.

They gathered wood on each level and Spike would help Buffy up the ledge after she would hand him the wood. They had a really huge pile by the time they reached the last ledge. She was feeling hungry but would never complain. She just didn't feel like talking. She felt that the feeding had changed something between them and wasn't just sure what that was. She climbed the last ledge with Spike's help and then stared at what was in front of her. There were a few trees, a tiny rock shelter, and a whole lot of blackness. She helped Spike to drag the huge pile of wood over to the rock shelter and sighed as her stomach growled. He heard it and whispered, "Wait here."


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter was betaed by Brittany

* * *

Chapter 9: Changes

* * *

She nodded and sat down pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She then realized she should be making a fire. She set out in the tiny amount of light she had which was little to none and made a woodpile so that when Spike returned he could light it. She set the other wood in a pile ready to be restocked when needed.

She was tempted to touch the place where he marked her and she knew it was the opposite side than the others had used. She wasn't upset by it though, she just was curious if it was as deep as Angel and big or if it was only two pricks like Dracula. She sighed and gave in to curiosity and reached up to touch the marks gently. They felt like two tiny holes that surprisingly didn't hurt and didn't feel as though they scabbed. Spike returned just at the moment with a huge bird of some kind and grinned, "Dinner, my lady."

She giggled and he noticed that she was touching her bite marks and he frowned. He lit the fire and set the bird up to roast then sat down beside her. He reached up to cup her face and was surprised she didn't turn away as he whispered, "I'm sorry I fed from you. It was wrong of me. I was just so hungry that I didn't have the strength to fight you. I'm a weak, bad vamp, Buffy."

Buffy said nothing but instead leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her just as the rain started to fall. He had laid her shirt out on a rock outside of their shelter to be washed by the rain knowing she wouldn't want to wear it covered in his blood. It was a bad reminder of what had taken place between them. He hoped they would find Dawn again before it came down to him feeding on Buffy again. She was the slayer and her blood was amazing but he loved her and didn't want to take advantage of her.

She had her eyes closed and was thinking of how close she felt to him. She didn't remember her feelings changing for Angel and definitely not for Dracula like this. She finally whispered into the darkness, "What's going to happen to us?"

Spike frowned looking down at her, "What do you mean, love?"

Buffy repeated, "What will happen to us now? You always said love was blood. You've tasted me and I'm like a drug to vampires. What will happen to us now?"

Spike closed his eyes and whispered, "Nothing. I'll never hurt you. I'm sorry I fed from you. It wasn't part of my plan and if I had been in the right state of mind and not so bloody hungry, I promise I would have never gone through with it. I'll ensure it doesn't happen again even if I have to avoid you when I get hungry."

Buffy whispered, "I asked and I didn't mind. It sort of felt good in a weird sadistic kind of way. Does this change us?"

Spike shrugged, "We have already changed us, love. It was a bloody revelation as I have said before with what happened in that abandoned house. It actually started way back during our fake marriage and has continued to change us over and over again. We are humans. Well you are anyway and we are always bloody changing. Change is what we make of it."

She sat quietly pondering his words as her stomach growled with the smell of the cooked bird on the fire. He leaned over and tasted the bird, "I think it's done, and your stomach is growling so I won't even ask if you are hungry."

Buffy nodded and took the drumstick he handed her and dug in. He ate the other drumstick enjoying the taste of it. It was stronger than that of chicken but still just as good. She moaned in pleasure as she ate her fill. She ate the whole drumstick, some of the breast as well as the thighs. She was so hungry. Spike ate the drumstick and nibbled on other parts. She then felt content and sleepy. She removed the jacket and whispered, "Do you mind if I put all my clothes out there again to wash them?"

Spike shook his head but he offered, "There's a little stream that we can use for that if you want to sleep dressed." She removed the coat and watched as Spike pulled off his shirt and pulled it over her head. She was so touched by the gesture she didn't know what to say. She realized she was just full of quietness tonight.

She watched as Spike pulled her shirt in for safety and as he restocked the fire and laid the shirt at a far enough distance to get the heat but not burn. She yawned and he laid down offering her his arm. She didn't say anything and lay down next to him as he pulled the coat over both of them.

Buffy closed her eyes realizing Spike had earned more of her trust today. He had managed to feed from her and not kill her or even hurt her. He had done what not even Angel had managed to do. She sighed and rolled closer to him and was rewarded as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes only wondering for a brief minute what tomorrow would bring before drifting off to sleep. Spike kissed the top of her head thankful that she didn't seem too upset by his mistake and closed his eyes to drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

The mysterious white-haired lady appeared for just a second and only her blue eyes could be seen from the fog as she peered out over the two warriors. She watched for a few minutes with a slight smile on her face but she said not a word and disappeared while they both slept curled up together.

* * *

Buffy yawned feeling Spike pull her closer. She smiled but managed to wiggle out of his arms. She tested her shirt realizing it was indeed dry and clean. She pulled off Spike's shirt and pulled on her own and exhaled noisily at the state of her clothes. They were covered in rips and tears and she was surprised it was even in one piece after everything they had been through.

They were at the top of the cliff and she had no idea what the rest of the trip would bring. Curious, she stood up and walked out of the rock shelter and walked to the edge of the cliff and peered out. She looked at the forest below, the shore and water to the east and the large field to the west. To the north was a stonewall containing what appeared to be a village or fortress.

She wondered if that is where Dawn had been taken. She tried to look over the ledge to see if she could see Dawn but as far as the eye could see, she couldn't make anything out. She realized she was just too high up for such details. She turned around and walked to the opposite side of the cliff and saw a really large forest that lead to another cliff. She was mostly glad they weren't going in that direction, as it seemed that cliff was much higher than the one she stood on. She turned around and walked over to where they were going and she jumped slightly as she felt Spike's arms wrap around her waist. For a split second she thought about chastising him but realized her heart wasn't in it so she just instead enjoyed the feel of him behind her. He whispered quietly, "I guess we head towards that fortress."

Buffy nodded in agreement. She looked up at the blue sun and looked over at what happened to be green water and let out a sigh. She really was in a different world. The sky was a vivid purple and she could really get used to the beautiful sky changes. Life was hardly easy here so she dismissed that thought immediately.

She turned around looking at Spike who was also admiring the sky. He whispered, "This place is almost as beautiful as our home is and would be paradise if it weren't for the fact the blood sucks."

She frowned not liking the idea of him wanting to stay here but said nothing as she walked past him.


	10. Chapter 10

The last three chapters betaed by Brittany so far. Thanks everyone and thanks again Brittany!!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Bit of Water Fun

* * *

She turned around, "You said something about a stream where we could bathe…"

Spike nodded and walked past her and she followed without a sound. She had so much she wanted to say but didn't know how to say or what exactly to say. Things were swirling around in her mind so fast she could barely keep up.

She watched as a stream came into view and she smiled thinking that she would again be clean. It would wash away all her aches and pains and would hopefully help them heal faster. Her clothes might even wash up well. It was too bad that they couldn't sew the rips and tears but beggars can't be choosers.

She dove in with her clothes on not even caring about the idea of getting wet. She was just dying to be clean. Spike laughed and took off his leather coat laying it aside thankful that so far no real harm had come of it.

The one time it was close, it had bellowed out behind him and the back had been twisted near his head therefore protecting it from the rocks. He followed Buffy's lead and jumped in fully clothed. It was amazingly deep for a stream. Perhaps it was more like a river but it had almost no current, which he found strange. He could see no real reason for the stream to exist either.

There was a shoreline but that was at the bottom of the cliff. The stream just collected into a pool at the end, which is where Buffy swam off to.

Spike followed and together they swam and teased and splashed each other happy to be clean and feeling pretty good. Buffy's blood had healed Spike back to almost perfect.

Buffy was well fed and had been healing the last day and night from her cuts on her leg. She was feeling well rested as well. She laughed with joy as she felt his hand grab her wrist pulling her close to him as he smirked, "I've got you now. What ever will you do with yourself?"

Buffy laughed and offered, "I'll sink!" She swam under the water and beneath him to come up behind him splashing him with a big self-made wave.

He turned around to get a mouth full of water and was thankful he couldn't drown. He sputtered out the water and Buffy laughed as she swam away again. They played in the water a good two hours before Spike finally broke up the fun, "We need to get going. We have a long way down the cliff and we need to make sure we can get far enough to chose a level with shelter."

Buffy nodded in agreement and got out of the water followed by Spike. She shook off her clothes and flipped her short hair around spraying Spike with water. He shook his head at her and chuckled. He was enjoying seeing her happy.

She had spent all of the time that he had known her unhappy. Between her two one-night stands and Riley leaving her as well as Angel, her mother dying, her sister almost dying and her death, the girl had been through a lot. She deserved happiness and he was really excited to be the one to introduce her to it.

She needed a chance to be wild and free. She needed a chance to be herself whether that was in the sunshine or in the darkness with him. He realized he was sounding like a poof and was thankful no one could hear him. He realized that in his whole time of being in this dimension he never once missed his bond. He wasn't able to sense Dru or Angel in this world but it didn't seem to matter.

Usually they had acted as comfort, knowing that somewhere in the world they were out there living. Here they were unable to be sensed and Buffy was all that filled his head. He felt free as well. He wasn't being held down by sunlight, or by vampire rules. He wasn't expected to growl, vamp out or to protect the world. He could just be Buffy's friend and lover. That was enough for him.

He noticed she was looking at him and nodded towards the cliff to signal her it was time to go. She turned without a word starting down the cliff.

* * *

Buffy mumbled, "I thought going down would be easier than going up. In a way it is but in another it's not. It's a lot easier to drop down to the next level but it's harder to keep balanced."

Spike nodded in agreement but still thought coming down was a lot easier. They were making great headway actually. They had been climbing down over 5 hours and it was almost evening and they had made it close to halfway. He figured at halfway they would stop for the night, hopefully finding shelter.

Buffy seemed in higher spirits today and was awfully chatty. She was talking about different ways she could raise money for the house expenses. Spike offered suggestions including him assisting, kicking Willow out, or her finding her niche.

He was partial to the assisting. He wanted her to go back to college and figured that by helping her with money, she could get some help from the school and he could help as well. He had gotten an education when he was growing up before he was turned so he figured Buffy should have the same advantages. Buffy didn't seem totally opposed to the deal especially when he declared it would be legally gotten money, not just stolen.

Buffy smiled slightly as she reached for the next rock to scramble down to the next ledge. She was here climbing down a cliff with Spike and actually having a fruitful conversation. Not just a fluffy meaningless conversation but a real, true, life altering kind of conversation. She decided to fully participate, "I don't know what I want to do with my life. Do Slayers even get lives? I always figured I'd die early and I wouldn't live to see 20 much less 21."

Spike chuckled, "I hate to break it to you, pet, but you mostly didn't make it to 21."

Buffy couldn't stop herself from admitting, "I almost wish I didn't."

Spike jumped down next to her and she watched as rock stumbled further down the cliff and then her eyes got big as he swung her around briskly, "Don't say that. Everyone missed you when you were gone. Hell, I've never cried so much in my bloody life and Dawn was right there with me keeping up. We never wish for a second that you didn't make it back. Granted I would have liked you to not bloody remember where you were and how different things were but Slayer, love, Buffy…

You were given a second chance at life and a good one at that. No matter how bloody hard life gets, just remember you were given a second chance to make it all better. Not many people come back from death knowing there is something better out there. What you have to do is live this sodding life the best you can and the only way you can do that is by celebrating it."

Buffy sat down for a rest knowing he had more to say. Spike didn't disappoint her as he sat down next to her bending his legs and resting his elbow on each and pulled out a much needed cigarette, lighting it before finally whispering, "My life before and after being turned wasn't all fun and games either. As you already know, Drusilla turned me after being rejected and made fun of by my peers. My father died when I was young, my mother was dying and well my life sucked as you often put it. I had nothing really going for me so I chose death. I didn't realize it wasn't all fun and games.

Angel was a horror to live with and I constantly had to come up with new ways to be accepted into his little group. He taught me to be the worst vampire there ever was and I fought back to become what I am today.

My point isn't to bloody bash Angel or to say my life is harder than yours. My words aren't always perfect but my point hopefully is clear. Life is what you make of it. You can either see it as one long chore as you wait for the afterlife, or it can be the best you can make it enjoying it while it still lasts knowing you might not have a third chance. You're a brave soul, Buffy. Braver than most any person I've seen and your heart is full of love."

Spike looked at her noticing her hands were folded as well as her legs and she was studying him or at least looking at him as though expecting him to continue. He sighed, "We should continue. We have a few ledges left to finish."

Buffy nodded and stood up before whispering, "You really think I can make this life worth living?"

Spike nodded, "Imagine school for something you love, then a good job if you so choose, a house you own and adore, your sister well adapted and getting through life with college and friends. Perhaps you might even have a boyfriend and your friends getting along without needing you holding their hand every few minutes."

Buffy nodded and then sighed, "Sometimes I almost feel as though my friends brought me back because they expected me to solve everything. Money was gone, Dawn was a wreck, you were lost, slaying was hard, and the bot wasn't doing all its job from what I gathered. With all that, they brought me back from the dead just in time to deal with it all. It's just been so damn hard.

I'm just me, Buffy, who happens to be the vampire slayer. I barely graduated from high school, died before even finishing my first year of college and I'm trying to raise a teenager who barely has had a chance to exist. I'm so tired of the responsibility of being alone. I feel like I'm drowning and I wish it would just end."

Spike took her hand in his wanting to say so much but knew the time wasn't right. He would instead show her what he meant by being there for her no matter what the future brings. She sighed and squeezed it catching his meaning and wanting so much for it to be true. She wished she could stop for the night here but knew Spike was right; they had further to go before they could stop to find shelter.

She gave his hand another squeeze and then started to make her way down the cliff again. Spike and her would take turns going first. Sometimes he would go first to catch her when she dropped if the jump or sliding was too much for her to do alone or she would make her way down with Spike close behind her to catch her if she fell. Sometimes she would help him down as well.

Together they worked slowly down the cliff mostly in a comfortable silence with both of their minds heavy in thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Second to the last chapter for now. Hope you are enjoying! Thanks Brittany for betaing this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Half Way Down a Cliff

* * *

Spike sighed as he watched Buffy lower herself onto the last ledge of the night. It worked out so they were a little more than half way down but they had chosen this ledge because it offered shelter, which was greatly needed. Darkness was almost upon them so they would have to act quickly. This ledge was really a dream come true. They had already killed their feast for the night a few ledges up. Spike had run across a boar-like creature on one of his jumps down and had easily managed to corner it and kill it and they had been bringing it down with them each level until they reached this one. Spike took out his carving knife as Buffy went to work on collecting wood.

The night was beautiful. No clouds in the sky so three bright red moons burned bright filling the sky with what appeared to be fire. She wondered if the moons were actually fireballs rather than real moons but shrugged thinking she would probably never know the answer.

Firewood was plentiful on this level and she even noticed a watering hole. She wondered if the moonlight would be enough for her to slip out for a bath later on. She felt dirty and a tad bit achy from their climb. She lightly touched the two marks on her neck as she went out for another batch of firewood wondering if when she fed him again, would he use the same holes or make more. Would she go home with her neck looking like a pin cushion like they did to people in hospitals or would he just use the holes already there again. Everyone else had bitten her just once. She shrugged grabbing more firewood as she returned back to their latest camp to find Spike was already cooking up her dinner. It smelt good. She could really get used to eating this kind of stuff. She grinned, "Think I can afford to buy an outdoor pit to cook like this back home? Something about grill flavored food really tastes good."

Spike chuckled, "I'll dig you a bleeding pit to cook in if you want." Buffy settled down to sit next to Spike watching the fire crackle. She put out her hand, feeling the heat and leaned in a little closer feeling it burn her skin. Spike grasped her hand pulling it from the fire, "Bloody hell Slayer! Stop that."

Buffy turned towards him as he turned her hand over to see the red burn appearing on the skin and she stated, "The fire burns."

Spike chuckled remembering her song and nodded, "That's a good thing."

She nodded and leaned over giving Spike a kiss. He returned the kiss closing his eyes smelling her scent mixed with smoke. When he broke the kiss allowing her to breath she whispered, "Will you feed from me again tonight? We need to keep your strength up."

He pushed her short hair back from her face, "I won't say no, only because I do need to feed but I'm still not happy I'm feeding from you. You are not my dinner, Buffy."

She shrugged as she rested her head against his shoulder, "I don't really mind. It didn't hurt. I felt complete, whole again. I never knew a vampire feeding could be like that."

Spike smirked but knew Buffy couldn't see it so he rested his head on hers whispering, "It shouldn't be and really isn't. Don't let these fool you, Buffy."

Buffy didn't say anything. Spike sat like this with her in silence for a few minutes before he leaned over testing the meat. Seeing it was done he pulled it off the fire and grinned, "Bon appetit."

She smiled and happily ate the meat he placed in front of her. She ate and ate since they were down to pretty much two meals a day and the gaps in between were long and hard but she didn't mind because each meal tasted delicious.

When she was full she grinned standing up, "I'll race you to the water hole I saw about 5 minutes north from here. I'm dying to be clean."

Spike chuckled, "It's a deal. North you say?"

She nodded, "Uh huh. On your mark, get set."

Spike yelled, "Go" and scrambled past her. She caught up to him laughing as he started actually sprinting full strength now and Buffy held her side trying to catch up to him again. She yelled, "No fair" as she saw he had already jumped into the water hole clothes on and all. He swam around for a few minutes before pulling his wet clothes off his body and hanging them on rocks to dry. He watched as Buffy followed suit and was now swimming around naked. The way the moonlight shown off her golden hair and skin and the way her eyes twinkled as she swam, was such a beautiful sight that memorized him.

Before he could stop himself, he had swum over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. She had been admiring the way he moved in the water and the way his muscles rippled. He was such a sexy and hot guy that her mouth had been watering without even touching him. When he had finally touched her, all amount of control had crashed around her and was putty in his hands. She felt his hands moving all over her body setting her skin on fire as she moaned under his touch. She wrapped her legs around his body as he swam closer to the shoreline to be able to stand up in the water. She immediately began to kiss down his neck sucking his pressure points and he whispered in her ear gasping for air he didn't need, "Buffy love, that's messing with fire."

She didn't listen and switched to the opposite side of his neck and he growled lifting her up distracting her from what she was doing to his neck and immediately entered her knowing she was ready. She moaned and thrashed around as she tried to hang on to the small amount control she had left in her. He walked out of the water as she continued to move over him and he growled as he gently lay down on the ground, her under him as he proceeded to take charge. He pounded into her as she gripped a nearby rock to hold for leverage. He groaned feeling her muscles contract with her pleasure and lowered his lips to hers forgetting he was vamped out. Buffy didn't mind and moaned as she felt his fangs lightly brush her lips and he closed his eyes in ecstasy as her blood touched his tongue. She arched her neck and he whispered hoarsely, "God love, the things you do to me."

He felt her muscles close tightly around her signaling her impending orgasm so he licked her neck and sucked on his mark from the night before. She closed her eyes whispering, "Bite me, I don't care where."

He vaguely heard her request and gently bit down on the same spot as his fangs easily break the skin. He took a few pulls of blood feeling her claw at his back as she withered in an orgasm and took a few more pulls to prolong it. She screamed out his name losing complete control as took one more pull before retracting his fangs and licking the wound clean. He then pounded in her two more times before she clamped around him again driving him crazy. He shouted out, "Buffy, I won't be able to last."

She shook her head not caring as she felt him tumble into ecstasy with her. She let out another scream in pleasure as he roared out her name. He collapsed on top of her but rolled off her as he felt her wiggle in protest. He sighed pulled her against him and closed his eyes when he felt her not protest.

* * *

Buffy felt herself being lifted and carried through some hazy sleepy state. She was too tired to protest and kept her eyes closed feeling the scent of Spike around her. She was too tired to think of why that scent comforted her and made her feel safe rather than worry her anymore. Spike carried her back to the fire and restocked it so it wouldn't go out. He laid out both of their clothes to dry while they slept and he grabbed his coat pulling it over both of them to sleep. Buffy automatically snuggled up to him having gotten used to sleeping next to him so that it was second nature and both slept until morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok guys last chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed it so far and leave me a message to let me know what you think. I love feedback. Thanks Brittany for all your hard work! And thanks to the faithful readers for being so patient!

* * *

Chapter 12: Watch out!

* * *

Buffy woke up chipper and well rested. She smiled noticing that she was of course in Spike's arms and of course covered with his coat. She might not approve of where he got the coat from but it was sure coming in handy.

She sat up smiling down at Spike and then wiggled out of his arms to get dressed. She watched as Spike stirred and smiled at her then proceeded to get dressed as well. Today's journey would lead them down to the bottom of the cliffs and perhaps some more. They would need to find a way to seek shelter though for night. She shifted as she stood up stretching, "So we hit the bottom of the cliffs tonight and then what?"

Spike pondered her question for a moment before giving her an answer, "Well pet, I reckon we hit the forest to lead to the path. If there's shelter at the bottom of the cliff we might want to take a breather. I don't exactly fancy sleeping under the stars in a forest full of beasties. Based on what we have seen here, it's nothing we can't handle but I'm not too sure I want to take a chance in the forest."

Buffy nodded in agreement as she swung on her jean jacket, "Well let's get started."

Spike was dying to talk to her about what all this meant. They were getting closer, he could feel it but he wanted to wait to have that conversation for a more opportune time. Perhaps tonight if they could find shelter earlier than normal, he would have time to try the whole cuddling thing while awake. It would be something new and something he'd like to try with Buffy. He only could hope she felt the same.

* * *

Buffy jumped down the second to the last ledge as she looked up at him watching as he jumped beside her. They had been quiet for the trip down and Buffy was wondering what was going on in his mind. What she wouldn't give for a mind reading spell right about now. She was confused and lost and wanted to know exactly what he felt for her. He hadn't even mentioned the word love since she had been brought back and they had made love tons or at least had sex. Either way, shouldn't that make a person who feels love want to say it? Having him not pressure her or even try to force the love issue was making her a tad crazy. She was dying to bring it up but was nervous about the results of the conversation. She was enjoying what they had. It was comforting and definitely real. Love was such a strong word and honestly she had never been able to really love since Angel. Angel was easy because she hadn't been hurt before. It was the first time she had been in love with someone, which always makes it different. With Spike, it was more comforting, passionate, wild, adventurous, and spontaneous. Angel was mysterious and enchanting while Spike was dependable and trustworthy. Spike wore his feelings on his sleeves whereas Angel was always a guessing game.

Buffy realized as much as she'd like to pretend she didn't, she trusted Spike with her life as well as her family's and had for some time. She let Spike help her to the last level and looked around where they were. There was a small ledge but they both knew it wouldn't offer a whole lot of shelter. Buffy frowned looking at Spike. Spike shrugged, "That would work as long as it doesn't rain but the sky doesn't look very cooperative with that idea. Shall we press on?"

Buffy was looking forward to a night of relaxation for once and frowned. Spike noticed her frown and whispered his suggestion, "Perhaps further down the cliff there's some shelter."

Buffy nodded, "You want to split up?"

Spike shrugged, finally relenting knowing it would be faster, "Ok, you go that way" as he pointed to the west, "and I'll go this way" as he pointed to the opposite direction.

Buffy nodded, "I'll yell if I see anything good." Spike nodded and headed off to find something for the night determined to make it fast to make more time together.

* * *

Buffy kicked the stone cliff upset she hadn't found anything. The sky was full of clouds and all she wanted to do was relax for the night and not wander around aimlessly alone in the dark. What she didn't realize is that when she kicked the cliff, she awoke a stone snake that slithered down the cliff and wrapped itself around her leg before she could push it off and it bit her. She screamed, kicking the snake off but he curled up around her other leg biting there as well. Buffy was screaming out of pain and fear and Spike leaped next to her, spotting the snake and threw it into the cliff before stabbing it with a stick. He looked over at Buffy and picked up her leg and without rethinking the consequences, bit down on her leg and began to suck out the venom. He didn't swallow and spit quickly and did the same to the second bite. He repeated it twice just to make sure he got all the venom out and then lifted her into his arms taking her to the shelter he had found. He noticed she was sweating and very cold. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her before gathering wood for a fire. It seemed like it took him forever but finally the fire was started with a bit extra firewood and he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her arms and legs hoping to keep her warm.

She looked deathly pale but was still breathing. He closed his eyes praying to whatever would hear him that she wouldn't die. In this dimension, they had no way of getting back for medical help and he had done all he could think of. Buffy shivered in his arms and he let the tears flow. He was about to lose the love of his life again. Bad enough she died but this time it was over a bloody snake bite. He rocked her in his arms wrapping her arms with his hands hoping to do some good. She moaned as she thrashed around. Spike sat rocking her, drenching her with tears as she continued to suffer. Finally after an hour, he laid down beside her, putting his head on her chest so that he could feel her breathing hoping if she stopped he'd wake up, and closed his eyes to rest.


	13. Chapter 13

More betaed chapters thanks to Brittany!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Scare

* * *

An hour later, Buffy awoke barely able to breath due to how tightly Spike was holding her. She noticed her legs ached and her head was spinning and she felt sickly. She also noticed Spike was almost laying on top of her and both her shirt and his face were wet with tears.

She closed her eyes as she sat up, trying to remember what had happened. Her movement awoke Spike who moaned out Buffy and opened his eyes and threw his arms around her barely thinking about the fact that this was the first time they had shared a true hug. She returned the hug awkwardly as she asked, "What happened to me? My head feels like it's going to explode and my legs hurt and God, am I dying again?"

Spike continued to hug her so tight she squeaked and he loosened his grip only to pull her into his lap and rock her. She was confused about why he was acting this way until she saw the snake impaled with a stick. The memory came flooding back. Spike must have come and saved her or she wouldn't be alive now. She whispered, "How did you save me?"

Spike wiped his eyes and she noticed he looked horrible as he explained, "I sucked the venom out. You were bitten and weren't looking so well so I figured it was poisonous. I can't die from poison but you can so I sucked it all out, hopefully."

Buffy rested her hand against his cheek, "Thank you."

Spike nodded not really needing a thank you. Her being alive was more than thanks enough. He frowned, "I found us shelter but I still need to go hunting. I saw a goat-sheep thingy about two hours ago up a few levels. Are you ok if I go find it for you to eat?"

Buffy nodded feeling hungry but not really wanting him to leave. She sighed whispering, "Hurry back."

He gently laid her down tucking the coat around her and restocking the fire whispering, "I'll be back as soon as I can Buffy, love." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and left her smiling as she fell asleep feeling exhausted.

* * *

Buffy awoke to the smell of food. She opened her eyes to see Spike carefully tending to a nice hunk of meat. She looked over at him and he smiled, "I was letting you sleep. You had quite the scare today."

She nodded and whispered, "Not to rush it but how long does that have left?"

He shrugged as he stated, "It's almost done. You can move your legs and stuff right? All your body parts work?" Buffy grinned in response as she crawled over to him and gave him a kiss in response. He chuckled, "I take that as a yes."

She nodded and he helped situate her between his legs so she could still rest while she waited for the food to be done. She whispered another, "Thanks Spike for saving me today. I know I've been horrible to you in the past and I'm not going to lie and say I'll be perfect in the future but you've stood by me through it all. I can't think of anyone else that would do that." Spike looked embarrassed but only brushed the hair from her face in response. She decided to continue since she never gave him anything back and he was always giving so much to her, "I don't know what I feel to be honest. I feel confused, lost, and probably tons of other emotions that I can't make sense of. You're a vampire and I'm a slayer. They are destined to be apart yet here we are, together as always. What that means, I don't know. But with the risk of you using this against me sometime, I feel safe around you and I know I can depend on you. Just do me a favor, when I'm 100% don't make me repeat this."

Spike chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear, "Never pet. Hearing you say it once is bloody enough."

Buffy nodded and took the meat he offered and ate it, "I know I didn't feed you tonight but can we put it off until morning because honestly, I'm totally exhausted."

Spike nodded placing another kiss on her hair, "I wouldn't dream of feeding tonight. I already took blood that I had to spit out. That weakened your poisoned system. I'm really glad you're ok Slayer."

She nodded and after she ate a little more meat, she leaned against Spike whispering, "Night night, Spike."

Spike nodded, "Night, love." He wrapped his arms around Buffy pulling her gently to the ground where he carefully tucked the coat around them both. He closed his eyes very thankful she survived and allowed the steady rhythm of her heart lure him to sleep.

* * *

A mysterious fog rolled in as the white-haired lady stepped out of the fog looking over the two sleeping companions. She let out a sigh that brought up a gust of wind and then eyed both parties. Her blue eyes showed worry but said nothing as she disappeared again into the fog.

* * *

Buffy awoke first feeling pretty good. She looked down at her legs to see the damage and was surprised to see the snake had done more damage than Spike even in his time of worrying. Beside each snakebite, there were two little pinpricks where his fangs had sucked out the venom. Very neat and already well on their way of healing. She guessed that is how her neck looked.

She wiggled as she turned around in his arms eager to wake him up for once. She kissed his lips and felt him respond by groaning out her name but the stillness of his chest suggested he was still sleeping. She kissed down his neck as he vamped out and she gasped realizing that must be an automatic response, since he was sleeping. She had him totally out of control so she moved down his chest instead and lifted up his shirt. She kissed and nibbled on his nipples and chest area leaving little gentle love bites as she worshipped his body. He was really sexy and handsome and you could tell he cared about his body. She moaned as he felt his hips move and leaned down resting her butt on his thighs as she undid this belt buckle then pulled his belt off. Then she carefully undid his pants and reached inside to pull out his erection.

He must have liked her work on his chest because he was already very hard and dripping. She licked around it as Spike's eyes flew open and he took in a gasp as he looked down to see Buffy's head at eye level with his erection and her little pink tongue was swirling around the tip. She grinned before opening her mouth as he watched, and engulfed his erection as he groaned out, "Buff, love, God you're amazing."

She hummed around his erection as she swirled her tongue around causing his hips to arch. She carefully put her arm down over his stomach to make it so he didn't gag her and swallowed around his erection. He picked her up and swung her around whispering, "Buffy luv, hold on a minute before you get comfy. I want us naked and I want to return the favor." She released his erection with a pop that had him groaning and he quickly sat up pulling off his shirt and then helped her undress. She lastly wiggled his pants down then paused at his boots and socks removing those as well before pulling his pants the rest of the way off. She then straddled his chest pretending to pout, "Now can I start again?"

Spike chuckled and nodded as he helped her turn around and get set up. His only thought before she resumed sucking on his erection was that this was different in that it was premeditated and not just passion filled. He wondered what that meant but quickly spread her lips and licked her clit to help her catch up to him. He circled her clit with his tongue and then sucked it into his mouth causing Buffy to moan around his erection. He hummed with her clit in his mouth and again she moaned around his erection. He moved one of his hands up and pushed first one finger then a second into her as she reached down after swallowing his erection into her mouth and cupped his balls. They picked up a rhythm without thinking about it and Buffy's sucking matched the tempo of Spike's fingers. Both were moaning out with pleasure as Buffy swirled her tongue around the edge to catch more of his drops and then she opened her mouth further to release him into her mouth rather than her throat and ran her tongue down to his base to swirl around there driving him crazy.

He was not idle while she was working. He had switched so that his fingers were working on her clit and was tonguing her entrance and using his tongue to hit the pleasure point inside of her making it hard for her to concentrate on what she was doing to him. He was so close and roared out, "Buffy, I'm close."

Buffy nodded and sucked harder as she continued to fondle his balls. He released her clit and picked her up to turn her around and she gasped as she felt his erection enter her in one swift movement. She moaned and withered as he picked up the pace almost ready to find his release. She whispered against his neck licking it slightly, "Bite me. You haven't…" She moaned as he hit her pleasure point inside her over and over again and luckily Spike needed no more incentive as he roared out his release and then bit down on her neck in the same location as before and took a few pulls of blood driving her over the edge as well. Buffy lay on top of Spike totally sprawled out and exhausted.

Spike kissed the top of her head and whispered, "That was amazing. You were really amazing. You had me totally out of control."

She smiled because that had been her goal. She didn't know why she wanted to return the favor he was always giving to her but she did. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head there on his chest. She decided to think about that later but for now catch another few hours of sleep before it got to be too late.


	14. Chapter 14

Still plenty more chapters being updated thanks to Brittany!

* * *

Chapter 14: Fuzzball

* * *

Spike awoke first to the sound of a boar creature snooping around their burned out fire. Spike jumped up, waking Buffy as he grabbed it and hit it over the head with a log from their firewood pile. Lifting it slightly into his arms, he then snapped his neck to ensure it was dead. He looked down at Buffy, "Sorry love, I had to move fast to get you breakfast."

She nodded and stretched out feeling still sleepy but not wanting to say anything. He sighed, "Well I can restart the fire and get him cooked up so we can eat and head out if you'd like."

Buffy nodded, "It's way past our normal leaving time so we should eat fast and get out of here." She watched as he relit the fire, restocking it and then lit up a cigarette. She wondered how many he was smoking a day because she hadn't seen him smoking that often. Buffy sat up and started pulling on her clothes before sitting up cross legged, "Are you addicted to smoking? Do vampires get addicted?"

He shrugged, "It calms me down, helps me think but I don't know about addicted. I don't get all shaky when I don't have it but I'm not much for an addicted personality. As you can see, I drink tons as well but again haven't craved it once while here."

She nodded and leaned back so her elbows were against the ground and her knees were bent, "I have to admit, I never liked the smell or taste of tobacco."

Spike looked embarrassed, "Sorry pet."

He went to put it out but she grabbed his hand shaking her head, "No, it's fine. On you it works."

He smiled and resumed smoking as he watched the pig cook up pretty fast. He was thankful it was cooking so fast and the fire was so hot because he didn't really want to waste too much more time. They had at least 2 days to walk through the forest at this rate and then another day to make it into the village. He was worried about the nibblet.

Buffy must have been thinking about her too as she whispered, "Think they are treating Dawn well?"

Spike nodded hoping to calm her worries, "I have smelt no blood trail at all. Whoever took her, took her alive and well. She might be a little girl but she's very resourceful. She's a Summers after all. I'm sure she's fine."

Buffy nodded and hoped for the best. Part of her wanted to just run off without eating but she didn't know what she might face. She was surprised it was taking so long and yet they were seeing no signs of anything. Perhaps time was all wonky in this universe. Perhaps what seems like days were really just hours and time moved different at different parts of their world. She shrugged not knowing how to explain what was going on but said a silent prayer that Dawn was okay.

She'd feel way better when she arrived in the village. She figured another 2 or 3 days yet of traveling. She hoped Spike would start to pick up a trail today since they were no longer on the cliffs. She started wondering if they would have even stopped to make camp or if they would have trudged on with Dawn in tow. She sighed and gratefully took the meat offered to her and dug in. She noticed Spike was also eating today and smiled. She was thirsty but hoped they would come along another stream. On the cliffs water had been plentiful. Mostly it was little streams of water falling off the sides of the cliffs but had been always plenty to keep her hydrated. She would make a point to go back to the one a few steps back to the right and drink up knowing she wouldn't be getting much water in the forest. She smiled knowing in the forest she would have more privacy to her bathroom habits rather than her trying to find a rock to hide behind as Spike would laugh at her. Both were eager to get on the way.

They both stood up, Spike got dressed quickly and both donned their coats and with only a short stop for Buffy to drink up her fill of water, they started through the forest. The sun was well in the sky and it looked to be a bit before noon. They would have to travel fast through the forest and then stop as soon as they found shelter. With them sleeping in so much, they wouldn't be able to play around. Buffy looked around at her surroundings realizing the forest was a busy place. There were noises all around her and both Spike and her stuck close together trying to make as little noise as possible. They were both trying to blend in not knowing what was in this place.

Buffy felt the urge to want to run through the forest and just get out of here even if she ran through the night. She couldn't see the sun much so she figured night traveling would be off limits but perhaps if she got far enough in, the trees would be less dense. She didn't know much about forest life but that of course wouldn't be possible since the further in you went, the more dense the trees got.

Both were quick and lively in their steps and were making excellent time. Spike almost wondered if they could travel through the night with Spike guiding Buffy, if they would make it out in record timing. Surely the village would have some sort of lodging for them to sleep in. In silence they continued to briskly walk through the forest. Occasionally they would see a bird or tiny creature scurry across their path. They had yet to see any big animals and were really grateful for it. Buffy really wanted to keep walking. She was high in spirits and only wanted a short break at nightfall to eat before continuing. She was anxious now to get to the village. She wanted a bath and new clothes. God how she wanted new clothes because the ones Spike and she were wearing had been really torn up. Her shirt had more rips in it than fabric for her stomach area. Luckily her chest was still covered where as Spike had the whole back of his ripped to shreds with rips and tears and huge holes in the front of his. His pants were tattered and torn from the knees down. Her skirt was still in fairly good condition minus normal rips and tears. She would so burn these clothes when she got new ones. Spike looked over at her and suggested, "If you don't care about what you eat tonight, I'm thinking a few small animals will make things easiest."

Buffy agreed. She quietly decided to bring up the traveling through the night thing, "Since we are making such great time, think we can just continue through the night with torches to get out of here by morning? I'm not really seeing any real shelters that aren't already taken and I don't fancy myself sleeping under the tree canopy just waiting to be attacked."

Spike didn't really like the idea but knew she was getting anxious to rescue Dawn, "You stay quiet and close to me and you can carry a torch. I don't really need one."

Buffy nodded and sighed, grateful because she didn't like the noises in this forest much. They continued to travel with Spike holding the occasional vine as Buffy passed or them stepping over occasional underbrush. They were really making excellent time before Spike whispered "Shh." He leaped into the air to stand up holding a rabbit like creature. Buffy yelled, "No" and the thing wiggled free. Spike frowned at her, "What was that for?"

Buffy pouted and sat down on the ground as she explained, "I can't eat something so cute. Try for something uglier."

Spike shook his head but sat down next to Buffy to be still to capture the next creature. Sure enough within a few minutes a weird looking small creature wandered close to them. Spike leaped up and grabbed the creature and Buffy sighed shaking her head. Spike held the squirming animal, "Why not? I don't even know what this thing is?"

Buffy shrugged and Spike dropped the fur ball into her arms. Buffy giggled and beamed at Spike, "For me? Can I keep it as a pet?"

Spike laughed and shook his head obviously amused, "If you can manage keeping it quiet while we are walking, then sure. So what do you expect us to eat there princess? It's getting late, and night is going to fall making it bleeding harder to find things to hunt and you keep turning down the smaller creatures."

Buffy shrugged as she felt the little creature in her arms settle down. She smiled at it and asked hopeful, "Can I name it?"

Spike shrugged annoyed but still thought the image was still amusing to him. He sighed as he spotted what appeared to be some kind of bird like creature. He caught it dragging it back to Buffy and Buffy nodded her approval. He remembered when he just brought the food home and thought that was perhaps a better idea. He snapped its neck and went about setting up a fire in a cleared out area. He set up the bird to roast thankful it was a fairly big bird. He watched as Buffy played with her creature as she declared, "I'm naming it Fuzzy for now."

Spike laughed, "That's a horrible name for the thing."

Buffy pouted, "Fuzzball?"

Spike laughed, "That's a tad bit better but name it a real name at least." Buffy shrugged as Fuzzball curled up in her lap.

She patted it, "It's Fuzzball unless Dawn changes its name."


	15. Chapter 15

Another great chapter betaed by Brittany. Thanks for being so patient with the updating. I had a PC harddrive fail and things got busy with Finals for Brittany so it's been slow going but we are up and running again!

* * *

Chapter 15: Night Traveling

* * *

Spike shook his head and poked the meat noticing it was almost done. Buffy picked up some leaves from a nearby bush and offered them to Fuzzball who sniffed at them and then uncurled, eating delightedly. Buffy picked a ton more to carry with her. Spike frowned at her actions, "You planning to really keep that thing?"

Buffy nodded, "As long as it doesn't run away, sure. Dawn needs a pet after all."

Spike frowned even more, "You are going to take that sodding thing back with us?"

Buffy shrugged, "Yeah I don't see why not. It likes leaves and we have leaves."

Spike muttered, "I hope that thing doesn't die or cause trouble. I doubt it's used to being kept as a pet. That's probably why it doesn't know to run from you."

Buffy ignored Spike and watched Fuzzball curl up again to nap. She took a few more branches of leaves with her and then got the idea of digging up a small tree of them. Spike watched as he cut up the meat and shook his head watching her take a plant. He chuckled, "Taking that back with us?"

Buffy nodded, "He likes it and we might not have this type of tree at home so if I plant one, I'll always have one."

Spike had no response but took it from her to keep it safe and handed her some meat, which she eagerly ate. She offered some to Fuzzball who ignored her obviously not interested in meat products. She shrugged and ate it herself thinking how good it tasted. She watched as Spike ate some as well and she whispered, "Do you need to feed tonight? I don't know what the rest of the night will bring us."

Spike didn't answer and finished eating his share and let Buffy eat. He then lifted the sleeping Fuzzball off her lap and set it next to the fire where he curled up in a tighter ball and went back to sleep.

Spike chuckled thinking that it seemed he didn't mind being a pet after all and turned his attention back to Buffy. He lifted her up to place her on his lap and gave her a gentle kiss, which she eagerly returned. She knew he was doing this to feed from her again but didn't mind. She circled her arms around his neck as he kissed her cheek and earlobe, sucking on it gently. She returned the favor sucking on his earlobe as he whispered, "Shh, Buffy this is for you." She shook her head not wanting it to be just about her but wanting all of him. She nibbled gently on his neck as he hissed in pleasure and rolled her over onto her back.

He stood up, stripping off his clothes and watched as she did the same. He hadn't planned to do anything other than please her but if she was going to keep that up, it was going to be a wild ride. He moved over her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him pulling him closer to her and kissed him with love and passion. Her brain clicked on as she felt love pass through her but felt her mind click off as she felt his hand teasing her breasts and nipples between their bodies. She arched her back and he heard her gasp as his erection slid across her clit. He groaned as she licked down his neck and he vamped out just as she kissed him and her blood mixed in the kiss.

Spike couldn't take it anymore and lowered himself into her entrance and she grabbed on tightly to him as her nails racked down his back in pleasure. He hissed at the mix of pain and pleasure and started a fast paced rhythm knowing they were both close and wouldn't last long. Buffy arched her neck and he kissed down her neck sucking softly at her pressure point as she moaned from the sensation. He nipped her slightly with brunt teeth teasing the mark he had made that morning and Buffy dug her nails into his back with pleasure. He started to rotate his hips rubbing against her clit with every movement out and hitting her pleasure point inside of her with every movement in. She wasn't going to last much longer and whimpered, "Please Spike."

He loved hearing her beg but never liked to make her suffer so he swirled his hips one more time burying himself to the hilt as she screamed out his name in pleasure. He buried his fangs gently into her neck taking a few pulls of blood. She arched her hips signaling more so he took a few more pulls of blood. He closed his eyes at the feeling of love and passion flow through him and felt her muscles tighten around him as he quickly and carefully pulled his fangs out of her neck licking the wound closed right as his body exploded into an orgasm, which had him roaring out her name.

He collapsed down on her, pulling her into his lap and he hugged her close rocking her, needing to feel that closeness with her. She didn't seem to mind and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling as she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest. Together they sat like this for a few minutes until her heartbeat had slowed down to normal and both their bodies had stopped shaking in aftershocks. Buffy stood up first, "The fire is going out."

She picked up her clothes putting them on, "I really hope this is the last time I ever have to put these clothes back on."

Spike chuckled, "Even my leather duster needs a washing."

Buffy giggled at that and picked up a branch and lit it then picked up the sleeping Fuzzball. She looked over at Spike noticed he was dressed and ready to go and he grabbed a torch in one hand and her trees in another as he explained, "For protection and in case yours goes out." She nodded and together they continued their walk through the forest.

* * *

Buffy found traveling at night a little scary. She was used to the night and had worked in it since she was only 14 but being in the middle of a forest with unknown sounds around her and having only a little torch as protection, did not leave her with a good feeling. Even Spike was on edge pausing to listen to the sounds of the forest every few steps. She was tempted to ask him just to stop but the real question would have been asked which would have been stop where? The place was all forest and no shelter.

She sighed as she followed behind him. She had let him lead the way because he had kept grabbing her arm to pause to listen to sounds. So far there was only an occasional strange flying creature here and there and sometimes a little creature would wonder past. It appeared that Fuzzball was not nocturnal as he continued to sleep through most of the night. Spike had joked about getting him a girl companion before going home if Buffy was really going to keep him. She hadn't said no but she wanted to find Dawn first.

They got to the forest edge and Spike was still carefully carrying Buffy's two trees that she had dug up for Fuzzball. Buffy smiled at the realization that he would do just about anything for her and she sighed. She was glad to be out of the forest but suddenly felt something weird. It wasn't vampire tingles and Spike's tingles were always there comforting her. This was something different. Spike must have felt it too because he pushed her back into the woods and she stumbled down waking Fuzzball who licked her hand before going back to sleep. She looked up at Spike as they found themselves surrounded by Natives. Buffy pulled off her jacket, laying Fuzzball off to the side in it and stood up ready to fight. She kicked one Native as the others all then held out crossbows aimed in their direction. Spike put his hand in front of Buffy who still stood ready to fight.


	16. Chapter 16

Enjoy the chapter Betaed by Brittany!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Natives are Restless

* * *

Spike said, "We come in peace. We are looking for someone."

The Natives started speaking another language and Spike was able to recognize it repeating the message in their language, "We come in peace. We are looking for someone. This lady here…" He stopped gesturing towards Buffy who still looked posed to fight, "Buffy, her sister was brought here by two evil demons and we need to rescue her and bring her back to our dimension."

The Natives were not happy with finding two more intruders in their land. They did not seem impressed by her fighting stance either and poked towards her with the crossbow. The tallest one spoke up, "We took three others in our custody earlier. There was a young girl, and two green creatures with her."

Spike grinned, "That's her then! We just need the girl and we can be on our way."

The native spoke up again, "That's not possible I'm afraid. She was chosen to be one of the King's mates. Her companions were to be killed though. They attacked and killed one of us. The only way to free her from the King is in battle. Luckily that can only happen on their wedding day and I don't suspect you two will be living that long."

Buffy frowned watching Spike interact with them in their language. She didn't like that she couldn't understand a word they were saying and that Spike was getting more and more upset by the minute. Spike cursed in English for a second before switching back to the native language, "Bloody Hell! Well, we need her back. Just bring me to the King and I'll handle this. She's just a kid. She can't be anyone's queen."

The native shook his head but relented, "We will take you to the king. Tell your lady there to stand down."

Spike shouted annoyed, "Just a minute here. We aren't attacking you, and you are holding weapons to us. We don't wish to harm you, we only want the sister."

The native shook his head, "I'll take you to the King but you must be put into custody. Tell your lady to stand down." Spike rolled his eyes as the native stated, "Guards surround them and tie their hands."

Spike head butted one of the guards who approached him and tripped another but there were too many. Buffy was trying to fight as well until finally Spike sighed defeated, "Let them tie us up. They are taking us to their leader and they have Dawn."

Buffy retorted, "You expect me to trust them that they are bringing us to their leader? I'd rather be free and able to fight if necessary. Tell them that! They are the ones holding weapons, Spike!"

Spike shook his head sadly admitting, "We are outnumbered, Slayer. We have to just deal with it."

Buffy sighed and watched as she lost the battle. She bent down and picked up Fuzzball and put him on her shoulder as her hands were bound. She closed her eyes as she was starting to be led just hoping it would be over soon so she and Dawn can return to a life that's normal.

* * *

Buffy walked next to Spike and whispered, "What did they say?" She had Fuzzball perched on her shoulder and he didn't seem to mind but didn't like the natives with big crossbows.

Spike looked at her and whispered back, "Shh, I'm still trying to make out what they are saying now. Some of the words are different than I'm used to."

Buffy sighed and stayed quiet reluctantly. She knew she had to depend on Spike to translate and didn't like it but she had no choice. She heard strange sounds all around her. They were following the dirt path she had seen with Spike on the cliff. Apparently they lived in that village and fortress they had seen from up there. She was nervous and worried. She didn't like not having the use of her hands and wasn't impressed at all by their treatment so far. If Spike hadn't of given up, she would have kicked their asses or died trying but she figured he had a reason for his actions. He seemed to care for Dawn almost as much as she did. She was sure he would do his best to make sure all three of them got home safe and sound.

She hoped Dawn was okay but figured they would be seeing her soon enough. She was nervous but Spike seemed to think she was okay. She only hoped that Dawn would stay okay. She wished with all her heart that she could understand the language. There were chattering all around her and she couldn't understand any of it. Her thoughts trailed off for a brief minute to how foreigners must feel but then realized she wasn't in a foreign country and instead was in a different dimension. She wondered how Spike understood the language so well but she knew now wasn't the time to ask him.

She briefly frowned as she thought about going home. She was enjoying the existence of being here. No friends or family to judge her or demand things from her. They had issues sure but it was things that were natural and not man-made. She could deal with vampires, demons, werewolves, and animals. She just struggled with having to deal with other people's relationships, family life, lack of money and saving the world. She had lost her mother and instead of support from her friends, she got dumped on in a way. No one had given her a hug offering to help with expenses or with Dawn. When she was dead, they just continued to use the expenses until there were none left upon her arrival back. She knew it was expecting a lot but she would have thought during the 147 days she was dead, someone would have come up with a way to use something other than her money. Surely they had to eat and live.

She glanced at Spike who had his head cranked towards the guards and was apparently listening very closely to them. She wondered what he was hearing but figured it was pointless to wonder that. She eyed the village walls that were rapidly coming closer and longed for at least some clean clothes.

Spike on the other hand was busy listening to the leaders talking. They were deciding what to do with them and Spike didn't like the sound of what they were saying. His translation skills in this particular language were rudimentary and it had been years since he had run into the vampire nest, which included a demon, which spoke the language. He just hoped his skills were enough to get him and Buffy by. He also hoped he could make out enough to help rescue Dawn who appeared to be in over her head. From what he gathered, the king was newly of age and was to choose a bride a week from today. He would have his choice from the fairest of young maidens in the area as well as Dawn and some other foreigner who had lived in the fortress for a few years now.

He sighed as they continued to walk. This area was much different. He didn't mind the wilderness where he and Buffy were alone. In fact it seemed like the first time in their lives, they were totally getting along and depending on each other. It did sound like Dawn would be cared for in order to entice the king but wasn't sure that he and Buffy would be so lucky.

He paused as he looked ahead of them and saw a huge fortress. It was surrounded by thick stone walls that appeared heavily guarded by the Natives. They had darker tan skin and were all muscular. Their black hair was very long and their eyes were all brown, showing no fear. They also sported two horns on their head that were brown to match their skin. For a brief minute he wondered what the women would look like but obviously the men were the hunters and protectors of the city. The tallest native yelled out something that Spike couldn't translate and the doors opened, allowing entrance.

Villagers, who surrounded the path, were watching as they were guided through the streets towards the giant fortress. Spike took a good look at the villagers. They looked similar to the Natives that were their guards only less muscular and included women and children. All had horns, darker skin and long black hair. They also all had brown eyes that seemed interested in the new comers.

Spike really hoped that they would be welcomed here and not killed as the demons that had kidnapped Dawn had been. That was the part that made him most nervous. He glanced back at Buffy who looked lost in thought. Just as he was about to turn back around she glanced at him and gave him a tentative smile and he nodded towards her trying to ease some of the fears he knew she had to have. He took a deep breath as they paused in front of the huge fortress.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter was betaed by the faithful Brittany!

* * *

Chapter 17: Foreign Laws

* * *

They walked to the gate of the fortress and the tallest again yelled out another word Spike didn't know and the door slammed open. Buffy paused in awe of the place. It was made of white sand stone that sparkled in the light. The windows were large and made of crystal instead of glass and the lights were torches but had been covered with a sort of crystal that made designs on the walls, ceiling and floor. The furniture was made of fine wood that looked hand carved.

Buffy was greatly impressed but continued when the guard behind her pushed on her with his bow. She looked over at Spike noticing the way he was admiring his environment too. She looked around making out a list of the entrances and windows that might open for an exit. She also looked around for signs of where her sister might be but it was hard to tell. Every door was closed with a large, thick, wooden door that allowed no light or sound to penetrate.

Buffy looked a little nervous as the tallest knocked on the door in front of them and all the guards but two disappeared. Buffy tried to run but was immediately caught by the guard who said something to her in his language and Spike leaned up against her ear, "Love, not that I blame you for trying to escape but I think it's in our best interest as well as the half pint's to hear them out. They have something we want. We need to bargain with them in some fashion."

Buffy rolled her eyes but stayed quiet and stayed in line as the guards led them into a huge room that was empty except for two thrones in the front of the room. One throne was occupied, by a handsome young Native, who Buffy supposed was the King while the second throne was left empty and she figured someone else sat there but was missing.

The King said something in a foreign language and Spike stood up straighter answering. Spike replied to the King in his language, "We have come to seek permission to return to our dimension with the young lady who was captured. You see, we are not from around here and in fact the young lady in question was kidnapped out of our care and brought here by mistake and we just wish to take her home."

The King pondered and asked, "Who is this girl and why are you asking me to return something that you lost?"

Spike growled, "Listen here, we didn't lose her. She was stolen from us and we just came to get her back. It appears she is being used as one of your bride picks. Once we get the bit, we will return to our own sodding lives never to bother you again."

The King frowned and stated, "I cannot return her. There are laws in this world, which must be followed. I am due to wed in three weeks from today. At this time, any maidens who are up for eligibility can be fought for. This means that if you so choose to battle for this young lady who you seem so intent on…" Spike faltered on this word but he figured it meant saving. He heard the King continue, "you can battle for her."

Spike pondered this, "Battle? You mean like a fight to the death kind of thing? Against you?"

The King laughed as did the other Native guards. When the laughter finally stopped the King shook his head, "No, I own and rule this place. There are warriors who will be offered at the time to do my battles. You can fight for her at that point."

The king gestured to the lady with him, "Or you can choose to let her go in the young lady's place."

Spike looked back at Buffy horrified and moved closer to her, "No, she's my mate. She's not for trading."

The King chuckled and looked a slight bit confused, "If you are already mated, why choose to…" Spike sighed as he used that word again but listened to the rest, "You already have a young lady who is quite beautiful."

Spike growled not liking the King's tone and shouted, "The girl in question is this lady's sister. I promised her I'd get her back for her. She's still too young to marry."

The King nodded, "Well you can stay in the West Wing with your lady for the three weeks then you can choose to celebrate with us or probably die in battle. The choice will be yours. Once you are settled in, have one of the maids bring you back. There is something we need to discuss."

He then turned towards the guards and watched as a young lady appeared. She smiled and curtsied to the King and turned towards Spike, "One room or two?"

Spike smirked saying, "One of course. She's my lady after all. She's be lost without me in her own room."

The lady smiled knowingly and the guards untied them. Spike gave Buffy a warning glance and she carried Fuzzball in her arms falling in step behind the maid and Spike wondering what the Hell was going on.

* * *

From behind a door, the mysterious white-haired lady watched the two as they walked in the fortress. Her blue dress never hit the ground as **she **wandered in to talk to the King about the two strangers.

* * *

The maid handed Spike a key and Buffy watched as the lady came over to her with a measuring tape and took some measurements and smiled saying something. Buffy couldn't understand but smiled in return determined to make the best of this since Spike didn't seem put **off** by all of this. The lady took some measurements of Spike who appeared to be flirting in their language and Buffy felt jealous. She was convinced she had been using Spike to feel alive but at this moment, all she felt was jealousy. So far in the last week the question of what is love, if she is feeling love and now jealousy has come to her attention. She sighed feeling even more confused as she watched the maid smile putting a hand on Spike's shoulder and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and disappeared.

After the maid had closed the door, Buffy put her hands on her hips and turned towards him demanding, "What the Hell is going on around here? Were you flirting with that maid?"

Spike smirked, "You don't want me and I can be in the sunlight here, what's the harm of making friends in a place who doesn't think I'm trash."

Buffy sighed feeling a bit bad, "What's the verdict?"

Spike sat down **on **the bed pulling off his boots. He knew they would be back one more time tonight with dinner **and** some clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head and leaned back on the bed. Buffy looked around the room noticing a chair, and two dressers were the only other furniture in the room besides the huge bed Spike was laying down on. She frowned and asked, "Where do I sleep?"

Spike chuckled and then smirked at her, "Next to me, of course."

Buffy stomped over to him and stated putting her hands on her hips, "I most certainly do not."

She pointed towards the floor, "You can sleep on the floor. We might have been sleeping together in the wilderness but I'm not sure I want to sleep with you here in a bed of all things."

Spike frowned a bit, "Listen here, Buffy. In this world, it doesn't work the way you think. Women are worthless. I had to tell them you were my mate in order to make you not become the King's concubine like what it appears Dawn is. So it was in your best interest to share a room with me and have one bed. I didn't want to risk you being taken or something worse happening to you." Buffy looked horrified and Spike whispered as his voice softened, "Just wait a minute there, love. She's not one yet and you won't become one. In three weeks from today, there's going to be from what I gather, a beauty contest of sorts. The best will be chosen to be his queen and the others will become his concubines."

Buffy tried to cut him off but he sat up in bed holding one of his hands out in front of her and continued, "The King said I can fight for her. He said at the ceremony there's a time for men to challenge another warrior to a dual of sorts where there's a fight to the death. I can challenge this warrior to a battle and when I win, I can free Dawn and she will belong to me in this world. Then we can go back to our world on our merry way like none of this ever happened."

Buffy frowned petting Fuzzball gently who was shaking in her arms from the yelling, "Can't I do something?"

Spike smirked, "Well you can keep me company, train with me, enjoy a bit of cold comfort that we like so well and make sure I'm ready to win back your sis but other than that, probably not. This world isn't meant to have women champions. Sorry, love."

Buffy frowned repeating her question from earlier, "So where do I sleep?"

Spike shrugged, "Well I'm on this side of the bed. You can choose either to sleep on the chair, sleep on the floor or on your side of the bed."

Buffy got pissed off and went into the juncture room and noticed it was a large bathroom. It had a beautiful large bathtub, a shower, two toilets and a sink. The room was completely tiled from ceiling to floor in pinkish coral shells **and** had a pink soft flowered rug on the ground. The towels were made of a type of fur but nothing like any fur she had seen before. She put down Fuzzball to explore the room as she gladly used the bathroom surprised at the fact in order to flush, there was button to push which had water drop from the ceiling into the toilet to rinse it out and then the bottom opened up causing the toilet to "flush". It was quite fascinating indeed but it didn't help with the lack of second bed issue. She just decided she would sleep in the chair. She would steal a blanket from Spike and sleep there.

She was so confused and lost and was still upset at him for flirting with the maid that she didn't want to do anything with him tonight. She wanted to be alone to cry but that wasn't an option. She picked up Fuzzball curled up in the chair and started petting him softly while thinking. She sighed and then pouted realizing what she really wanted was for Spike to hold her but to admit to that would be defeat. She willed the tears to stay at bay and continued to pet Fuzzball.


	18. Chapter 18

Betaed by Brittany!

* * *

Chapter 18: First Night in Luxury

* * *

Just then Buffy heard a knock at the door and rushed to see who it was. The maid had returned with dinner, some weird brown stuff in a glass and some clothes. Buffy watched the maid walked over to her and tried to help her undress for bed. Buffy was horrified and Spike chuckled telling the maid, "I can handle that. It's more fun if I do it anyway."

The maid giggled and exited the room and Buffy frowned at the giggle, "What did you say to her?"

Spike shrugged, "That you can do it yourself. She was only trying to be a good maid and dress you for bed."

Buffy sighed and walked over to the table where Spike was picking at the meat on the plate. There was a meat platter with meat she had never seen before, some drinks she had never seen before and some foreign cheeses and bread lay surrounding the meat. She watched Spike's face as he nibbled on the food, "Not half bad. Now let me try this brown blood. Perhaps they do something different to it or it's demon blood or something."

He took a sip and ran to the toilet immediately puking it up. Buffy frowned in worry and took a sniff of the blood and gagged. It smelled horrible; she couldn't even imagine how it tasted. It appeared to be the same stuff that they had found in the wild. Spike came back and opened the door to the outside room saying something she couldn't understand. The maid and him bickered and she finally left and Spike came back, "Well the blood here is no better. I guess it's either you or nothing. Sorry, love." He turned glaring at wall, "Enjoy your dinner, Slayer. I have to go see the King."

Buffy felt bad about being so bitchy towards him as she nibbled on her food but knew she needed her strength. She had been tempted to offer to feed him but she was so hurt and confused and now he seemed mad. She knew why he was mad. She had acted like a bitch earlier about the sleeping arrangements and they had just had a perfect week together with no fighting. She had depended on him in the wild and had used him for comfort, safety and love. She sighed as she fed Fuzzball a few leaves that she had stuffed in her jacket pocket thankful that Spike had talked the guards into bringing the two trees with her. She would need a place to plant those.

She then turned her thoughts back to the word 'used' for a moment. She didn't use him. She had tried to give as much as she had received. Surely that's not 'using'. She wanted to talk to Spike. She wanted him to make it all better. She sniffled back a few tears as Fuzzball curled up in her lap for sleep. She would make sure he got exercise tomorrow after their long day.

She picked up her nightclothes and put them on realizing she couldn't button up the back by herself no matter how hard she tried. She walked back into the room noticing Spike had returned and was watching her. She frowned asking, "Could you button this up?"

Spike shrugged and sat up in the bed where the blankets dipped dangerously close to reveling himself totally but politely buttoned up the back of her nightgown. Buffy frowned feeling as though she should say something so she apologized, "I'm sorry the blood isn't any better here."

Spike's face softened as he spoke towards her, "It's ok, love. I honestly didn't expect it to be any better. These things just aren't human…." He paused yelling, "Bloody Hell. Think these are considered human? Say I can't fight for your sis."

Buffy frowned in worry, "Ask the maid."

Spike smirked and pulled back on his pants going to the door and yelling. The maid came over and he said something and she nodded and he hit her on the back. She squealed in pain but curtsied and left. He smirked, "Definitely not human pet. We are in luck."

He pulled his pants off again as Buffy watched admiring the view as he snuggled back into the bed. Buffy frowned and walked over to the chair and closed her eyes to go to sleep. She was asleep in an awkward position 20 minutes later when Spike picked her up and carried her onto her side of the bed and tucked her in tight. He set Fuzzball down on the bottom of the bed but the animal quickly walked up to sleep with Buffy on her pillow. Spike crawled into his side of the bed reasoning with himself, "All we have left are each other, I can't afford her not being up to par tomorrow."

* * *

Buffy woke up and she was resting her head on a comfortable pillow and was snuggled within blankets of a soft bed. This bed was much softer than hers and even softer than Spike's crypt bed. She didn't want to leave the bed nor open her eyes. She snuggled further into the bed and let out a yawn. She frowned then when she heard a noise under her head that sounded like a stomach growled.

Spike awoke and saw he had an armful of Buffy. Apparently in her sleep she had decided he was a great pillow and had put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his sides. His arms were wrapped around her as well and they were in a very intimate position only Buffy was dressed in a nightgown while Spike was naked. He felt Buffy snuggle in further and held her tighter to accommodate her thinking if he was going to be staked for this, he might as well enjoy it as a perfect memory.

He then felt her yawn followed by his stomach growling. He could have cursed himself but then he felt Buffy bolt straight out of bed to stare at him. He saw her look in shock, "How did I get here? "

Spike chuckled and replied, "Um, cutie? I moved you in the bed last night because you were sleeping all awkwardly in the chair and I put you on your side of the bed but when I awoke this morning, we were all snuggling up like that. I'm guessing your body was used to sleeping with me, love. No worries, mine was probably too."

She frowned as she thought about talking to him about how confused she was but decided now wasn't the time. She remembered his stomach growling and thought about the fact he hadn't eaten in at least a day now. Spike shrugged and got out to bed to pull on the black leather skinned pants they had provided him and the soft black shirt that reminded him of silk. He then put the leather tan vest over his shirt and noticed Buffy watching him dress. He gestured towards the clothes on the chair, "Pet, you got clothes too. No idea what they are but they are traditional garb for here."

He slid on soft leather boots which is what he had requested for both of them knowing if nothing else, Buffy would at least have boots to be comfortable in. She frowned looking at her garment. She rolled the rest of the way out of the bed and picked it up noticing it was a soft leather skirt in the color of tan and a soft smooth white shirt. There was also a tan vest similar to Spike's. For her feet were tan soft boots similar to Spike and when she picked these up and noticed another leather item. Spike saw her face and chuckled, "It's a corset luv. Supposed to make you even thinner and shapely if that's even possible. You probably don't need it but those leather knickers are awfully cute."

Buffy glared at him as she noticed he was looking at the leather panties that were next to the corset. She carefully slipped the panties on without showing anything important and carefully slipped the skirt on under her nightgown, then finally pulled the nightgown off to put on the shirt refusing to wear the corset. She looked at herself in the mirror using one of the two brushes provided to try to arrange her hair. Spike merely slicked his back and frowned as they had no hair gel so it was left in curls.

Buffy giggled as she watched him try to arrange his curls without the ability to look in the mirror and took the brush from his hand and arranged them so they looked sexy rather than adorable. He smiled gratefully at her and took the brush from her hair and gently began to return the favor. Buffy decided to indulge herself a little and allowed him to brush her hair. It felt so good having his hands in her hair, so sensual and so comforting.


	19. Chapter 19

Still more betaed chapters to come thanks to Brittany! Enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Great Way to Wake Up

* * *

She closed her eyes losing herself in the sensation until she felt her hair being lifted off her neck and the slight whisper of touches as her hair was braided. She felt cool lips on the back of her neck and felt herself shiver in desire. The lips kissed behind her ear taking her ear lobe in between them and she moaned. She was picked up and carried over to the bed and she opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck as he lowered her onto the bed. She moaned as she felt him ease her shirt over her head and watched as he eased his shirt over his as well. He was thankful she didn't put the corset on, as he was able to lower his lips down to her breast. He kissed around it before taking in the pink nipple into his mouth and sucking on it causing her to run her hands through his hair, arching her back to give him better access. She moaned even deeper and brought her hands down to lower his pants as he brought her hands up to his mouth whispering, "Patience. This time we have all the time in the world."

He kissed her mouth and she immediately kissed back arching her whole body towards him. He kissed down her throat sucking on her pressure point before finally reaching her breast again. He brought one hand up to tease and massage one breast while his mouth teased and nibbled the second. Her hands toyed with the hair at the bottom of his neck as she worked his head to push him more into her breasts.

He switched breasts causing another moan to leave her mouth. He then brought his other hand up to start to massage the second breast so that he could kiss down her stomach reaching the place where her skirt was. He lowered himself down further on the bed to use his face to push up her skirt as she willingly opened her legs. He then allowed her to lower his pants and he kicked them aside as he brought down both hands to catch the sides of her panties lowering them and tossing them aside.

He was careful for once not to ruin her clothes knowing he didn't want to explain to the maid what had happened to them. He was tempted to leave her skirt on but instead removed it so that it wouldn't get stained or ruined. He then lowered his head using his hands to push her open even further before he licked her lips teasing her. She moaned and immediately wrapped her legs around his shoulders as he chuckled and sucked her clit into his mouth resulting in her gripping the sheets tightly and wiggling her body in ecstasy.

Spike moved one of his hands onto her stomach to gently press her further into the bed. She moaned out, "Spike" as he used his cool tongue to enter her warm entrance while his thumb continued to tease her clit. She was moaning and withering around the body like crazy as he moved his mouth up to suck her clit into his mouth flicking it with his tongue as he entered her with one finger then two pumping in and out of her rapidly. She was thrashing and moaning as she moaned out louder this time, "Spike" before her body spasmed as her legs tightened around his neck and shoulders and her knuckles turned white from holding onto the sheets so tightly. He waited until she relaxed before crawling up to her and she kissed him passionately as he whispered against her lips, "Ready for me, love?"

She whispered, "Always" before he slowly teased her entrance with his erection before pushing into her causing her to wither in his arms and moan deeply into his kiss. He groaned, "So tight and so hot. I feel like I'm on fire."

Spike continued to set a rhythm that Buffy easily met. He loved that about her as much as she loved that about him. There was no reason for either to hold back. They could fully enjoy every aspect of passion and emotion without fear of harming the other. It was truly an amazing experience for them both.

Buffy moaned as she racked her nails down his back causing his pumping action to pick up speed. He groaned against her neck as he kissed it nibbling gently before kissing down to her breast sucking a nipple tightly into his mouth. Buffy arched her back making her movements even more frantic.

He started to swirl his hips as he entered her rubbing against her clit as she clung on tighter to him. He groaned releasing her breast and started sucking on the second. She moved her hands up to bring his lips back up to hers as she was so close to finding her release. She whimpered whispering, "Please Spike, I need you."

He knew just what she needed as he lowered a hand to their junction and rubbed her clit furiously continuing to pump in out of her at rapid speed being sure, with each thrust, to hit her pleasure point inside of her. She threw her head back as she clinched her inner muscles tightly around him and as her legs went around his waist to hold him tightly inside of her. She arched her neck towards him and he took the opportunity to gently sink his fangs into her neck taking a few pulls of blood. He took a few more as Buffy's muscles contracted even more preventing him from moving. He quickly removed his fangs and licked the wound closed knowing this motion as always pushed Spike into a powerful orgasm. This time was no exception as he groaned out, "Buffy" before releasing his seed inside of her.

They both just clung to each other for a few minutes until Spike rolled over off of her. He looked at her hesitantly waiting for her to get up out of bed but instead she surprised him. She scooted over next to him and tentatively laid her head against his arm. He smiled and wrapped one of his arms around her and closed his eyes completely exhausted and eager to go back to sleep.

* * *

Buffy and Spike awoke to the sound of the maid coming in announcing it was time for lunch. She brought with her a tray of meat and cheeses. After the maid had left, Buffy crawled out of bed kind of embarrassed that the maid had found them naked and in bed together. Glancing at Spike, she decided just to get dressed and not worry about it. She noticed the care that Spike had for once taken with her clothes and decided to comment on it, "You didn't rip anything."

Spike chuckled, "Well first off, I didn't want to be on your bad side for ruining your clothes and secondly I didn't fancy trying to explain the maid why the especially made clothes was ruined before we even managed to get out of bed."

Buffy smiled but turned around just as Spike noticed it, continuing to put back on her underwear under her skirt. She pulled on the soft boots again and noticed her hair was a mess. She walked over to look in the mirror at her reflection and gasped as she felt Spike re-brushing out her hair. She was fascinated by the way her hair moved without seeing him in the reflection. She watched as her hair braided on its own accord and as he tied the ribbon carefully around it. She then took the brush from his hand and tried to arrange the curls again and smiled at the results. She then began to eat some meat and cheese on a cracker-like substance. She noticed him eat some crackers as well and smiled.

Sometimes he seemed so human-like. Just then the maid entered saying something to Spike and he nodded and turned towards Buffy, "Buffy I have to meet with the King for a few hours. You want me to ask the maid for anything for you?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, I'll just stay here and play with Fuzzball. He needs the exercise."

Spike nodded and attentively added, "Love, I'm not sure how long I'll be."

Buffy shrugged, "As long as she brings back dinner if you aren't back yet, we will be here waiting for you. Have fun."

Spike nodded not wanting to tell Buffy where he was doing and what he was up to. He had a busy day ahead of him and only hoped he was up for the challenge.


	20. Chapter 20

A few more left that were betaed! Hope you are still enjoying the story.

* * *

Chapter 20: A Day Alone

* * *

Buffy sighed as she sat floor watching as Fuzzball ran around the room happily. The maid had brought a litter box of sorts for Fuzzball to use and he seemed to be okay with it after she had picked him up and placed him in it. The maid had also noticed her plants and had brought her two large pots with soil for Buffy to plant them in. She spent some time carefully planting the trees the way her mother had showed her years ago.

Buffy thought of all the lessons she had put off learning from her mother assuming she would be around forever. She wiped away a few tears determined to be strong and wondered if she might ask Spike if they could see Dawn later. She wanted to see for herself that Dawn was okay.

The maid brought in a few books for Buffy to read but they were in another language so all she could do is look through them admiring the few pictures they had. She was tempted to wander through the fortress but didn't want to get her and Spike kicked out so she instead stayed inside.

She sat in front of the window looking out over the village. She wondered when her life had become this. She didn't feel slayer-like in this world so far. Spike was doing all the harder chores including saving her and eventually saving Dawn. She felt hopeless and confused. She was feeling things for Spike she didn't know she could feel for him. She wondered if she even knew what love was because she really cared about Spike but it wasn't like the love for Angel at all. She thought back to how Spike described love to Angel and her. _Love isn't brains children, it's blood. Blood screaming inside of you to work its will._

She wondered what love was exactly. With Angel it was painful, trying and unforgiving. It was always eating her alive and never giving her rest. It was desperate and compulsive and she could see why Angelus was able to take what they felt and turn it into obsession so easily. She didn't know who she was so she made Angel into her everything. When he left, she could breathe, live and function, after some time. She was lost without him but that was because she had no sense of self.

With Spike, she knew who she was and who she wanted to become for the most part. She had hopes and dreams that included him but weren't his. She could function without him. Sure, she would miss him but she could live without him. She just really didn't want to.

She sighed wishing Spike would come back. She had been in here alone for hours. She picked up Fuzzball who was trying to climb up on the bed and laid him in Spike's spot. He crawled up on her pillow and went to sleep and she decided to do the same. Perhaps she would wake up to Spike being there.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of the maid bringing in food for her dinner. She frowned but did not know how to ask where Spike was. The maid smiled at her and left her alone to eat in peace.

She nibbled on a few items but wasn't really hungry. She was thinking about how she was in a world where she couldn't understand anyone and her only companion who could speak to her was Spike. Something could happen to him today and he could die and she would never know how. She probably wouldn't even know when it happened. She drank some water and sighed nibbling on another cracker. She fed Fuzzball another leaf hoping the leaves on the plant would grow tall and strong in a hurry. It appeared Fuzzball was used to eating a few leaves a day. She had picked about 30 but leaves don't last long off a tree.

Just then there was a knock on the door. A beautiful lady with white hair entered. She didn't say a word but instead attached a necklace around Buffy's neck. She flung her white hair behind her shoulder and then spoke in a gentle voice, "You can't keep this. I'm sorry for that but you can use it for a few minutes. I wish to put a spell on your two trees if you don't mind. The maid informed me you have chosen to have a walleyam as a pet. They aren't that good of pets but yours seems to have taken a liking to you. They require lots of leaves. I'm going to enchant them so that they will grow as normal trees but will produce a minimum of 15 leaves a day."

Buffy smiled, "Thank you. Will it grow any bigger?"

The lady shrugged as her dress sparkled as she moved, "Honestly, these creatures aren't too plentiful. I have only seen a few myself and usually it's glimpses. They are said to go to those who need them. I guess it decided you needed a friend."

Buffy frowned, "We were hoping to get a mate for it before leaving."

The lady giggled a smooth giggle that almost seemed to fill the room with joy as she exclaimed, "Good luck with that. As I said they are rare. It might even disappear by the time you leave. I've never seen one in captivity before. Perhaps you will have better luck then we have."

She walked over to the plants, sprinkling something on them while chanting a few words in that language she couldn't understand. She smiled and then turned to Buffy. "Now I need the necklace back. Your mate should be returning shortly. Good luck with him."

She gently removed the necklace from Buffy's neck and seemed to float across the room. Her blue flowing dress barely touched the ground and Buffy could have sworn her white slippers never touched the ground either. Her blue eyes still were in Buffy's memory as she nibbled on a few more crackers and cheese and picked up another leaf feeding Fuzzball. She looked at Fuzzball and asked him expectantly, "You're going to stay with us right? Dawn doesn't have a pet and she'll treat you really good and I'll treat well as well. I think Spike likes you even though he won't admit but he doesn't come in the house much. That might change when we get back, though. Willow wants a cat so I'm sure she will like you. Tara already moved out so you won't see her much and Xander and Anya don't come around unless they have something to say. You will get to meet them all at the Magic Box though. I hope you like our world. It's bright and loud and violent but it's nice too sometimes. Perhaps you will help us find a companion for you before we go so you don't get lonely. Being alone sucks; believe me I should know. I haven't really connected with anyone since Angel and he wouldn't stick around long enough to let it develop into anything. Don't worry Fuzzball, you won't have to meet Angel I'm sure. He doesn't come around."

She patted Fuzzball on the head not knowing that Spike had watched the whole conversation from the doorway.


	21. Chapter 21

Last chapter for now. Brittany is working on them again this week so hopefully I can update again soon. I have been having questions asked on another site I post on about the story. Rest assured everything will be explained. It just took time to develop things and I have a lot of plots going on which will need explanation. If you are wondering about Dawn, she will appear soon in not the next batch of updates but the ones after that. The woman will also appear in those sets of updates. So without further ado, enjoy and leave me a review to let me know what you think of it so far! Still more to come. You guys are about half way through.

* * *

Chapter 21: Thinking

* * *

Spike entered the room looking beaten and exhausted. He had deep wounds covering his body as well as burns and bruises. Buffy rushed to his side and he shook his head not wanting to explain anything right now. He went into the bathroom and Buffy followed. He drew a hot bath and removed his clothes stepping into the tub. Buffy frowned and whispered, "Can I join you?"

Spike nodded, "I don't reckon I can do anything other than sit with you but we can sit together. I just really don't want to talk about things right now."

Spike leaned back on the tub letting Buffy climb in. She hesitantly rested between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head back against his chest on the side that wasn't as badly beaten as the other. She wanted to ask him questions, make him explain and make things better but she didn't know how. Instead she sat in silence resting her hands on his until the water got freezing cold. She still stayed by his side until she started shivering so badly Spike noticed.

Spike pulled the plug without a word and climbed out handing Buffy a furry towel and used one on himself. Still without another word he crawled into bed and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep. Buffy pulled her nightgown on that still had yet to be properly tied and crawled on her side of the bed letting Fuzzball down to settle on her pillow. She scooted over to his side of the bed and rested her head on his arm and he pulled her close to him wanting to feel the comfort of her at his side. He needed to know she cared and that what he was doing wasn't for naught. He sighed and whispered, "'Night, Buffy."

She whispered a quiet, "'Night Spike." As she listened to silence as he stopped breathing and went into a silent sleep.

He was such an odd vampire. He made a habit of breathing even though he didn't need it. The easiest way to see if he was sleeping or not, was to see if he was still breathing. It bothered her the first time they had been together. She remembered sleeping next to him after their passionate love making and feeling his lack of heartbeat and breathing. It unnerved her but now it was just a part of him. She kissed his forehead hearing him murmuring her name in his sleep and closed her eyes to sleep as well.

* * *

The room was filled with a mist, as blue eyes appeared watching over the two lovers as a gentle smile formed on her lips and she whispered something softly before her eyes disappeared from sight and with them, the mist.

* * *

Buffy awoke with Spike still holding her tight with Fuzzball on her pillow curled up in a ball. She watched, as Spike lay there so still and peaceful. She wanted to spend some time talking to him today. She also wanted to know if she could see Dawn.

He looked so incredibly handsome and the way he made her feel, beautiful and amazing. She had never felt like that really before. Always some part of her had been held back. With Riley, it was her strength and calling and it was the same with Angel. Both had to play the part of hero, she never got to do her calling with them. They always had to go do it for her.

She sighed realizing with Spike, it was a partnership. She thought of how she had never really been able to talk to Angel and Riley , rather they seemed to tell her how she felt. She brushed a lock of his curly hair out of his face and realized Spike was really her best friend and had been since she returned.

He was always there, always listening and standing by her side. He always seemed to know what she needed whether it be silence, sex, violence, or to talk. She ran her fingertips over his face as she thought about the fact that if she let him, he would always take care of her and still respect her. She giggled a little realizing he would never listen to everything she said nor would he be a slave even though he claimed to be.

He was headstrong, stubborn and God the way he had with words. She tried not to laugh out loud as she remembered some of the ways he had put his foot in his mouth. For being over 120 years old, he wasn't smart sometimes. He was a poet though and always claimed to be a bad poet. Even sometimes when he slipped up during their love making and recited something, he always would wave it off as better than he could ever write.

He was a total dreamer and had more hope than she could ever imagine having. He inspired her at times. She wouldn't have made it this far in this trip without him. It was tough for her to admit it and she wasn't sure if she would tell him that but it was the truth.

She would have been lost and scared and he had saved her life many times. Hell, she wouldn't have made it when her friends brought her back if it weren't for Spike and his supportive behavior to bring her back to life. She lifted the blankets to look at his body. It had mostly healed already from the marks from last night. She still had no idea what had happened to him but would ask him eventually. His eye was still a tad swollen but most of the cuts and bruises were so faded you wouldn't know they were there. Slayer blood must have been an elixir for him.

She was done thinking and wanted Spike awake. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Spike's lips and he groaned against her lips whispering her name as his eyes popped up.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she held his face in hers and they kissed passionately. He was already naked and when she straddled him, she could feel his erection against her leg. She rubbed her leg over him and he groaned whispering, "I want you, Buffy."

She smiled and placed another kiss on his lips as he reached down rubbing his hand across her thighs then stomach inching her nightgown up. She moaned at his touch encouraging him to continue. When he reached her breasts, he broke the kiss yanking the nightgown over her head tossing it into some far away corner not even caring about finding it later. He yanked her panties down and she moaned his name softly as he reached between her legs feeling she was drenched already.

He rubbed her clit a few times having her whimpering in pleasure and with desire before her flipped her over onto her back and entered her slightly. She arched her hips trying to force him further in and he smirked and licked her neck on his mark from yesterday. Buffy remembered for a brief second, her question about why he only bit in the same location and holes every time but as quickly as the thought came in her head, it left as he inched a little more into her. She thrashed around and arched her hips to try to make him in further. She moaned, "I need you in me!"

He chuckled even though he was losing his own restraint and had been reciting poetry in his head by Robert Browning to help him keep control. He wanted her to really want it and really need him. He wanted it to be him she thought about, not anything else. He inched in a little further whispering in gasps that he knew he didn't need, "I am in you, Buffy."

Buffy screamed out of frustration, "I need you all the way in me. Please Spike, you know what I mean."

She slapped him with half her strength in the chest and he chuckled knowing that would always be how Buffy would try to solve her problems, with violence. He whispered against her ear, "Do you want me, Buffy? Me, Spike, the evil vampire without a soul?"

Buffy shook her head no and then nodded her head yes. Spike inched in a little further and whispered, "Tell me then, say it Buffy."

She moaned out of frustration and tried to force him into her herself. She was so close and finally she relented, "I want you. I want you Spike, William, the evil vampire who is torturing me at the moment. Damn it Spike, please!"

Spike relented, needing it as much as she did, and pulled out of her as she protested and shoved into her in one movement entering her deep. She screamed out in pleasure and he leaned down to kiss her lips to keep her sort of quiet since they weren't outside anymore nor in his crypt. He gave her a moment to settle down before he started to move at a steady pace. She moaned out his name again against his neck as she scratched her nails on his back trying to hold on. He groaned and picked up the pace a little as he pulled her face up to kiss her again passionately. He whispered against her lips, "You're so hot Buffy, so tight and so perfect. Every move you make drives me crazy. I can't get you out of my system."

Buffy heard his words especially the last two statements and found she agreed. She leaned up to nibble on his earlobe as his pace picked up even faster. She nibbled some more on his earlobe then down his neck to suck at his pressure point. She licked his neck he had growled as he shuddered in pleasure. She sucked on more time on his neck and he started to swirl his hips to rub against her clit to distract her before he blew his control. She moaned against his neck and drove him even crazier. He vamped out and bit into Buffy's neck reopening the wound and took a few pulls of blood, which was enough to send her over the edge and into a powerful orgasm. She called out his name as she came clinging onto him with amazing power. He took a few more pulls of blood then licked her wound closed as she came another time bringing him along with her this time in an orgasm. Together they orgasmed moaning out each other's names as each clung to the other.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: What is Love?

* * *

When Buffy finally opened her eyes she whispered, "Can I ask a question?"

She glanced over and noticed Fuzzball had jumped off the bed probably disturbed by them and was helping himself to a leaf that he could reach off the tree that the witch had enchanted.

Spike sighed wanting nothing more than to just hold her tight and enjoy the feeling of the aftershocks but instead nodded.

Buffy whispered, "Why do you only bite the one side and in almost the same place. Wouldn't the blood be better in another location?"

Spike nodded, "Actually it would, I have to pull the clotted blood out before I get fresh blood this way but…"

Buffy looked at him as though telling him to continue. He frowned and looked nervous starting to move away from her, "Don't get mad at me ok?"

Buffy shrugged not making any promises so Spike gave up and sat up in bed as she followed still not leaving his side and resting her head on his chest still. He let out a deep breath he didn't need and ran his hand through his hair, "The other side is marked by my grand-sire. You know, the poof, your ex-lover."

She whispered in shock and denial, "Angel."

Spike gave Buffy a quick nod not looking at her, "Right. Well he marked you."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "The Master and Dracula marked me there too. How come Angel's bothers you when they did it as well?"

Spike looked hesitant to answer and she put her hand on his stilling his tapping fingers to get his attention, "Just tell me."

He finally met her eyes, "Angel's was a partial claim mark. I'm guessing when the ponce was taking that nasty hunk out of you, he went ahead and tried to claim you. You were probably so out of it you didn't answer or didn't realize what he was doing. The other two marks aren't important. Dracula's was during thrall so no claim only a mark and the master was a mark aimed to kill."

Spike shrugged as though those didn't mean anything. Buffy frowned looking down at their joined hands, "Ok… so he marked while he was dying and did some partial claim thingy. What does that have to do you with only feeding on one side of my neck?"

Spike sighed, "Claims are tricky pet. In the vamp world…" He paused looking up at Buffy until she met his eyes and he asked concerned and a little skeptical, "You sure you want a lesson on how the vamp world works? Didn't Angel or Giles teach you anything? Surely Angelus did. He was clear on some parts of it when he taught me. Granted I can't imagine him teaching you the same way because you were so into him."

Buffy shook her head admitting, "Giles just told me vampires are bad, soulless creatures who have no feelings, no regrets and no remorse and should die by a stake."

Spike rolled his eyes and looked briefly annoyed, "Well that was awfully nice of him. Didn't the first love of your life teach you any bleeding thing?"

Buffy whispered, "Not to sleep with vampires with a soul…"

Spike commented before he could stop himself, "That wasn't you fault luv. I know I blamed you as did others but you couldn't have known. The big soul boy should have known the clauses of his torment. He should have did some research. It was a stupid clause anyway. We want him tormented for life so let's make it so that if he's not he can go around bloody killing again. That's just makes a shit load of sense."

Spike was agitated as he talked and Buffy stroked his hand to calm him down and then brought him back to the question at hand, "So claims..."

Spike sighed, "Sorry to get off topic. I'll probably do it again in a minute having this discussion with you but I'll try my best. So claims, they don't mean much anymore because they aren't widely done. Simple explanation is there's two types really that you have to worry about: partial and complete. Partial is what that pretty little mark is and my guess why Dracula tasted you there. The vampire claims you as their own. They say some fancy little words, and feel some stuff after tasting your blood. Nothing too complex but the results are bloody powerful. Results are that they know if you die or live and they know when others bite you. Completed claims are way different and complex and honestly, not much are known about them. They are eternal, can't be countered like partials. They are bloody powerful and from what I understand, bind two people together for all of eternity. Not sure how that works on a human or slayer and not sure it matters really since you wouldn't tie yourself to a vampire anyway."

Buffy frowned at that last statement but didn't counter it. Buffy instead stated, "So Angel bit, me therefore you can't? Is he sensing every time you feed from me?"

Spike shook his head, "Nah probably not. We are in an alternate universe. I can't sense him so he probably can't sense you or me. Once we get back in Sunnydale though if you have any fresh bite marks on you, you might get a house call."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I don't belong to anyone. No one has the right to say who I can and can't be with."

Spike didn't say a word to that and she felt him tense up and decided to say one more than then change the topic, "Can you take that mark off me of Angel? Can't you counter it or something?"

Spike nodded, "Yea, but you aren't interested in how. There's only one way to remove marks...completed claims. I can mark you as well but I'm not sure I want to do that. I'm not into the whole tormenting myself any worse than I am by having someone I can never bloody well fully have. If I was going to claim you Buffy, I'd want the whole package."

Buffy nodded understanding but still wanting something more, "Well if I ask, will you least cover that mark with one of your own?"

Spike shrugged, "I can re-bite over it luv but I make two pin pricks, he took a nasty chunk out of you. As I said before, only way to repair that damage is a complete claim but those are serious business."

Buffy decided to change the topic seeing how she wasn't getting what she wanted. She wanted Angel's mark on her gone but she wasn't even sure what love was and those whole claim thing was way too confusing.

She decided now was a great time to find out. She asked a question twisting her hands nervously, "Can I talk and ask you questions without judgment? Usually you are great at that but this is kind of talking to you about us and I'd like to be able to talk like we do about everything else. Think you can handle that?"

Spike nodded feeling intrigued, "Go on." He promised himself he would just listen and not judge because he was really curious about what she was about to say. She couldn't very well leave him because she was stuck here in this alternate world with no way to get her sister back. She needed him as much as he needed her.

He perked up realizing she was talking, "I'm not sure what love is. I used to think I knew. I love Angel or at least I did or thought I did or something like that. I think I loved the fantasy of what could happen. I loved the mysteriousness, the magic and the fact he was a hero like me." Spike snorted but she continued, "I know you don't want to hear me talking about Angel but I have to in order to sort this out. So he left me, I thought life was over but I lived and actually could finally live after he left. I didn't have to worry about him coming around the corner and then taking off again. I didn't have to live with this cloud of impending doom over my head and in torment of wanting something I can't ever have…"

Buffy looked up meeting Spike's eyes as she spoke quieter now, "I know this isn't a fair question but can you describe what you feel for me?"

Spike turned on the bed until he was facing her and took her hands fully in his. He whispered softly, "I'm not great with words. In general I'd tell you that love was wild, passionate and that it burns and consumes but I don't think I feel that way anymore. Sure we have times where it's wild and passionate and it definitely burns sometimes. It hurts, it heals and above all, it's about feeling complete. I spent 200 years with a lady who I bloody well thought was my world. She made me who I was and between her and her family, I was taught all I knew. I worshiped her and gave up my life to make her happy. I was a pathetic bloke really."

He paused before continuing, "I don't think she ever loved me you know. I don't blame her. Angelus tortured her so I don't think she had the ability to really truly love. She loved what I did to her; how I took care of her and that I was hers. She didn't really know me well enough to love me. Know how sad it is to spend 200 years with someone and realize they never knew what made you tick?"

He stood up pacing the room while he talked, "When I saw you the first time dancing, I was memorized. You were amazing. You made my head spin. When I saw you kick that first vampire's ass, I knew I met my match. You were always my match whether it be with fighting against you or fighting with you."

He paused looking back at Buffy who nodded in agreement so he turned around and walked back to her and knelt on the floor in front of her, "You turned my world upside. You taught me what it was to be a better person and you encouraged me to be more than I thought possible. For the longest time, I was trying to live by everyone's motto. Angelus tried to turn me into a ruthless torturer as well as a killer but that never stuck. It was a great and powerful image to have but wasn't really me. Dru wanted me to be bloodthirsty and to always impress her. I had to compete with Angelus for her affection. That again wasn't me and wasn't really fair but I reckon it made me who I am today so I can't complain too bloody much. Now I'd do anything for you including getting a soul if it made you happy or made things easier on you."

He glanced up at her and noticed she was watching him so he continued, "I love what you do. You protect and save innocents and you don't do it for reimbursement, for some dandy little promise of redemption or to make your world better, but instead you do it to help others. You have a huge heart Buffy, bigger than anyone I'd ever met and I've met a lot of people. You have given up so much to make this world a better place and you never ever ask for anything in return. You have lost friends, your past lovers, your mother, your education, as well as parts of your life you will never get back and still you continue fighting the good fight. That's what I love about you."

He watched as tears ran down Buffy's face so he let out a deep breath, "Buffy, luv, you are an amazing person. No matter what mistakes you make, no matter what you do, you do it with the best of intentions. Don't ever let anyone drag you down or tell you that something is wrong with you. Every part of you makes you who you are. You're Buffy, the 21-year-old wonder who has saved the world time and time again…. Buffy I don't mean to pressure you but you take care of everyone, let someone take care of you for a change."

He raised his hand to her face cupping her cheek gently brushing away the tears.

She whispered, "If I tell you how I feel, will you tell me if it's love?"

Spike nodded and Buffy took a deep breath as she tried to make her voice feel braver than she felt, "Sometimes when I look at you and I see the person who completes me. I see someone who I can be myself with and who makes me feel safe and comfortable. I see someone who fights by my side and who trusts me enough to let me fight my own battles. You give me the confidence in myself to be strong instead of always saving me. I think about you a lot and when you aren't around, I wish you were. Something happened when I died and when I came back. I had noticed you before, seen you back before I died and I saw a good vampire, someone who cared about Dawn and me. But when I came back from, you know, being 6 feet under, I saw a dedicated man who had always been there for me and I'd like you to always be there for me. I can't promise forever right now Spike. But I'd like right now at least. You're my best friend, William."

Spike cocked his head up at her and went to sit down next to her, "What does that mean for when we get home?"

Buffy shrugged, "I'm not sure. Ask me in a few weeks."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: A Good Workout

* * *

Spike walked over to the food that had been left on the counter and frowned as he put on his clothes. He turned towards Buffy and whispered, "Get dressed sweetheart, I'm going to call for room service. I want something hot and good."

Buffy giggled and shrugged looking over at the clothes the maid had set out for her. It was a white skirt with a tan shirt. The skirt was long and bellowed out at her feet and made of soft leather. The shirt was tight-fitting silk but had short sleeves, a round high neckline and was stitched with white leather strips. She wondered if it had been tailored specifically for her. She slid on the white leather panties and her silk socks and leather boots. She looked over at Spike in his dark brown leather pants that showed off his sexy body and his black silk shirt that made him look devilishly sexy. She was tempted to jump him and couldn't resist crossing the room to plant a kiss on his lips. It left her breathless as he pulled away whispering, "If you don't want us to have to dress again, best keep those feelings to ourselves."

She blushed and busied her hands with picking up her brush to work on her hair while Spike went and talked to the maid. She frowned seeing the way the maid's interaction with Spike seemed to suggest flirting. Buffy picked up Fuzzball to pet him for comfort until the maid finally nodded and left the room.

Spike turned to Buffy taking the brush off the table while brushing her hair, "She's bringing us hot food. Some stew, roast beast and some kind of bird. I couldn't translate the type, sorry." He paused then admitted, "I also asked her to see if the King will see us. I want to ask him about training and about Dawn."

Buffy smiled at him thankful he been thoughtful enough to think she might want to see Dawn. Spike sat down the brush and watched as Buffy placed Fuzzball back on the floor to play while she twisted her hair up onto her head sticking it with a wooden stick she had found on the table. Spike frowned at her wooden hairpiece but instead asked, "Are you feeling better now pet…now that we have talked?"

She nodded that she did then added, "You won't pressure me anymore and things won't get all awkward and stuff right?"

Spike shook his head, "You feel something for me right?"

Buffy laid her hand over his and rested it on his lap, "Yea, just not sure what exactly."

Spike chuckled, "As long as it's not hatred, I can live with that."

She nodded and stood up as the maid arrived with steaming hot food. It seemed delicious and she was automatically hungry. The maid nodded towards Spike and began to speak, "The King will see both of you in his chambers as soon as you are done eating." Spike nodded and repeated to Buffy what was said as Buffy started to dig in.

The food was wonderful and hot and lovely spiced. Even Spike seemed to dig in and enjoy. He ate just as much as her and they nibbled off each other's plates with the different items they had chosen. When both had finished, Buffy used her napkin to wipe sauce off Spike's chin knowing he couldn't see it in the mirror. She went over to the mirror making sure she was presentable to see the King.

She eyed the bite marks noticing they were mostly healed already. She was thankful for Slayer healing power. She heard Spike call out something and the maid returned and then motioned for both to follow her. She picked a few leaves from the tree placing them on the floor for Fuzzball and placed her pillow on the floor as well knowing there was no way he could get up on the bed by himself and after giving him a kiss, followed.

Buffy followed behind Spike watching as he carried on an animated conversation with the maid. Sometimes she would turn around and look at Buffy and Buffy was annoyed she couldn't understand what he was saying. He could be saying something horrible and she wouldn't even know it. Why did someone have to go steal Dawn? More importantly, why is Dawn's blood still active? Is this going to happen every time she gets a bloody nose or cuts herself? Why didn't she open a portal after her suicide attempt? These were all questions that Buffy couldn't answer. When she got home, she'd make the gang research them.

The word home opened up Buffy's feelings. She thought of what she was doing a few hours prior with Spike. For the first time, she was able to feel and experience without dealing with what her friends would think. She longed for that all the time. But her friends would never understand. He was wrong, and was everything she was supposed to hate and not love. She fell for Angel but he was different. He at least had a soul and seemed good. Perhaps seemed was the major word. Spike never pretended to be good. He did what he wanted and what felt good to him. He loved her enough to do some good things but it was mostly for her attention. If she gave it to him unconditionally would his entire actions stop being good?

She sighed as she found herself standing in front of the King again. Spike bowed and made a request. Spike asked as politely as possible, "Can Buffy and I have a place to train today? We are foreigners and we really need to practice our technique."

The King frowned, "Women do not fight."

Spike tried to change what he said, "Well she's my inspiration and she always gets so hot when she watches me train."

The King chuckled at this, "Well I have a training room downstairs you can use for the next few hours. You must vacate it within 4 hours though in time for dinner. How did you find your living conditions?"

Spike smirked, "Great only wish you guys had different blood."

The King shrugged, "You're mate to a blood factory. I'm sure that's fine and will suit you well."

Spike tried to hide his frown and control his anger at what the King was suggesting. The King didn't seem to notice, "Well enjoy your training and good luck to you. You will probably need it. There is a hunt tomorrow if you are interested. The lady is not allowed to come along but you are invited."

Spike didn't want to seem rude but was really not interested in hunting so said, "I'll think on it. Thanks for the invitation."

The King nodded and Spike bowed again and took Buffy's hand, which she resisted the urge to pull away knowing it was for show. As soon as they exited the room she threw her hands into the air, "I can't take this. I can't understand what is being said and I feel so out of the loop."

Spike frowned but simply said, "Now you see how it feels to be out of the loop of the Scoobies and to be deemed unimportant even though you are a person."

Buffy frowned thinking on his statement, "So where are we going?"

Spike grinned, "We get to use the King's training room for up to 4 hours and you are going to come with me. If someone enters though you must stop training, understood?"

Buffy frowned but nodded dying to get a bit of a workout not that this morning wasn't a work out. She fell in step behind him as he asked the maid to show him to the training room.

hrcenter}-'-, -'-, -'-, -{ /centerhr

The training room was much differently set up than back home. It was divided into two sections: one being an animal-run section, which Spike guessed helped with the hunt. You could release animals to hunt them. The second section was with straw and boards. Some things were present that Spike didn't even figure out what they were used to. He looked at Buffy who looked at him questioningly. He asked, "Want to spar for now?"

She grinned dying to spar. She took a fighting stance with a big grin, "Oh yeah."

He grinned, "Ladies first!"

She nodded and took a swing at Spike who ducked and she took another swing on other side of his head as he dodged each round. She swept a kick under his legs, which he jumped over and swung one another her legs making her fell backwards. He jumped on top of her placing a kiss on her lips before yelling, "One for the vamp!"

She pushed him off her causing him to do a somersault to land back on his feet as she arched her back to land up on hers. She grinned at him and dodged a few punches that he threw of her and she spun around and kicked as he caught her foot. She kicked him in the knee with her other foot causing him to release her so she landed on both feet. She jumped to turn to the other side and then swung a punch towards him while spinning a leg in the air to kick him square in the jaw. He flew back holding his jaw while the other hand hit a punch on her shoulder. They both sat there frowning at the other and Spike shrugged, "You started it Summers."

She giggled and nodded as she swung her foot under his causing him to grab a hold of her as they both fell to the ground with her on top. She grinned and kissed him, "One for the slayer!"

Spike took her hand that she offered, "Tied. Do we continue?"

Buffy nodded pushing some of the hair that had fallen from her face as. He then said, "Ok you first."

She nodded and turned around with a jump of energy throwing a kick in his direction which he easily dodged as she threw a few punches in her direction, which he again managed to dodge. He chuckled as he threw a kick in her direction hitting her in the high chest causing her to fall backwards. He again jumped on her but she rolled him off, "Na uh uh. Not so fast there mister."

Spike chuckled and threw a few punches at her, which she all dodged but the last, which hit her in the cheek. She winced as he looked apologetic but still swung his legs under her making her fall over. He tried to leap on her but she rolled over leaving him to land on his stomach on the ground. He growled and jumped up and dodged the punch she threw at him but got hit in the chest with the second one she threw before he had completely dodged the first. She jumped in the air kicking him hard with both feet knocking him backwards.

As she leaped on top of him he rolled over and then on top of her pinning her down. He placed a kiss on her lips, which she eagerly returned. His hands were everywhere all at once and they forgot they were in the training room. She moved her hands up and under his shirt enjoying the feeling of his cool skin against her hot and sweaty skin. She moaned as she felt his hands find her breasts under her shirt and then gasped as she noticed four guards were watching them. She used her feet to push Spike off her as she pulled down her shirt to straighten it out. Spike turned around noticing that four guards were glaring him at.

The one wearing red spoke up, "What are you guys doing here? This is not a bedroom. There are other places for such activities."

Spike actually looked a little embarrassed as he tried to explain, "You see she gets all hot and bothered when she sees me training so we were just working off a little tension."

The other guards chuckled but the red dressed one spoke up not impressed, "Perhaps you should work that off in your room where it's more appropriate."

Spike nodded and took Buffy's hand eager to get out of there as soon as possible. She followed willingly since she was already bright red with embarrassment.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok here are some new unbetaed chapters. I know it's been forever and a day. This story is written but I lost Brittany to her schooling so I am looking for a new beta and hopefully one of you who read this will be willing to help to help the story come to you faster. I'm putting up another chapter but then I'll stop to see if I get a beta in the next few days before I put up more. Sorry it's been so long and I hope you still are enjoying the story!

* * *

Chapter 24: Clean Up

* * *

When Spike and Buffy entered their room, a maid turned to Spike and spoke, "I laid out your clothes for the evening. You and your mate are to dine with the King and then to watch a play that has been organized for tonight's entertainment. If the lady needs help getting dressed, just give me a holler. I just finished drawing a bath for you both since I heard your arrival. Enjoy."

She made a quick exit leaving Buffy and Spike alone. Spike turned to Buffy explaining some of what she said, "She drew a bath for us and left us clothes for tonight. We have to dine with the all powerful dude and then watch a play. Should prove interesting. Helena offered to help dress you if you needed it."

Buffy frowned, "Helena? Is she the maid?"

Spike shrugged, "She keeps insisting I call her Helena. I think she likes me." He wagged his eyebrows at Buffy who frowned tremendously. Spike chuckled, "Jealous luv?"

Buffy scowled, "Of course not. That's ridiculous." She frowned even more, "Maybe a little."

Spike smirked as he removed his clothes as Buffy turned around, "Can't you practice any kind of modesty?" She was really admiring his body but didn't want to admit it.

Spike chuckled, "It isn't anything you haven't seen hundreds of times already. Besides we are about to take a bath together, therefore you are about to see it again in a minute."

Buffy was insulted and embarrassed as she stated, "I'm not taking a bath with you. I'll just do a shower thank you very much."

With that she sulked off to the corner of the room with the chair. She threw herself down in it feeling kind of angry at Spike's reaction but more so at herself for feeling jealous and for her actions the last day. She picked up Fuzzball who was walking around near her feet and petted him while thinking. She had let him feed from her for well over a week and still he was flirting with a maid.

She frowned as Spike stated, "Suit yourself. I'll leave the door open for you if you change your mind."

Buffy sighed and felt tears come to her eyes. She was alone with only Spike to talk to in a strange world where she understood no one. She wanted to spend time with him and that scared her because he didn't really seem to take her seriously. She really wanted to make love to him in that training room until they were interrupted. It was because of his teasing her and yet she still wanted it. That can't be right and it bothered her a lot. In fact she was hot and sticky and wanted to bath with him. She closed her eyes as a tear fell down her face as she imagined how he would take such careful care to wash her.

She then felt a thumb brush over her face brushing the tear away and she opened her eyes, which caused another tear to fall before Spike could catch it. He was frowning at her looking greatly concerned. He whispered, "You can have the bath if you want instead of me. It really isn't that bad. I promise I won't take advantage of you. I swear I'm not that bad of a person."

Buffy's mind flooded with Willow's, Xander's and even Giles's words about how he was soulless, uncaring and a bastard of a vampire but none of them she agreed with. Instead she accepted his hand to help her up and whispered, "You will help me get back Dawn right?"

Spike nodded and whispered, "Promise luv. I am partial to the bit myself and I promise to do everything I can to get her back and safe in your care."

She smiled a little, "I'll take the bath with you but can you please resist from flirting with the maid?"

Spike smiled big as his face seemed to light up as he nodded in agreement then walked with her to the bathroom. He carefully removed her clothes leaving them in a pile. He then climbed into the bath leaving room for her to climb in as well. The bathtub was big enough for two to actually sit side by side and not have to sit together but Buffy didn't seem to notice as she settled herself down in between his split legs. She whispered, "I don't understand anyone or anything here. I don't like that feeling. I feel helpless and I'm the slayer and shouldn't ever feel helpless."

Spike lifted up the washcloth gently washing her arms and shoulders, "You have me and luckily I can understand. I met a demon about 30 years or so back. He lived in a vampire nest that Dru insisted we stay in while in New York City. He spoke the language and in order to deal with him, I had to learn it. He was a pretty good teacher I guess because I can understand most everything the King says even though it's been decades."

Buffy smiled, "No complaints here. I'd hate for you not to understand them and make us even more lost."

She lifted herself forward as Spike pushed on her back and began to wash it. She sighed feeling some of her stress evaporate. When she was with Spike, things seemed so right and natural and like she could make it. It was the only time in her life where she felt right. She felt Spike turn her around to face him and heard him whisper, "Glad I could help with that. I don't like the idea of you feeling so lost and not right. I know a bit about dying and coming back to life but nothing about heaven."

Buffy nodded and realized she must have been speaking out loud. She blushed and then let out a moan as he began to massage her breasts with the wash cloth. She whispered, "How long do we have to get ready?"

Spike shrugged, "No idea. She didn't say, why?"

Buffy frowned and wiggled closer to him determined not to say anything but he felt her opening rub against his erection as he groaned, "Buffy, God I need you so badly."

Buffy nodded in agreement and slammed her lips to his in a bruising kiss as she wrapped her legs around him posed at his erection. He needed no more invitations as he slammed into her causing the water to splash and her to moan out loud. Buffy was more than ready and so turned on that she knew she wouldn't last long. Spike was still turned on from their episode in the training room and was already twitching inside of her while pounding into her over and over again. She moaned and arched her neck allowing him to lick the soap, sweet and water from her neck and shoulders. She whispered, "You can feed if you want."

Spike shook his head and merely sucked on her pressure point continued to pound into her. She frowned, "You will be expected to drink with the King tonight. If you drink from my neck, we can say you already fed."

Spike tried to focus on her words as he was so close to the edge. He felt her squeezing him tightly as she was so close as well. He whispered, "Only a little bit, I fed from you already this morning."

She nodded and arched her neck out further as he licked his way down and sucked on the pressure point again. He eyed the marks left behind by Angel, Dracula and the Master and took a deep breath. Part of her was nervous knowing that he was covering up those marks at least partially but another part of her didn't care and was thankful. She felt his fangs prick and as he took a pull of her blood she shook as an orgasm overpowered her. Her orgasm made Spike took a few more pulls of blood enjoying the feel of ecstasy in them realizing that was even more intoxicating than fear and power.

It made him quickly pull his out fangs to lick the wound closed as he roared out her name as he reached release. She clung to him in the water as she laid her head against his shoulder. He licked the wound one more time to make sure it was shut realizing what he had done. Spike kissed her on the lips and whispered, "There a new mark, happy luv? Your old marks are still there though of course. Let's get cleaned and get dressed before we are late and hung or something more horrible."

Buffy nodded and allowed him to clean her and then returned the favor before toweling themselves dry.


	25. Chapter 25

Last chapter for now. I wanted to be sure Dawn was in the scene again since a lot of people were worried about her. Enjoy and hope someone comes forth to beta for me!

* * *

Chapter 25: Dinner, a Play and a Visit

* * *

Buffy needed Spike's help on getting dressed. She was given a beautiful silk-like gown that had many layers underneath. It was low cut but was covered completely with buttons on the back all the way from her waist up to the low-neck line. Then the lower part had bows Spike had to tie. Buffy figured that was why the maid offered to help her dress but Spike did a fine job of it. When she questioned how he knew how to do this stuff, he only shrugged, "Dru was sick a lot and needed lots of care."

She for once was grateful for Dru so that Spike was able to help her. She put on her soft leather boots that were covered by the dress and Spike helped her to braid her hair into two braids, which was the way the females wore it in this village. They were tiny braids but she wanted to fit in the best way she could. She had been given two red silk-like ribbons to tie the ends. Spike was amazed at how beautiful she looked. He was dressed in fine black leather pants and a black leather jacket that covered a white silk-like shirt. There was a little red ribbon given to him as well which he tied into a bow.

He felt like he was dressed for a wedding and smiled at Buffy whispering, "Buffy, you look beautiful."

Buffy blushed and whispered in reply, "You don't look so bad yourself, Spike."

He grinned as the maid entered and said to Spike, "You guys look great, perfect King material. Just follow me and make sure to bow in front of him and have your mate take the right seat and you the left, which is tradition. You are to serve your mate which again is traditional and you are only to speak when spoken to, It's good that your mate does not understand the language as it is customary for the females not to talk at the table."

Spike questioned, "Will there be other females?"

Helena nodded, "Two others. This is a dinner for the King's warriors as well as a few of his friends and you two. There will be 16 total at the table."

Spike nodded as he took Buffy's hand as she leaned down dropping Fuzzball who was in her arms. He had noticed she had often petted Fuzzball when feeling insecure. She smiled at the gesture and wondered what was happening to her. She was actually grateful to Spike for trying to include her especially when she and the others had done everything in their power to exclude him. Well she had been doing better lately when compared to the others. She realized she no matter what happened, always wanted him to be around even in her world.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. Buffy couldn't understand a word that was said. Spike had to serve her but he did well. He picked things he knew she would like and she had no complaints surprisingly enough. Spike sat with her, of course, for the play and would carefully and quietly whisper some of the plot so she knew what was going on. Knowing the plot, helped her to be able to imagine what was going on based on the play's actions. She figured it was like watching an opera, which she had heard was in another language. She enjoyed herself actually and found herself enjoying Spike's company even more.

The play was about a hunter who accidentally had shot a girl who had ran away from home. He had helped her to get better and she had fallen in love with him and him with her. He had asked her parent's permission to marry but they were denied. The play then got a little confusing but it turned out he had fought and won for the right to marry her and they seemed to live happily ever after.

Buffy longed for a happily ever after ending in her life for once. After the play, Spike inquired about Dawn. They were allowed to be taken to see her. Buffy was excited when Spike told her where they were going. She clung to his arm and was overjoyed as they walked down a long staircase. At the bottom of the staircase, the guard knocked on the door and said something neither of them understood and the doors were open. A new guard took them to a smaller wooden door and it was opened to reveal a comfortable looking room with Dawn sitting in a beautiful dress and she ran over to Spike and Buffy hugging them both, "What will happen to me? I'm only able to pick up a word here and there. Something about being chosen for the King I think and he is taking care of me."

Spike frowned, "I'm going to get you out of here nibblet in another twelve days. In twelve days, there's a ceremony where I can fight to win the rights to you instead of having you become the King's. I'll win because that's what I do."

Dawn nodded and wiped her tears as she gave them another hug. Spike whispered, "You be strong half pint and in twelve days we will be back in Sunnyhell where you can worry about your tests rather than this world."

Dawn nodded again and tried to look brave as the guard motioned for them to leave. Buffy looked sadly at Spike who offered, "I'll see if we can visit her again in a few days. This time was breaking the normal rules but perhaps in a few days we can break them again."

Buffy nodded and was so tempted to beat everyone up just to get to Dawn but realized there were just too many guards for her to win and they were dependent on the King for survival as much as she hated it. She let the guard lead her to the maid and watched as Spike seemed to flirt with the maid again. She was annoyed and wanted Spike to pay attention to her instead of Helena. She felt alone in this world and missed Sunnydale and her friends and worried about her sister a lot.

* * *

From behind a closed door, a face with two blue eyes appeared and watched the duo as they returned to their room. A slight frown marred her face before she disappeared.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she got ready for bed. She quickly, without looking at Spike, got dressed for bed undoing the braids in her hair. She didn't like feeling jealous. It was a sort of new feeling for her, especially one towards Spike. She wondered what it meant when you felt jealous of someone. Surely that wasn't a good sign. Spike walked into the bathroom leaving her alone. She was so tired of feeling alone and having no one to talk to. She crawled into bed and hugged her pillow tight as she let the tears fall.

She was scared for Dawn. She didn't like having to depend on Spike. She was an independent person but now she was lost and lonely. She snuck out of the room and went to the guard and realized, he couldn't understand her so she couldn't even beg to see Dawn. She wanted to scream but the guard just sat and stared at her. She felt Spike's hand on her shoulder and it swung her around. He saw the pain in her eyes and said something to the guard handing him something. The guard nodded and stepped aside.

Once inside, Spike handed something else to the guard and he also stepped aside. Buffy frowned but she wanted to see her sister too much, to really worry about details. She raced to the door where Dawn was and knocked on it. Dawn opened it and threw her arms around Buffy who was opening crying. Dawn only whispered, "Buffy."

Spike stepped back allowing the two of them time. He knew their time was greatly limited and that his promise and signed paper by the King would only buy them about five minutes of visitation rights every few days but he figured five minutes was better than nothing. She would never realize what he had to agree to get that. He sighed thinking about the agreement but said nothing as Dawn whispered to Buffy, "You'll get me out of here right? I won't have to stay here forever. I know this is a nice room and I always fussed about the fact you had a bigger room than me back home but I'll take the smaller room if I can get out of here. It's just so lonely and boring and the food isn't the same and I miss everyone. What I wouldn't give to be just a normal student for a while and just be your sister."

Buffy run her hand through her hair whispering, "I'll get you out of here. Spike has to go through a test thing and he'll win and we will be able to take you home and you will be safe."

Dawn and Buffy both looked at Spike who nodded in agreement and Dawn smiled through her tears, "Yeah he'll take good care of us. He always took good care of me when you were gone. He's a great guy."

Buffy nodded listening to the words her sister was saying. She gave Dawn a kiss on the forehead as she heard the guards coming. She whispered to Dawn, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I miss you and soon we will be together again."

Spike took Buffy's arm pulling her slightly away from Dawn. Buffy looked up at him with tear stricken eyes and nodded as she turned to Dawn and waved as the guards shut the door. Buffy walked along side Spike in silence until they reached their room. She sat on the bed letting more tears fall and Spike watched helplessly before he finally crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. He was really surprised when she didn't pull away and instead just let him hold her while she cried. He could only imagine how hard this would be for her. He knew how he would feel if it was Buffy instead of Dawn in that room. Even with it being Dawn he was scared for the nibblet.

She let out a deep sigh and wiped her eyes whispering, "You'll make sure we can leave in twelve days right?" Spike nodded and kissed the top of her, "Of course." He lay back on the bed pulling her with him and together they fell asleep with Spike holding her tight as though to protect her from the world.


	26. Chapter 26: A Walk

Another betaed chapter by my old beta. This story now has a new beta and I will upload her chapter that she has done in a bit. Thank God for betas!

* * *

Chapter 26: A Walk

* * *

Helena entered their room in the morning. It was barely light outside and she was talking about the hunt and how much Spike would enjoy it. He really didn't want to leave Buffy but the maid assured him that Buffy would be taken care of. Spike looked nervously at the maid and said that he wasn't feeling well and that he thought perhaps Buffy and he should sleep in for a while in hopes he would feel better. She nodded saying that sounded smart. The maid left and then came back with their outfits for the day. She left them on the table along with some food that wouldn't go bad if left out. She had stopped bringing the blood as it was remaining untouched. Spike closed his eyes since Buffy hadn't awoken yet and went back to sleep.

* * *

Three hours later, Buffy awoke first. Her eyes hurt and she found herself still lying in Spike's arms. He only had pants on and had apparently removed his shirt sometime during the night but she had remained dressed in her nightgown. She lifted herself up slightly studying him in his sleep. He looked amazing actually. He looked so peaceful and human if you could get past the whole not breathing thing. His hair was all ruffled and curly and he wore a gentle smile on his face. She sighed as she placed a kiss against his lips unable to help herself since he was really beautiful as he slept. Dawn's words echoed in her head, "He'll take good care of us. He always took good care of me when you were gone." She had even gone as far as to call him a great guy. She put her hand against his cheek whispering, "You are William to me. You're caring and understanding and you try your best. Granted you can't always understand what's best but you do try your best. I'm sorry I'm so lousy to you. You deserve better than me." After saying that, she sighed and got out of bed. She went and sat on the windowsill looking outside.

In this world, Spike could walk in the sunlight. He could make love with her on the beach and could be a normal being. He was right, he had no reason to return. He was living in a wonderful fortress. The only reason she could see for him to return was the blood but surely the creatures of this world would have something he could live off of. She frowned thinking of how life might be without Spike. He wouldn't be able to jump out of places scaring her, or saving her ass. He wouldn't be there to annoy the hell out of her and then make her feel so comfortable the next. She sat by the window and leaned back as she felt Spike's arms go around her shoulders. She closed her eyes breathing in the scent of tobacco as he blew out smoke over her head. She was still amazed and how much the smell of tobacco really comforted her when dealing with Spike. He whispered against her ear, "Fancy a walk today, pet?" She nodded and tentatively asked, "Will they let us walk out of the fortress?" Spike shrugged, "I'm a warrior not a slave or captive. I reckon I might have a bit of a harder time with you but I'm sure I can talk the guards into it."

Buffy nodded and turned around looking into his eyes for a moment. Spike gasped as he noticed what was in her eyes and thought he was imaging it. He closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened then seeing the same look and without thinking he whispered, "Buffy." Buffy snapped out of her trance, "What Spike?" Spike realized she probably didn't even realize what she was showing in her eyes and face so said instead, "Do you need a bath or shower before we go?" Buffy shook her head, "No, I'll take one when we get back." Spike nodded and stepped back allowing her to step around him. She picked up the items for the day, "They really love us females in skirts and dresses." Spike smirked, "You look sexy in a skirt sweetheart." Before both of their eyes, the house scene replayed before them.

Buffy shook her head first knocking the memory from her mind, "I'd better get dressed so we can go on that walk." Spike nodded as he started to get dressed in his tan leather pants, black shirt and tan vest. He opted to put on his leather jacket for the day missing the way it felt around him. He looked up to see Buffy was tying her skirt, which was black, around her waist and then a tan shirt, which had no sleeves. He watched as she pulled the black vest over the outside and looked up at him smiling. He smiled back as she went over to the table and picked up a few of the assortment of what appeared to be strange fruits. She made a slight face but continued to eat it knowing she needed to keep up her strength. Buffy frowned as she ate another piece of fruit, then offered her wrist to Spike. Spike wished he could drink their blood but had given up on that idea. He shook his head determined to put off feeding from her as long as possible. She frowned but said nothing figuring perhaps her blood lasted longer than normal so he was still full. She ate one more piece of fruit watching as Spike tried one. He shrugged thinking it wasn't half bad but definitely not something he'd want to eat forever. He took a swig of water and offered the glass to Buffy who drank the rest. As she put it down, he asked, "Ready to go luv?" She nodded and together they walked out of the room.

* * *

They didn't have much trouble at all leaving their room. Everyone was on the hunt other than the ladies who were busy doing various jobs and not paying too much attention to what Spike and Buffy were doing. The air outside was a bit chilly but Buffy was determined to brave it since she didn't really have a jacket. Buffy and Spike walked side by side through the village and out the front gates. The guard promised he would open the door to them when they returned so they continued their walk. Buffy was enjoying the sunlight and fresh air as was Spike.

Spike had removed his jacket despite the chill and would pause once in a while to feel the sunlight on his skin. It took all his energy to resist the urge to remove all his clothes and run naked in the sun. It had been a few days since he had enjoyed the sunlight. Buffy watched him as he grinned and walked around happy. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to never feel the sunlight on your face again as long as you exist. For a split second, she regretted her decision to destroy the ring holding the Gem of Amara but she knew she had done best as he was different back then. She, without giving much thought to the action, held his hand in hers as they walked. He noticed and looked down at their joined hands but decided to say nothing.

They walked and walked until they were far from the fortress. As they walked, they talked about things of importance. He talked about how different his life had become compared to his early life as a vampire. He talked about how the demons were often out to get him, how he didn't belong in the underground anymore but didn't fit in her world and how he was never included. He told her that he was feeling more alone than he had in all his existence.

Buffy talked about concerns about money, taking care of Dawn as well as balancing out dealing with her friends who now wanted to make everything in her life perfect except for the things that mattered. They constantly were asking her if she was ok, if they could do anything for her but never once apologizing for their mistakes or offering to make her load any lighte. Spike concurred when she told him that they looked to her to fix every problem that existed. Both of them wanted to make life easier on the other but didn't want to make false promises. Hope filled the air as they talked and talked.

Buffy felt for once in her life that she could really talk about things without worrying about hurting someone's feelings and Spike felt as though he could understand her. They both didn't feel like they fit in the world they were in and neither felt comfortable enough to complain about it or change anything about it. Spike wanted so badly to be in her world and she wanted so badly to be in her world as well but instead both felt as though they were on the outside looking in. They seemed destined to provide help and services but not to be in with the crowd.

The daylight was still upon them and the weather was beautiful. Spike suddenly heard water along side of them and without saying a word, dropped her hand and ran towards it. She yelled out, "Spike, wait up" but he didn't hesitate and just kept on running. She couldn't hear the water yet and could only barely see his leather jacket billowing in his arms as he ran. She finally stopped, holding the stitch in her side as she saw what he was running towards. It was a beautiful beach. The water was green and not the beautiful blue of home but it was still just as nice. Spike had stripped and jumped into the water enjoying the feel of the sunlight on his body as his body enjoyed the feeling of warm water on his skin. He grinned, "Come on in Slayer. I dare you to walk on the wild side and skinny dip with me." He looked so happy she couldn't resist teasing him with a strip tease that caused him to pause his swimming to watch. She waltzed towards the water naked, tempting him, and she then dove into the water. Spike immediately wrapped his arms around her as she tried to swim past him, grinning at her before placing a kiss on her lips that showed how appreciative of the strip tease he was. She laughed and wiggled away from him tempting him to follow. Together they played in the water splashing, diving and playing tag while sharing kisses and light touches.


	27. Chapter 27: A Day at the Beach

Yay another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: A Day at the Beach

* * *

Buffy raced from the water and almost fell onto the beach as Spike grabbed her foot laughing, "The Big Bad is going to get you. You can run but you can't hide from the Big Bad Vampire." She squealed as she wiggled away and took off running again, "I'm faster than you." Spike laughed, "As if Slayer. I'll show you faster!" Buffy laughed as she dodged his close grab and grinned, "See I'm faster." Spike leaped at her knocking her onto her back as he smothered her with kisses, "Not so fast there luv, now are you." She wiggled under him pretending to pout, "I'm getting all sandy!"

Spike grinned, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her over to his jacket. Buffy rested on his knee while he knelt down spreading his jacket out then he laid her down on it. She smiled and held her arms up to him and he settled down over her giving her kisses. She didn't know it but she was fulfilling one of his fantasies. He had two fantasies that he had held since he was a teenager. One of the fantasies was making love on the beach while watching the sun set and the second was to get married. He knew the second would never happen but at least Buffy could help him with the first.

He kissed down her neck as she arched her hips towards him rubbing herself against his erection causing them both to moan out in pleasure. He kissed down her shoulders tasting the salt from the water and taking in her scent as he kissed down to her breasts. She moaned out his name as she ran her fingers down his back and over to his ass as she gently massaged. He groaned as he began to nibble on first one nipple than the other. She spread her legs and arched her hips trying to get him aligned perfectly with her entrance. She managed it but instead of entering her, he used his erection to rub her clit and entrance. She writhed under him, being driven crazy with pleasure. He was determined to enjoy this as long as possible so he nibbled down her stomach using his hands to massage her breasts to keep her turned on. She moaned out his name again as she started to whimper.

He wondered at this point how much Buffy trusted him and if she would really beg so he kissed down her legs and sucked on her toes causing her to try to use her hands to pull his face up to her junction where she needed him the most. He wouldn't allow it and merely changed to sucking on the opposite foot's toes. Buffy pulled his face up and kissed him passionately as she used her fingertips to tease and toy with his nipples, determined to get him so turned on he took her. He returned the favor, teasing and pulling on her nipples, which was driving her crazier than him. He gently teased her entrance but still didn't enter her causing her to moan against his lips whispering, "Spike…" He kissed her again then whispered, "What luv? What do you need?" She whimpered and barely whispered out, "I need you." Spike kissed her cheek then sucked in an earlobe and whispered against her ear blowing cool air against her wet ear lobe, "I'm here luv. You don't need me, I'm already here." Buffy tossed her head to and fro, "No no no, not like that. I need you here inside of me." Spike grinned knowing he was close as he nibbled on her ear lobe then whispered, "You need me where?" He moved one hand down to her junction to toy with her hair there driving her crazy as she shouted out, "Spike please, I need you in me!" Spike grinned, "As you wish my luv."

He then positioned himself at her entrance and pumped into her. She moaned and thrashed around as she was overcome with an orgasm immediately and he held himself still, closing his eyes to keep control. Her muscles gripped him so tight that he thought he was going to explode but then they released him. He kissed her to give him a few minutes to regain control before he started to move in and out of her with a steady rhythm, which she easily met. He whispered against her lips, "God you're amazing. The things you do to me, the things you make me feel…." She grinned and replied, "You aren't so bad yourself. You make me feel alive and on fire." He grinned knowing exactly what she felt and instead of answering just mashed their lips together in another passionate kiss as he picked up the speed of his movements.

She immediately matched the speed and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. He sucked on her bottom lip then placed kisses down her neck as she whispered, "Bite me when the time is right." Spike frowned, "You want me to feed from you again?" She nodded, "It feels good when it's done together like this." Spike smiled knowing it was because he was gentle but didn't say anything and instead moved his hands down to tease and play with her nipples. She rolled him over onto the jacket as she began to ride him. She moaned as he reached up again to play with her breasts. She felt his hands glide to her waist to help her keep the tempo as she began to shudder with pleasure.

He was so deep inside of her that she swore he was a part of her. She laid her head back in pleasure as she rocked her hips feeling Spike lift her up and down in a perfect fast rhythm. She felt her orgasm approaching and lowered herself down onto his chest to mash their chests and nipples together as she cocked her head to the side giving him plenty of room. He continued the motions as he kissed down her neck then lightly sucked on the point where her shoulder met her neck. He chose the clean side to allow the other side to heal. He hesitated only a moment but knew Buffy had already agreed so instead he arched his hips and slammed her down on him causing her to orgasm. He quickly vamped and carefully allowed his fangs to enter her skin.

He pulled a few pulls of blood, then some more as he noticed she was orgasming again and again. He continued to pull blood from her until he felt her shudder and relax. He then pulled his fangs out and thrust into her one more time sending her back over the edge with him. He groaned out, "Buffy, I love you." He could have sworn he had her whisper, "I love you too William." His eyes opened wide and she didn't say anything more and instead kissed him hard on the lips as both of their bodies shuddered again and again with pleasure. He closed his eyes enjoying the moment and could almost imagine he was making love with the love of his life and that she loved him back. After a few minutes of her laying on him, he noticed she was shivering and the sun was going down. He sat up with her placing her in his lap happy she didn't pull away as they sat and watched their blue sun go down over the horizon. She whispered, "Blue suns aren't normal." Spike shrugged, "I'll take what I can get. Thanks Buffy for the most perfect day." She smiled as she leaned back against his chest and watched the sun go down the rest of the way.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were so enthralled by the beautiful sky that they never noticed the growl behind them until Spike was knocked over on top of Buffy by some huge animal. It was furry, tan and was bigger than both Spike and Buffy put together. Spike jumped up and shouted, "Buffy run." Buffy frowned, "I'm not leaving you!" Spike grabbed a rock from the ground and used it to hit the animal again and again. He used his other hand to punch and his feet to kick the beast that reminded him of a bear only with a long tail covered in fur and two horns on his head. Spike was careful to avoid the horns but the horns were not so careful to avoid him. He pounded the beast over and over again with the stone while Buffy went behind it taking a stone to his backside.

Spike felt blood gush down his arms as they were cut over and over again with the horns. Buffy finally jumped on its back and proceeded to pound his head over and over again until she was bucked off and hit a rock, slumping to the ground, unconscious. Spike at this point was very angry and jumped on the beast's back and wrapped his arms around his large neck and pulled hard. The first two times he was bucked off but the last time he was finally able to break its neck. He sighed as he fell off the beast and scrambled over to Buffy who was laying on the sand bleeding. He found some leaves and tried to bandage her up, then took his vest from the sand and ripped it into pieces large enough to tie the leaves around her head to hopefully stop the bleeding. He sighed as he noticed both of them were covered in blood. He eyed their clothes, knowing they couldn't walk back to the village covered in blood and naked. He took a deep breath knowing this was really going to hurt them both but he picked her up and walked into the salt water with her trying to wash off as much as he could. She hissed and woke up screaming, "Spike this hurts. Why are you doing this?" He carried her back out of the water and whispered near her ear as he placed her on her feet, "We were bloody and I need to get you dressed if we are going to go back to the village." Buffy looked down at her body and noticed she was definitely bloody but perhaps a tad cleaner. She sighed as she picked up her clothing trying to put it back on. She then noticed Spike's vest was gone and that her head was killing her. She whispered, "What happened to me?" She fell backwards into the sand as her head pounded. She closed her eyes trying to fight against the pain as Spike carefully pulled her shirt over her head ignoring the vest. He pulled his shirt over his body as well and carefully pulled both of their boots on. He then noticed she had passed out again and lifted her into his arms to carry her back to the village.


	28. Chapter 28: Recovery

Chapter 28: Recovery

* * *

As Spike entered in their room, he was very thankful he had taken as much blood as he had from her earlier. He had lost a lot of blood and had to carry the unconscious slayer back into the village. If he had been weak as he had been this morning, he would have probably had a lot of trouble getting her back but instead it was pretty easy. He was sore from the deep cuts on his arms. He asked the maid for something to sew with. She brought him thick leather strips which was the same thing that his clothes had been sewed in and a big needle. He then asked for a sticky glue-like substance instead. She produced something that reminded him of honey but it seemed to stick once placed. He removed the strips of leather around Buffy's head and used the sticky glue to carefully glue her still bleeding head together, hoping it would seal nicely. He then tried to spread some on his arms to stop the bleeding there and was grateful to see most of the bleeding on her head and his arms had already stopped.

He sighed pulling off his clothes and then got Buffy undressed and drew them a bath to wash the salt off their bodies. She woke up when the warm water hit her skin and she whispered, "What happened?" Spike whispered, "Shh just enjoy the water." She lay quietly against his chest and closed her eyes because her head was killing her. She whispered, "How did I hurt my head?" Spike sighed, "The beast threw you against the sand and you hit it on a rock. The bleeding has stopped so hopefully you are healing already." She nodded and whispered, "How did I get home?" Spike shrugged a little looking a tad embarrassed but was glad Buffy couldn't see it as he replied, "I carried you home." Buffy gasped and spoke in utter surprise, "All that way? That had to be a few miles at least." Spike nodded, "You were unconscious so yeah I carried you a few miles. We are safe though."

She looked down at the water noticing his arms were covered with deep gashes. She whispered, "You ok?" She lightly used her fingertips to rub over the injuries. She felt him nod and sighed whispering, "It was so perfect too." Spike smiled into her hair, "It was perfect and will always be completely perfect. The beast didn't occur until after our lovemaking and sunset so no worries. It was perfect. Thanks for that Buffy." Buffy frowned, "Why thanks? We have been together lots…" He whispered very softly, "I have dreamed of making love on a beach in the sunlight and then watching the sunset with the one I loved since I was just a teenager. I had only two dreams and you just fulfilled one. Thank you." Buffy smiled, "You're welcome. I've never done that before."

Spike smiled and kissed her hair, "That makes it even more special. It was a first for both of us." She nodded and closed her eyes. After a few more minutes of soaking, he carefully climbed out from behind her and then lifted her from the tub as she held her aching head. He dried her off and then carefully used a cloth to retie the strips around her head to protect it while she was sleeping and then slipped the nightgown over her head. He didn't bother to get dressed as he helped her to bed. She lay down next to him resting her head against his chest and fell asleep almost immediately. Spike closed his eyes thanking whoever chose to hear him for keeping them safe and for answering a dream.

* * *

They were so wrapped up in each other, neither noticed as the door turned into a fair skinned face and had been listening to their conversation. The face said nothing but listened until Buffy had fallen asleep then she disappeared from sight never to be noticed.

* * *

The maid brought them breakfast in bed the next day. There was fresh meat and fruits as well as some good juices. Spike even had some as it smelt really good. The hunt had been successful and had brought the villagers enough food for another few months. A hunter had been sent back to the beach to pick up the beast they had killed and it was added to the food supply. It was called something Spike couldn't translate so he didn't even bother. Buffy had gone right back to sleep after eating so Spike relaxed and followed her. He was definitely tired after the long walk back to the village. He would never complain but it really took a lot out of him.

* * *

Buffy awoke to a new morning. She was starved and figured Spike must be too. She wiggled out of his embrace happy to see a new outfit on the table as well as some fresh food. She nibbled on the cheese and meat and put it on a few of the crackers and munched happily. Her head was feeling so much better and her body wasn't so sore. She almost felt back to normal. She ate a few more crackers and went over to check to see how Spike was healing. Moving the blanket down she looked at his healing body.

There were a few very light marks from the bruises that covered his body before. The marks on his skin were fading but weren't gone. She figured that was because he had refused to feed from her. She sighed and thought of how their life had changed. In just a few days, they had gone from using each other to depending on each other. She crawled back into Spike's arms and smiled at the way he wrapped his arms around her whispering in his sleep, "Slayer." She gently placed a kiss on his lips and he murmured, "Buffy" as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She realized at this moment, she had never had someone love her so much.

Riley had pretty much slept on his side of the bed never paying her attention. She was able to sneak in and out of the bed without him even acknowledging her missing. Angel well that was another story. She never got the chance to sleep with him. They had an amazing crush but it never got to grow to be adult love. She never got to lie next to him admiring how he looked as he was sleeping. She never got to share a meal with him or have a real date. She never got to imagine a real life with him either. She frowned as she realized that she was suggesting she could do that with Spike. She wasn't so sure she would go that far. She brushed a curl out of his face wishing he'd wake up. She was anxious to start their day and wanted to make sure he was ok. Buffy hoped that he would agree to feed from her again. Spike leaned up and kissed her on the lips and she resisted at first, nervous about hurting him but then relaxed and enjoyed it.


	29. Chapter 29: Blood Play

Chapter 13: Blood Play

* * *

She let out a sigh as he kissed her neck and whispered, "Buffy" against her pressure point. He opened his eyes and whispered, "Wow."

She laughed, "Wow?"

He held her a tad tighter making her squeak as he said, "Yea you're really here. I didn't think you would be luv. I thought I was just having an amazing dream." Buffy giggled then whispered, "It's time for your breakfast."

He frowned, "What's for breakfast luv?" She grinned, "Me!" She tipped her neck to the side and he instead placed a kiss on it and lowered his hands to lift off her nightgown. She relented not quite knowing his plan.

Spike then sat up in the bed pulling her onto his lap. Buffy was turned on so thought he was going to make love to her again but instead he snaked his fingers down to where her junction feeling her heat and wetness and whispered, "I'll make it feel good, I promise."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about but he eased a finger into her wetness causing her to cling to him arching her hips for more. He obliged easing a second finger to meet the first then he arched them inside of her to find her pleasure spot and then rubbed it as he plunged his fingers in and out of her.

She moaned out his name still confused about why he wasn't worried about himself and wasn't teasing her. He had been lately always teasing her. She wiggled around in his lap to face him and planted a kiss on his lips as he groaned in pleasure. She then moved her hips closer to rock against his hips and he whispered, "Pet I was just going to take care of you." She shook her head, "No I want it mutual."

He sighed and then gave her another kiss removing his fingers and moving his erection to line up at her entrance. He knew this was going to be a fast and hard encounter rather than the pleasure filled ones lately. She didn't resist as she lifted herself up and plunged hard onto his erection causing them both to shudder in pleasure. She was so close and she could feel he was close. She wasn't sure why he wasn't going to take care of himself too but decided not to think about it as she rocked her hips. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him completely in her.

Spike held her close and used his hands to help her keep a steady and fast rhythm driving them both crazy within seconds. She arched her neck back in pleasure and he wasted no time in plunging his fangs gently into her neck and taking a pull of blood sending them both over the edge. He pulled his fangs out only to yell out her name and shudder with pleasure.

As soon as Spike finished getting off he reentered her skin so she felt tiny pin pricks and he gently took a few more pulls of blood making her shudder still in pleasure. She whispered, "Why doesn't it hurt like before?" Spike didn't answer and took a few more pulls of blood then retracted his fangs to lick the wounds closed. He closed his eyes savoring the taste of her blood and she whispered, "Is my blood really that good?"

Spike nodded and she whispered, "Is it only cause I'm the slayer?" Spike shook his head. He didn't want to talk and just wanted to savor her blood but Buffy was persistent. She asked, "What makes it taste so good then?"

Spike sighed and opened his eyes, "I love you. Love, pleasure, passion, slayer and you, all make the blood unbelievable. In all my years of being a vampire, I have never tasted such good blood. I doubt I ever will after this trip."

She frowned, "Why didn't it hurt?" Spike gave her a gentle kiss before leaning back on the bed pulling her with him. She laid down next to him resting her head on her elbow watching as he did the same as he said, "You were experiencing pleasure and I was being careful. I doubt based on Angel's horrible deep and huge mark, that he was being careful at all. In fact I haven't seen such a gruesome mark in a while. The Master's is one of killing not of pleasure so his of course would hurt. Dracula's was just sloppy. He could have made it feel good but you were under a thrall not in pleasure or freeing giving it."

Buffy nodded and whispered, "Will it always feel that good if I want it?" Spike growled, "Bloody Hell, Buffy, let me say something and then I promise I'll not say anything more about it. No getting hooked on this feeding bit. I wouldn't do it only I'm stuck. I don't want you getting other vampires to feed off you. I don't want you thinking that anyone else will make it feel like this. This isn't a rush towards death, this is love making. Unless you are planning to make love with every vampire you meet, it will never again feel like this. SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, UNDERSTAND ME?"

Buffy nodded remembering how she felt seeing Riley do it. She knew Spike was right so she relented, "I won't let any other vamp bite me, ok?" Spike nodded as he ran his hand over her cheek admiring the way she didn't flinch.

Buffy then changed the topic, "So what's our plans for today?" Spike sighed, "Well we have ten days left. I need training. Tomorrow, people spar. I'll have to do that so I want you to make me a promise Buffy. It's a harsh one but must be said. If I lose, you must find a sodding way to get the bit and you back to Sunnyhell. You must find a way to open a portal again without my help. The little bit's blood should open it but I'm not sure how it works. I was hoping to find us a wizard of sorts here if we win but if I lose, you must get both of you back home. Promise me that."

Tears formed in her eyes as she imagined going back to Sunnydale alone without Spike and having to bleed Dawn over and over again until they managed a portal but she nodded knowing he needed to hear that to make him not worry and be able to concentrate. She sighed and whispered, "I'll help you train again today in the room if they let us."

Spike nodded, "Yesterday the maid said we are to eat with the King again today. There is another play for entertainment and we are invited and should go. I didn't go to the hunt but I think we should make an appearance for dinner and the play."

Buffy frowned, "You were invited to the hunt and didn't go?"

Spike nodded, "We took a walk instead together. I just didn't want to leave you in a strange place with people you couldn't understand." Buffy nodded appreciating the gesture and smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded choosing not to say anymore on the topic so instead he changed it, "Ok ready to start out a day of sparring, dinner and a play?" She grinned and nodded as she hopped out of bed to get changed.


	30. Chapter 30: A Full Day

Chapter 14: A Full Day

* * *

Sparring went really well. They were careful not to get too turned on so it was productive. Each had to be careful with both of their injuries being so raw still.

Buffy felt really good after a brisk workout and Spike picked up a move or two from Buffy and felt pretty confident. He was honestly on a roll during their sparring and he hoped this roll would continue until the day of the wedding.

Spike sighed thinking of that day. He was nervous he had to admit. He was really worried he couldn't pull it off. Now if Buffy and him could fight together, he'd be confident, and sure of himself but since he was doing it alone, he was the big Bad Vampire but this was for the life of the half pint, not just for some kittens.

Spike's attention was drawn back to Buffy as Buffy dismounted off a training horse and landed beautifully. See with her by his side, they were really unstoppable. They were the perfect tag team but this was all on his shoulders. He didn't want to let the bit or the slayer down again. He had already done so once and didn't plan to do so again.

Spike was determined to make this work and determined to win flying colors so he could get help and get them back to their dimension. He was thankful that the beast that he and Buffy had killed had been equaled in exchange for her visiting Dawn. At first they had made the agreement and he agreed to stay behind but they threw out that agreement when they saw he had given him such a large hunk of meat. In fact, the King was greatly impressed with the size of the beast and they he and Buffy alone had killed it. Usually 10 men take down one beast.

Spike flexed his hands removing them from a punching bag and turned to see Buffy sitting in the center of the floor with her legs crossed and hands folded. Her eyes were closed and she was in a trance it appeared. He didn't want to disturb her but knew their time was up soon.

Quietly, Spike went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped but smiled up at him, "Hey." He smiled back, "Hey. Someday you can teach me that but for now we have to give this room back." Buffy nodded and stood up heading towards the exit with Spike following her. Both of them knew they needed time to get ready for their dinner and the play tonight.

* * *

Every male at dinner was buzzing about the soon to be fighting match with the guards. Two new females had been entered in the contest and given up by families. Apparently this was a typical honor and females were given to the King for his use if they were not married by the age of 15 or 16.

Spike thought the logic was bollocks but decided not to say anything seeing how he was really hoping to stay on the King's good side. He was really thankful that Buffy couldn't hear what they were saying.

The King then turned to Spike saying, "I hope you and your mate are healing up nicely after your hunting adventure." Spike smiled and nodded, "Yes we are. In fact we can hardly even tell it happened. We were just trying to get in a little mating on the beach when we were attacked."

The King chuckled, "You should learn not to participate in such activities outside of the fortress walls for it is not safe." Spike nodded, "Well noted."

The King continued, "Tomorrow I'd like to spend some time with you alone. The guards train and I'd like you to participate. I think it would do you well to see how we fight and perhaps learn some techniques. The ladies can entertain your mate if you so choose. She can learn all about how the fortress works and what a lady's place really is."

Spike nodded again, "That's fine." He would talk to the slayer about it after the play so she didn't make a fuss in front of them. He didn't think she'd have a problem with it but he wanted to do it in the privacy of their room just in case.

* * *

The play was wonderful. Buffy was memorized by the play as it was powerful even without fully understanding the words. It was about a young maiden who had gotten lost in the woods. She had befriended another sort of creature who took her in and took care of her. It reminded her of a mixture of Jungle Book and Snow White without the death scene.

The creature that took her in allowed her freedom of the forest. She went out and would sing happily collecting food from the trees and flowers from the ground until one day she ran across a hunter. From what Buffy was able to gather, she did not allow him to kill her friends and he fell in love with her. She was not totally sure of the ending but it looked like the girl had gotten shot from another hunter's gun and died. There was no happy ending for this play.

Buffy was in tears when the play ended. It was so sad. Spike wiped her tears away and smiled at her. He had also found the play sad and had shed a few tears himself but had already wiped them away as quickly as they had fallen.

Spike was asked to stay after the play to talk to the King about plans for the next day. Buffy nervously was led to her room and was lost without Spike by her side. For the last three days. Spike had been there nonstop and before that, eight days. She realized how much she was used to him being around.

She carefully managed to pull the beautiful white dress over her head and laid it across the chair in the room before smiling at the new nightgown she had gotten for the night. It was white with tan leather strips sewing it together. It was still button up so she would still have to ask Spike when he got back to button it up but for now, she would just have to due with being unbuttoned.

Alone Buffy went over to the window sill and looked out at the darkness. There were no stars in this sky unlike at home. but there were three moons. She giggled at the fact they actually had three moons. She wondered how time worked here. Would she return back home to find herself missing a full three weeks of her life?

She didn't really care as she had none of the responsibilities of home life here but it would have been nice if no time had passed. Explaining three weeks of Dawn's absence from school would be tough. Not impossible mind you, just really tough.

When a yawn passed her lips, Buffy realized how tired she really was after that workout earlier. She wished she could visit Dawn before bed but knew better. There was only a week left and she knew based upon what Spike had said right before dinner, they would be giving her beauty treatments soon and having her mingle with the other young maidens chosen and visiting her would be tough. She sighed as she realized she missed home a tad. She missed her friends and missed Dawn annoying her.

She most of all though didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay in this carefree place. If Dawn could be with them in the fortress being taken care of instead of possibly raped by the King in a few days, then she would happily stay even if it meant being a fountain of blood for Spike for forever. She'd learn the language. God knows, Dawn could learn the language, she was like a little sponge picking up any and every language she came in contact with.

Buffy sighed brushing the hair out of her face as she looked out the window again tucking her legs under her as she longed for a star to make a wish. She could remember as a child her mother telling her to make wishes on stars and they might come true. She couldn't decide what her wish would be exactly but she knew Dawn being safe and with her would be one part of it, and another part would be that her friends would understand her relationship with Spike and not be so against it.

Another wish would be that her and Spike would settle into a nice and healthy relationship. Again she sighed as she realized Spike hadn't returned yet. She was really tired but missed him.

She wandered into the bathroom and drew herself a bath. She removed her nightgown and dipped herself into the bathtub to try to ease some of her sore muscles from the workout. Next thing she knew, she was asleep.

Spike wandered into the room, his heart full and heavy of learning the requirements of the fighting and knowing what the next day would bring and saw Buffy sleeping in the tub. He walked over to her and lifted her from the tub allowing the water to drain as he carefully dried her off. He slid the nightgown over her head and buttoned it up. He then removed his clothes and slid in the bed pulling her with him.

He kissed her as she murmured, "Don't leave me Spike, I love you…" He whispered, "What luv?" She didn't answer for she was still asleep. He gave her another kiss on the forehead hoping he was making the right choice in participating in the training tomorrow and closed his eyes to fall asleep.


	31. Chapter 31: Preparations for a Day Alone

My new beta Sallyntmare has agreed to help with this story. Yay!

* * *

Chapter 31: Preparations for a Day Alone

* * *

Spike removed Buffy's nightgown and kissed his way down her body. He trailed soft kissed from her lips, down her face and neck. He felt, slightly, bad for trying to wake her up, but he needed to make love to her so he could feed. He needed the strength for the day. He had an important day ahead of him and he didn't want to explain to Buffy what it entailed.

She moaned his name, even in her sleep, as he kissed and nipped at her breast. He loved how he had gotten so into her system that she knew his touch, even in her sleep. Spike was the only one that her body craved.

He abandoned her breast with his mouth but replaced it with his hands. He kneaded her mounds as he continued his journey of soft kisses down her stomach, stopping between her thighs. He, gently, pried her legs apart, pulling them up to rest on his shoulders. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of her musk. He would never grow tired of her smell-the sweetness of it.

With a heavy tongue, he licked her fully, trailing up her slit. Spike sucked her clit into his mouth, causing Buffy to flitter her eyes open-his name whispered on her lips. She grinned, reaching down with one hand to grasp his hair, pushing his mouth closer to her pussy. Her other hand gripped the sheets tightly, her hips humping his face as he entered a finger inside of her. She gasped as he curled his finger, brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Please, Spike. Enter me. I'm already turned on enough," she whispered.

Spike gave her snatch another lick before crawling up and capturing her lips with his. He gripped the base of his cock and lined it at her entrance. Staring into her eyes, he thrust in. They both moaned at the union. Buffy scratched her nails down his back, leaving red welts in their wake. He grinned as she sucked on his earlobe as he settled into a quick pace, driving them both insane with pleasure. She was withering and moaning, already having been turned on during her sleep, and he was close already because he had been turned on by the idea of her dreaming about him. Both were eager for release.

He used his blunt teeth to pull on her earlobe then sucked it into his mouth. He pulled away to blow in her ear before whispering, "Buffy, sweetheart, I need blood this morning. Do you mind?"

She frantically shook her head and arched her neck out, giving him full access. He nodded and kissed the side of her neck, feeling guilty she wasn't offering and he had to ask, but it couldn't be helped. He sucked on her pressure point, bringing the blood to the surface as he felt her shudder in pleasure. He swirled his hips a few times to bring her off as he plunged his fangs into her neck. Spike took deep pulls of her blood, determined to make this day, a tiny bit, easier on him. He felt her heart falter for a second before he pulled his fangs out, licking the wound as he felt her moving again ready to get him off.

He kissed her on the mouth, sharing the coppery taste of her blood with her. She wasn't as repelled as she should have been. It wasn't addicting by any means, but it, also, wasn't disgusting.

She shuddered at the feeling of being so close to him. His hips began to spasm above her. She knew he was close.

"Cum for me now, Buffy. Cum. luv." Spike groaned in her ear.

She closed her eyes and allowed pleasure to overcome her so they were able to come together in a spiral of emotions. She closed her eyes and clung to Spike, feeling more lightheaded than normal.

Buffy started to drift off as she heard Spike say, "Today, I have to spend some time with the King. I'm very sorry, Buffy. I wish I could stay all day with you but this must be done or I risk making him angry. The maid will bring you food and you can explore the fortress and village if you would like."

"I'll miss you." she breathed.

He smiled and replied gently brushing her hair from her face, "I'll miss you, too, luv. Now sleep for now. I have two hours before I have to get up and get ready. I will wake you to say 'goodbye'. Then I will let the maid know to help you dress."

With a final yawn, she fell asleep.

He hoped the amount of blood he took from her wouldn't make her too weak today but he rested easier knowing she would have a leisurely day in the fortress and village and not be fighting off beasts.

* * *

Buffy stretched as she rolled out of bed. Spike followed suit and together, in silence, they dressed. He helped her to button up the dress the maid had chosen for her, knowing she would probably be seen outside of the fortress walls. He smiled seeing her in the light tan dress. It was fluffy like the others with lots of layers to make the lower part flare out.

"You look like you are going to a ball without me." the vampire teased.

She grinned. "I'll be sure to save you a dance in case you happen to arrive in time for one."

Spike chuckled as he twirled her around. He caught her by the waist then bent down to whisper in her ear.

"It would be best if you were to save me all of the dances. I will kill whoever touches you."

Buffy was surprised that she found his comment to be flattering instead of controlling.

She grinned back, wiggling her hips against him. "Only if you promise to make sure you dance every one and not make me become a boring wall flower."

Spike smirked. "Oh, I grew up around dancing parties. I didn't actually dance at them, mind you, but I know every dance step and I think I'd have to teach you them, you bloody bint. I do think that it would be fun."

He nibbled on her ear, causing her to moan out loud. At that moment, the maid entered, looking embarrassed from witnessing an intimate moment. She let Spike know that it was time to leave. Buffy frowned because she didn't like the idea of spending the day alone. But she did understand that Spike needed to spend time with the King. She saw her lover off with a wave and kiss.

The maid returned a few minutes later, bringing with her some breakfast. The woman smiled at her neck, knowing that meant that Spike had fed already and watched as she ate her meal. She then led Buffy into a room with the strange woman with long white flowing hair. She was wearing the blue dress that sparkled. She almost appeared to be floating in mid-air. Buffy smiled at her beauty. She wished she could tell the lady how beautiful she was but knew nothing she said would be understood.

The lady handed her a necklace and Buffy looked at it strangely, not knowing why she was given it. The lady took the necklace from her hand and clasped it around her neck, only confusing Buffy more. She looked up at the other woman, a confused look on her face.

"Now you can understand us."

Buffy gasped. "You speak English?"

The lady shook her head and giggled slightly, saying, "No. The necklace acts as a translator. Remember we had used it earlier but I had told you that you couldn't keep it? The King is allowing you to wear it for the day, as you will be expected to talk to others. You will have to return it when the tours are done. The King is debating on allowing you to wear it for the ball tomorrow as you might be expected to interact with others but he will decide that tomorrow. It will rest in my care normally but today, during your tour, and explorations, you may wear it."

Buffy felt braver, knowing she could understand the kind lady and made a request, "Will you help Spike, Dawn and I return home when it's time?"

The lady tossed her white hair behind her shoulder as she nodded, "I'm Engina, the wisest witch in the land and I can help you the moment you three are all free. As long as your mate, Spike you call him, wins all of your freedom. Then I can help you return. Only it might take some work as I have never successfully opened up a portal to another dimension."

Buffy frowned. "What happens to us if he loses?"

Engina frowned, as well. Her blue eyes seemed to cloud over with trouble, "He didn't tell you?" Buffy shook her head and Engina explained, "You will be taken in by the King. Both, you and your sister, would be owned by the King until his or your own deaths."

Buffy straightened herself.

"Well, Spike will just have to win then. He can do it."

Engina nodded, not knowing what to say. She had made a vow, long ago, not to use her magic to see the future into normal commoners' lives. She wouldn't allow herself to make any exceptions with the two warriors who she knew so much about. She was, however, tempted.

"Would you like a tour of the village? I can have my assistant give you a tour of the village now while I am otherwise occupied and then this afternoon, after I have finished the request for the King, I can give you a tour of the fortress." Engina was tempted to ask Buffy if she knew what her mate was up to this morning but decided against it. It was their issue, not hers. It wouldn't be right to intrude.

Buffy smiled. "I'd like that. I haven't seen much of the village, only to walk past it while heading into the gates upon my arrival, and then once walking out. I was unconscious when we returned so I do not remember that trip."

Engina smiled, standing up as her blue dress flowed to her ankles, "The village is wonderful. I'm certain that you will enjoy it." She waved her hand, casting a white fog into the corner of the room and her assistant stepped out of the fog and curtsied. "Tasha, this is Buffy. She would like a tour of the village. She is wearing the necklace so that she is able to understand us. Keep her safe as she is new to this world."

Tasha nodded, motioning for Buffy to follow her. Buffy turned around to Engina, "Thank you, Engina, for your help and for this necklace. You are a very beautiful lady."

She smiled and nodded as Buffy turned around to follow Tasha.


	32. Chapter 32: The Locals

Another betaed chapter by Sallyntmare

* * *

Chapter 32: The Locals

* * *

Buffy was excited to see the village, having only seen it twice but never getting to see it in detail. She never saw any further than what touched the dirt path that was at the center. Tasha was very friendly and talked, almost, constantly. She made Buffy feel welcomed in the strange place. Buffy was still thankful for the necklace that was given to her so she can understand the other girl. The lady did talk a lot, though.

Buffy found herself tuning out and enjoying the scenery. Tasha was going on about the history of the land, and Buffy tried her best to continue to listen, thinking Spike would be interested, but ultimately she wasn't.

There was always, Giles and Willow. They would definitely want to hear about the history in this dimension. She sighed, forcing herself to become a perfect little listener, jogging to catch up with Tasha.

She was showing Buffy the main strip of the village. It consisted of three sections- A shopping center with twenty or so huts, consisting of a variety of items to purchase. The huts were large; making her think that it was a joint effect in selling items, not just single families working together. The second section was the housing area. And the third was of the village center, which included the fortress.

First they visited the shopping huts. Inside each hut were wooden tables made of the same wood as the fortress's furniture had been made from. On the tables were items that varied by hut. They contained things such as meats and fruits that were similar to what were in the fortress. One held leather clothing that were basically in the colors of white, black and tan, which she guessed, were native to the area. Another hut held different colors of furry coats that she had never seen before. A hut owned by two ladies, were selling stone jewelry of all kinds of colors. Purple, blues, oranges and reds glittered from the tables tempting Buffy to stop for longer than a single glance. These pieces of stone jewelry appeared to be homemade and chiseled out of stone and rock to form earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and arm bands.

Buffy admired a beautiful stone necklace that had been chiseled into the shape of a heart and painted red with golden streaks running through it by some kind of dye. She wished she could have it, but knew she had no money for such items.

Tasha walked them quickly by a hut that contained herbal teas and medicines. They appeared to be made from natural ingredients that were labeled with things she couldn't understand. The necklace did not work on written words. She was really curious about this magic hut she saw so she decided to ask Tasha about it. Tasha said that the King didn't like such a hut existing but the villagers always recreated it while he wasn't looking. It was selling many different types of bottles. Buffy was brave as she asked Tasha what the bottles were used for.

For a moment Tasha looked horrified to be asked then waved her hand dismissingly as she replied in a hurried fashion, "Love potions, finder spells, and teleportation spells mostly are on the tables." The lady standing behind the table in the hut smiled at Buffy and gestured towards a table with a bright purple table cloth covering it, "This table holds spells to make wind, fire and water. This makes it so that even the most unmagical of people can create spells." Buffy smiled back at the lady then watched as she lifted another bottle from the table, "This one is a truth spell. Very popular." That bottle really caught Buffy's attention. Buffy could think of all sorts of ways to use that. As she listened to Tasha mutter about amateurs and about the harm a common person could do with magic, she followed Tasha who brought her into the housing area of the village.

The housing area itself was large. All the huts matched but varied in size as well as height. It was as though the entire community had been made by the same person. They were all square or rectangle with no rounded edges. All the huts had stone walls with windows and doors etched out of them to allow for light. The windows and doors could be covered by leather-material that was rolled up in good weather. The huts had roofs made of the wood stuffed with grass material to keep out the rain and wind. There were children playing and running around the huts-a game of tag or sometimes with a round ball. One house had a small patch of grassy area that was surrounded by stone walls to form a square. Inside the barrier were four round balls. The children were taking turns blowing the balls using a piece of hollowed out grass. It appeared the goal was to make the ball hit the walls as many times as they could. Buffy determined this by watching the children cheer whenever the walls were hit the most amount of times. There were women sitting and working in their gardens that were around their houses. They would use baskets to collect the vegetables from their gardens and then bring them into their houses only to return with another basket. Men were nowhere in sight and Tasha had explained that is because they were either in the woods collecting wood or hunting. They were rarely home until nightfall.

One of the local women was nice enough to allow Buffy to see the inside of her home. It had three rooms; one for her children, which included three little wooden beds that were carefully lined, like hers were in the fortress, of soft leather mattresses stuffed with feathers. There were leather-skinned rugs on the floor as well as stuffed toys and wooden blocks and some other items she didn't recognized. The second room was the parent's bedroom, which again had a large bed, a large window, a wooden closet item that held their clothing and some vials. The last room was their living, quarters. It contained a corner for a kitchen, which had a stone oven that was kept warm by fire, a few cabinets for food and other items and a small table and chairs. In the rest of the room were mostly chairs, books, and toys.

There was a cellar under each house made of stone. Since it was underground it was kept cool so the patrons used it to store meat, vegetables and fruits for their meals. Buffy noticed that most huts came with an outhouse. It seemed that they weren't as lucky to have indoor plumbing as the fortress. She figured only the King and his people could afford such extravagates.

The people of this world led a very simple life. It was so much different than Buffy was used to.

Tasha took Buffy into the village center. It was similar to a town square. There were gardens containing beautiful flowers that she had never seen before and a stone fountain that was used to water the flowers. There was a town well that she guessed was free for everyone to use, perhaps even the fortress, as well, but she highly doubted it. It had a woman at it drawing out water into large buckets. She them carried these buckets on a stick to her house.

The village center had the dirt path that she had followed on the way in to the village, which divided the housing area from the shopping area, and led to the large fortress. She thought it was beautiful and admired the swimming pool on the outskirts of the village near the stone wall that surrounded the place.

Buffy sat down in front of the fountain among the flowers and Tasha sat down beside her. Together they were able to watch birds fly through the gardens and the villagers scurry here and there living their lives.

Tasha smiled and finally broke the silence. "We have an indoor pool on the lower level of the fortress on the inside that you are free to use with your mate."

Buffy laughed. "Mate?"

Tasha nodded. "I believe you said his name was, Spike. He introduced you as his mate on the first day so that the King would leave you alone. Everyone is allowed to have a mate before the age of 15. At the age of 15, they have to be either spoken for or they become in the King's care."

"What does that mean?"

"The King takes them in and they become one of his brides. He chooses a main bride to be his wife and rule the Kingdom with him and the other women under his care are held for his pleasure. They get treated very well and often times the young ladies hope not to be chosen for marriage so that they can go enjoy a life of luxury in the fortress. They receive free food and have rooms such as yours to live in. They have running water and get to enjoy most of the benefits of living there. The villagers have it hard. They have to earn their way of living. Their husbands are hunters and often do not always make it as the animals here are hard to kill." Tasha explained in detail.

Buffy frowned. "Don't people work together?"

Tasha shook her head. "The King's guards do only because they are made to, but the villagers fend for themselves. Unfortunately the villagers have not learned to work together and I doubt they ever will."

Buffy frowned, feeling sorry for them. Tasha looked at Buffy.

"What's it like where you are? Do people work together?"

Buffy shrugged. "Some do, some don't. But to really survive you have to have friends and family. Life would be pretty boring alone."

"Many of the women end up alone at the end of their lives. They are too old to be taken in by the King and yet they are alone because their husbands have died and their children have grown up. It is very sad to witness. Some open shops but others just hide away inside of their huts."

Buffy was saddened by the way life was in this dimension. It sounded as if most of the villagers were lonely.

Tasha stood up then smiled at Buffy.

"It's lunch time. We should head back so Helena can bring you your lunch. I think this afternoon you are to spend some time in the fortress learning about it. You should have lots to tell Spike about, tonight."

Buffy smiled at that idea as she followed Tasha, suddenly feeling quite hungry.


	33. Chapter 33: Battle Ground

Another chapter betaed by Sallyntmare!

* * *

Chapter 33: Battle Ground

* * *

Spikes day wasn't as nice as Buffy's had been. The King had offered him a chance to train with the guards of the castle. He was already an excellent fighter, but even for Spike, the techniques that the guards used were extremely difficult. Their fighting style was of one he had never heard of or seen.

The King had his guards set up in five units. There were enough guards, in each unit, to fill every position that was required by the castle. Some guarded various doors, others guarded the fortress's walls and grounds, and others guarded the walls. The King had five units because the training was rigorous and required, sometimes, weeks of healing.

This was the second time that Spike was placed in a mock battle. He was certainly not enjoying the day. He almost enjoyed the first part; running, punching, kicking and other attacks on a stationary training bag. After the first part, there was a short interlude where the guards broke for food.

Once back, the sparring began. Buffy and Spike were so evenly matched that they rarely hurt each other. It had been a good long while since Spike had been in a real fight. The opposite guard was out for blood and wouldn't stop until the opponent was unable to get back up and therefore 'out.' It was required for the sparring to last a minimum of ten minutes. You must be heavily ducking or kicking the shit out of your opponent. The only thing that mattered was to last the ten minutes. Ten minutes may not seem like a long time, but when two people are in a match so vigorous or getting beat, it can be terribly hard.

A spell was cast on the arena that prevented any deaths from occurring. The phrase: 'It's amazing what you can live through' continued to echo in his head as he was fighting. The hardest part was that after the ten minutes, if you were still standing, you had to fight until the other person fell. Once the other person fell, you had to continue to fight more battles. Each person in the training was required to battle against five people. This meant that each guard was required close to an hour of battles, even if they were injured seriously in the first minute of battle. That was the major reason that made the spar-battling so tough.

Spike was tired and couldn't wait to finish the last battle. He swore it was the hardest guard in the entire unit and he was chosen to be against him. He had won the other four battles and came out of it with barely a scratch, while Spike had some bruises and cuts over him and a limp. The injuries were nothing to cry home about, but things would surely change fighting that specific opponent.

The horn blew and the battle began. Spike tried his best to dodge and block the guard's advances but he was good-really good. The last guard had told him that this man had trained since he was 4 and was the champion of the area. That encouraged Spike to fight hard and long because he wanted to be a champion. He finally managed to land a kick on the guard, which took him down to the ground. Spike immediately leapt on him and punched the man until he kicked Spike off him and got back to his feet. The guard landed a few lucky shots, cutting Spike in a few places with his armor, before Spike jumped over his attempted trip and, instead, landed a hard two foot kick to the guard's chest, taking him back down again. Spike punched the man repeatedly in the face because it was the only place uncovered. After the punching, Spike, landed a few kicks to the guards side. Again, the guard finally was able to roll sideways, knocking Spike to the ground and both stood up ready to battle again.

Spike wiped the blood from his head that had leaked down into his eyes and took the fighting stance again in time to block a few punches from the guard. The guard still managed to land one in Spike's stomach, breaking a rib before Spike dropped to the side, leaning on his elbow to swing his leg under the guard, making him fall to the ground. Before the guard had a chance to get up, Spike leapt on top of him, kneeling as to keep good balance, and proceeded to punch the guard again. The guard managed to punch Spike twice before Spike stood up to quickly pin the guard's arms to the side and punched him twice to knock him out.

Spike then stood up, covered in bruises that were already beginning to form, and new blood that had been flowing to his eyes as the King slapped him on the back, making his broken ribs rub against each other.

Spike winced in pain as the King spoke.

"You did well. Go rest up for tomorrow. You and your mate are invited to a Ball and dinner. I hope you are well enough to attend. You can visit your mate's sister after if you would like. Nice battle…" He called Spike something but Spike didn't understand it. He hoped it meant something like champion or warrior but was satisfied with knowing he won and would be going home to Buffy in one piece. He heard Engina's words behind him and knew he could return home, as he felt empty once again.

He pondered the word 'home' as he walked to their room. He wasn't sure when he started thinking of their room as their home. He figured it was because they were actually living together. They were sleeping, eating and showering together every day so therefore it was home to them. He wondered, briefly, if Buffy considered it home, as well.

Spike hoped that he could manage to have Buffy wrap up his ribs enough to make love to her. He doubted she would let him just take care of her enough to feed, although it would be easier. He sighed as he opened the door to find Buffy sitting on the bed playing with Fuzzball. She looked beautiful in her dress and for a moment, he just watched her, memorized by how happy she really looked.

She felt his presence and looked up at him and smiled, then frowned because of how hurt he was. She rushed over to him and helped him to the bed. She gently removed his clothes, trying to see where he was hurt.

She frowned and whispered, "I think you need a bath."

He nodded and she helped take him to the bathroom, taking special care to remove his clothes without hurting him.

"Going to join me, pet?" he leered.

She grinned and nodded, quickly removing her clothes as well. He had nursed her back to health so it was her turn to take care of him. She watched as he carefully lowered himself into the tub and she lowered herself into the tub, leaving room between the two of them until she was able to make sure she wouldn't hurt him with her body. She took the furry washcloth and Spike turned around to lean his head back towards her, resting it gently against her knees, which she raised to keep his face out of the water. She gently used the washcloth to wash away the blood from his face and from the wound, noticing it wasn't as bad as it looked, but was still pretty deep. She hoped it would heal naturally.

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, despite the fact that his lips were swollen, and he returned the kiss. She gently broke the kiss to help him get back into the sitting position so she could access the rest of his injured body. She was silently cursing the King for this kind of treatment.

Her brows furrowed together, causing Spike to bring his hand up to cup her cheek.

"It's not so bad, pet. It's good to know what I'm up against in two weeks and to get some practice."

Buffy still frowned. "Yeah, but you keep getting beat up. Is this what happened the other night as well?"

Spike nodded and whispered softly as he dropped his hand into the water, "Only one more time of this and not for another six days, sweetheart. We get five days of reprieve to do as we wish. Only we have a ball to attend tomorrow. I need to teach you to dance in the morning when I'm feeling up to par again."

Buffy smiled as she continued to gently wash the crusted blood away, still upset by the bruises and cuts that marred his body. She wished she could have helped but knew that was out of the question. She tenderly washed his torso and he groaned as she touched his ribs.

She frowned. "I think you have a few ribs broken."

Spike nodded. "I heard them break as the last guard kicked me in the torso and then punched me a few times."


	34. Chapter 34: Nicknames

Yay another betaed chapter. Enjoy. If you aren't already following it, Wish for a Normal Life is now complete. Hope you are enjoying both stories!

* * *

Chapter 34: Nicknames

* * *

Buffy frowned. "You need to feed. But it doesn't look like you're well enough to…you know," she paused. "I can take the pain, Spike. Just bite me anyway."

Spike shook his head, carefully pulling Buffy onto his lap. He may not be up for the action, but he could still make it pleasurable for her. He felt her tense against his body. The vampire wasn't sure if it was because she was nervous she would hurt him or for another reason. He needed to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"Buffy, luv, relax. It will feel good, I promise," he whispered in her ear, giving it a light kiss before pulling away.

Buffy leaned against his arm as he brought a hand up to gently massage her breast. Her nipple immediately hardened in his hand. He brushed a thumb across the hardened pebble as he sucked on her earlobe, twirling his tongue across the border.

She couldn't help but moan at his actions. Buffy was getting turned on despite her worry of his injuries. Spike watched as she spread her legs wide for him. He twisted her slightly so he was able to wiggle his arm from behind her back. He used that hand to replace the one on her breast. Spike continued to massage and squeeze her mound as he brought his other hand to drag down her belly, venturing to the junction between her thighs.

Buffy was worried that the action would be too much for him. She attempted to turn around to protest, but Spike stopped her with a whisper in her ear. "Buffy, sweetheart, trust me."

She silently agreed, nodding as she closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest. Her legs spread wider as Spike began to rub her clit. Her hips arched of his lap, causing his ribs to ache, but he didn't want to disturb her pleasure. Instead, he focused all of his strength on making her feel good.

He continued to circle his clit, letting a finger run down her pussy, getting wet from her juices. He entered the wet finger into her opening, followed by a second. Spike maneuvered his hand so that he could pump his fingers in and out of her, still able to rub her clit. She tried not to wiggle too much in his lap, instead grabbing the side of the tub to lift herself off of his lap as she began to buck, meeting his thrusts.

She bit her lip, struggling to not orgasm right away; she was enjoying it too much. Spike wouldn't have that and started to pump his fingers faster, making Buffy moan out his name over and over again. She arched her hips before she could stop it, driving his fingers even further inside of her. He moved his lips to kiss down her neck and gently sucked on the mark he had made on her tainted side. Spike wished he could take those marks away. He brushed the thought away as he felt her shudder in pleasure, the walls of her cunny began to flutter. It was time-time to feed.

He quickly vamped out, licking the spot one more time before sliding his fangs gently into the marks that still resided on her neck. She spasmed, her entire body arching into the air, screaming his name as an orgasm racked through her body. He gently held her to his body, as to not to buck out too much and hurt him, with his free hand, while the other continued their assault on her clit and pussy. A smaller orgasm came over her as he took deep pulls of her blood. Spike couldn't resist taking a few more pulls, enjoying the taste of her blood too much to stop so soon. As soon as he felt her breathing falter, he quickly removed his fangs and licked the wound clean.

Buffy turned around on his lap, yanking his fingers out in the process, and kissed him fully on the mouth.

He groaned and whispered, "Buffy, my love, I want you too but-oh sod it." He returned the kiss with such passion that Buffy forgot about his injuries as he groaned, carrying her out of the tub and placing her on the floor, barely even breaking their kiss.

Spike grabbed the base of his cock and lined it at her entrance. Buffy arched her hips off the floor, taking him into her entrance in one big plunge. He was so turned on by watching her orgasm that he knew he wouldn't last long anyway, so he stretched out as to not injure himself too much more, and picked up a fairly quick rhythm. He wanted just a quickie so he wouldn't have to endure the dull pain for too long. Spike was aimed to get them both off fast and still pleasurable.

Buffy was shuddering, still so close from her last orgasm that it only took a couple hard thrust into her and she was cumming. The walls of her pussy clenched against his dick, causing him to cum. Without thinking, he vamped out, biting down on the opposite side of her neck, pulling a few more pulls of blood. He felt her shudder in pleasure and her heartbeat skip a beat so he quickly cursed himself pulling his fangs from her neck, licking the wound clean. He rolled over and groaned in pain as he hit the floor.

Buffy heard the noise and rolled over immediately to investigate his wounds and she tenderly touched his ribs.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened…I made it worse."

Spike shook his head, lifting his hand up to touch her cheek. "No, it was good and definitely not worse but do you think you can help me wrap these up a tad for sleeping?" Spike stood up carefully offering Buffy his hand and she took it, swaying slightly. He frowned. "I think I took too much. You need to eat something from that tray in the other room."

Buffy nodded and helped Spike to the bed, taking the cloth wrappings and 'glue' the maid had left earlier in one hand and the tray food with the other. She laid the tray in her spot on the bed, then picked Fuzzball from the floor and placed him on her pillow. He curled up to fall back asleep, having already been sleeping on the floor.

She helped Spike to sit up so she could re-wrap his ribs. She wrapped them tightly so he wouldn't be able to move them, preventing further injury.

Spike chuckled. "I need to be in tip-top shape to keep up with your dance card. I made a promise to you that I'd dance every dance with you to keep you busy all night and out of other people's clutches and I intend to uphold that promise."

Buffy giggled as she placed a tad of glue on the wound on his head that was still oozing out a bit of blood. She also added a bit to the cut that was pretty deep over his forehead and a little to the gash on his chest. Spike smiled at the care he was getting as she put the items back on the table after helping herself to some food off the tray. Spike also helped himself to the meat and cheeses, enjoying the flavor and missing his buffalo wings back home.

Buffy put the tray back on the table and washed her hands. She didn't bother with her nightgown already being content with being naked against Spike as she crawled into bed gently, laying her head on the crock of his arm and laying her hand on the top of part of his chest to avoid his injuries.

He leaned over groaning slightly as he kissed her forehead whispering, "Thanks for taking such good care of me, Slayer."

Buffy frowned. "Why am I 'Slayer' again?"

Spike tried to shrug but it hurt too much so he responded, "It's a term of endearment and respect for who you are. But I'll go back to calling you luv, pet and sweetheart if you want."

Buffy wasn't sure what she wanted but she nodded anyway as she realized she liked them better than Slayer. It reminded her of how much he did care for her and loved her. She let out a deep breath as she relaxed against his arm, thinking how hard it was to believe they had been in this world almost two weeks already and how attached she really was to him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, still thinking about Spike and her relationship to have it change into a dream of the two of them.

* * *

Spike woke up once in the night with his head still hurting and he had listened to Buffy's breathing and heartbeat, nervous because of the amount of blood he took. She seemed fine and healthy so he had gone back to sleep, hoping to feel better. By late morning, he was feeling pretty good. His ribs were still tender but his head felt better and clearer and his body didn't ache all over. He listened to Buffy's slow and steady heartbeat and breathing and sighed in relief. The blood had really helped him but he never wanted it to be at the cost of anything happening to her. He just got caught up in the moment last night. He would have to be more careful for both of their sakes.

He felt Buffy stir and whispered, "Morning, Cutie."

She giggled blushing bright red as she whispered, "Morning, Handsome."

Spike was shocked and apparently showed it because she had never, ever, called him any sweet or endearing names. Usually any nicknames he got were insulting and downgrading.

She smiled and kissed his lips gently. "Well, I was testing it out for how it felt coming out of my mouth."

Spike smirked. "So how did it taste and feel Buffy?"

She grinned. "Almost natural. Might need a bit more practice, though, to make it totally natural sounding."

Spike cocked his head at her and said, "What does it mean that you are calling me endearment terms?"

Buffy frowned. "Does it have to really mean something?"

"I just was curious," he shrugged.

Buffy sighed and rolled out of bed, surprised to see two outfits for her and Spike, both already placed out on the chair. There was hot, fresh lunch sitting on the table, as though perfectly timed for them to wake up. She frowned, realizing the maid must have come in while they were sleeping together naked. She shrugged, realizing she was there analyzing all this, while Spike was looking at her naked with his eyes filled with lust.

She went over to her side and picked up Fuzzball, placing him on the floor with a few leaves and his pillow as she picked up the simple leather shirt and skirt outfit for her day. She put it on as Spike watched with admiring eyes. She then picked up her dress. It was golden and seemed to sparkle. She noticed golden leather shoes placed on the floor and golden-leather barrettes for her hair. She wished for a moment that she could have bought that necklace she had seen at the market but knew neither of them had any money.

Spike noticing she was frowning and asked, "What's wrong? That dress is beautiful. You will be the bell of the ball for sure."

Buffy blushed but whispered quietly, "Nothing. The dress is very beautiful. First thing I've seen that is golden."

Spike nodded and decided she wasn't going to tell what was really on her mind. He was sure she would tell him eventually so he finished getting dressed.

"Want to show me around the village for a tad today? I heard the place has some great shops that I haven't seen yet. Then I'd like to teach you some dancing steps."

She smiled and nodded as she sat down at the table as he did the same, eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence.


	35. Chapter 35: Gifts

Another chapter betaed by Sallyntmare. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35: Gifts

* * *

The blonde couple held hands, lovingly, as they wandered through the village. It felt like a natural thing to do for Buffy, but she felt it was more of a mating persona or marking territory for Spike. Either way, she didn't really care; she just enjoyed the simple intimacy.

She pulled him into various shops and shared with him what she learned the previous day with Tasha. Spike smiled and talked with the owners in the indigenous language. She, of course, couldn't translate a word of it. But the way, both, Spike and the people were smiling, they all must be friendly conversations.

The next hut they came to was the jewelry hut. Spike stood back as he watched Buffy's eyes fall on the red heart with golden streaks. She gently picked it up in her hands to caress it softly with her thumb. With a soft frown, she placed it back and continued on to admire the other pieces. Spike noticed that her eyes did not shine with such enthusiasm as they had with the heart. When she wasn't looking, Spike reached into his pocket to take out the required amount of wooden token to purchase the item. Luckily, he had earned more than enough yesterday. The woman, running the stand, gladly took his money, and then wrapped up the necklace.

He also noticed a beautiful gemstone ring that sparkled with numerous colors. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. He bargained with the lady and managed to bring her down to a price he could afford, and bought that as well.

He quickly put them into his duster pocket before getting Buffy's attention to show her the magic hut he was 'supposedly admiring'.

From there, he got a magical good luck charm for the Nibblet that was made in the shape of a dragon and fashioned to be made into a necklace. It was said to ward off evil spirits and good luck to the wearer.

That was all the money Spike had, so he quickly put the item into his duster, before asking Buffy about anything else she'd like to show him. Her eyes lit up and she ran, pulling him behind her as she took him to the garden in the center of the village. He smiled, admiring all the flowers of different kinds. He longed to bring some home with him, but knew that wasn't a good idea. Bringing items from another dimension, back into your own, could be very risky. It could possibly mess up the natural flow of the world. He only hoped that bringing Fuzzball and his soon to be companion wouldn't cause some horrible apocalypse. He figured they were champions though after all so he was sure they could handle anything that came their way.

As he sat on the fountain edge, with Buffy resting her head on his shoulder, he thought about their world. He hated to go back in a week. He was enjoying it here, even with the constant battles and scares. They were almost like a couple here. Not just a fling, not just friends but also a couple. It made him wonder if it wasn't possible to have the same thing back in their world if her friends would just stop being so judgmental. He felt Buffy stir beside him.

She sat up. "Will you teach me to dance now if we go back home?"

Spike blinked so Buffy corrected herself. "To our room, I mean…" She trailed off and said, "…The room in the fortress."

She looked greatly embarrassed and Spike stood up, offering her his hand as he admitted, "I think about it as our home, as well. Don't feel guilty about that."

Buffy stayed quiet on the way back, thinking of her slipped statement and his reply. Part of her was nervous about that statement but the other part realized she did think of it as their home away from home. What all of that meant though, she wasn't sure.

* * *

Helena had come in to assist Spike in teaching Buffy some popular dance routines. They were, surprisingly, similar to what he was used to and figured that dancing had been around for centuries and probably didn't change much. Buffy had watched on, with jealousy, as Helena danced with Spike, to show Buffy how easy dancing was. Buffy wanted to ring Helena's neck, not watch her dance. The other girl had her arm around Spike's neck and was touching his hand, and her head would sometimes brush his chest and neck. By the time Helena had left, Buffy was ready to burst with anger.

Spike noticed her anger and sighed, placing a kiss on Buffy's lips. "It was only dancing, pet."

Buffy folded her arms in front of her chest and scrunched her nose. "Which, I'm not learning because you already had enough dancing today, what with, that maid draped over all you. You two were so close that you might at well have been having sex!"

Spike rolled his eyes. "We were fully clothed and she was hardly doing anything inappropriate. You need to lighten up, Buffy," he walked closer to her, planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "You know I only love you."

The words softened Buffy's jealously but she was still angry. She stomped out of the room and into the bathroom to sit on the edge of the tub and sulk. Fuzzball wandered in, obviously sensing Buffy's distress, and she picked him up and placed him on her lap. Buffy sighed as she pet him, hating the feeling of jealousy.

She continued to sit, petting Fuzzball for a few minutes until she felt Spike's presence in the room, and then felt his leg brush against hers. She tensed and wiped her tears away, but not before Spike saw them. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she flinched, not used to comfort but relented as he whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry my dancing with Helena made you jealous. That wasn't my goal, I swear. I just thought perhaps if you could see how bloody beautiful dancing could be, that you would perhaps do it with more confidence."

Buffy looked up at him and admitted, "I'm not really upset that you made me jealous…I'm more upset that I got jealous and what it all means. I've decided the only thing worse than being jealous is being rejected."

Spike looked at her surprised. "I never rejected you."

Buffy whispered, "I know. But I've been rejected a few times and used. That feels worse than jealousy but I don't like feeling jealous."

Spike nodded. "Lack of trust can cause jealousy. I would never hurt you, Buffy. You must know that. I'd never hurt you and I'd do anything in my power to ensure nothing else ever hurt you, as well."

Buffy realized that she was being silly. She did trust Spike so she had no reason to be jealous.

She turned to look at him. "Will you teach me to dance now?"

Spike chuckled and stood up, offering her his hand and proceeded to twirl her around. He bent her backwards so she was resting on his arm.

"See, you could handle that, therefore you can handle dancing," he whispered with a grin.

Buffy smiled and followed him into the room for the lessons.

* * *

Three hours later, after much practice and many lessons, the duo was twirling around the room, happily. Spike brought Buffy into a dip and leaned over to kiss her. Their sexual tension had been high because of the twirling and dancing. They had spent the first hour on and off, bickering, as Buffy insisted she couldn't do the step. He insisted she could and she had refused to let him lead when she did learn something. Slowly, by the second hour, they had been moving awkwardly but still definitely dancing around the room with various steps. By the last hour, they were fluent and moved as though they were one. To the outsider, Spike knew that they would appear to have danced together hundreds of times, even though, in reality, only a few hours. By the third hour, now, Buffy was so turned on she could pop and the looks she was giving him and the way she was moving herself across him, seductively, spoke like sex on the dance floor.

Finally, Spike could take it no more and kissed her with such passion that Buffy's legs buckled. Spike was there to catch her as she almost fell to the ground, and instead she found herself being carried over to the bed, barely breaking the kiss. She moaned as he quickly removed her clothes and his own, and then desperately pulled him to her body, wanting to feel his cool skin against her heated flesh. He hissed with pleasure as his erection brushed her leg and she arched her hips, eager to feel him inside of her. He lowered his head from her lips, finally, to her neck, sucking and nibbling on the marks he had made over the past two weeks.

Buffy loved the way they affected her. She wasn't sure if it was because they were made by Spike and he was using them in such an erotic nature, or if they were something special. She didn't really care, as long as he kept doing it. Buffy racked her nails down his back and over his butt to try to push his erection into her folds. He groaned, arching his back and hips to rub his rod against her clit, making her wither beneath him. She arched her hips up again, making him gently enter her, and then lead him back out again. He was nipping and teasing her breasts making her desire him even more.

She finally couldn't take it anymore and moaned out, "Please, I need you."

He nodded, feeling the pull himself, and rubbed across her clit once before sliding into her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She gasped his name, in pleasure; finally, he was fully inside of her. He groaned as he kissed her, and then locked eyes with her as he kept up his rhythm that she easily matched. She moaned, closing her eyes before opening them, determined to share this with him fully. He reached a hand up to cup her cheek and she leaned into his touch as she felt her body shudder with pleasure as he swirled his hips, perfectly, to rub against her clit as well. He used his other hand to massage her breast, paying close attention to her nipples, making it even harder for her to keep her eyes open. Pleasure flashed through both of their eyes and for a brief moment, Buffy could almost feel what he was feeling because it was written all over his face. She felt him quiver inside of her and she was sent spiraling over the edge as she clung onto him for dear life, feeling closer to him than ever.

He leaned down to kiss her, muffling her moans and then he kissed down her neck to suck gently on his mark.

"Now," she breathed.

He vamped out and pierced her flesh with his fangs. He closed his eyes as her essence filled him completely. He tasted love and devotion for the first time from her and it was overpowering, causing him to orgasm.

He carefully continued to pull blood as his body was racked with desire and pleasure, until he felt her whisper in his ear, "I love you, Spike."

He quickly pulled his fangs out, licking the wound, and then stared into her eyes. Spike saw nothing but the truth staring back at him.

"I love you, too, Buffy," he whispered in awe.

He was surprised when she didn't flinch and instead hugged her close to him as he removed himself from her, rolling over to pull her with him. She rested her head on his chest as they both basked in the afterglow. The feeling of being loved completely and fully washed over them.

She idling traced circles on his chest, marveling at how she felt.

Spike whispered, "We should nap before The Ball tonight, luv."

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes as she felt Spike place a kiss into her hair.

"Will the maid wake us?" she asked, not wanting to be late to The Ball.

Spike nodded as she drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and loved.


	36. Chapter 36: The Ball

Yay Sallyntmare edited more chapters for me! Enjoy you guys:)

* * *

Chapter 36: The Ball

* * *

_Song: "If I Could Be Where You Are" by Enya_

Buffy twirled around the room as Spike trailed behind her, trying to tie the last of the ribbons on her dress. Her laughter filled the room as he caught her around the waist.

"Bloody Hell, Summers. Sometimes, you're worse than a kid," he jokingly shouted.

She jutted her bottom lip out as she stayed still and glared at him. Once he finished tying her up, she turned around and twirled around, her gown billowing around her. Spike gasped for air he didn't need, thinking she looked magnificent.

Buffy grinned at his reaction as she looked down his outfit, which had her melting on the spot.

He was wearing

Spike walked over to his duster and drew out the necklace that he had bought for her from the jeweler earlier in the day.

"How?" she gasped in surprise.

He grinned. "Does it matter?"

She shook her head as he turned her around to lift her hair, gently placing the necklace around the low neck of the dress. The dress was a round, low neck that was slightly off the shoulders, with short golden sleeves held up by, soft, white silk ribbons. Around her waist was a white ribbon and the back was laced together with same color ribbons. Spike had tied them into bows. In her hair, Spike had helped to place the golden barrettes, which he had tied, extra small, white ribbons to hang down into her hair.

Her smile could not be contained as she saw the care he took in fixing her hair just right. She was even happier that it seemed to grow fast in this world. Her hair was already below her shoulder, and she had only been there for two weeks. She had smiled seeing what care he took into fixing her hair just right and was happy to see it had grown fast in this world. It was already to below her shoulders in just two weeks. The gown was long and had many layers of silk under it to create the same kind of sight as would have been worn in the time of William before Spike had been turned.

She felt her full stomach do flip flops as she flung herself into his arms to give him a heated kiss meant to be a thank you, but quickly turned into something else. They were lost in each other's kiss as the maid came in, clearing her throat and looking embarrassed as she told Spike that it was time they left.

The maid handed Buffy the necklace so she could understand the native language tonight. With Spike's help, they attached it to the ribbon around her waist so it was on her but unseen. Then Spike offered his arm out for Buffy to link hers through. She smiled and accepted his arm as they made their way together to the ball.

* * *

The ball was magical and perfect. The ceiling was made of the same crystals that made up the windows. It allowed the three moons to shine with their fiery wonder down on all the people. The crystal effect created a soft glow on everyone along with the shining few lanterns covered by the same crystal material only this time in blue. The whole scene left Buffy breathless with the way blue and red designs danced on everything and everyone in sight. There was soft music playing from somewhere unseen. It made Buffy think that magic was responsible.

Wandering around the room with Spike, Buffy noticed that along each of the walls were glowing blue trays. They had meats, cheeses, and tiny mouthfuls of something that looked like desserts. There were also many types of drinks lined up in small clear glasses that people were constantly drinking from. Buffy stared for a while but was unable to make out any actual person who refilled the area since it was dark black behind the glowing tray. Buffy assumed this made it so that the waitresses could be unseen by all.

Glazing around her, she found the necklace around her waist to be a distraction as she could suddenly hear conversations about various topics such as the upcoming King's choice of a Queen, the hunts and the price of various items at the huts. She couldn't focus enough on any one person to determine the actual full conversation but with a slight squeeze of Spike's hand on her arm, she smiled up at him and was able to ignore the other conversations around her.

Everyone in the town had showed up, except for the girls who had been chosen for the King's collection, but Buffy didn't let that factor spoil her night. Spike had told her that she would see Dawn after the ball.

She danced, every dance, with Spike and was constantly amazed at how perfectly they interacted. When questioned how long they had known each other, they both echoed 5 years, without pausing, and the remarks that followed usually consisted of the idea that they seemed to fit together so well that people would have assumed they knew each other their whole life.

Spike thought that Buffy was indeed the most beautiful of all the ladies at the ball and he noticed a few times the King eyeing her as though he was interested. Spike would only pull her a tad closer and she would respond by leaning against him, holding his hand or something else just as endearing. Buffy had never spent a night feeling more beautiful than she did as she was dancing in Spike's arms, resting her head on his chest against his neck and feeling his love surround her. She felt as though she had finally met her match, someone who fit her perfectly in every way and that in a way scared her but she did not dare to think about it that night. Instead, she laughed and smiled and loved every moment she was with him, eager to keep it all in her memories for years to come.

Near the end of the ball, when the last slow song was playing, Spike and she were holding each other close talking.

Buffy was saying, "I'm nervous about this night ending. It's been perfect in every way. What if we never get another like this again?"

Spike sighed, feeling the same way. "We get to visit Dawn in a bit, and we will have many more nights like this. Granted, not balls but I can't imagine us every going back to what we were before. We are in each other's systems and I don't think we will ever get past that." Buffy said nothing and instead rested her head against his neck, listening to the sad song that sang over her,

_I'm lost now without you_

_I don't know where you are_

_I keep watching_

_I keep hoping_

_but time keeps us apart_

_Is there a way I can find you?_

_Is there a sign I should know?_

_Is there a road I could follow_

_To bring you back home_

Spike kissed her forehead as they both let the lyrics wash over them.

_Winter lies before me_

_Now you're so far away_

_In the darkness of my dreaming_

_The light of you will stay_

_If I could be close beside you_

_If I could be where you are_

_If I could reach out and touch you_

_And bring you back home_

_Is there a way I can find you?_

_Is there a sign I should know?_

_Is there a road I could follow_

_To bring you back home to me_"

The song ended and Buffy wiped the tears away from her eyes as Spike and her broke apart. She felt his lips brush hers in a gentle kiss as he whispered, "Thank you for the most perfect evening, my love."

She smiled and returned his kiss and whispered, "It was my most perfect evening as well."

Spike took her hand and led her to the King and they both bowed in front of him, thanking him for a wonderful evening. Buffy let Spike remove the necklace from her ribbon around her waist and they returned it to him with a thank you. He informed Spike that he would be away from the fortress for the next few nights but he would be back in four days for the hunt that he would like Spike to participate in. Spike nodded in agreement, taking Buffy's hand and leading her to the place where Dawn was for her visit.

* * *

Buffy sat next to Dawn on her bed, leaning back into Spike's arms as she described the ball in detail. Dawn was excited and listened in awe as Buffy described how the other ladies were dressed, the music, the drinks and the dancing. Dawn noticed a big difference in her sister during this visit. She appeared to be floating on cloud nine and was very open being with Spike. They had arrived with Spike's hand resting on Buffy's back and although he had backed off when Dawn and Buffy had hugged, he immediately sat behind her on the bed and Buffy rested her head back against his chest, snuggling deeply into his arms that had went around her waist. Dawn had smiled at the gesture, happy to see Buffy with Spike. Spike loved her so much and she knew they had issues getting together because of Angel spurning Buffy so bad. He had really given vampires a bad name and had convinced Buffy that because of his inability to fight against his evil side, that all vampires couldn't. Dawn knew the truth: it was a choice. Spike chose to overcome his darkness and evil tendencies because of love, while Angelus chose to embrace his. That was all there was to it and even she being 15 could see that. She was happy to see that, perhaps, her sister saw this as well and made a point to say something to her when she had the chance.

Dawn was doing well in her environment. She had picked up much of the language and had made two friends. They weren't life-long friends but they would do to keep her company while they girls were stuck together being pampered. She was now allowed to swim in the mornings and go for walks with her other two companions in the afternoons. She was fed three meals a day and was constantly being pampered with scented bathes, hair brushing and makeup. She didn't mind it so much, but longed for being home where she wouldn't be constantly touched and coddled so much. Nonetheless, Buffy was pleased to see that she was, at least, being taken care of and was adjusting well. She had six days left with another two visits left before it was time for Spike to fight for her freedom and she was okay with that. She missed Buffy but smiled as she talked.

Spike was proud to see the platelet so brave and strong in a not so great situation but at least she was making the best of it and not suffering too badly. He watched the two interact and caught Dawn's knowing eye a few times and he couldn't help but smile at her knowing she knew that he and Buffy had finally gotten together. He only could hope it would last once they returned to their world. He stepped out of the room for their goodbyes, willing to give them two minutes to talk privately even though neither had asked for it.

Dawn took the opportunity to say, "So, you and Spike are finally dating?"

Buffy frowned. "Dating...I guess that is what you would call it."

Dawn smiled. "He loves you and he's great for you. I always thought you two made a cute couple. I'm glad to see it's working out. Do you love him?" Buffy hesitated and Dawn smiled, "Your eyes say it all. I think it's great and I want you two to know you have my full support even if your gang is prejudice and controlling, I think you guys will work out just fine as long as you stick together."

Buffy sighed, "I just wish he was human." Buffy's mind filled with thoughts of how easier it would be for her friends to accept him if he was human. She wouldn't have to hide her feelings for him or listen to them judging him based on the fact he was a vampire without a soul. It would also eliminate the factor that Spike would never age and Buffy would continue to age. She could never pretend to be normal with a vampire. She could never grow old with Spike watching their grandchildren grow up. There would be no normal marriage, children, or white picket fence. With a gentle sigh, she heard Dawn's whisper break her thoughts.

Dawn whispered, "Sometimes he's more human than he'd like to admit."

As Buffy walked away, Dawn's words echoed in her head as she hugged her goodbye, promising she would be back in three days. As Buffy walked from the room she looked up at Spike who took her hand not saying anything, and together they walked back to the room with Buffy's mind filled with thoughts.

* * *

The fog in the back of the hall disappeared, taking with it the white-haired lady who had been listening in on Dawn and Buffy's conversation. She had smiled knowingly and disappeared before Spike and Buffy noticed her.


	37. Chapter 37: A Great Way to Relax

Sallyntmare betaed another chapter. YAY!

* * *

Chapter 37: A Great Way to Relax

* * *

As Buffy stirred awake, she still felt as if she were on cloud nine from the night before. Her stomach was still a flutter. They had shared a perfect, magical night together. She had, practically, danced herself to sleep; Spike had taken off her dress and carried her into bed when they arrived to their room.

Now that she was awake, and rested, she wanted to properly thank Spike for showing her such a wonderful time.

She lightly kissed his lips, listening to his quiet groans. She was happy that he stayed asleep, wanting to toy with him a bit. Buffy kissed down his neck, licking and sucking as she went. She sucked on his pulse point, opposite of the sacred sire mark that Drusilla had made.

Spike had the same affect she always had when he sucked on her neck, he groaned in his sleep.

Buffy continued to kiss down his shoulders and chest, where she sucked and nibbled on his nipples, which grew to tight little pebbles across his chest. She puckered her lips, and then lightly blew across them, causing him to moan loudly and gasp her name.

She relished in the fact that even though he was sleeping, he was dreaming of her. She kissed down his stomach, dipped her tongue into his belly button, and then stopped just above his erection.

She ran her nails lightly down his chest, over his nipples and to his stomach to finish down his thighs. Buffy, then, rested her butt on his shins to kneel near his feet, lowering her mouth to the level of his shaft. She admired the tip, the way it glistened with moisture that she knew she had caused, which gave her a slight thrill. She admired the length and width of it, knowing how perfectly he stretched her and filled her.

Buffy let out a sigh, imagining for a brief second having a future with him and closed her eyes at the overpowering feeling, before opening them up to focus on the task at hand. She opened her mouth to engulf his cock with her mouth, sucking as she brought her mouth to the base. Spike hissed in pleasure as he opened his eyes, groaning out her name. His hand migrated to her golden locks, petting the silky waves with admiration. She racked her nails down his thighs again before bringing up one of her hands to cup and massage his balls, while swallowing around his erection, pulling it completely in her throat. Buffy sucked on it a few times before Spike pulled her up by her arms, twisting her under him and slammed into her with one swift move as she screamed out his name in ecstasy.

Buffy's inner muscles clamped around him so tight he had to kiss her gently to make her body relax and welcome his invasion. As he kissed her mouth he felt her muscles ease up and he was able to set a rhythm that she immediately matched. He always was amazed during their love making sessions that both of them were always eager, always ready and perfectly in sync. He nibbled on her earlobe as she sucked against his neck. Spike moaned, feeling her hot lips against his neck and he cupped her checks kissing down her neck as he speeded his thrusting.

Buffy wrapped her legs around him, causing each plunge to go deeper than the last. She scratched her nails down his back as she brought them to his ass. She squeezed the firm globes in her hands and pulled him closer to her, pushing him deeper inside her pussy.

"So hot…so tight…on fire…so perfect…you're amazing," he whispered in her ear.

With each whisper, Buffy felt further and further from control as she clung on tighter to him. He continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but to Buffy, they were just a blur of words and the meanings didn't matter; it was the tone and the sediment that made her hot.

She leaned up and dropped her lips to his neck, sucking and nibbling, which caused Spike to fight for control of his demon. His face was switching in rapid succession from human to demon. She, finally, gently bit into his neck, causing him to totally vamp out and pull her face up to plant a kiss on her lips, nicking her lips with his fangs.

Buffy didn't care as she wrapped her arms around his and pulled him closer. He groaned from the taste of her blood on his tongue.

"I'm so close," she breathed in his ear.

Spike was already vamped out so he gently kissed down her neck, scraping her neck a little as he went, but keeping the scrapes shallow. She moaned from the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure as she dug her nails into his shoulders as he sucked on his mark. She arched her hips and bucked them off the bed as he slammed into the hilt. Just as he slammed fully inside of her he bit into her neck and started to drink. She quivered under him as she orgasmed, calling out his name as he took more pulls of blood from her. He removed his fangs as he felt the last flutter of her orgasm around is cock. He roared her name as he came.

She came one last time with him and he rolled over to sit up and pull her into his lap. His fangs reentered his mark and he gently took a few more pulls of her blood as he, gently, massaged her breasts.

She curled up against him and closed her eyes at the sensation she was feeling. She felt an incredible bond with him every time they made love. She wondered why he couldn't feed from her like that more often, but knew it wasn't the time to ask such a question.

She instead whispered, "I love you, Spike."

He didn't answer, and instead continued his gentle and slow pulls on her neck, careful to not take too much. He also enjoyed the closeness they were experiencing. Not wanting it to end, but knowing he couldn't take any more blood from her, he licked the wound closed and continued the gently kneading of her breast until he noticed she was fast asleep. He smiled, snuggling down further onto the bed and pulled the covers over them both as he followed her into sleep.

* * *

Buffy woke up feeling pretty well for having a lot of her blood taken. As she stretched she caused Spike to wake up because she had fallen asleep on top of him.

She grinned and placed a kiss on his lips. "Morning, Sleepyhead."

He chuckled. "Morning, Sweetheart."

Buffy sat up and fully stretched her aching muscles.

"Want to see the indoor pool?"

Spike laughed. "You knew there was a pool and didn't tell me?"

Buffy grinned. "If you spar like a good boy and work out, then we can relax in the pool afterwards as a reward. How does that sound?"

Spike grinned and jumped out of bed, feeling great. He was pretty confident that Buffy really did love him and in his mind that meant everything had changed between them and they would be different when they got home. He would give her the day and then tonight before bed or perhaps tomorrow, they would talk about how they would handle their love affair once they got home.

"Shower time, luv."

She squealed and ran into the bathroom, and then turned on the water before testing the temperature.

She hopped in then shouted, "Aren't you coming?"

He had been busy admiring her butt as she was humming a tune, testing the water, but snapped out of it when she hopped in the shower, realizing he needed to join her and fast.

Spike was greeted with the vision of Buffy; her eyes closed as she stood under the spray. Her eyes snapped open and she grinned as he tried to sneak a hand between her curls.

"If we do that, we will never get a work out today."

Spike wagged his eyebrow. "I don't know about you but sex is a mighty fine work out for me, luv."

Buffy giggled and her cheeks flushed. "You need to spar."

Spike sighed reluctantly, knowing she was right and if they had sex again then they would never have energy for their day that they had planned. He turned her around as she leaned against him, and he gently massaged her head while working in the shampoo.

She moaned at the sensation and he could smell her arousal as he whispered, "You sure you don't want me?"

Buffy's eyes widened as she felt the tip of his hard dick on her ass cheeks. She couldn't resist reaching behind her to rub his erection.

"We can get each other off and, therefore, save energy," she spoke softly.

Spike chuckled and turned her around, sliding her onto his aching rod. She wrapped her legs around his as she knew this was going to be a powerful and fast sex session rather than slow, so she immediately grabbed onto the bar holding up the leather curtain, and used it for leverage as she swirled her hips, moving him in and out of her. He dipped her hair under the water, creating a slippery friction between them as the shampoo washed out of her hair and down her body. He leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist as she began to quiver in his arms after a few minutes of them being together.

He wouldn't feed from her this time, as there was no need. So instead, he brought one hand to her breast and the other to her throbbing clit. Spike shuddered from the sensations her muscles were creating in him. He groaned out her name as she moaned his and he knew both of them were close. She sucked on his neck, which was enough to drive him over the edge and he felt the walls of her pussy pulse around him as she moaned her release, and he roared out his.

He pumped into her a few more times before slipping out of her as he whispered, "Can you stand?"

She shook her head so he held her up as her legs stayed wrapped around him for a few minutes before she eased down to her unsteady legs. He showered her with kisses as he gently washed her back and chest clean. Then he knelt down to wash her legs and feet. When he arrived at the coarse curls of her junction, he gently washed the area, not wanting to turn her on and knowing she would be ultra-sensitive still.

He then smiled and handed the soap and cloth to Buffy. He stayed kneeling down as Buffy began to massage the shampoo into his hair and then stepped back as he stood up to lean his head under the water. While he rinsed his hair, she began to wash his neck and chest area then knelt down to wash his legs and feet then paid special attention to his erection, which she giggled seeing it was still erect.

"Is that thing always ready?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, if you're around it's always ready."

Buffy placed a kiss on the tip and Spike closed his eyes, but she quickly stood back up, twisting him around to wash his back.

She kissed the back of his neck. "All clean. Ready for food and then sparring?"

Spike nodded as he helped her from the shower. They were both ready to start their day.


	38. Chapter 38: A Day Inside

Yay another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 38: A Day Inside

* * *

Spike whipped his towel at Buffy, hitting her lightly on the butt as she ran to the pool. Both, she and Spike, had worked up a sweat from training and sparring. Spike had been very aggressive and eager; A sure sign that he would win the fight for Dawn's freedom. He was confident and sure of himself, and each attack had been carefully delivered.

Buffy knew though, that they were used to fighting with each other. She hoped he could fight that well in the battle. She was happy that she came back "wrong" to do so. Now that Spike was able to hit Buffy, she could continue to help him train. The Slayer still wanted to know why he was able to hit her, though. Buffy made a mental note to ask the Witches when she returned home.

She sprinted to the edge of the pool, and then jumped in the air as she tucked her knees to her chest. She entered the pool with a perfect canon ball. Spike followed by doing a perfect dive, hardly any splash was made. She turned around and swam towards her lover. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. The vampire tried to deepen the kiss, but Buffy giggled, and then swam away. They both laughed as they splashed and wrestled in the pool.

After hours of playing they were both tired, and Buffy had turned into a prune.

Spike pulled himself out of the pool, and then helped Buffy out.

"I think the maid must be serving us dinner by now. Hungry, luv?"

She nodded, feeling starved, since all she had for lunch was a meat and cheese sandwich and some water. They walked back to the room, hand in hand, and then she twirled around to strip her bathing suit. Spike watched her with a grin as she put a furry robe on.

"You are feeling mighty used to being naked around me," he leered. Buffy blushed as she looked down at her hands. He put his finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his. "I didn't say that was a bad thing. It was just an observation. I like it. It shows you trust me. It will work out well when we live together after returning home to Sunnydale."

Buffy looked at him in shock and was, in a way, insulted that he would assume such a thing.

Sure, they had a good time and she had fallen in love with him. But having him move in with her was a huge commitment-it would make it…real. Things were different in Sunnydale, more complicated. It wouldn't be as easy for them there as it was in this dimension. She didn't like how he decided it on his own, without having a conversation with her about it first.

She put her hands on her hips. "I didn't tell you we were living together. In fact, I don't even remember inviting you into my house, much less living in it. I know you have an open invitation and have pretty much since we met, minus that one-month of your life, but that doesn't give you the right to just pick up and move in without consulting me first," she frowned and quickly took off her robe to put clothes on. "I don't think I like this arrangement anymore. I think I'll ask the maid for a second room. It's just too cramped in this room with you here."

She picked Fuzzball off her pillow, and then stomped out of the room. Buffy looked for the maid, but when she didn't see her, she headed out of the castle and into the gardens.

As soon as Buffy left, Spike stood up to pace. He had blown it. As soon as Buffy's face had shown shock, he had known he had blown it. He had been so busy in his head dreaming of their future together, he had forgotten that Buffy was not dreaming along with him. What a daft git he was. He wanted to slam his fist into something he was so frustrated. How could he make such a blunder as to let him in on what he was thinking? Sure it made sense that they would move in together after all they have shared here but he shouldn't have just blurted it out like that. Angry at himself and the situation, he paced back and forth hoping with all his might that she would come back if given a bit of space. She had always come back in the past...surely this time wouldn't be different.

Meanwhile Buffy sat on the edge of the fountain, in the moonlight, admiring how much brighter three moons really made everything. Buffy admired the flowers, which were sleeping peacefully. She was alone in the garden; alone in her thought. Her mind was going crazy with thoughts as she rested her chin on her knees, and her arms hugged tightly around her legs.

i'How did things get so crazy? How did I end up here? Why did I have to fall in love with another vampire? Things didn't work out with Angel. Would Spike be any different? Would he always stay with me? Or will he leave me like every man does in my life. How am I ever going to explain this to my friends and to Giles? They will be so disappointed in me and probably try and stake him. I would never let that happen, though. God, why is my life so confusing?'/i

She stepped off the fountain, going to lie under a tree in the garden. She was surrounded by flowers and sighed as she felt her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten anything yet. She didn't care as she rolled over onto her side and let the tears fall.

The Slayer picked up Fuzzball, who had snuggled next to her and put him on her shoulder, where he rubbed affectionately against her neck in an attempt to comfort her. Her tears became full-grown sobs as she curled up in a ball from the inner pain.

She hated that she always thought of other people before her own feelings. She hated that her gut reaction was to always flee. She had left Spike, who was the only person who had always been there for her. He had always stood by her side, even when she beat him up for it. She felt more sobs rake her body as she thought about how much easier life would be if she just had a partner. She shook her head violently as she tried to shake her feelings of love out of her. She never meant to fall in love with Spike but she realized that is what she was, head over heels in love with Spike. She wanted Spike. She sobbed even harder as her body shook from the pressure and power of the tears.

Fuzzball curled up on her shoulder, resting his head against her neck as she just continued to cry. She cried for the fact her sister was being held hostage, for the fact she might be taken away, by the social workers, by the fact she could have died in a car accident and how much she couldn't relate to her. She cried for herself and how much she had lost. Angel had left her, Riley had left her, her mother had died, and the only person who she felt close to was Spike who was supposed to be evil and everything she was to be against.

She cried for Spike, as well, and how everything he did for them. No one respected him or thanked him for it. He had been going against his very nature because he loved her. Spike really loved her, didn't just pretend to love her, or say he loved her so much that he was leaving her but he stayed and loved her. She cried for her desire to be with him, but knowing her friends would never approve.

She hugged Fuzzball tight as the tears started to subside. He snuggled against her hand and she sighed wanting to feel Spike's arms around her.

Buffy whispered to Fuzzball, "Is it bad to want Spike? I thought it was when I was in Sunnydale, but how bad can being in a relationship with someone who loves me really be bad?" She laughed, thinking it funny she actually wanted a response from the little ball of fuzz. "I just…life is tough and he makes me happy. He reminds me every minute I'm with him that there is something worth living for. He gives me hope, even if in the most unconventional ways, and he brings me back to life. Fuzzball, I want Spike." She closed her eyes, rubbing her face against his fur as she stood up and went back inside.

Buffy entered the room to find Spike who was pacing still in his robe. Silently, she put down Fuzzball who ran over to the leaves Buffy had placed on the floor earlier and began to eat one. Spike looked up at her saw her red eyes, and rushed to her side, giving her a huge hug. Neither said a word as more tears fell from both of their eyes.

Silently, Buffy removed her clothing and Spike removed his robe to climb into bed together. Buffy placed Fuzzball on her pillow before curling up against Spike's chest and closing her eyes to will sleep to come. Sleep came in a matter of minutes because of the safe, loving feeling Spike's arms created around her.

She had a busy afternoon and night, with no energy due to lack of eating. Spike kissed the top of her head, realizing nothing was accomplished tonight but at least Buffy came back into his arms.

He closed his eyes, smelling in her scent along with the smell of salt and drifted off to sleep; thankful she was with him still.

* * *

When Buffy woke up from hunger pains, Spike was sleeping. Her eyes were still burning from the tears she had spent earlier so she carefully, as to not to wake Spike, crawled out of bed and sat down to eat a hot breakfast that the maid had, obviously, placed for her. She offered Fuzzball some leaves and continued to eat while she did some thinking. Should she talk to Spike about what was discussed last night or were things better left unsaid? She looked over at him sleeping as she nibbled on her freshly cooked hot meat and eggs, and wanted so badly to wake him up and talk to him before she lost her nerve, but knew they both needed their sleep.

She planned to go back to sleep herself when she had a full belly. She kept meaning to ask him about how often he really needs to feed to be healthy. She just assumed once a day, but perhaps Vamps need it more. Lately, he had been feeding a lot more at a time from her. She didn't mind, but perhaps that's why once a day worked so well for him. He could fill up on her and have it last 24 hours or so before he was hungry again.

She closed her eyes as she drank down some water, thankful her belly was feeling fuller. She nibbled on some crackers with cheese and gobbled up some more roasted bacon-like strips and yawned, realizing that she definitely needed more sleep. Without thinking twice on her actions, she crawled back into Spike's arms and smiled because she felt safe as he automatically wrapped his arms around her to hold her close as she fell back asleep.


	39. Chapter 39: Decisions

Yet another chapter! Hope you guys are keeping up! Thanks Sallyntmare for betaing this for me.

* * *

Chapter 39: Decisions

* * *

When Spike woke up, he had a warm body lying in his arms. He could so easily make love to her in their position. However, he was still hurt by her remarks from last night. He probably should have asked if they were planning to live together in Sunnydale. It would have been better if he spoke to her first about it, or if she came to him with the idea. She would have felt in more control of her life.

The men in her life seemed to always make the decisions for her; He, unknowingly, fell into that category. Angel had left her, deciding she and him wouldn't work, Riley had left her, deciding the same thing and even her fling with Parker, he had decided she wasn't worth a second go. Worst of all, her father left her without giving her the choice.

He sighed as he realized she had never been given the choice of having her own decisions made and stuck to. Her mother had coddled her a lot and her friends…well they were always in her business. Giles tried to protect her from the world, only to desert her when she needed him the most. He didn't want to be that person in her life. He wanted to be the solid individual who cares for her and loves her. He wanted to be there when she cried and hold her while she slept. He wanted to be there when she wanted to make love, and to be there when she wanted to relax. He wanted to spend his life with her and couldn't imagine not having that chance now that he had experienced so much with her these past two weeks.

He let out a deep sigh as he brushed his hand over her hair, enjoying the softness of the golden waves.

As she slept, he continued to look on, thinking about the past and how much his life has changed in the last few years. He went from caring for Dru, to her ignoring him because her 'Daddy' came back-and then she left him completely. When he returned to Sunnydale, he had a chip shoved in his head, making it impossible to really be a vampire. He could no longer fight or kill Buffy. He was no longer driven by the basic nature to want to kill the Slayer. Spike had time to really look at her, really enjoy her personality; who she really was. It didn't take him long to fall in love with her. Spike, of course, helped her and her friends with saving the world and what not.

He chuckled at the memory of when he helped Buffy save the world from Acathla. Spike quickly stifled his laugh, worried he would wake Buffy.

Before meeting Buffy, he had never been a normal vampire and had always longed for more meaning to life. Growing up in nineteenth century England and writing poetry everyday, wasn't high on the entertainment scale so the thrill of being powerful and above the law had drawn him in. As a vampire, he had enjoyed the occasional excitement and adventure that came his way. He had travelled, explored and seen it all. For a while he even had a family. Drusilla, Angel and Darla had been his family and he had assumed it would be enough but even that had ended. Spike had taken great joys in his vampire life but after the fighting had stopped, when the adventures were over, there had been an ache and a hunger for something more. Then he had met Buffy.

Now, with Buffy, he was able to live a life with just enough excitement between them; fighting and sparring and making love. Whenever an apocalypse would come, he would be there for her every step of the way. They would fight demons every night, together-as partners. He could be happy forever -or at least until her life is over. Spike planned to have her be the longest lived Slayer.

Leaning down and placing a kiss on her head, he thought to himself that he didn't want to live without her. If she really decided to not have them together, he would ask her to stake him, and knowing her, she would do it.

He wished life was easy for her. He wished she didn't have to fight alone so often and have so much be expected of her. He felt that the whole, "Only Slayer chosen to save the world" bit was a total bugger of an idea. If he was by her side, she would never have to fight alone again. Her destiny would be different. She would have help, a companion and life so much longer.

Spike only hoped Buffy and him could talk about things. He hadn't meant to bugger it all up with assumptions. He could kick his own ass for messing up things so badly.

He felt Buffy stir and braced himself for the start of a new fight, but instead, Buffy said nothing. She got out of bed, depositing Fuzzball onto the floor and then went to the table to eat breakfast.

Buffy, herself, had been awake, almost an hour, and not said a word to Spike. Instead she had kept her eyes closed and thought about the night before. She hadn't meant to get so mad but he had just assumed she was letting him move in. Just thinking about it got her emotions up again but she had to admit, the assumption was probably based on reality. They had been living together for at least two weeks. If he was anyone but Spike she would have made the same assumption. Admitting that would mean she would have to confess she was sorry and she couldn't embarrass herself like that. She wasn't sure what to even say to him right now. Since she was being honest with herself, she could acknowledge that she was afraid if she said anything that it would turn into a discussion and she just wasn't ready. She was actually angry the discussion had even come up so now she had to think about it. She didn't want to admit she wanted him by her side. She didn't want to admit she was used to him being there. She didn't want to admit in this world she needed him and that she probably needed him back in Sunnydale as well.

Buffy could have thought about this for longer only her stomach growled and knowing his perfect enhanced hearing, he had to hear it.

Spike stayed in bed and watched her eating, thinking she didn't have dinner or much lunch yesterday so she must be starving. It would be in his best interest to wait until she was full and content to bring anything up. He watched her eat and when she was finished, she came back over to sit on the bed to get her clothing on for the day.

Spike's mind was going crazy as he got out of bed and got dressed. He wasn't in the mood for feeding anyway.

Buffy turned around half way dressed. "You need to feed."

Spike rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood."

Buffy was now pissed. She was angry at herself all morning and now she could redirect it to Spike for rejecting her. She held her head high, and strong, willing the tears to stay at bay. She would not cry in front of him, and instead got dressed, and walked out of the room without saying another word to Spike.

Spike wasn't sure what to do with that and called for the maid to inquire about the training room. When he was informed that it was open until the afternoon, he decided to go there to blow off some steam.

* * *

Buffy wandered through the shops and into the garden. Sunnydale didn't have very many gardens, so she never gave much thought to how calming and relaxing it could be to sit in one. Her tears began to fall as she leaned against a tree in the center of the flowers. The locals were busy in the shops, thankfully leaving her alone to her sorrows. It would be confusing if someone were to try and console her because she still could not understand the language.

Confusion filled her mind, as she wondered what she was going to do with Spike, and how she was going to handle the situation.

They could live easily here. Spike was able to interact with the people, getting along with them. He seemed to fit in with the King and the locals. The illusions of normalcy were easy to imagine in this world. In Sunnydale, Spike was an outcast. When they are to go back, no one would accept them. Buffy would have to choose between her friends and Spike. No matter what she did, someone would be disappointed.

She wanted to return home, but she also liked it here. The locals seemed…human. Sure the horns of the locals were weird, but really they lived normal human lives. They had their houses, shopping, eating, hunting, and making families. There was no difference to anything that was expected out of a normal human being. As a matter of a fact, Spike seemed normal here. He didn't stand out as a 'vampire' but instead as an individual who she needed.

Her body began to shudder from her crying, the confusion of what to do and where she wanted to be was making it harder to take.

She frowned, bending her knees and bringing them up to her chest. Buffy wrapped her arms around her knees and began to rock as she tried to make sense of it all. She was stuck in a world with Spike, which was nice actually. She couldn't think of anyone else she would have liked to be stuck with. Willow would have spent the whole time doing one spell after another and ruined the point of this situation. Xander would have made it through, but would have kept his distance and spent time apologizing for her being so messed up. Giles would have been probably on the King's bad side and definitely wouldn't have been able to save her so many times. None of her friends would have.

She sighed, realizing none of her friends could really save her, nor be her equal and help her. She was beyond their help in a way. She fought demons and vampires nightly, which none of them could really do. They could tag along for company but when push came to shove, she would have to fight alone half the time saving their butts. With Spike that was different.

She got up, eager to burn off some steam, and figured she'd go use the suit the maid gave her and go swim for a while. If she knew Spike, he would probably be in the training room burning off steam so that would leave the pool open.

She opened the door to the room to find it indeed empty. Fuzzball was curled up on her pillow munching on leaves that Spike must have put out for him. Spike was always thinking of others. He was an evil, soulless vampire, but he was one of the most caring people she knew.

She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and brought along her robe, in case she were interrupted, and began to walk down to the pool.

She swung her towel as she walked, wondering if she had no friends, would she give in to being in a relationship with Spike? She frowned, realizing she was already in a relationship with Spike but the point was would she continue it? She would like to think she wouldn't but she knew deep down if it was just her, Dawn and Spike she would no questions asked. No Giles to say he was disappointed in her, no Willow to frown and look upon her with pity and no Xander to judge and rant and rave, she would be happily in a relationship with Spike and probably even play the part of living happily ever after. She'd probably live longer and healthier, as well as, be safer with him around. In that case, so would Dawn. Spike would protect both of them with his un-life and he had proven it time and time again.

She dove into the water with her mind still full with thoughts she wished she could banish. She just wanted people to stop judging her. What was it that Spike said her friends do? Control her…that's what he said they do. She realized that he was right.

Willow went and pursued a lesbian relationship without talking to her about it, Xander pursued an ex-demon without her, and Giles left England without her, so therefore, why wasn't she able to have her own life and be with whom she wanted to be with?

She panted, feeling her muscles strain with how fast she was swimming and how many laps she had done, but she didn't stop. She couldn't. She thought about Dawn's approval and how supportive she had been with Xander and Willow's decisions, time and time again, and how she was always expected to overlook and accommodate.

She wanted Spike.

She felt one of her legs cramp up from the strain but she kept swimming again and again as she continued to think. She realized she really did want Spike. She wanted his annoying personality as much as his eager and excited personality. He was able to bring energy and dedication to the table. Who was always the one that was there for her saving her ass and who was willing to walk with her side by side? He would have easily gone with her to save Dawn if she hadn't of shut him out of her life. He was there last year before she died when Tara had made the demons invisible. He was there when the thing was attacking her mom and he was there when she was sad about her mom. How many other people would drop what they were doing to really be there for her?

She frowned, realizing they would as long as nothing in their life was more urgent. Everyone always came to her expecting her to fix things. For once, she wanted to be able to go to someone else to fix things.

She pulled herself out of the pool, dying to hit something. She put on her robe and wandered down to the training room, getting looks from the guards as she passed by various doors. She couldn't care less. She just wanted to break something and feel pain.


	40. Chapter 40: Good Advice

Thanks to Sallyntmare for betaing for me still!

* * *

Chapter 40: Good Advice

* * *

She stopped at the entrance to admire her lover. Spike was there, in only his pants, his leather duster and shirt had been tossed to the floor. His attention was solely on the punching bag that he was currently beating to death.

Buffy sighed as she pulled off her robe, leaving her in a two-piece bathing suit. She walked to another punching bag and proceeded to kick the shit out of it. All of her frustration and confusion went into hitting the bag. The more she hit, the better she felt relief. Blood began to seep out of wounds on her hands from hitting so hard, but it didn't stop her. Her hands ached from the pain; a price she needed to pay for her anger.

She wanted to feel normal. She wanted to feel relaxed again. She wanted to live her own life, not have someone else tell her what to do. She wanted to control her own destiny, or at least what she does with her own destiny. She wanted to live and be happy. She deserved it after saving the world so many times.

Closing her eyes, she continued to let her anger and frustration out. Tears began to fall as her arm weakened from the stress of punching so much.

Suddenly, there were arms around her that pulled her against a hard chest. For a moment she struggled, but she felt defeated and empty, so she slumped back and let the soft voice wash over her.

"I got you. Just let it out." She turned in his arms and cried. She didn't care that she was standing in a training room, wearing only a bikini, and was crying on Spike's chest. She didn't care that she was crying for him and he didn't know it. She just felt his arms around her and the safety and comfort being offered, and she knew at that moment she couldn't go back to the way things were.

Once the tears slowed down, and then finally stopped, Spike spun her around and placed her at arm's length to whisper.

"Do you feel better?" Buffy nodded, stepping back and feeling sad she didn't get held anymore but really wanted to talk to Dawn. She needed some advice and to get her thoughts out before talking to Spike.

"After we get cleaned up, can I talk to Dawn? I need to do so alone and then I'll talk to you, I promise."

His blue eyes sparkled with fear and pain, but he only nodded. He bent down to pick up the pile of clothes, wrapping Buffy in her robe. He considered Buffy to be his and he wasn't about to give the guards a show.

After he pulled his shirt over his, he wrapped an arm around his girl's waist. He knew she would need her hands wrapped up when she got back to the room before she went to see Dawn.

As they walked, a part of him wanted to demand that she tell him what she was thinking. He wanted to know if he was going to be kicked to the curb, or to be able to stay in her life. He was afraid of what her worries would mean for them.

Once they returned to the room, Buffy immediately left his side to strip off her attire and run a bath. As the tub was filling, she picked up Fuzzball and gave him a kiss. The maid had left dinner for her on the table so she proceeded to have a few bites as she wait.

She paused as she had a mouthful of food, remembering that Spike must be hungry.

She gulped it down and then looked to the vampire. "Will you feed now?"

Spike shook his head. "No. I'll eat after we talk."

Buffy sighed in frustration and slammed her fist against the wall, feeling her knuckle break against the stone.

"Bloody Hell woman, stop that!" Spike shouted as he ran over to her.

She became dizzy-probably from pain or blood loss-as Spike shoved her hand under running water. Her body filled with pleasure as Spike carefully sealed the wounds with his tongue.

Spike sighed and wrapped up her hand with a piece of material that was left over from their other battles. He then lifted her into the tub and joined her. She leaned back against him, enjoying the feel of the hot water against her skin contrasting with Spike's cool body against her back. She closed her eyes as Spike's arms went around her waist and she rested her hands on top of his. He wondered what it meant that Buffy wasn't rejecting him but he shook off the thoughts as he just instead enjoyed being here with her.

Together they sat in silence, allowing the thoughts and worries to melt away until Buffy whispered, "Can I see Dawnie now?"

Spike nodded and watched Buffy climb out of the tub to dry herself off, and then got dressed in her earlier outfit; which was a tan leather skirt with a slight flare and a soft white shirt. She pulled a tan vest over it and pulled on tan leather boots. Spike was dressed in black and white today; Black pants with a black vest and a white soft shirt.

He pulled the paper from his duster that the King had granted him earlier allowing Buffy a visit to see Dawn. He had known she would want to see her and had requested the King grant her another visit.

"I'll walk you there to get you past the guards and then I'll leave you two alone, but remember when the guards come, you must leave. We don't want trouble Buffy. We only have a few days left here and the last thing we need is for them to find a reason not to let me compete or not to let Dawn go when I win."

Buffy nodded and whispered, "Five days left, then you compete."

Spike nodded and put his hand on her back. He easily got her past both guards merely handing them the permission slip from the King and opened the door to Dawn, gesturing for her to get inside.

"Hi, Nibblet. Buffy wanted to visit but I'll leave you two alone for now. Stay strong little one and I'll see you soon," he smiled at Dawn then turned to leave.

She smiled at him but noticed the fear and worries in his eyes and figured that was what Buffy was here to talk about. She gave Buffy a big hug then came and sat down next to her on her bed.

Dawn grinned. "So what brings you here in the middle of the day, big sis? I got about ten to fifteen minutes before I'm taking on my daily grounds walk, but the guards will probably be back for you before then. So what's up?"

Buffy frowned, "It's all so complicated and I have no one else to talk to about this kind of thing. Usually I would go to Willow but honestly I don't think that would have worked in this case anyway. Trouble is Spike."

Dawn frowned. "What's wrong with Spike? Are you worried he won't be able to win? I'm sure he'll be fine."

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'm sure he'll be fine but I'm…well…" She let out a deep breath and Dawn sat quietly, knowing how hard it was for her sister to talk sometimes. Buffy took another deep breath and tried again, "He assumed he's going to move in with us when we get back to Sunnydale," she put a hand up in the air as Dawn opened her mouth to speak. "Now don't interrupt me…this is hard enough without having to stop and think about what I'm talking about, ok?" Dawn nodded and snapped her mouth closed. She was dying to praise the idea of Spike moving in, but she'd let her sister finish.

"What would Willow, Xander and Giles think if I officially date Spike back home? They are always so judgmental and Spike says they try to control me, and it's tough, and I don't want to alienate my friends but I really want to try this officially with Spike when I get home. It's just…I've never really had to stand up to my friends on anything. Should I just leave Spike and hurt him and myself, or should I kick my friends to the curb and hurt them and myself? God, this is so hard."

Dawn sighed. "How about you kick no one to the curb and let people decide for themselves."

Buffy blinked and said, "Huh?"

"Don't kick people to the curb. People should have the right to decide what their future and reactions will be. You need to give everyone in your life a choice. Don't you realize life is all about choices? Spike has made his choice obvious. He's a vampire with no soul, therefore predestined to be evil and to kill people and to find a way to destroy things. Instead, he got a chip shoved in his head. He could have run to Dru, who would gladly feed him forever. But he ran to the good guys, Buffy. In a way, he wanted to be good. He made the choice to go against his predestined nature and be good and to try to be with you. So point is he made his choice to fight the good fight and take care of you and me like we are his family. I was predestined to destroy the world and bring all of the dimensions into ours. Now I could still do that if I wanted to with a little flick of a knife and a sweet little chant… and perhaps a new tower or something."

Buffy giggled and caused Dawn to smile before she continued. "Point is I don't. I choose to be a normal teenager who annoys her sister and who fights to succeed in the world as it is. You are the Slayer. Now you could have turned out like Faith, who killed people and who destroyed the world instead of saving it, but instead you chose to fight the good fight, take care of everyone but yourself and be the person you are today. Let your friends choose what they want to do. You chose Spike to be in your life, which is nice, because everyone deserves a partner. Willow had a werewolf and a witch. Xander had a cheerleader and an ex-demon who almost killed you and Willow. You've had a vampire that wanted to destroy the world at one time, a guy hooked on steroids, and now a vampire who chooses to do good. Let your friends decide for themselves to support you or to hinder you. You do what is best for you and not them just as they do what is best for them and not you."

Buffy gave Dawn a big hug. "Thanks…it helped a lot."

Dawn smiled. "So you good now?"

Buffy nodded and gave her another hug. "I'm good now. I think I have a vampire to work things out with, though, and I think you have a walk to take."

Dawn nodded just as a guard came around the corner.

Buffy gave Dawn one more hug and waved. "See you soon."

The younger sister nodded and watched as Buffy left the room, hoping and praying they worked this out and her friends could be understanding.

She thought it would take a miracle, though.

* * *

The mysterious lady wandered the halls after listening to Dawn and Buffy talk. Her mind was now filled with the older girl's troubles. She realized Buffy had more about her than meets the eye. The woman sighed as she disappeared from sight.


	41. Chapter 41: Nervous Talks

Another betaed chapter by Sallyntmare. Thanks for the faithful betaing!

* * *

Chapter 41: Nervous Talks

* * *

When Buffy arrived back to the room, she was met with the maid delivering a hot meal that smelled delicious. Once her presence was noticed, Spike and the woman acted guilty because of her witnessing such a serious conversation they were having. The maid bowed her head and made a swift exit, leaving the two lovers alone.

The Slayer took a deep breath, trying to get her emotions in check. She knew that now was the time to talk to Spike. There would be no escaping or running away this time.

She timidly walked to the bed to stand next to him where he lay. For now she would avoid the heated conversation that he and the maid seemed to be in. The important thing to do now was to discuss their issues.

"We need to talk," she frowned. "Should we go for a walk, or talk here?"

Spike shrugged. "Whatever is easier on you, pet," he sat up on the bed, lightly grabbing her hand. "I just want this resolved, love. We can talk anywhere you like. I know you sometimes need the mood right, yeah?" Buffy smiled at his small attempt to smooth over the tension in the room.

"I'd like to talk in the garden. If it's quiet, that is."

Buffy turned to leave the room and Spike silently followed behind her. They walked through the castle to the main garden. He sat beside her once she sat down in front of a tree and patted the grass next to her.

To Spike it felt like they were sitting like that for an eternity. Fear filled his mind for one of the few times in his life; it was an emotion he really didn't like feeling. Buffy still hadn't said anything so he decided to take action and put everything on the table.

"Buffy, if you expect me to go back to how we were before this trip, you should just let me get Dawn safely out and then stake me. I'll end up being miserable, and obsessed again. You and I both don't deserve that."

Buffy sighed. "Hold that thought and let me talk this out, ok?"

Spike nodded, laying one leg out in front of him while the other he bent at the knee to rest his elbow on it. He cocked his head to the side so he could look at Buffy while she spoke.

The Slayer hugged her knees to her chest.

"I've been thinking a lot since we had that fight yesterday. While you were in the wrong for assuming, you had a valid point behind the assumption." Spike bit his tongue as he was about to talk, but she held up her hand so he let her continue. "We have been together almost every day and every night for sixteen days. To be honest, I can't think of anyone in my life that I've spent sixteen days straight with…." Spike continued to nod in understanding as she spoke. "And we've known each other five years. That's the longest any guy has stayed in my life, besides Xander, and he's dated a handful of people during that time period and he's just been a friend," a pause, "Point is, I don't count him."

It didn't seem like she was going anywhere with her speech and Spike was getting very anxious.

She hugged her knees tighter to her chest then said, "So what I'm trying to say but doing a poor job of it…." She sighed and repeated to herself quietly but Spike, with his vampire hearing, could clearly make it out, "Remember everyone has choices, you must give choices." She said louder, "Ok, Dawn said, well forget what Dawn said, going back to Sunnydale isn't going to be easy and in fact will be hard on everyone involved. I've always been drawn to you in some shape or form…."

Spike couldn't resist speaking up at that statement. "Yeah, we fight perfectly whether it is against each other or side by side. I've always had a fascination and attraction to you, luv."

Buffy nodded. "I guess what I'd like to say is simple: I'd like to try things with you and see where they go."

Spike looked surprised and expected her to say that she didn't want them to be together and that she wouldn't even try.

His mind was spinning as he asked, "What about your friends and your Watcher?"

Buffy shrugged, letting her knees unbend and to cross her ankles out in front of her, "They get to choose how they will react, and I guess in a way their reaction doesn't matter, as long as it doesn't hurt either of us. I don't know how else to do this. I want to be happy, but…can't I be happy too? Willow has issues, but other than that, they have had their chance to live life and to make their own decisions and now it's my turn. I'm tired of people telling me what I do is wrong and how I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing. I'm the Slayer."

Spike piped up again, unable to help himself, "And if your equal is a vampire, who are they to say anything?"

Buffy turned her head to look at him and repeated, "My equal is a vampire."

Spike shrugged. "It makes sense. Willow's equal was a witch. Xander's was an ex-demon who didn't fit in to her world either. Why shouldn't yours be a vampire with strength and power to match your own who can handle a fight side by side?"

Buffy smiled. "I like that statement. Can I use it when my friends try to murder us later on?"

Spike laughed and nodded. "So what does this mean exactly?"

Buffy shrugged as she moved to lay her head against his chest. "It means you get to hold me, make love to me and continue loving me until one or both of us kick the bucket…well in both of our cases kick the bucket again."

Spike chuckled and stood up, helping Buffy to her feet.

"I got something I want to give you and then I'm dying to make love to you." Buffy giggled as she placed a kiss on his lips which caused her legs to feel like jell-o.

Spike wrapped his arms around her to keep her standing as he grinned against her ear, "You keep that up and we will be probably thrown in prison for indecent exposure, goldilocks."

She laughed and backed up to a reasonable distance, taking his hand in hers and rubbing her thumb over his cool palm as they walked side by side. She was really nervous about her future but at least felt better knowing Spike would be at her side for it.

* * *

Two blue eyes appeared in the wall following close behind them. The owner of the eyes listened carefully to each word of the conversation. When they started to kiss, she disappeared from sight, wishing to respect their privacy.

* * *

They had barely shut the door to their room before Buffy wrapped her legs around Spike's waist and kissed him with all of the love and relief she felt. She had made her choice and knew it was the right thing to do, and wanted to show him that she was certain. She kissed his earlobe, sucking it into her mouth as he fumbled with removing both of their clothing. She deserted his earlobe to kiss her way down the side of his neck. When she reached his pressure point she sucked on it roughly, and then licked her way up the side of it.

Spike groaned as he pulled down her panties. "Bloody Hell, Slayer, are you trying to kill me?"

She grinned in response, and then kicked off her boots. She yanked her shirt over her head and shimmied out of her skirt. Buffy stepped out of her panties that Spike had worked down to her knees. She jumped into his arms as soon as he relieved himself of his shirt and vest.

Spike removed his belt and trousers, moaning because of the moisture collecting on his stomach due to the Slayer's wetness.

She teased him by lowering herself so his cock rubbed against her moist folds, but didn't let him enter her. Instead, she bent her head so she could suck and bite his nipples, knowing he liked it.

The vampire ran his hands through her hair, whispering and groaning sweet nothings into her ear. She could only make out a few but she was so turned on and focused on making him feel good, she couldn't focus on his words that much.

She grinned, loving the way she could make him pant for breath, even thought he didn't need it.

She sucked one of his nipples into her mouth, biting down gently making him gasp. He started to pant more as she licked then blew on his other nipple.

"Buffy, stop, stop I can't take this," he growled.

He vamped out as she finally lowered herself onto his aching member. He slammed her against the wall and curled his hands into tight fists as she began to rock against him, using the wall as leverage. He growled again as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, and then shuddered as she ran her barefoot along his back.

His eyes closed in ecstasy as her inner muscles began to quiver and tighten around him. She was squeezing him like a vise as she made her way closer to orgasm. He helped her by rubbing her clit as she continued to rock against him.

She threw her head back and screamed as a powerful orgasm came over her. He purred into her neck, letting her come down from her high, and then bit into her pulse point, causing her to scream in pleasure again. He took fast pulls of her blood until her muscles relaxed around him. He licked her neck to close the wounds as he carried them to the bed.

Once he laid her on the bed, he started kissing and sucking her nipples.

"I love every bit of your body, Buffy. I love the way your skin tingles and turns red when embarrassed or turned on like now. I love the way your muscles are so strong and can kick the hell out of someone, or can hold on tight around me as we make love. I love the way your eyes are so green and show your emotion in them, even when you are trying to hide your feelings," he grazed a hand over her hardened peeks. "Your nipples are amazing and respond the slightest touch or breath."

Buffy moaned, arching her hips to drive his cock deeper inside of her, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

He groaned out her name, giving up on words, and focused on both of their pleasure as she withered under him. She was about to reach her third orgasm of the night. Her muscles contracted around him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last this time.

Spike licked the other side of her neck that she was offering him, and then slid his fangs inside, taking more of her blood and sending her over the edge. He barely took a sip before pulling his fangs out so he could roar his release.

She relaxed against him as he pulled her into his lap. Snuggling against him, she offered the side of the neck he just bit and he willing accepted it, re-sinking his fangs into her taking slow pulls as they held hands.

After a few pulls of blood, he had his fill, and licked the wound closed and kissed her forehead as he whispered, "I'll never get enough of your love-filled blood Buffy. I promise as long as I live, I'll never forget what you've done for me, Buffy, or the taste of your blood. Love makes it so much sweeter than fear."

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes, wondering for a brief moment how harmful it would be to forever let him feed from her. In Sunnydale he wouldn't have to depend on her blood anymore but she wanted to savor and always enjoy the bond that was created whenever he fed from her. It always felt like she was a part of him and he a part of her. She never wanted to lose that. She suddenly felt relaxed as the feeling of his fingers drawing circles over her hand began clear. Feeling safe, she fell asleep in his arms.


	42. Chapter 42: A Quiet Day

Last chapter until this weekend which is only a day away! Yay! Thanks Sallyntmare for your faithfulness.

* * *

Chapter 42: A Quiet Day

* * *

Buffy and Spike were snuggled under the covers and peacefully sleeping when the maid crept in. She smiled at the image as she picked up the scattered clothing from the floor. The maid left the girl a new nightgown that she doubted would be worn. Freshly washed robes and outfits for the morrow were also left.

The maid was pleased that they had worked through their problems, and continued to pray for luck that he save Dawn in the upcoming battle. Fighting the King was never an easy task.

As she closed the door, she took one last look at the perfect couple. She silently wished that someone would love her like Spike loved his mate.

* * *

Spike began to stir awake as Buffy stretched her limbs beside him. Together that got out of bed and showered to get ready for the day.

Buffy ate her breakfast that the maid prepared, and together they gave Fuzzball attention, playfully asking him if he wanted a companion for when the returned home.

The couple took a short walk through the garden before they headed to the gym to spar. The battle was in five days and Spike needed all the training he could get.

Again, Spike's behavior and technique showed great confidence.

Buffy bested him only one time, and Spike had managed to win five times in a row. She didn't go easy on him; he was just that good.

She hoped that the reason he was so confident was because he was reassured that he had something to go home to. He, Buffy and Dawn would be a family. That was the greatest gift he could ask for and it was more than worth fighting for.

She was thankful that she could give him that, and could only pray that he would be just as perfect during the battle.

They would have to spend tomorrow separate because Spike was required to hunt in the morning and then have his last training/battle prep in the afternoon. The next day would probably be spent letting Spike heal from his wounds during training. Fighting for hours could be exhausting.

She continued to be nervous about the battle. If Dawn's life wasn't at risk then she would call the entire thing off. Her younger sister was counting on him not to fail, though. Not battling the King wasn't an option.

The Slayer sighed as they headed for the pool to cool off. Spike raced past her and dove in the pool. With a laugh, she followed, jumping in after him.

Spike could tell that she needed time to think. Whenever Buffy was quiet for some time it was a good idea to leave her be. They swam separately, both having their own thoughts on the battle. Spike knew that loosing wasn't an option. There was no way that he'd let Dawn stay here and not come home with them. He wouldn't stop fighting until he won her freedom.

Buffy was wondering if Spike was nervous at all and if he changed his mind about one-sided claims. The marks on her skin had never bothered her until recently. They represented the past and mistakes, as well as relationships. She wanted the offensive marks off of her skin. She wished that they had disappeared when she was resurrected.

The golden haired girl stopped swimming then turned to Spike. He immediately swam to her side.

"What's wrong, Goldilocks?"

She frowned. "Are you able to make the other bites on my neck go away?" He blinked in confusion so she repeated herself, trying to expand her thoughts for his benefit, "The marks on my neck represent my past, before I died. I want them gone since we are together now. Can you make them disappear?"

Spike frowned and shook his head. "Only way is a completed claim, remember? And don't ask about me biting over that mark to create a partial claim...I won't do a one-sided claim, Buffy. I love you to death but the point is, I want to be alive and around to protect you and the bit, not to end up killing myself with loneliness I'd feel after you're gone. I want it reciprocated. It's all or nothing, luv. 'm sorry."

He turned to swim away, wanting to avoid the topic. He stopped short when Buffy's voice came from behind him.

"What do you want exactly?" she curiously asked.

Spike frowned, not really wanting to have that conversation, but knew she'd find out one way or another. With Buffy there were never a way for him to keep secrets for long.

He swam to the edge of the pool, and then lifted himself out. He turned a somber look to the woman still immersed in the water.

"Let's have this talk somewhere more private."

Buffy nodded and pulled herself out of the pool, not even bothering with her towel as she pulled her robe around her. After he did the same, Spike followed silently behind her as they walked to their room.

Spike was a bit nervous about where this conversation was going. He actually was having a hard time believing that she was really bothered by the marks on her neck. They had been there for years and he couldn't ever remember her complaining about them prior to this trip. He was a bit disappointed that she seemed to be going towards the route of convincing him to do a one-sided claim on her. He was in this for the long run. He wished she would be too.

Meanwhile Buffy was lost in thought as well. She was trying to figure out what she hoped to accomplish by removing the mark. The only thing she could figure out for sure was that she was upset that she felt she had no choice in those marks. They were done without her even knowing what was happening. She was thralled by Dracula and Angel was supposed to be dying not dreaming of claiming her. She felt like she couldn't move forward without lugging along her past. What she wanted most was to start fresh and clean with Spike without the past being dragged along for the ride. Beyond that she couldn't make sense of her feelings.

As Buffy entered the room, she noticed it was so close to nightfall already and she didn't know where the time went. Thinking must make time go by quickly.

Once Spike followed her into the room, he closed the door. Buffy stripped her suit, dried herself off with her towel, and then pulled a nightgown over her head. Spike stood frozen by the door way, not being able to help the twitch of his cock at the sight of his lover.

However, now was not the time for such an activity. He ignored the pull to her body and instead stripped off his wet suit, and then climbed into bed. Spike pulled the covers over his naked form to hide it from view. He didn't want distractions with such an important topic about to be discussed.

The Slayer lay beside him, nonchalantly tracing the bite marks on her neck. She knew that the scabbed ones were of Spike's, but the indented ones were Angel's and the Master's. Those were the ones she wanted gone. They had no place marring her flesh like they did; a laughing reminder of the mistakes she had made in the past.

She sighed as she turned to face the man in the bed, her head resting on her hand that was perched above the bed by her elbow.

"So there's really no way to completely erase the past…" Spike shrugged. "I still have marks on my body from my slayer killing days," he brushed a thumb over his scarred eyebrow, "You learn to live with it, pet. There's no way to erase the consequences."

She was hoping for another answer. She was hoping for him to give her a way to erase the marks; free her from feeling like she was owned by other people. She really wanted a way to move forward with her life and start anew without the scars from the past haunting her forever.

Buffy got out of bed to pace back and forth and Spike was mesmerized by the way her nightgown bellowed behind her. The action made her look beautiful, almost magical. She was so amazing, so passionate when she was angry.

He was swiped out of his thoughts when he voice filtered to his ears.

"I don't know why I have to suffer with this the rest of my life. Why do I have to be marked forever? Will your marks stay on me forever?" Spike shrugged, honestly not knowing. He never bit to mark.

She turned around and glared him, "Well will they?" Spike shrugged again. "I never bit to mark, so I doubt it."

Buffy sighed. "So the others bit to mark? What is it with vampires? They always want to mark the ones they choose EVEN when it's not MUTUAL! Damn it all."

She started to pace again as she realized she was probably blowing this out of proportion but didn't really care.

She turned again towards Spike. "Do the marks bother you?"

Spike blinked. "Your marks?" Buffy nodded and Spike admitted, "Of course I don't like the fact that when I bite your neck I see my grand-sire's marks. It's a tad bizarre to say the least. I hate to see such a nasty scar and knowing how it got there. But I have to admit that any nasty scar would bother me because it equals your pain."

He went quiet as Buffy started pacing again.

"I guess you're right. I just have to learn to live with it. Damn it Spike, why won't you just make them disappear?"

Spike growled at her, "You are asking me to deal with being bonded to you for the rest of my life or at least the rest of yours. At any given moment, you could leave me and disappear into lala land with whomever you wanted and do whatever you wanted. I'd still be stuck bonded to you and you could go find your dream life. How fair is that?"

Buffy frowned, realizing that wasn't fair and that was unreasonable. "So if I return it, it's permanent for both of us, right? It can never go away…" Spike nodded, not saying anything and deciding that petting Fuzzball was more interesting than dealing with her line of logic. Buffy, of course, continued as she always did when her mind was on a certain topic, "You never did this with anyone else?"

Spike tried to resist the urge to analyze Buffy's thoughts and instead answered truthfully, "No, I haven't." He wished she would just stop already instead of reminding him of what he would never have and wanted so badly, someone to belong to. All he wanted was to be loved and accepted by someone and what he wanted most was for that person to be Buffy.

Buffy walked over to the window to stare into the garden. She was silent for a few moments with her thoughts before she spoke to Spike.

"Would it change me?" she quietly asked.

Spike blinked. "What?"

Buffy whispered softly, "Would a claim change me?"

Spike answered stunned and a little confused, "Into what?" Buffy always seemed to beat around the bush, having conversations in her head and then came up with these thoughts that just made no sense. She couldn't just say what was on her mind the first time much less explain herself and her thinking.

Buffy ignored his reaction. "Make me not me, you know, part vampire or something, or make me evil, or make me lose my soul or I don't know… Will others be able to tell?"

Spike sighed, putting the now sleeping Fuzzball down on Buffy's pillow before getting up to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her tense but not pull away as she waited for her answers.


	43. Chapter 43: Claiming

Another chapter. Sorry for the wait. This is a chapter well worth the wait or at least I think so! Hope you guys enjoy it. It's probably one of my most favorite chapters! Thanks Sallyntmare for her betaing job. She always does such a good job:)

* * *

Chapter 43: Claiming

* * *

Spike took a deep breath, taking his time to think of the right things to say.

"I don't rightly know. You wouldn't become a vampire if that's what you're worried about. You won't become evil," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your face won't distort when filled with rage because you won't have a demon inside of you," Spike ran his thumb softly down the side of her neck. "You won't crave blood like I do."

The vampire paused to admire the smell of his lover and the softness of her skin.

"That's all I know for certain, pet. As for other humans and demons knowing…Buffy, my marks will be permanent. Where ever I bite to claim, that's where they'll stay. A scar to remind you, and whoever comes close to you, that you belong to William the Bloody. It doesn't have to be on your neck, although I'd like it there. It could be anywhere you wanted it," he ran his down her waist and to her thigh,"-your thigh," his hand caught her wrist that was resting against her waist, "-or your wrist," dropping her wrist he traveled his hand up to cup an ample breast in his palm. He gave it a light squeeze, causing her to tilt her head back to rest against his chest. "-or your breast. But that could be painful, yeah?"

"Spike," she couldn't help but moan at his caresses.

"You're not doing this to torture me, are you?"

Buffy whirled around in his arms. "Doing what to torture you?"

Spike took a step back, waving his hand in the air. "This talk…this talk about claiming. I feel like it's something that I'll never have and you're just dangling it in my face. Bloody Hell, it's making me angry."

"I was actually curious. I'm the Slayer, the only research I do on vampires is how to fight them and slay them. I don't research claiming them or how mating works. Giles would hardly tell me that information and I doubt any research books he left would tell me any of what you just said."

Spike felt his anger lessen and he nodded. "Right then. So what's the verdict? We eat the food left for us and head to sleep?"

Buffy sighed. "A few more questions?"

Spike shrugged, wishing she would stop talking about claiming. In his mind he was certain that she would never allow such an act to take place between them both.

"I think I've told you everything I know already," he curtly responded.

Buffy wasn't ready for the conversation to be over. She wanted to know the answers to her questions so she persisted.

"Well what about other vampires? Will they know? Will that change things? I'll still be the Slayer, right? I can still, eventually, go to school and be a sister to Dawn and get a job and live…."

Spike cut her off, "You can still do all those things, Buffy. But you can't kick me to the curb whenever you felt like it. The claim would have something to say about that."

"What could a claim possibly do to me?" she asked, more surprised than worried.

"Sickness, pain, or I don't know, but your body can do a lot to make your life miserable and that claim will be a part of your body forever," he answered her seriously.

"So when I die, what happens?"

Spike shrugged. "I'd probably dust myself anyway."

Buffy glared at him. "That's not even funny."

Spike looked over her head out the window saying softly, "It wasn't meant to be. I would have dusted myself the last time you died, and the only reason I didn't is because I made a promise to a lady; had to keep her little sis safe. Next time, there won't be such a promise because I don't plan to have you die until a very old age."

"Do it."

Spike blinked. "Do what? Stake myself? I didn't say now. Bloody hell, I meant after you're gone."

Buffy put her finger to his lips.

"No bite me. Do the whole claiming thingy. Make it all official. It will be my way of showing you I'm serious about you and a way to make sure we last and…"

Spike shook his head. "No, no, no and a fourth and resounding NO! This isn't some sodding decision to make on the fly to prove squat to me." He banged his hand near her head against the wall to make sure he had her full-undivided attention, "This is forever and for me that equals a real long time. This means death do us part permanently. There are no bleeding divorce courts or separation. There are no, whoops I changed my mind or whoops I fell out of love with you. This is forever, Buffy. Do you know what forever means?"

Buffy looked up at Spike with tear filled eyes. "Forever means I'll never be alone as long as I live. Forever means I'll have a partner, and will have someone to count on. Forever means that you can never leave me like the others and that we choose each other. Forever means love is enough."

Spike stared at her with his mouth slightly open in shock before whispering, "Forever means you're stuck with me, Buffy. You will be stuck with an evil vampire who drinks blood to survive, and who fights an inner battle each and every day to be good. You will be stuck with a vampire who has killed two slayers and hundreds of thousands of other people and who has no soul. I'll never be able to father children or walk with you in the daylight. I'll never be able to make love to you on a beach again or have your silly marriage in the park that you seemed so fond of. Bloody hell Buffy, do you realize what you are getting into?"

She nodded and repeated, "Do it."

* * *

The lady listened carefully as her eyes appeared in the window. Without a sound she disappeared from sight after hearing Buffy's decision.

* * *

He stared at her in shock as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He stood, not returning the kiss, so she tried harder and kissed him again and again. After a few minutes, he finally returned her kiss. She felt him groan as she broke the kiss.

"I love you, Buffy, so very much," he whispered.

She kissed him again and whispered against his lips, "I love you too, Spike."

He kissed down her neck, and wanting to desperately feast his eyes on her naked flesh, he yanked the nightgown over her head. Spike trailed rough, passionate kisses down her collar bone and to her breast. The vampire teased and nibbled at each nipple, causing the Slayer to hoarsely moan.

Buffy was getting so heated that she needed to feel his cool skin all over her body. She wrapped her legs around his naked waist and clung to his body.

Spike closed his eyes in ecstasy when he felt her dampened pussy coat his erection. Spike carried her to the bed, kneading the firm globes of her ass as he went. After he laid her firmly on the bed, he hovered over her, not only enjoying the view but letting his immense feelings wash over him.

In the back of his head, he knew he was being selfish by giving in to her request but he couldn't help himself. She should have a husband who could give her children and spend time in the sunlight with her. She should have someone who grow old with her not forever be 27. She should have a human not a vampire but this was a dream come true: To belong to her and have her belong to him.

He lowered a hand to her glistening snatch, and then ran a finger gently over her throbbing clit. She arched her hips as he kissed his way to his prize. Spike licked her and the moisture that lay there. Buffy moaned and gripped the sheets as Spike feasted on her. Once she opened her legs wider, giving him more access, he brought a now moist finger to her opening. He slipped it inside and once she moaned his name he added another, curling them both up to hit her pleasure spot.

Spike was driving her crazy with lust.

She racked her nails over the sheets begging, "More, more!"

Spike obliged, moving his hand to rub his thumb over her clit driving her even closer to an orgasm, which had him pumping his fingers harder into her. She whimpered desperate for release as he lowered his mouth to her clit, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it hard.

She screamed as her orgasm finally hit her, and before she had finished she yanked him up so she could plant a heavy kiss on his lips. She tasted herself but didn't care and was desperate to feel him inside of her. She arched her hips, whimpering for him to enter her and he kissed her again and again, whispering sweet words of love.

Spike eased into her and she wiggled under him to allow him in fully before wrapping her legs around him tight. He kissed her as he slowly began to work in and out of her, wanting to make their encounter special. He wanted to make love to her.

If she was really going to let him claim her, he wanted this perfect and wanted it to be all about love, not just passion and lust.

He felt her trying to rush him by thrusting her hips up roughly, but he held her back and sucked on her earlobe.

"Just relax and enjoy. We will have the rest of our lives for rushing but for now, let's just enjoy," he breathed in her ear.

Her movements slowed down and she started to relax, letting him set the slow and steady rhythm. She kissed his lips and then his cheeks leisurely as though memorizing every feature he had. She kissed down his neck even licking the marks of his sire.

Buffy wondered for a fraction of a second if the marks would stay once they claimed each other. She decided that she didn't care, she would still love him.

She continued her trail of kisses to his shoulder. She felt him shift over her to bring his hand up to her breast to massage it, showing her new sensations she never knew existed. Things weren't hot and rushed as they usually were but instead were erotic. Everywhere he touched left a trail of electricity pulsing through her body. Every kiss he placed made her head soar with feelings of love and desire. Every caress left her wanting more and wanting to be closer. Touching wasn't enough, kissing wasn't enough and not even he entering her was enough. She craved more and more and wanted him to be a part of her like never before. She had never felt this with anyone else and wondered if the claim would fix it or make it worse. She moaned out his name over and over again as he sucked on her nipples, followed by his cool breath making her feel like she was on fire.

She closed her eyes and he whispered, "No, keep them open. I want you to see and feel me everywhere."

Buffy shook her head. "It's too much, I can't take anymore."

Spike smirked and lightly kissed her lips. "But you will, you will pet."

He rubbed his fingertips down her arms and even her arms tingled with pleasure. He continued his slow and steady pace as he ran his fingertips over her stomach where streaks of fire seemed to form. She was out of control leaving her control completely in Spike's hands, knowing that she was just out of her mind with pleasure. Every part of her was Spike's and Spike's alone to manipulate.

She felt pleasure consuming her in every way possible.

"I love you, William."

He smiled and felt himself quiver slightly with the feelings they were opening between each other. He had never before made love with anyone. Everything before had always been pleasure mixed with a tad of pain. What they were doing now was amazing. Every part of him felt like it was alive and he could almost feel his heart beating but knew it was Buffy's beating for him. He closed his eyes as she closed hers and traced his fingertips down her neck to her shoulder where she gasped with the feeling.

He knew even with his slow and steady pace, she was close and so was he. He was determined to make it perfect as he leaned down, kissing her lips as she lifted her hands to wrap around his neck pulling him as close to her as he could possibly get.

Her legs tightened around his waist so tight that he was only able to rock within her. She moaned out his name again as he gently kissed down her neck to suck on her pleasure point.

"Which side, sweetheart?"

She could barely think as she whispered back, "Doesn't matter."

He chose the side that had yet to be bitten. It was like a canvas that needed his mark on it. She racked her nails lightly down his back as she shuddered, feeling close to the edge. He swirled his hips faster, eager to feel the strength of Buffy's orgasm and hoping he could make it a little longer than she would. He felt her shudder again and tighten her grip on his back and he knew it was time.

He gently bit into her neck and felt her squeeze him tight as he closed his eyes taking a few pulls of blood before roaring, "Mine, Buffy you will always be mine now and forever."

She whispered back a quiet, "I'm yours." as she wasn't sure what to say as she shuddered in release.

"Now Buffy, bite me back and say the words."

She opened her eyes to spy his neck above her lips and sucked on it as Spike had done and then bit down hard drawing blood that she swallowed. As she felt the copper taste fill her mouth she said the words.

"My Spike, My William, all of you is mine always, now and forever."

Spike whispered back as tears ran down his cheeks, "Yours Buffy, I'll always be yours."


	44. Chapter 44: The Real Life Before

Another update yay! Thank you so much Sallyntmare for continuing to beta for me even though I know life is busy! Not sure what I'd do without your faithfulness.

* * *

Chapter 44: The Real Life Before Your Eyes Event

* * *

The intense feeling that consumed her after the claim made her eyes close in exhaustion. Spike collapsed on top of her from tiredness.

Buffy's entire world had spiraled out of control; a mass of swirling emotions filled her. She cried out from the extreme shock of it all.

Spike rolled over, pulling her onto his lap and holding her close. They both lay there in silence as the many emotions racked through their bodies. The two lovers shared memories now; each letting them pass into each other's minds.

Buffy was able to feel William's rejection from Cecily, weeping for his pain because she felt it as well. Then, a gasp filled the room as she felt Drusilla bite into his neck, giving him the life of a vampire.

She watched in horror when William decided to turn his terminally ill mother into a vampire, hoping it would save her. The horror only continued when she came back a pure demon that had no love at all for Ann's son. Her heart bled for his mother just as his had over a hundred years ago.

The Slayer looked on as Angelus tortured and punished him repeatedly, victimizing him for being who he was. She saw him try time and time again to make Angelus proud as he killed the Slayer in China and another in Italy that she didn't know about. She watched as he fled from area to area searching to find something to make him vampire-worthy for both Dru and Angelus. She watched as Dru floated back and forth between Spike and Angelus and other lovers, not able to commit to only Spike. He was later placed in jail because of the Immortal, and how he had searched for Dru where they wandered together.

A memory of the subway in New York flashed in her mind. Spike threw himself into battle with a Slayer, aiming to earn Dru's attention again.

A mob injured Dru in Prague and Buffy now felt his pain as he had taken her to Sunnydale. The rest of their lives together she saw through his eyes. She watched as Dru was devoted to him as he was her caretaker, but as soon as Buffy had released Angelus, Spike's world has turned from bad to worse.

Spike was wheelchair bound and stuck watching his Dru be taken time and time again by Angelus, sometimes even in front of him. She felt what he felt when he had come to her for help and his desperate will to fix things and make things right.

She felt his desire as he watched her fight and then how he had almost felt bad to leave her behind but knew if he killed Angel, Dru would never forgive him. She watched him struggle to keep Dru's attention as she would prattle on about how he was unable to kill the slayer and instead was her partner. He watched Dru run away time and time again, as Spike would try desperately to bring her back to him.

She felt his desperateness to perform a love spell and felt his heart bleeding when he returned to Dru only to be kicked back out again, saying he was covered in sunshine and tasted like ashes.

She cried out as she watched herself scorn Spike over and over again for every good dead he ever did for her. Tears poured down her cheeks as she watched their five years together play out in front of her with Spike's emotions tied to them. She felt his love for her and his dedication for her, and also the pain he felt at her death.

She watched as he and Dawn both cried and longed for Buffy's return in a world where neither belonged. The excitement, hurt and confusion that he felt at her returned now filled her. He wanted her happy, yet wanted her alive and with him. She felt his agony over her pain and felt his worrying over her well-being. She felt his fear and anguish over how she treated him.

Buffy was so upset at the way she had made Spike feel, she wanted to crawl in a hole and die. She leaned against Spike as he held her tight, experiencing a similar situation.

* * *

Spike was lost in a flood of his own emotions as he watched Buffy's short life filter in front of him. Her mother and father would have small arguments but nothing major until Buffy came of age and started slaying.

She was young, popular, and flowing through life without a care in the world until she met Maverick. His mate was forced into a world of darkness, and had to change her lifestyle in order to be the Slayer.

He watched as she trained with her Watcher, and even as she killed her first vampire.

He watched, from her perspective, as her parents fought over how to handle their rebellious little girl, eager to find a way to make her stop. Her parents disagreed on how to handle her and fought almost constantly.

Buffy continued to live her double life though, stopping vampires by night and trying to be a good student during the day, but her grades were slipping fast. She would have to constantly skip classes to solve a demon issue at school and would have to skip out of her popular life to save the world one vampire at a time.

She saved the world from Lothos and met a guy named Pike who eventually died along with her watcher to protect her. He watched her arrival in Sunnydale after her parents' divorce because of her final episode of blowing up the gym to protect the students of the school.

Buffy was then placed in a mental institution when she tried to tell her parents about her calling as the Slayer and they had deemed her crazy. He felt her fear and depression at how her parents hadn't trusted her and believed her and it made him cry out with sorrow with the depth of her emotions.

He felt her despair, pain, and saw her struggle to fit into her new life in Sunnydale after her release from the hospital. She was a demon/vampire fighter by night and student by day and it was killing her slowly. She met up with Xander and Willow the first day, glad to make friends. When Giles insisted he train her, she protested but eventually gave in, realizing her destiny wasn't going to go away.

He watched her first death by the Master and felt her determination to destroy him.

Angel popped in and out of her life and became annoyed by how often he did so and how much she felt towards him when he did this. Angel had turned into some private personal hero in her eyes while in Spike's eyes he didn't do much of anything.

The intense pain the Slayer felt when smashing the bones of the Master made his heart ache. He watched their first meeting through Buffy's eyes and was surprised how she had thought he was hot at first glance. He then barely resisted a proud chuckle at how she was annoyed to find out he was a vampire. He also smiled seeing how he was right in thinking she did get hot off fighting him time and time again because now he could feel it.

His smile drained off his face as the vampire felt her distress over her issues at school and struggling with keeping up with fighting evil and dealing with her principal Snyder who had it in for her. He felt her panic over balancing too much on her plate.

He watched as she spent the night with Angel only to wake up to be rejected by Angelus and felt her pain as she had to battle against him. The pain he felt over the guilt that consumed Buffy over the death of Jenny came to him next. He could feel the agony of loving someone and watching as the person slowly turned it into an intense hatred. He felt her struggling with understanding the difference between a souled Angel and an unsouled Angelus. He felt how her mind carefully worked to rationalize it and understood why she struggled with her feelings for him.

He cried with Buffy as he felt her pain over killing him and felt bad for not being there for her. He never realized that Angel had returned only to have to be killed by Buffy's own hand. Spike watched Buffy run away and how she made a life for herself in L.A. and how hard it was for her to return back home.

He clutched her closer as he felt Angel almost drain the life from her when he was dying. He gasped as he felt her pain when Angel left her and was shocked by how powerful it was. Tears formed in his eyes as she watched Angel walk away from her forever.

The rejection that she felt when Parker slept with her then dismissed her filled his mind; followed by the embarrassment she felt when Spike reminded her off it.  
He felt bad he had ever insulted her like he did and held her closer as he continued to watch her life flash before his eyes.

Riley appeared and then disappeared almost as quickly, leaving her in a whirlwind of emotions. She was mostly in shock over his leaving and he could kick Xander for convincing her to run after him when she really didn't love him.

He ran his fingertips up her arm in comfort as he watched her emotions play over him as she found out whom Dawn was. He felt her fear when battling Glory and panic with trying to protect her sister after her mom had already died. He felt the pain she felt when her mom had died and watched the scene unfold before him where once again Angel walked into her life only to walk back out. He was angry with Angel for deserting her when she needed him the most but he didn't have time to dwell on his anger as the scene of her death flashed before his eyes.

Her death itself, the few moments before her afterlife had claimed her had been painful. He could feel the electricity coursing through her body until with one last painful breath, she was dead. He never realized that her death itself had been painful. He was surprised he could actually feel the peace that was around her while she was dead. She had known everyone was ok and that the world was safe once again.

Then he felt her feelings when she was brought back from the dead. He felt what she felt; lost, confused, pain and heartbroken. She had been at peace and now she was in horror. It was truly Hell for her and he couldn't stop the pain he felt just watching her relive it.  
Spike was overjoyed when he felt her emotions while talking to him over the last year. She felt safe and comfortable. He watched as she reached out to him and wanted him but struggled with what to feel.  
He let the tears flow even more as he felt her love for him and how badly she wanted to be with him but how afraid she was.

Spike vowed to stay with her always and keep her safe. He wanted to protect her and never let any harm come to her anymore.

He held her close, feeling both of their emotions mix as they found comfort in each other's arms.


	45. Chapter 45: Alone

Another chapter betaed by my faithful beta Sallyntmare! Despite sickness and busyness in her life, she still finds time to beta for me. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 45: Alone

* * *

They had fallen asleep in a lovers tangle, limbs wrapped around each other and holding the other tightly. Their sleep was disturbed by the maid coming to wake Spike; it was time for him to hunt.

Spike, of course, would rather have stayed in the arms of his lover but he also knew where his responsibilities lay. The bleached vampire had a busy day ahead of him and the sooner he started it the sooner he would get back to his mate.

The Slayer was still sleeping, but her vampire lover needed to feed before his outing. He carefully reached a hand down to her cunny to rub her clit in a soft circular motion. He didn't want to wake her, but instead wanted her to stay asleep and dream of him.

Just as he thought, she had stayed asleep but her moans and whispers filled the room. She groaned his name as he slipped a finger inside of her, thrusting it as he sucked down her neck.

He closed his eyes before biting into her neck because he knew of the ambrosia that was about to fill his mouth. Buffy moaned when his fangs entered her flesh. Her walls clenched around his digit, signaling her orgasm. Satisfied, Spike moved his hand away and to her breast, where he massaged them gently as he finished his feeding.

Spike wasn't sure how tiring hunting or the battle prep would be so he was certain to take enough of his mate's blood to make it through the day and to be in good shape.

It surprised him how much of her blood he could take before her body started to protest. As he continued to massage her breasts she snuggled closer into his lap. His massaging matched the tempo of his feeding and his supernatural hearing was keeping a close ear on her heart beat.

When he picked up a flutter in her heart beat he pulled away, gently closing his mark with his rough tongue. Spike placed a gentle kiss on the bite marks, hoping that she would sleep most of the day so her body could replenish itself.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of love racing through his system before getting up and getting dressed into the outfit of the day that had been chosen for him. The outfit consisted of a green vest and green pants, more of an olive color really. A dark brown leather shirt was laid out for him to wear under the vest.

Spike grabbed Fuzzball and placed him on his favorite sleeping pillow so he would stop nudging Buffy on the bed. He wanted his mate to sleep the day, so he gave Fuzzball enough leaves to entertain him until the vampire's return.

As he walked out of the room he took a look at his attire. He sighed at what he was wearing; he didn't like it at all. The sooner the day was over with the sooner he could take the horrendous outfit off, he thought.

Next, he donned his butcher knife and picked up the sword that the maid had left for him.

He was now ready for a day of hunting and battle prep.

* * *

Buffy woke up past noon and stretched, noticing she was alone in bed.

Just as she was trying to remember if Spike had said goodbye this morning, his voice came softly to her ears.

_'Morning, my love.'_

His voice startled her so she sat up in her bed to look around for him. When she couldn't sense his presence anywhere she spoke.

"Where are you? I'm not getting my usual tingles in the back of my neck when you're around," she spoke aloud.

A few moments later his voice came to her again.

_'Buffy, luv, can you hear me? Use your thoughts to respond to me. I'm not able to hear you speak out loud.'_

Buffy remembered how Willow had once used this method of communication just as she heard Spike's voice again.

_'Think of something to say while thinking of me, love. Just keep focusing on me and I'll hear it as clearly as if I were there with you.'_

Buffy closed her eyes tight and thought of her lover.

_'I wish you were here with me.'_

_'As do I, my love. We are heading back to the fortress but I have an afternoon left of, what they call battle prep. It will be a while until I can return to you. I have five battles to fight.'_

Buffy suddenly saw as though she was looking at it in front of her, a scene of the Natives all dressed up in armor battling each other. She could smell the scent of blood and hear the sound of armor clashing together.

_'Wow, Spike. I can see all of that. It's incredible. It's like I'm there with you.'_

_'That's impressive, pet.'_

Buffy frowned and thought out unhappily, _'Did you know about this? Is this how sire bonds work?'_

Spike sent back to her in a comforting tone and she could almost feel his arms surrounding her as he said, _'No, I can sense my vampire relatives but not talk to them. The communication between mates can be turned off and on; I'm guessing like a sire's claim but it seems to be more powerful. It's amazing, actually.'_

Buffy sighed. '_It's like you're here with me even though you're far away. I still miss you, though. This isn't the same.'_

_'I miss you too, Buffy. Why don't you get some food, I fed from you this morning while you were sleeping so I'd heal up better after they beat the shit out of me this afternoon. I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to wake you. Perhaps go for a swim and then I'll be home, ok pet?'_

She sent back a nod and imagined kissing him and Spike felt it as though it were real. He sent her a kiss back and thought, _'I'm sorry, luv, but it's almost my turn. I have to concentrate. I'll see you soon.'_

_'I love you…'_

_'Love you too, Slayer.'_

Just as Spike blocked the communication they had she felt empty inside, but at the same time a strange sense of completeness.

She got out of bed to pick up Fuzzball and hold him tight.

"I'm going to find you a companion in a few days. Then you can have a partner to always be by your side, too. You can help pick her out if you'd like."

After placing him back on the soft pillow she went to the hot bowl of soup that was left for her when she awoke. It would never stop amazing her how the maid always had a hot meal ready for when she awoke.

The soup tasted marvelous, even more so than usual because she hadn't eaten anything in a while.

She wished that Spike would return home to her, and was almost tempted to open the communication barrier again to see how he was faring, but she rather not distract him. Perhaps they could find a way to check up on each other's without disturbing each other someday but today wasn't a day to test that.

Once she finished her meal she twirled around the room and hummed a song; a way to distract her mind from thinking of Spike.

She changed out of her robe and into the day's ensemble that was laid out for her. Buffy was happy to see that Spike had left her a paper with the native language written on it. When she saw Dawn's name on it, she knew it was for visiting her. She was so thankful to have Spike in her life.

The Slayer had no idea what it said but she hoped it was enough to get her to see Dawn without a problem.

She whistled as she left her room and handed the paper to the guard who looked her up and down before opening the door to let her pass. She handed the piece of paper to the next guard who handed it back and nodded before allowing her passage, as well.

Buffy ran to Dawn's door and knocked as she saw her younger sister prepping herself in the mirror.

When Dawn noticed her sister, she ran into her arms for a hug.

"You're alone again? Everything's ok, right? Did things work out for you and Spike? Wow what's that on your neck?"

Buffy giggled at Dawn's excitement, "Sit down already, because I guess I have lots to tell you. You're ok with Spike and I being together, right?" Dawn nodded as she sat down on the bed and Buffy smiled slightly, "Well we um, well, we…"

Dawn looked at her and shouted excitedly, "Mated!"

Buffy gasped, shocked that her sister would know such a word and she asked nervously, "Um, how did you know that? You're fifteen years old and I didn't even know that at twenty-one."

Dawn grinned. "I read a lot."

Buffy sighed, knowing she couldn't protect her sister from everything in the world.

"Yes, we are mated. You're ok with that," Buffy asked her sister.

"Tell me all about it," Dawn asked with a grin.

Buffy looked shocked. "No, I will not tell you all about it but the results are pretty cool. I can sense him, like where he is and…"

Buffy frowned as she realized she could tell he was hurting.

"…and what?" Dawn urged her to continue.

The older Summers shook her head. "Nothing. I just can sense where he is and what he's doing and… oh God, want to know something you can never, ever tell a living soul as long as we all shall live?"

Dawn grinned and nodded glad to have a secret that only she and Buffy would know. Buffy knew how important it was to make Dawn feel sisterly.

"I can hear him as he talks to me. We have our own little way of communicating in our minds. I can hear his voice as though he's there even when he's out hunting," The Slayer shared with her sister.

Dawn stood up, clapping her hands together. "That's just so cool. I need to find me one of those."

"You will not date vampires. You will not even dream of dating vampires. You will have nothing to do with any other vampires other than Spike," Buffy spoke in a stern voice.

Dawn grinned. "Yay, I don't have to deal with Angel either."

"Ok, Angel is ok too, but you will not have anything to do with vampires other than have me stake them. Understand, missy?"

"I still think it's cool that you and Spike hooked up and are now mated. That's like forever, right? So he'll never be able to leave like dad left mom, right?"

Buffy nodded and realized she had been thinking the same thing last night when she had agreed.

Their visit was short lived because the guard at the door had cleared his throat; his way of making it clear it was time to move on.

"I don't think we can see each other until the big day, which is in three days. You be strong until then, Dawn. Spike will rescue you and we will be out of here. Just be strong for me and him, ok?"

Dawn nodded and gave her sister a big hug as she whispered, "Spike will be fine. He's the strongest guy I know and would die for us."

Buffy nodded, hoping that it wouldn't be necessary to test that theory. She gave Dawn another squeeze then waved as she was ushered out of the room.


	46. Chapter 46: Battle Wounds

Another chapter betaed by Sallyntmare. Hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as you did when I first started. We are getting closer and closer to the end. Don't worry we still have another 15 or so chapters to go but I'm thinking that will fly by! But for now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 46: Battle Wounds

* * *

Buffy waited as patiently as possible for Spike to come home. She occupied herself by hugging Fuzzball to her chest, which had fallen asleep while she petted him earlier.

After she had spoken with Dawn, she went for a swim to try and get her mind off of Spike. She could sense through the claim that he was fighting very vigorously and getting badly hurt so she needed a distraction. After she was done in the pool and headed to her room, she got a sense that he was coming closer. That sense was a sign that he would be almost done for the day, she hoped.

When the feeling of his closeness became stronger, she placed her pet on her pillow before going into the bathroom. There, she drew a warm bath for her mate. Just as the tub filled with water to the brim, Spike entered the room.

He was badly bruised, blood covered his face, and his lip was swollen. She slowly stripped off her robe and sat at the edge of the tub, waiting for him to make a move.  
The vampire groaned when he saw Buffy sitting on the tub. He limped to her side, stripping himself of his clothing.

He brushed a gently kiss over her lips, even though it gave him a shot of pain, and he whispered, "The bath for me?"

Buffy's smile turned into a frown when she got a good look at the damage the fighting had done. She attempted to open the claim, hoping to know exactly what had caused the wounds.

Spike shook his head. "No luv, I'm in too much pain for you to have that open," he stepped into the tub. "Come bathe with me."

The Slayer followed her mate into the tub, letting him wrap his arms around her waist as she leaned against his chest. She was careful not to put too much pressure on his body because of the broken ribs she could feel. It felt like his left shoulder had slipped out of the socket, but he wasn't complaining. He was simply resting his head back and had his swollen eyes closed.

Buffy tried her best to stay calm, but she desperately wanted to open the claim to feel the closeness to him again. She listened to his wishes, though.

She didn't need Spike holding back because of her. She wanted to heal his wounds, but knew this wasn't the time either.

Buffy Summers had never felt so helpless.

"Relax, baby. I can feel all of your emotions buzzing through me. Your concern for me is helping with the pain, but I can't relax if you won't," he lightly rubbed the back of her neck. "Relax for me, please? I need you to relax."

Buffy nodded and rubbed her hand gently over his bruised one and sighed as he kissed her hair gently. As she relaxed, she realized she could sense more of Spike. She could sense a tiny bit of his pain but mostly a calm about him. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes allowing his calm to calm her, as well.

"Good girl," he said with a smile.

He tightened his grip around her waist and kept his eyes closed, trying to forget everything that happened today and just focus on being home with Buffy who loved him.

A few minutes had passed and Buffy had become so relaxed that she had fallen asleep. He was thankful that she had, but at the same time needed to readjust his aching shoulder. When Spike went to move, she woke up and let out a groan as his pain filtered into her through the claim.

He quickly closed it up and whispered, "Sorry, luv."

She gave him a curt nod and stood to get out of the tub. When her mate came out behind her, she watched as he favored one leg, which was black and blue from a beating.

"Can I, please, see what happened to you?"

Spike shook his head. "No, but you can help bandage me up if you'd like."

She let him lean on her arm as she helped guide him to the table and chair. After he sat down, she carefully inspected his leg. She was thankful to find out that it wasn't broken, just badly bruised.

Buffy tried to imagine how his leg could have gotten so badly bruised, but she didn't ask. Spike had made it clear that he didn't want her to know what happened, at least for now.

After she had wrapped a gash across his thigh, she inspected his broken ribs. Several of them were broken so she bandaged those, as well. She wanted to wrap them tight, hoping to help them set faster. Unfortunately, the tightness caused him to groan in pain. A sharp pain went through her side, causing her to cringe. Just as quickly has the pain had come, it vanished.

She sighed and wondered how much pain one person could endure as she carefully bandaged up the huge gash on his shoulder.

When she felt the shoulder, her suspicion was confirmed; Spike had a dislocated shoulder.

"I need to pop this back in," she whispered.  
Spike nodded. "I tried to but I was too weak."

Buffy pulled on it, ignoring the sharp pain she felt knowing it was Spike's pain not hers. She closed her ears to his groaning as she shoved it with all her might back into place. He cried out and clutched the chair arms but then relaxed when she was done. She wrapped the shoulder to help keep it in place and make it hurt less.

After using glue to close two gashes on the back of his head, she sighed in slight disappointment as she looked over her mending. The Slayer wished she could make all of his bruising and pain go away, but that was the best she could do for tonight.

"Need to feed?" she said more of a statement then a question.

Spike frowned. "Buffy, I can't make love to you tonight. God, I'm in so much pain, I don't think I could. I have bones that need mending, among other things."

Buffy nodded and kissed him gently. "Just bite, I'll be fine."

Spike guided them to the bed, setting her gently on his lap. He began to massage her breasts, preparing her the best he could. When she was relaxed enough, he bit into her neck and took a few pulls of her blood. After he extracted his fangs, he lovingly licked the puncture holes closed.

"Tiny pricks, not bad at all," Buffy breathed.

Spike smiled and lay back as she settled behind him with only her chest against his good shoulder.

"Sleep now. Tomorrow will be better," she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Spike was so exhausted that he fell asleep only a few short moments later. Buffy pried into the claim when he fell asleep. Her heart ached when she felt the true mass of his pain, but it also swelled with devotion and love.

She carefully closed the claim as she snuggled in closer to whisper, "You are too good to me. I don't deserve you. I love you so much."

Buffy closed her eyes to join her mate in sleep.

* * *

Spike awoke, feeling like he had been killed all over again. Every part of his body ached and he knew he had two days to get better before he had to do it again.

He noticed Buffy was at the table eating some breakfast and she smiled when she noticed he was awake.

"Want some?" she held her plate out.

Spike nodded and she brought over a tray that she sat next to him and together they ate hot eggs, some meat and some kind of fruit.

When they were both done, she curled up in his lap.

"Okay, now for really feeding. You need more blood to make you better in two days."

Spike shook his head but knew deep down she was right. He wanted to make love to her, knowing it might be one of the last times, but he would have to wait until tonight so that he wouldn't injure himself again. Instead, he slipped a hand between her nightgown and made his way to her wetness. Buffy opened her legs, giving him better access. Spike slipped a single finger inside and started pumping her to an orgasm. After he added a second finger, Buffy cried her release. The vampire bit into her neck when her orgasm started, only stopping when her heart beat slowed and he had his fill.

They curled up and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

The two lovers woke up at almost the same time later in the evening. The sun was ready to set and Buffy jumped out of bed.

"Can you come out to the garden and watch the sunset with me? I loved the way we used to do that almost every night."

Spike nodded and pulled on some pants and a shirt that had been placed for him, being careful about his still sore ribs and shoulder. He was feeling much better and the pain was down to a dull roar, making it easier to manage.

He took her hand, taking the time to notice she was wearing a simple wrap around leather skirt and white blouse that clung to her skin as she walked by his side.

When they reached the garden the sun was starting to seep behind the horizon. Buffy rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and together they sat in silence, watching as the sun turned to its many shades of color and dipped over the edge.

He longed to be able to do that with Buffy forever. He wanted to be able to watch the sunset, walk with her in the sun, make babies with her and have a real family, including marriage. He wanted to be human so much but he wanted his strength as well.

He glanced at Buffy, who looked surprised by his thoughts. He realized then that he hadn't closed the bond before thinking.

Buffy whispered against his ear, "I'd love that too but I'm just happy enough that I at least get you."

Spike smiled feeling a tiny bit better but not much as he realized he really wanted this. He closed the bond before thinking about it some more. For one of the first times in his life since he was turned, he found himself wanting to be able to be with Buffy as a human. Perhaps he was just tired of living forever but all he knew was that he wanted to be able to grow old with her. She deserved someone who could experience life with her to its fullest instead of being limited to the darkness. Spike hadn't realized how much he missed sunlight. Buffy had a point when she said what Spike was offering her wasn't enough. As much as he wanted to tell Buffy everything would work out when they got back home, he knew it would change. He still couldn't go out in the daylight with her. There would be no beach trips, no shopping adventures, no picnics in the sun and above all no real future. He was going to have to watch her grow old while he didn't. She deserved to have someone who could stand by her even when the sun was beating down. He let out a sigh as his thoughts turned back to the slayer by his side.

Together they watched as the three moons appeared in the sky and let out a deep breath as Buffy whispered, "I'm hungry. Let's go find out what's for dinner."

Spike nodded, letting her lead him back inside. He reopened the claim as they entered their room to see what the maid had brought for dinner.


	47. Chapter 47: One Last Adventure

Sorry for the delay. You will be getting two chapters in a row! I was on vacation last week so even though my faithful beta Sallyntmare did her job, I didn't do mine. My internet on vacation was sketchy and in fact didn't even work until the day we left. Hope you guys enjoy. We are getting closer and closer to the end!

* * *

Chapter 47: One Last Adventure

* * *

As the maid brought them their food, she informed them that tomorrow they would be dining with the King. Spike commented that that would most likely be their last meal in the fortress. It was not the maid's place to comment, so she nodded, leaving the meals and a clean nightgown.

Spike and Buffy were eating in silence, when she suddenly whispered, "How come you want to be human so badly, yet hate your old human self?"

Spike shrugged. "You deserve better than an evil soulless vampire. You deserve someone who you can give you children, grow old with you, and die with you."

"You sound like Angel. I guess that's to be expected after so many years together," Buffy scrunched her face in disappointment.

Spike growled, letting his distaste for being compared to Angel apparent. "No pet, it's just that you are a human; you're a Slayer, in fact. You should be able to enjoy life to its fullest, and being with me forever, as a vampire, hardly helps."

"I wanted an equal, not a human," she spoke as she cut another slice of her meat. "I want someone who I know I can count on in a fight, and who can defend me, and keep me safe. I want someone who can take a hit when I punch them by accident and who can put me in my place when needed. I don't want a big baby who I have to watch when I'm fighting, and spend all my time worrying about. Because you are so strong, like me, I don't have to worry about you in a fight. I know I can depend on you to win."

She sighed as she pried open the claim to see what he was feeling and he growled, "Buffy you can't just keep forcing that claim open any time you, bloody hell, want."

Buffy glared at him. "Then why bother to even have it, if I can't understand you or feel what you're feeling? What's the point?"

"You have a point. It's just that sometimes… I don't want to hurt you. Sometimes my thoughts are harsh and unedited."

Buffy shrugged, "Same here. Point is?"

Spike frowned. "We have tempers…" Buffy said, "Yup" popping the p, loudly, as Spike tried again, "Bloody hell Buffy, I just don't understand why you are happy with me? I'm evil, I eat people for a living and I am probably the biggest messed up vampire around. Dru didn't want me, why would you?"

Buffy stood up, putting her hands on her hips and opened the claim as she let the love she felt pour through, bringing tears to his eyes.

"Because I love you you stupid vampire. You're my equal as I have said before and will repeat as many times as it takes. You're my match and probably my soul mate if you had a soul. We are perfectly in sync with each other and I've never met anyone in my life like you. You're one of a kind, Spike. You have a heart of gold, and when you use it, you can be the nicest guy I've never met, and I know you are the nicest guy Dawn has ever met. Point is, I don't deserve you. I've treated you like dirt, hurt you and made you cry, and still you stand in front of me, offering me help and assistance like I deserve it. I don't deserve it so perhaps we don't deserve each other, but we love each other and that's the important part I think."

Spike stood up, knocking the table hard but ignoring the pain that shot through his thigh as he reopened the cut. He needed to hold Buffy, that's all that mattered. He wrapped his arms, tightly, around her.

"I don't deserve you but I can promise you that you will never find anyone in this world or any other, including our world that will love you as much as I do. As long as that's enough, then we will be happy together."

Buffy nodded and whispered, "It's enough."

"I'm sorry I'm not the best of company but I'll be honest, I'm tired. I need sleep. You can go swim or train, or whatever, since it's nighttime, you're probably not tired. I'll understand."

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'll stay with you."

Spike smiled as she picked up Fuzzball and placed him on the bed before crawling over to his side and resting her head against his shoulder whispering, "Sweet dreams."

She heard him whisper back, "Sweet dreams, Buffy."

She didn't realize how tired she was until she was sleeping five minutes later in his arms.

* * *

Spike awoke, feeling pretty good. He was tempted to wake up Buffy by making love with her, but instead he wanted to enjoy their last day here. He was well enough now, that if he made love to her, she may never leave the room.

He wanted to take her for a walk to the beach again, make love after playing in the waves and then watch the sunset. Then he'd take her for a picnic in the garden, she loved so much, for dinner and then come back inside to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Then in the morning, he'd have to feed from her and then go prep for the big battle.

He was nervous, but he wanted, more than anything, to make the most of this day. He wanted his last day in this paradise to be spent with Buffy and with them enjoying it to the fullest.

He felt Buffy stir and he placed a passionate kiss on her lips, "Get up and at 'em, luv. Today we are able to spend it together, outdoors."

Buffy smiled and gave him a hug, noticing that he didn't flinch from pain. She pulled the blankets down to look at his body; there were barely any marks from the battle the previous day.

She grinned. "My blood did that?"

He nodded and smiled back. "Yeah, ready for your adventure? Grab a breakfast and then we are going for a walk."

Buffy giggled and jumped out of bed, and put on the soft tan shirt and black skirt. She turned around, letting Spike brush her hair and then tie a ribbon around it to keep it off of her face. She arranged his hair as she did every morning and then together they enjoyed a large feast of meat, cheese, eggs, cracker like toast, and two pieces of fruit.

When both were full she whispered, "Need to feed?"

Spike shook his head. "No, I'm feeling fine and I'm good for now, thank you. Ready to go, pet?" He grabbed his duster, after putting on his vest, and watched as Buffy did the same and he took her hand as she picked up Fuzzball.

"Want to go on a trip, Fuzzball? Perhaps we can even find you a buddy if we go close enough to the woods."

"I think we can take a quick peek in the woods but can't stay long. We can try the day we leave, as well," Spike replied with a smile.

Buffy nodded and picked up Fuzzball, putting him on her shoulder, she noticed he had grown a bit more. She grabbed a few leaves and stuffed them into her mate's duster pocket, just in case Fuzzball got hungry.

Together they walked out of the castle to start their day.

* * *

Buffy twirled in the woods as Fuzzball was munching on some fresh leaves. Spike motioned for her to be quiet, causing her to frown. She sat next to him in a huff.

Spike opened the claim. _'Fuzzball needs time to find a mate. You being all noisy won't bring a female along.'_

Just then, Fuzzball bounded off into the woods, and Spike and Buffy ran after to find him. Sure enough, Fuzzball had smelt a female Fuzzball and was sniffing her. Spike and Buffy stood back and watched as Fuzzball sniffed her first, and then she followed. He rubbed against her, and the female did the same. He licked her, and she licked him back.

Then the two snuggled up together, and Buffy looked at Spike thinking, _'I think they like each other. Let's take them.'_

Spike nodded and picked them both up putting them on his bigger shoulder and took Buffy's hand. Together they walked towards the beach.

* * *

Spike petted the two sleeping Fuzzballs. "So what are you going to name Mrs. Fuzzball?"

Buffy shrugged. "Ms. Fuzz?"

Spike chuckled and shook his head, suggesting, "How 'bout Dusty."

Buffy repeated, "Dusty…Dusty and Fuzzball. Fuzzball and Dusty. Fuzzball and Dusty Pratt. Fuzzball Pratt. Dusty Pratt. Buffy and Spike. Spike and Buffy. Buffy Pratt."

Spike eyed Buffy, who giggled, "I was just testing out all the possibilities."

He shook his head, taking off his boots as he ran towards the water.

"No killing things together this time."

Spike chuckled as he put Fuzzball and Dusty, onto his leather duster and stripped before dashing into the water.

"Brr, it's cold this time but come on in."

Buffy frowned. "How do you know it's cold?"

"Come and tell me how princess," Spike shrugged a response.

She raced into the water, screaming at the cold as her teeth chattered. "I don't remember it being this cold last time."

"Perhaps, it's getting closer to winter here or something. The air is a bit nippy too," the vampire explained.

Buffy nodded and splashed water at him, "Here, let's make you all wet to warm you up."

Spike shouted, 'Hey!' and splashed water in her direction. She started making big thunder waves in his direction and he did the same. Finally, every part of them was completely drenched and very cold.

Buffy's teeth were chattering as she leaned over, wrapping her arms around him to kiss him.

"I'll warm you up, love," he breathed in her ear.

Just then, it started pouring rain, and Buffy screamed, running out of the water to put her clothes back on. Spike got his clothes on and pulled his duster over Buffy. He handed her both, Fuzzball and Dusty, to keep warm as he put his arm around her, racing with her back to safety.

He knew they had close to four miles to run, but he figured they could make it.

Suddenly Buffy slowed down and held out her hand. "Let's walk back, hand in hand, in the rain. We don't get much rain in Sunnydale, after all."


	48. Chapter 48: The Rain

Another betaed chapter by Sallyntmare! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 48: The Rain

* * *

Spike grinned and planted a kiss on her lips, causing her to moan and whisper, "We can always make love in the rain."

Spike growled at the idea. He swiftly picked her up and spun her around. The vampire kneeled down near the woods and laid the two, fuzzy, creatures under the jacket to protect them. Once their pets were safe, she wrapped her arms around her mate's neck and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

He eagerly returned the kiss, only breaking away to breathe out, "Open the claim, baby. I want us to feel all of our emotions as we make love."

When the claim was opened fully, Buffy gasped at the overwhelming feeling of his arousal. It hit her system with such a powerful shock; it was like she had jumped into a frozen lake.

Spike gently massaged her breast and she moaned, not only from the pleasure, but because she could feel his excitement and pleasure, as well. He groaned at the intenseness of their mixed pleasure.

He lowered his head to a peaked nipple and tightly closed his mouth around it. Buffy ran her fingers through is hair as he sucked on the bud, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Spike knew that with the heightened pleasure they were sharing, the lovemaking wouldn't last long. He couldn't find himself to care. It was much too powerful to stop. Releasing the nipple with a sloppy 'pop', he moved to the other while cupping the other breast.

The Slayer hoped to last long enough for her lover to enter her. The sensation was so great that she doubted she'd be able to. Spike pulled her shirt off and unwrapped her skirt. After he removed himself of his clothes, he brought a hand to her junction and slipped a finger inside. They could both feel his erection quicker in response to her wetness and desire.

The air was pregnant with her arousal, and Buffy smelled it just as well as he could. She was amazed at just how sensitive his nose was. When he began to rub her clit, she could barely contain her orgasm. She was on sensory overload. Spike had barely done anything to her and she was almost to the edge of a strong orgasm.

Each of her nipples were licked and then released so the cold air could blow against them. His cock was over her heat and she arched her neck and hips, silently inviting him to enter. Spike wasted no time, thrusting hard into her, immediately gaining a steady and fast rhythm. Buffy groaned and ran her nails down his neck, shuddering at the feeling of mixed pain and pleasure he got from that.

Everything she did from sucking on his earlobe, to sucking on his neck, drove them both wild. It matched the pleasure she felt when he brushed against her pleasure spot and clit, and teased her breasts. Buffy was panting and moaning out his name over and over again as he sucked on her claim mark. She was thrown over the edge as he sucked on his claim mark.

He bit into the mark and took deep pulls of her blood.

"Mine, Buffy."

"Yours"

"Bite me again. Make the claim stronger," he hoarsely whispered. Buffy nodded and bit down hard on his neck, drawing blood.

"Mine, Spike."

"Yours."

Suddenly, he slammed into her and caused her to scream out another orgasm. Spike followed behind her. Together they were spiraling out of control, not knowing where one began and the other ended. They felt as though they were one person lost in the thralls of ecstasy.

After a moment filled with heavy panting from both, Buffy spoke. "Wow"

Spike chuckled, and then said, "Wow indeed."

She grinned as she ran her hand down his ribs. "I could get used to that."

Spike laughed. "Like we need anymore desire and pleasure in our relationship."

Buffy giggled. "Too true."

Spike grinned as he ran his hand through her wet hair and sighed, "We should get into something warmer and drier before you catch a cold."

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "What about you, mister?"

"I don't get sick, get used to it!" He smirked at her and then offered a hand to help her up after standing himself. He lifted the, snuggling, pets into his hands and covered Buffy with the duster, placing them into her hands to keep them dry. She moved them under the duster and took his other hand, and together they walked back to the fortress.

* * *

Buffy sat next to Spike in the garden, admiring the flowers and the rain. Her head rested on her knees as she thought about how things were going to have to change when they went home. She was going to have to be brave and stand up to her friends.

She whispered to Spike, "How long do you think we've been gone?"

"At least a few days, I reckon, but perhaps no time at all. Dimensions are tricky business. Anya was telling me how she could visit 3 of them in a minute of time and miss nothing."

"Do you think anyone will realize things have changed without us saying anything?"

"I don't know."

Buffy frowned, rocking herself slightly as Spike whispered, "Buffy, it will be ok. You accepted their relationships, I'm sure they will accept yours."

Buffy looked towards Spike and whispered, "I miss my mom. She liked you and would have been happy to see us two together. She never did like Angel."

Spike nodded. "Sometimes I miss my mum too. Your mum reminded me of her a lot so I enjoyed spending time with her. She always understood and had a cuppa there for me. She never treated me like I was a vampire but instead a man. You have a lot of her in you. Sure you got mixed up by the Watchers, telling you to slay, slay, slay everything in sight, but you have that big heart in you just waiting to be seen."

Buffy smiled at Spike as she brought a hand up to cup his cheek. "That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. I've always wanted to be like my mom but everyone always told me I was so different. I was stronger, or braver, or more stubborn. I've even been told I'm more violent."

"Well the last one I wouldn't disagree with luv," he chuckled.

Buffy gave a mock glare in his direction and used her hand to play slap him in the knee that he had up near his chest. Buffy snuggled further into the duster that Spike pulled around Buffy to protect her, new, dry outfit from getting wet.

"At least that duster comes in handy for more than my sunlight issues."

"Does it bother you a lot?"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm completely different now that I'm a vampire. I wouldn't have met you or been able to live this long or fight demons or vampires. I wouldn't have become so strong but a part of me longs to be normal. I'd give anything to be able to give you a normal life."

Buffy looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "Including leave me?"

Spike shook his head. "No, that's just ridiculous. That's the poof's way of handling things. Let's control whom Buffy can be with by leaving her alone and punishing her for loving a vampire. Let's ruin her for any future vampires by breaking her heart and shattering it into a million pieces because I am not strong enough to fight against the evil monster inside of me…." He paused looking at Buffy, seeing her mind in thought as he said, "Sorry, but no I won't leave just so you can pretend to have a normal life. You wouldn't be happy with a normal life. You need a strong man who is your equal to be by your side and if that man happens to have a monster in him, you deal with it. Some people, even normal ones, are attracted to bad men who love the girl so much they turn good. It's a big turn on."

Buffy giggled. "Yea that's me. Big, dark mysterious strangers who have more history than my entire family put together really rock my world."

Spike laughed loudly, "At least I fit the bill." He turned towards Buffy with a smirk and wagged his eyebrows.

"That you do."

Spike noticed her shivering, and then asked with concern, "Want to head inside? You're cold."

Buffy nodded and stood. Spike fell into step beside her as they walked inside.

* * *

Behind the tree, in the shadows, a mist had been listening and watching over the couple. It smiled before disappearing as Spike and Buffy disappeared from sight as well.

* * *

Buffy looked out the window dressed in her nightgown for the night and pried open the claim, looking for nervousness.

She found a little and Spike frowned at her. "Why do you have to do that? Why can't you look for love or happiness or completeness?"

Buffy shrugged. "I already know you feel those things. I just wasn't sure if you were nervous, but you're nervous in a different way than I expected."

Spike felt Buffy's nervousness flow over him and it was of being alone, of Spike dying, of him leaving or something bad happening that she couldn't control. She felt out of control and scared. He wrapped his arms around her as she felt his nervousness of being killed, of failing Buffy and Dawn and of losing Buffy.

"Hold me…for a little while. I need to feel your arms around me," she breathed.

Spike stripped his pants and climbed into the bed, opening his arms in invitation. She smiled at him as she crawled into the bed and leaned her head against his arm and they just let their minds speak. They looked into each other's eyes for comfort.

She felt him ease her fears and he felt more confident.  
Together they could conquer the world and they both knew it. Once they felt relaxed, Buffy closed her eyes and curled up at his side, resting her head on his arm. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Spike ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes, he fell asleep. Both needed their rest to be ready for tomorrow.


	49. Chapter 49: Preparations

Getting close to the end then it will be done :( Time is going by so quickly now so I hope everyone is still enjoying it. Just a few more chapters to go!

* * *

Chapter 49: Preparations

* * *

Spike was eager to start his day when he woke up. Confidence filled him and he was well rested, ready to take on the battle. First, he wanted to take care of Buffy.

Just then, the maid pranced in, leaving hot food and clothing. Before she left, she gave Spike a two hour warning for the upcoming battle. He gave her nod and waited until she closed the door to start his attentions on his mate. He was thankful that he had plenty of time with her; he would take all the time he could get.

He carefully, as not to wake her, pulled her nightgown off of her. Now that her flesh was bare, he kissed every creamy spot. When his interest was on her breast, she woke up and moaned her pleasure. Spike opened the claim so her pleasure was overwhelmed with both emotions and feelings. The Slayer arched her back so more of her breasts entered his hand and mouth. When she spread her legs, Spike grinned and kissed his way down her abdomen, using both hands to fondle her chest.

His kissing traveled to her moist center. He eagerly dived in, wanting to drown himself on her nectar. She spread her legs further apart and crossed her ankles behind his neck. Her smell filled his nostrils, her honey on his tongue; he needed it now more than ever. It would drive him on in the battle-His love for Buffy-her love for him and her confidence. Dawn's love and confidence would spur him on, as well.

He sucked her nubbin tightly when she gasped, "That feels so good." He didn't need the reassurance, but it was nice to hear it.

He plunged his tongue inside of her, sucking out the juices and enjoying her taste. Buffy grunted from the sensation of what they were both feeling. She needed his cock inside of her. She yanked him up and brought his mouth to hers, pulling him into a hard and passionate kiss. She arched her hips off the bed to guide him to her center. Their feelings were so mixed that Spike couldn't feel the difference between his and hers.

Finally, they we joined; his cock thrust inside of her, making them complete.

Buffy nibbled on her claim mark on his neck, which increased, the already, overpowering ambiance.

The hopeful champion was anxious to get home so he could test the limits that the claim marks had. They didn't have enough time now to really test their sensitivity.

He thrust into her at a slow and steady rhythm, looking deep into her eyes. Words were not needed; their claim said enough. They moved in unison, moaning and groaning together. Both were vastly on their way to release.

Her chest felt like it was on fire from his touch. She wasn't sure if the feeling was her own or his. Spike's erection quivered as she reached up to kiss him deeply. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He grabbed onto her tightly, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. Her small gasps urged him on. Spike felt her inner muscles start to contract around him, causing him to praise her name. Buffy arched her neck to give him full access to either side.

He chose to bite down on his mark. He wanted to re-claim her.

He gently sucked on the scar as she withered under him from the pleasure. His fangs sunk into her flesh when her muscles contracted around his cock. She screamed her orgasm, digging her nails into his back to cling on to her sanity.

He took only a few pulls; enough to make the re-claiming possible. Spike had taken enough yesterday so it wasn't about feeding.

After he pulled his fangs out and licked the wound closed, he demanded, "Mine."

"Yours," his mate hoarsely replied.

She returned the bite, sinking her blunt teeth as best she could into his neck.

"Mine," she shouted.

"Yours." Spike shouted back, sending Buffy spiraling into another orgasm and screaming his name.

The sensations were too much for Spike. He shook into a mind-shattering orgasm as he roared out her name. He rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight as they enjoyed the afterglow.

After a few minutes of him stroking her head, she whispered, "Today's the day we win our freedom and take Fuzzball, Dusty, Dawn and us back to Sunnydale. You ready Big Bad?"

He laughed at the sound of his old nickname on her lips.

"I'm ready to take on the world, I'm feeling so good."

Buffy smiled and gave him a kiss, feeling his confidence through the claim. "I just want to stay here all day but we need to shower, get some food into our systems, get dressed and I wonder if I'll get the necklace today."

Spike nodded. "It's already on the counter with your clothes, luv. Don't be nervous. We will be fine. Just might have to spend some time healing once we get back to Sunnyhell."

Buffy nodded, not thinking about her plan while the claim was open and instead focused on sending good thoughts through to encourage him more. After a few minutes of just laying there quietly, Buffy got up to take a shower. Spike followed behind.

He joined her and she whispered, "No 'Hanky Panky.' We don't want the maid dragging us out of here; and we definitely don't want you late." He nodded and instead turned her around to massage the shampoo into her hair. She didn't protest and instead enjoyed the sensation immensely.

He could tell through the claim that she was enjoying the feeling. He was so thankful for the claim. He could finally tell when he was doing something right because Buffy was always a woman of a few words. He gently turned her around, allowing the water to run over her hair. Spike washed it clean as he picked up the washcloth and proceeded to wash her body. He couldn't resist massaging her breasts slightly and making sure her nether-lips were extra clean. She moaned, but nothing was done about it as he knelt down to clean her legs and feet. He stood up and bent down so she could wash his hair in return. He loved the feeling of someone finally taking time on him. With closed eyes, he let the water wash over his hair.

She took careful time to make sure his erection was clean as well as his chest before kneeling to wash his legs and feet. Once he was washed, she stood up and gave him a kiss.

"All clean. Ready to get out?" He nodded, not wanting to waste time and risk making love to her so he stepped out. He dried her off, and then dried himself as she got dressed.

She was wearing a beautiful white and tan dress that he had to tie a few ribbons into bows at the back. She smiled as she put on the golden necklace he had bought for her.

"While you're prepping this morning, can I have a few dollars? I'd like to use them since we won't be here to use them after today."

Spike nodded, handing her everything he had, knowing she was right. He helped her to tie the necklace into the ribbon around her waist again knowing it was the best way to handle it so that the ugly stone wouldn't ruin her outfit. He wanted her to look as elegant as he knew the beauty pageant ladies would be. When she was finished, he tied a ribbon in her hair and she smiled at him. She knew she had to sit and wait until the maid came to get her. She needed to wait for her to tell her it was time for Buffy's part.

The maid had come to get Spike. She gave him a passionate kiss and he didn't resist in returning it until the maid finally cleared her voice saying, "It's time."

Spike whispered, "I'm going to close off the claim when I need to concentrate. I know the temptation will be there but please only allow me to open it today. You can use the other things but not the open claim, yeah?"

Buffy nodded, knowing how important the battle was. She gave him a final kiss and cried as he walked away.

She picked up Fuzzball and his new friend, Dusty. They seemed happy together and she smiled as the immediately found each other on her lap. They snuggled together as she pet them.

"We are going home in two days. Don't tell Spike but I plan to give him the rest of today to heal and hopefully tomorrow-if not the nest day, too. I want Dawn, him and I to have a day together in the sun. Then the witch can help us go home and we will have to confront everyone. I hope the loud screaming matches don't hurt you or upset you but it's going to happen. It's for the best little munchkins. You will see. Dawn is just going to love you, though. She's always wanted pets and now she will have two. We will fix up a way for you to be able to get all through the house. If Xander isn't too upset, perhaps he can fix up a tiny ramp near the steps so you guys can use it to get up and down the stairs. Or maybe a tiny board that lets you walk up the side of the steps. You'll like it there, I promise. And since I have two trees that are enchanted, you will never go hungry. I might see about the witch enchanting two more trees just in case one dies or something."

Buffy continued to pet the animals as she heard Spike's thoughts, _'Relax kitten, I'll be just fine. Just don't get upset when I'm not wearing any of that serious armor like the others. I can't move in that stuff and haven't worn it yet.'_

Buffy smiled and sent back, _'It's ok. Just win for us ok?'_

Spike smirked, sending back, _'No problem. That's the goal anyway.'_


	50. Chapter 50: The Final Battle

Well the battle is upon us. I'm so sad to see how close this is to ending but in a way excited to see the ending so near. Since I've already written and finished it, it's a bittersweet kind of thing. I hope everyone is still enjoying it!

* * *

Chapter 50: The Final Battle

* * *

After her trip to the market, she smiled as she walked back to the castle. She purchased an armful of goodies and a leather bag to carry all of the items.

For Spike, she bought a leather necklace that held a stone bear, and a leather belt. His was getting a bit worn.  
For Dawn, knowing how interested she was in different languages, Buffy bought a book in this world's language; the books contents were of folk talks and legends. Buffy was certain that Spike would win their freedom so she bought the Scoobies gifts, as well. Willow and Tara would receive two herbal books. She hoped they would find them interesting and hopefully deter Willow away from magic. The Slayer wanted her friend to have a new hobby that was useful and a little less harmful. For Giles, she bought a history book of the dimension. Xander would get a tool belt filled with tools made out of stone and jagged rocks. And lastly, for Anya, she got a heart-shaped pendant that was similar to her pendant she wore as a demon.

Buffy was amazed by the wonderful discounts she received when she told the locals of her story and of returning home. She purchases flower bulbs, with the hope that they would bloom in her world.

When she finished organizing the gifts on the bed, the maid walked in.

"It is time," she spoke softly, looking down to the floor. Buffy nodded and scooped up Fuzzball and Dusty. The maid tried to insist not to bring her pets, but Buffy wanted to be sure, if necessary, she would be able to escape. She would be able to part with the items she purchased, but not her pets that she had grown to love.

On her way out the door, she grabbed Spike's duster and wrapped it around her shoulders to protect against the wind. Also, to give the pets a safe place to rest.

At first glimpse of the arena, Buffy was amazed. It reminded her of a football stadium without the football field. The entire seating area was in a circle with a large pit in the center of it. The pit was completely closed in with walls around it. The walls were big stone walls. At first Buffy could see no opening but then she noticed that a wall would open and close again as people entered. She wasn't sure how sharp the walls were but they did look like real stone. The ground was completely made of dirt that wasn't even completely packed down. As the guards patrolled the arena below her, she could see the dirt get kicked up with their feet.

It was noisy all around her. The bleachers were covered with people. She didn't really recognize anyone so she decided to sit down by herself. She was about to set the pets down on the bleachers beside her when she heard a sound. Before she could turn around, a sudden tap on the shoulder surprised her; it was a guard who said she was to watch next to the King in the balcony since Spike was competing. It would be the first time she had ever spoken to the King.

Buffy followed closely behind the guard as they made their way to the balcony. She figured the King wanted her to sit with him in case Spike lost; that way, the King would be able to easily grab Buffy.

She sat down, in the seat provided, between the King and woman. The woman introduced herself as Madame Britia.

"Buffy. Spike's mate," she politely responded. The woman nodded and gestured towards the arena below.

"Your mate will be competing first. He is competing for the release of one of the girls, is he not?"

"Yes, my sister. We aren't from this world. She was taken from us and brought to this realm. Spike and I came to rescue her. Dawn has barely just turned fifteen and still in school. She is too young to be married."

The woman said nothing; she didn't agree with her statement because girls that age got married all the time in her world.

"Are you married?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'm newly mated, though."  
The lady smiled. "Well congratulations. I hope you two are happy together. Are you nervous?"

Buffy shrugged, not knowing what to say and how much to say. She had confidence in Spike. She heard the King chuckle as the first guard was brought out onto the field.

She turned towards him as he replied, "That's my best guard your Spike is going against."

Buffy frowned. "Does anyone ever win?"

The King shrugged, noticing Buffy's discomfort and he responded, "Sometimes. They become my guards, though, and are usually trained from birth. Your Spike is at a bit of a disadvantage but he's a great warrior and fighter. If you were from this world, you would stay in the castle for the rest of your lives. I've never seen such a dedicated man."

Buffy turned around to look at him in surprise and he smiled at her. "You have a good mate. I hope you realize this."

Buffy nodded. "I do, don't I?"

The King patted her hand and turned towards the witch who was casting a spell over the arena. The arena was suddenly covered in a clear hazy-like shield. The King took it upon himself to explain to Buffy what was going on.

"Engina, who is my prized witch, will cast a spell on your mate making him like us. Then as she's doing now, she will cast a spell on the arena to make it so no one is allowed to enter that is not a warrior and involved in battle. This will prevent the audience from getting involved in the fighting if someone dies. Then she will cast a fire bolt into the air, signaling the first battle to start. The battle will start and a silence spell will be placed over the arena so that they won't be distracted. The battle will continue until one is unable to continue, which is in most cases death."

Buffy bit her lower lip and petted her two pets that were in her lap for comfort. The King looked down at her pets and frowned, obviously not liking them, or at least not liking them near him. Buffy decided not to say a word and ignore his dislike and watched the field. Engina had moved off the arena and Spike and the guard had entered the ring. Spike was wearing black leather pants, a tan shirt and plain leather boots. He appeared similar in make to the Natives she had seen all week. His skin was suddenly darker and from his head sprouted two horns. His eyes did not turn brown but instead stayed their deep blue color which made him easy to recognize. The guard against him was heavily armored which made Spike also stand out.

She heard Spike's voice echo in her mind, _'Wish me luck, luv.'_

_'Good luck, Spike. But you won't need it. Does it hurt to be a demon like them?'_

_'No. It was an odd feeling the first time, but it's just more painful to be injured. I also heal real slow as a demon. The horns are pretty nifty but rather pointless unless you know how to use them properly. You breathe and hear your heart beating, but besides that, not so bad.'_

Spike could feel Buffy's smile. _'Now remember, no distracting me, luv. Promise me.'_

_'I promise. Good luck!'_

Spike chuckled. _'Hopefully I won't need luck as I have skill. See you soon.'_

He closed the connection and Buffy folded her hands together, digging her nails into her palm, determined not to reopen the claim. She knew Spike would win. Somehow she just knew Spike would win for her and Dawn. He was her champion, her hero, and her warrior. He was her best friend and he would do everything possible in his ability to save her and Dawn, including dying. He had tried once and she had to die to save Dawn but this time, it would be his time to save her.

Buffy sighed as she watched the fight begin. They were moving so fast. Spike was dodging punches and kicks but barely placing any himself as the man's armor blocked most.

She noticed Dawn was below the balcony and had been moved to stand over the arena. She was the one they were battling for control of so she had been singled out.

Buffy tried not to be distracted and instead watched Spike as he was kicked in the stomach and doubled over but jumped back up to his feet. He managed to hit the guard against him, in the neck, causing him to gasp in pain as Spike hammered him repeatedly with punches. Unfortunately, most just made dents in the guard's armor.

Spike rolled out of the way of a kick and the guard landed on top of him, kicking him and punching him with all his might. Spike closed his eyes as he got nailed in the stomach, the thigh and the eye. Spike managed to roll over, gasping for breath as he staggered to the left. He managed to make impact with the guard's face with his fist. He avoided the horns as he whammed on the guard one hit after another. The guard slammed his fist into Spike's stomach, causing him to fall to the ground again. The guard used all his might and his metal armor to slam one hit into him over and over again. Spike just lay there as the guard got up and the count began.

The guard was ready to deal the final blow when Buffy decided to open the claim and speak to Spike.

_'Spike I believe in you. Get up and win. You can do it. You are strong and my champion, now show the world what a champion you are and win.'_

_'Thanks, pet.'_

Spike jumped to his feet, looking as if he got a second wind. The guard didn't have time to look surprised because Spike delivered a powerful fist to his nose. He then spun around, throwing a foot into his side where the armor didn't protect. Spike varied punches and kicks slowly beating the guard badly. The guard started swaying as he tried to punch Spike and missed. Spike's wounds were bleeding badly but he was strong and confident as he spun around landing a blow right in the guard's neck and knocking him down. The guard didn't get up and told Spike to make it quick. Spike shook his head and the count began. He suddenly heard the lightning bolt hit the sky as the arena was reopened and he could hear the crowd cheering. Suddenly Spike's form returned to his vampire form and the fight was definitely over.

_'You did it. I knew you could!'_He heard his mate's voice in his head.

Dawn was released into the arena where she ran to Spike, giving him a tight hug and shouted, "Thank you, thank you, Spike."

Spike placed a kiss on top of her head, then he was lead out of the arena to rest and watch the remaining battles. Dawn was released to sit with Buffy.


	51. Chapter 51: A Battle Well Fought

More battle scenes! I can't believe how close we are to the end. Don't worry number one my faithful beta Sallyntmare is still working with me and number two I have other stories that I'm currently writing and stories already written so another will show up when this one is done. I just have to decide which one! Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 51: A Battle Well Fought

* * *

After Spike had fought for Dawn, five other girls were given the chance of freedom from the King. There wasn't a man in the arena that stepped up for them so no battles were fought. However, the sixth girl, close to the same age as Dawn, had a young man that wanted to fight. The young girl stood there with her small stature waiting for the battle to begin. The boy couldn't have been much older than Dawn and he desperately wanted to save the girl.

Dawn leaned towards Buffy's ear. "That's Titana. She was supposed to marry Ogie," she pointed to the boy getting ready to fight, "but her father refused, wanting the money the King offered for her to be part of his concubines. Ogie is going to fight to win her back."

Buffy gasped in surprise. "He's so young. Is he a warrior?"

"I don't know. When I spoke to Titana she said that Ogie was only a hunter; her father didn't think him worthy of her love so she was sent to live her life in the fortress."

The alarm sounded for the battle to begin and both girls look towards the arena floor. Buffy cringed at the damage the warrior was doing to the boy. His fighting technique was very poor and it looked like he was already ready to give up. She held her breath, forcing herself not to jump out of her seat to help him. The warrior looked to be ready to give the final blow.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the arena gates flew open. Spike ran out and towards Engina. Words were exchanged and then the boy was carried out of the arena and Spike took his place. Engina shot a lightning bolt into the air and the battle began. Buffy gasped as she realized Spike was fighting in this young man's place. She was very proud but also afraid. He was still badly injured and bleeding from his own battle.

Dawn held Buffy's hand as they watched Spike in battle, yet again.

Spike dodged punches but the warrior made impact, too. He managed to get a few good hits in but the guard was still strong even when Spike wavered. Dawn gasped as she saw how bruised and battered Spike was fast becoming while the guard seemed well protected behind his armor. The guard swayed once when Spike landed a fist in his face but he just put down a facemask, hiding his face but obstructing his vision so his punches were easier to miss. Spike kicked him in his side and the guard rolled over to protect his sides with his hands as he used his feet on Spike. The guard was resourceful; Buffy had to give him that but Spike was stronger. The guard managed to get a good kick into Spike's ribs, hard enough to definitely break whatever ribs were not broken before he landed the kick. Spike staggered back in pain and almost fell over. Dawn squeezed Buffy's hand tighter as Spike looked more determined as he spun around, landing one kick after another into the guard's sides, making him double over in pain. The guard didn't stay down though and stood right back up to land a kick to Spikes nose and breaking it. Buffy gasped as well as Dawn but Spike merely ran a hand over his nose, wiping the blood from his eyes from the big gash he had over his head from the guard's boots. He landed a few punches in the guard's side again. The guard doubled over in pain as Spike landed a blow to the back of the guard's head, making him fall down to grunt in pain. Spike stood over him and the count began.

There was a loud crash from a lightning bolt as the arena opened. Spike helped the guard to the sidelines as the girl was released. She gave Spike a hug to say 'thank you' before running to the boy and placing kisses over his face. Engina said something to Spike and he was again led to the edge of the arena and allowed to come up to sit with Buffy and Dawn.

Spike sat next to his mate and placed a deep kiss on her lips.

"I am not allowed to compete anymore," he whispered.

The King laughed. "You look dead Spike. I'd say you aren't allowed to compete anymore. You broke the rules with the last battle you pulled off. If you didn't have a world of your own to return to, I'd make you my head guard."

The King chuckled again and the rest of the ceremony flew by. No more girls were challenged for and the King had twenty-one girls to choose from. The one Dawn knew would win, did indeed win and she was taken away from the other girls to be purified for her wedding night. The King laughed happily at how beautiful his new wife would be and disappeared from sight as the rest of the villagers left as well.

Spike looked at Buffy. "I need rest."

Dawn whispered, "Are we staying the night? I get to keep my quarters for the night."

Buffy smiled looking at both Spike and Dawn. "I was thinking Spike can heal and if he's feeling up to it tomorrow, we can spend our last day here in the sun to enjoy the day. We can take a swim at the beach and take a walk through the gardens before talking to Engina about leaving. How does that sound?"

Dawn cheered. "I can't wait to see more of this place. Is it beautiful out there?"

Spike chuckled with the last energy he had and said, "Just wait and see, platelet. So we will see you in the morning?" Dawn nodded as she patted Fuzzball and Dusty before she skipped away to leave the love birds alone.

Spike had a horrible limp and bruises all over his body as Buffy helped him back to the room.

He whispered, "Mind if I feed? I just can't make love to you tonight. I can make you feel good. I promise."

Buffy kissed Spike. "No need to make me feel good. Tomorrow night we will be in my bed at home and we can make love until the morning as long as you're up to it."

Spike grinned then grimaced as he whispered, "I'm usually up for it."

Buffy giggled as she drew a bath, wanting to wash some of the blood off him before they went to sleep. Spike carefully stripped his clothes off his body and stepped into the tub and Buffy followed. She gingerly used the washcloth to wash off the blood and grime, and clean his wounds. She knew he couldn't get an infection but wanted to make sure they were still clean. Spike gasped and groaned at some of the touches but mostly closed his eyes to enjoy the care she was taking with him. When she had finished she stood up to help him dry off, before using the glue to seal his wounds. He had a large gash on his leg that wouldn't stop bleeding from where the first guard had used his metal armor on him, one on his forehead from the second guard and one on the back of his head from where he had smacked the ground hard during one of his many falls. He had cuts and bruises across his back but they didn't require the glue. Buffy bandaged his ribs up carefully with the strips laid out for him and made sure they were secure. She had felt that, at least almost all, the ribs were broken and she knew ribs took a while to heal, even on a vampire. She then let him, carefully, lay down on the bed and laid down next to him, resting her head on his arm and whispered, "I love you William, thank you so, so much for what you did today. I won't forget this."

Spike nodded whispering, "I love you, too, Buffy."

Buffy arched her neck towards him and he gently rubbed over her clit as she moaned and whispered, "Just bite Spike; it still feels good, I promise."

He nodded and sucked her claim mark, causing her body to convulse with pleasure as he bit down and took some pulls of blood. She immediately relaxed as he ran his arms gently over her arms and through her hair as well as down her back in a soothing motion while he gently pulled blood. He felt her pleasure as well as her love for him and enjoyed the taste, knowing tomorrow hopefully he would be up for the adventure. He felt her relax to the point of where she was almost asleep and pulled out his fangs to lick the wound closed.

"Thank you, luv. Sweet dreams."

She didn't answer because she was already sleeping in his arms. His heart swelled at the obvious trust she had for him. He smiled and placed a kiss on her hair as he closed his eyes to sleep.


	52. Chapter 52: A Day of Healing

The end is quickly coming near and the story is wrapping up! :( I'm excited. I hope you guys are still enjoying it. My beta Sallyntmare is still faithful in her betaing which is probably the only reason the story got posted finally! Thanks Sallyntmare for all your help. Don't worry still a few chapters to come and then hopefully another story will follow:)

* * *

* * *

Chapter 52: A Day of Healing

* * *

Buffy looked over Spike's wounds as soon as she woke up. She wanted to check on the progress of healing. She frowned when she saw they were still very raw and bruised; the wounds looked horrible still.

"Just a moment," she said after she heard a soft knock at the door. After she slipped out of the covers, she pulled them back up over the sleeping Spike. Buffy pulled her nightgown over her head as she plopped Dusty and Fuzzball in their makeshift bed on the floor.

Excitement filled her when she opened the door to find Dawn. Her sister looked past her to get a view of Spike.

"He still looks bad," the younger Summers whispered, noticing his injuries. "If I promise to be quiet, can I stay here and read this book."

Buffy shrugged. "I'm probably heading back to sleep but you can keep Fuzzball and Dusty company. Spike had to take a lot of blood last night so I'm still groggy."

Dawn nodded and walked into the room with a blanket she brought and a water jug. She made her way to a comfortable chair that sat near the table. She helped herself to some of the eggs and meat from the breakfast tray that was prepared for her sister. Buffy grabbed a small piece of meat and plopped it into her mouth.

"Fuzzball is under the bed and I'm sure Dusty is close by. They seem to really be attached to each other. Have fun! Don't worry Dawnie, I'm thinking we will stay an extra day if you don't mind to give him the day to rest and then still our day of fun, if that's ok with you."

Dawn beamed a smile and sat down, reading her book and snuggling into her blanket. Buffy went to lie down, snuggling in Spike's arms as Dawn looked over at the two of them and smiled. She opened her book to where she left off last night. The former Key was just getting to the good part of the romance novel that Titana gave her as a 'thank you' for being her friend. She was glad that she was able to quickly learn the language so she was able to enjoy most of the book.

* * *

Two hours later, Spike woke up and noticed the Nibblet sitting in a chair, at the table, munching on crackers and reading a novel that she was very engrossed in. He reached over to the chair that sat beside the bed and grabbed his trousers. He pulled them up his legs from under the covers, accidentally waking Buffy in the process because she was sleeping on his other arm. He reached over to the chair and snagged his pants to slip them on under the blankets waking up Buffy who had been sleeping on his other arm. She blinked and rubbed her eyes as she noticed Spike was getting dressed but was still groaning in pain. She put her hand on his stomach, as she opened the claim, and felt his pain overpower her.

"Stop doing that you stupid, bloody bint. I told you not to do that and what do you do: Wait until after I hurt myself getting dressed and open the damn bleeding thing up, flooding you with my pain. I love you, but damn it, Buffy. I want to protect you, not flood you with my feelings of pain."

Buffy opened her eyes and placed her hand in his. "I was only going to tell you that I told Dawn we'd stay an extra day for you to heal. You can heal today, and then tomorrow we'd have the day of adventure, and then leave by nightfall, if that's ok with you," she whispered, too exhausted from the pain.

Spike nodded and said nothing. He was tempted to apologize but she was the one who had made the mistake. Instead, he merely closed his eyes and fell back on the bed, too exhausted with injury to say anything even if he wanted to. Buffy lay back down and fell asleep.

"You alright, Nibblet?"

Dawn smiled and held her book in the air for Spike to see. "I have a few romance novels that Titana gave me."

"Who's Titana?"

Dawn laughed. "The girl you helped yesterday. You saved the boy and that was Titana's guy, Ogie. Did you know the story behind them?"

Spike shook his head and Dawn put her book down on the table, flipping it upside down until a growl from Spike reminded her of his pickiness when dealing with books. She opened the book up and put a strip of cloth in it before closing it. Spike nodded at her, giving her a proud smirk as she started her story.

"Titana's father wanted her to be one of the King's girls because the King gives money to anyone who gives him a female. Titana fell in love with Ogie and had been seeing him secretly. They grew up together. They were neighbors for years and he really loved her and had planned to marry her the day she turned fourteen. Well, her father refused the marriage so it was not able to take place. Instead he made arrangements with the King to have his daughter taken in to the fortress for a grand amount of money. Titana was crushed and Ogie promised he'd fight for her so they could marry by the King's order. You helped make that possible. They got wed this morning before I arrived and thanks to you they are happily married. You did a good thing, Spike. I hope you know that." She smiled at Spike who smiled back with heavy eyes; he was starting to fall asleep.

She whispered 'sweet dreams' as she offered Fuzzball a leaf and giggled as Dusty took it instead. Dawn then picked up her book to continue reading letting them sleep. Spike closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

* * *

Buffy woke up and felt rested. She woke Spike up to see how he was feeling and to see if he wanted to come watch the sunset with her and Dawn. He agreed and Dawn left the room, as the two of them got dressed. Spike was almost healed and finally felt energetic. He wanted to make love to Buffy but knew he had to wait until Dawn left. He kissed his mate's claim mark enough to turn her on so he could softly bite into her neck. Spike took a few pulls of blood to keep in sated until the evening.

Buffy put on a flowing white skirt with a tan shirt and Spike smiled at how beautiful she looked. He was wearing tan pants and a white shirt, complete opposites of each other.

"Second to the last time we will be wearing these outfits," Buffy said while twirling.

Spike nodded. "I kind of liked them to be honest and you look gorgeous in them. Don't see you in frilly skirts often in Sunnydale." She blushed and he nibbled on her neck. She slapped him on the chest to get him to stop. He regretfully pulled away and grabbed her hand. After he opened the door he reached for Dawn's hand. Together they exited the fortress.

Buffy led them to the garden she admired and sat down in her favorite spot under the trees. The three of them lay, side by side, on the grass to watch the sun set. It was silent as they admired the beauty of the sky. Dawn watched, in amazement, at how many colors the sky turned before finally settling to a dark black. She was more amazed when three moons appeared.

"I saw them a few times while sitting and looking outside my bedroom window. Do you think they are made of fire?" Dawn asked.

"I reckon so, Platelet. See the way their edges glow and shimmer as though they are made of fire," Spike waved a hand across the sky.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah that's what I was noticing. It's amazing," a short pause and then she continued. "Can we eat dinner together? What are we doing tomorrow?"

Spike grinned. "I guess that would be fine. Tomorrow I think Buffy and I are going to take you to the beach and show you where we…" he trailed off, almost letting her know about them making love.

"…Where the beast like thing attacked us and you can swim with us if you want. It's beautiful there but a tad chilly," The Slayer said, thinking fast. Both, Spike and Buffy, looked embarrassed as they realized they wouldn't be able to make love on the beach this time.

"Can I invite Titana and Ogie to say goodbye to them?"

"Sure. Then I think Buffy and I decided we'd go for a picnic in the garden and then take a walk. We have to get together with Engina sometime to see if she can offer any assistance in getting us back."

Dawn frowned. "Who's Engina?"

"The King's personal witch," Buffy replied.

Dawn clapped excitingly. "Ogie's mother! I saw her and she was so beautiful. She had a sparkling blue dress on and the bluest eyes I've ever seen, besides Spike, and the longest white hair I've ever seen. She was simply beautiful but back then I didn't know how to say beautiful in this language."

Spike chuckled and said the word for her.

"I'll tell her that then tomorrow if you will let me come along," she grinned.

Spike's voice got quiet as he said, "You opened the portal, pigeon, so you have to reopen it to bring us home, which means you will have to be there."

"I figured. I just don't know how I did it," the younger sister pouted.

Spike patted her on the back. "We will figure it out I'm sure. Ready for some grub" Both girls nodded then raced each other to the fortress. Spike didn't want to re-injure himself so he followed behind at a slow pace. He grinned at how happy the two girls looked as he made his way to the fortress.


	53. Chapter 53: Making Plans

Just a few more chapters but until then more fun to occur. Hope you are still enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 53: Making Plans

* * *

Spike, Buffy, and Dawn sat together and ate their supper. Spike was eating a very rare steak and the girls were enjoying a native bird that tasted similar to chicken. They were chatting and laughing as they shared each other's food. Most of the chatting was planning for once they arrived back in Sunnydale. The sisters agreed that Spike was to move into the house, not only because Buffy and him were mated, but because he offered to help with the expenses.

"I can look into taking summer classes but, Dawn; you have to start acting more grown up. I know life has been tough on us all but Spike and I can't watch you twenty-four/seven. We will try our hardest but it's almost impossible unless Willow stays or Tara moves back in," Buffy chimed in.

Spike shrugged. "I don't rightly care who lives there as long as I don't hear any complaining about it."

Dawn and Buffy both nodded in agreement. Dawn spoke up after eating a big bite of her chicken.

"Spike has mostly been my guardian anyway. When you were um...gone…he'd come over and stay with me. We'd play cards or watch television or work on my homework. The Scoobies were mostly lost in their own world. Giles left almost as soon as the funeral was over, as did Angel. All Spike and I had left were each other so this isn't going to be changing much for us."

Spike glared at Dawn. "Speak for yourself. Nothing personal, Nibblet, but Buffy being alive and well changes a lot for me."

Dawn looked sheepishly down at her plate mumbling, "Sorry, you're right."

Buffy just ate her food, letting the two of them bicker it out. She was mostly amazed at their relationship. A lot had changed in her death but she wouldn't let her bother her and instead it would work in her advantage. She really hoped her friends would be more open to this though.

The Slayer took a sip of her water and then grinned. "Tomorrow night we can have soda!"

Dawn chuckled. "Popcorn and Pizza!"

Spike chipped in, "Onions and Buffalo wings."

"Ice cream!"

"Chocolate! God I've missed chocolate," the older Summers practically moaned.

"And here I thought I tasted like chocolate," Spike couldn't resist saying.

Buffy slapped him on the chest and Dawn gave a loud resounding, "EWWWWWWW! I'm only fifteen!"

Buffy shook her head. "Sure, when you want to go hang out with Janice and I say 'no', you throw the 'fifteen year old excuse' up as an adult but the second the conversation goes all adult-like, you throw it in my face! Make up your mind!"

Dawn laughed. "I'm a teenager; I have the right to be confusing!"

Spike shook his head at the two of them. "That you do, Nibblet."

Just then, fog appeared in the room, and all three turned to look at the lady who appeared. The lady was Engina, standing infront of them in her shimmering blue gown and white hair. Her blue eyes were twinkling in delight as she saw the three of them together and happy.

She eyed the two wallyams. "I need to make you up a few more trees if you are planning to return home with them. You do realize they mate twice a year?"

Buffy and her sister smiled at their pets and Spike frowned.

"We can get those beasties' neutered," Spike added with a gruff.

Buffy frowned. "Hey, they should get to have children!"

"I can't," the vampire said quietly, his disappointment coming across.

The conversation went quiet as the witch bent down to chant. When she was finished, five more trees appeared.

"They will have five babies. Only seven will live in the world at a time. After five babies, one each year, you will either have to find a way for your world to neuter them or they will die making room for more in the world," Engina explained.

Spike grinned. "Thanks. I had this image of a thousand wallyams running around."

Engina smiled at Spike. "Now, what I've actually come about. Buffy had requested my help in your return back home. I have secured a spell I think that will work as long as Dawn will do her part in opening the portal."

"Can we have another day? We'd really like for Spike to be able to enjoy the sun with the three of us one last time," Buffy pleaded.

Engina nodded. "I can grant one day but not a day more. In two days, a storm will brew and it will make going outside impossible for a week. Unless you wish to stay longer, you will need to be out of here by tomorrow night." All three dutifully nodded their heads amazed by her beauty and grace.

"If you see Titana and Ogie, can you invite them to a morning at the beach tomorrow?" Dawn asked the lady.

"I'll be stopping by their place tonight. I'll let them know. Do you have a time for them to arrive?" Engina responded with a smile.

Dawn looked at Spike and Buffy for an answer. After a moment Spike was the one to answer. "Seven in the morning. I'll just have to let the maid know to get us around early."

Dawn smiled. "Yay, an early morning at the beach!"

Buffy giggled at her sister's antics.

"I have some gifts for you before you part tomorrow. Is an 8:00 pm departure alright for you?" Everyone nodded and Engina whispered, "I'll need that necklace back before you leave tomorrow. I should have taken it yesterday but I figured since you needed my assistance in returning I'd just get it from you then. And since tomorrow you have a busy day with my new daughter and son, I'll let you hang on to it."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Literally." Engina then turned to Spike, "It's been a pleasure meeting such a wonderful warrior. It's not everyday we meet such a dedicated and powerful warrior in these parts that haven't been trained since birth." Spike smirked and nodded, not saying anything, but looking a bit embarrassed. She turned to Dawn, "And you, young lady, who were amazingly brave and helped Titana to be brave as well and we shall never forget that. Titana will probably always speak highly of you in years to come." Dawn smiled at Engina, her cheeks turning red. Engina turned towards Buffy. "And you, Buffy, you are a kind person even if you don't feel that way sometimes. You have a large heart and I have seen you change before my existence here. You will get everything you want someday and more." Buffy smiled at her and Engina said, "I must go now. I have relatives who need visiting. I shall see you three at 8:00 pm tomorrow night. We will meet in this room."

The fog rolled in, making her disappear from sight just as fast as she appeared. Dawn then pushed back her plate, "I'd better go pack up a few items and get ready for bed. Getting up at 6:00 to be ready for 7:00 is early!" She whined a bit more as she hugged Buffy and Spike, "Night you guys. Don't stay up too late!" She giggled casting a wink their way and disappeared.

Spike looked at Buffy, "Sometimes that girl seems too old and sometimes she seems like a kid." Buffy nodded in agreement.


	54. Chapter 54: Last Night in Paradise

Aww their last night in paradise! We are coming near the end of my story. I hope everyone is still following it and looking forward to the end as much as I am. Sallyntmare has been so faithful during this story that I don't know what I'd do without her! Without any more chatter I'll get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 54: Last Night In Paradise

* * *

An hour later, the two were lying naked in bed after taking a warm shower. They were engaged in a deep kiss as Spike ran his fingers through his mate's golden locks. It had been so long since he had her last. His wounds were healed and his energy was up; he wanted to make love to her.

"Our last night making love on a bed of feathers," he leered after pulling away from their kiss.

"Tomorrow night we will be in my little bed. We're gonna fall off trying to get enough of each other."

Spike sat up, pushing Buffy up as he did.

"I'll bring my large bed there. None of this single bed crap. I love you but a vamps gotta spread out."

"We sleep on only a quarter of this bed," she laughed, pointing to the wallyams that were snuggled on her pillow."

Spike grinned. "But I still need my space to stretch out."

Buffy frowned. "You realize that big bed won't fit in my little room, right?"

"Honestly, you should have your mum's room. It's your house, I'm paying the bills therefore we get the big room so the big bed can fit. Red can move into your room if she wants."

Buffy didn't know what to think of that. She always did well for people and the thought of putting somebody out bothered her.

"I'll help you move whatever you don't wish to use from that place, up to the attic. We can move her bed up there as well as a spare and you can use mine so it's still our room. You can either move your furniture into the room and we can just get a matching set for me or we can just let Willow use your items and get a whole new set for our room," he spoke softer, knowing she had yet to come to reason. "Tara and Willow aren't living together anymore and if they do choose to, they can easily, either fit into Willow's new room, or they can get a place together, the witches only moved in because you weren't with us anymore and claimed they needed to watch over the Bit, which I might add they never did. Dawn slept at my place more times than I'd like to admit, hence why I got the furniture this past summer. Had to give her somewhere to sleep while I took the comfy chair."

Buffy finally nodded in agreement. It was time she started thinking of herself and her immediate family. She pushed him back down on the bed and kissed him, making a 'mm hmm' noise. After, she pulled away and licked her lips. Spike chuckled at her silliness and returned her kiss. His chuckle became a moan as she ran her hands down his chest and stomach to grasp his erection. The vampire arched his hips and groaned at the contact.

The Slayer kissed along his neck, lavishing the fact that the only mark on his neck was hers. She licked the mark and nibbled on it before continuing to his chest. She gave great attention to his nipples.

He groaned. "Bloody Hell woman, you are going to dust me."

Buffy laughed, feeling confident, and continued her kissing and licking to his stomach. She paused to toy with his belly button before blowing her hot breath against his erection. He ran his hands through her hair as she placed gently kisses along the shaft. Once every inch was fully kissed, she opened her mouth and took him inside. He hissed with pleasure and she grinned racking her nails down his thighs before bringing up one of her hands to massage his balls, determined to make this good for him. He groaned out her name as she swallowed around his erection to take it totally into her hot mouth, making him feel as though he was on fire. She ran her tongue around the base as he released her hair to grip the sheets. She relaxed her throat as she started to bob her head, allowing his erection to move in and out of her mouth. Buffy was driving him to cling to the silken sheets as though he was holding on for dear life.

He gasped her name when she started to hum around his erection. Her response was to swirl her tongue around the base. His eyes were forced closed as she took it totally into her throat and then pulled it back out again. Spike wasn't able to last much longer; it had been too long and the pleasure was too intense. He wanted to find his release inside of her, just not in her mouth.

"Buffy get up here, please."

She looked up and cocked her head in question.

Spike moaned as he stuttered out, "I want to be inside of you and you doing that isn't making that goal easy. Get up here!" He moved his hands to cup her face, trying to bring her up. She reluctantly released his erection with a pop.

"Say I wanted you to be in my mouth?"

He laughed. "I'll be anywhere you want when we get home, but on our last night here, I want us to be together with me inside of you."

She wiggled in response as she lined up his erection with her entrance and used his erection to rub against her clit. Her eyes forced shut in pleasure. He put his hands on her hips to lift her slightly over him and then released his hold so she slid down fully onto his erection. Buffy felt his intrusion and moaned as she leaned onto Spike's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. She moaned into the kiss and then slowly pushed herself back up to begin to ride him. Both were moaning in pleasure and barely able to comprehend what was going on around them as she began a steady pace of rocking and his fingers dug into her hips to assist her movements.

He quickly realized after a few minutes, she didn't need the help so he moved his hands to cup her breast and tease her nipples with his thumbs. The action caused her to falter on her steady pace. He opened his eyes to watch as she shivered but continued the pace she had chosen. He groaned out her name again as he felt her inner muscles clamping around him with each rock. The vice-like grip of her walls was making it hard for him to keep control. He felt Buffy shudder and he moved one hand to her hip to help her keep the pace that was rapidly becoming hard for her to focus on. His hands guided her faster and she immediately picked up the faster pace with ease. Spike moved his hand from her hip to her junction to rub her clit. She flung her head back in pleasure, moaning out his name as he made her body shudder more and more.

He knew she was close but also knew he was, as well. He wanted her to get off first so he pulled her around the waist, down to his level, and he began to move his hips to stimulate both inside and her clit at the same time. She quivered and her inner muscles gripped him tight as she fell into an intense orgasm. She tilted her neck to offer him her blood. He knew he wouldn't last long so he lathered up her neck and bit gently into the claim mark, pulls of blood.

"Mine," he said possessively.

"Yours."

Spike continued to help her with her rocking motion enough to bring both of them off again. Buffy bit into his neck to complete the claim.

"Mine."

"Yours, Buffy.

The claim was fully open when they reached another powerful orgasm.

Spike felt Buffy roll over next to him and he pulled her close to him as he whispered, "I love you, Buffy Summers."

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes to whisper, "I love you, William Pratt." Spike smiled and kissed her nose as she whispered, "I'd love you if you were Will, William or Spike or anything else you'd like to be called. It wouldn't matter, you'd always be you." Spike smiled and closed his eyes as he heard her whisper, "Sweet dreams."

He replied quietly, almost half asleep, "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

* * *

Dawn laid in her bed after having packed up her belongings. She had collected a few romance books, many beautiful dresses, and two history books. She had a journal she had kept, as well, that she was bringing home with her. She was excited about going home but really enjoyed the aspect of traveling. She wondered if she really had the ability to travel the different dimensions and if so, would Spike and Buffy allow them to go on vacations to different worlds rather than just different countries. She smiled as she imagined all the different languages and cultures she could learn and how she could collect something from every place she visited. She looked down at her hand and thought of the blood that flowed through her body, which was Summers blood but yet, so different than Buffy's or her mom and dad's.

Dawn rolled over in her bed to face the three moons outside her window, thinking of what an amazing life she was leading. She closed her eyes and made a wish that even if they were normal, they would all live a special life.


	55. Chapter 55: Last Day in Paradise

Getting closer and closer to Sunnydale! You guys all ready?

* * *

Chapter 55: Last Day in Paradise

* * *

The maid woke Dawn up at exactly 6:00 in the morning, just as she was asked to. She stayed in the room until the young girl was out of bed, wanting to be sure that she would wake up. On her way out the door, she took Dawn's nightgown to wash for the upcoming trip.

The younger Summers pranced around the room, giddy about her day with Spike and Buffy. She took a quick shower then dressed herself in a plain skirt and shirt. Sitting in front of the vanity, she did her hair. Dawn brushed it back and held it together with a ribbon to keep the hair off of her face.

She paused to look at her reflection; she appeared older and her hair had grown fast in the three and a half weeks she had been in the foreign world.

Dawn was excited to tell her friends about her trip. She realized she wasn't able to tell Janice, but she would have so much to share with Tara. Tara was always a good listener.

The maid came in to announce that it was 6:45. The Key rushed out the door to pound on Buffy and Spike's door to see if they were awake and ready. Even if they weren't she wanted to play with the pets until they were finished getting ready.

* * *

Buffy woke up at 6:00 and rolled over to smile at Spike. She basked in the feeling of happiness and comfort ability she always felt when lying next to him.

Spike woke up to find his mate staring at him with a silly grin on her face.

"Excited about your day with Dawn?" he laughed.

"And with you. We can go to the beach and then for a walk in the garden and then we can have our last lunch on a picnic in the garden. Then we can watch the sunset somewhere of Dawn's choosing. Then we have to collect the trees and Dusty and Fuzzball and we get to go home!" she paused to catch her breath. "Do you think we can sleep in the single for a day until we arrange the sleeping arrangements for the next day," The Slayer rambled with enthusiasm.

Spike was glad to see her excited and nodded. "I think that can be arranged. We will just have to snuggle very closely," he purred."-and find a place for the pets to sleep."

Buffy laughed, "Dawn will probably want them in her room at least until they have their first baby, then she'll probably want the baby." Spike chuckled and shook his head as Buffy got out of bed, "Come on, it's shower time!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Spike and Buffy were dressed and sitting down at the table to eat some breakfast. Buffy was starving and Spike was eating because he enjoyed the food.

Buffy laughed when she heard the banging at the door.

"Dawn, you can come in, we are dressed and eating."

Dawn rushed into the room, "Food! I just ate in my room but yours smells so much better than mine did." She pushed Buffy almost off her chair, trying to sit on the corner as she started to munch on Buffy and Spike's plates. Buffy and Spike both looked at each other and shook their heads. Spike handed his plate and offered her his seat as he went to talk to Helena.

Helena announced that usually the King gave money to those who win and offers a job but since he could do neither to the traveling couple, he would instead offer their clothes and anything else they wanted.

Spike smiled. "The clothing would be great. I'm rather enjoying the way the soft leather feels and Buffy looks great in them." Buffy turned around clearly embarrassed hearing Spike talk about her in such a fashion.

Dawn and Buffy both had finished their food and Dawn stood up.

"We have to go meet Titana and Ogie! I put on my bathing suit under my skirt and shirt only you can't tell. Can I have a towel?"

The maid nodded towards Dawn as the last part she said was in the native language. The maid disappeared to return with three furry towels. Buffy and Spike picked up Fuzzball and Dusty, and then Spike grabbed is duster to put on. Dawn carried the three towels.

Spike was wearing shorts because Buffy had insisted on it, telling him that he could not skinny dip with other people around. The Slayer and her sister were in their bathing suits.

At two minutes after 7:00 they made it to their destinations. Everyone was introduced and the party began.

* * *

Dawn grabbed Fuzzball and Dusty to race with Titana and Ogie to the beach as Spike took a few minutes to walk, side by side, holding Buffy hand.

Spike whispered, "I love you, Buffy and I promise I won't let anything happen in Sunnyhell to change that, especially not the opinions of others." Buffy nodded in agreement and placed a kiss on his lips. He could feel her desire through the claim but held back the kiss. "Luv, we have to be getting used to waiting."

Buffy pouted playfully as they continued their way to the beach. Buffy paused to admire the site in front of her; Dawn was splashing in the water with her two friends and having a grand time it appeared.

Spike saw a far away look in her eyes as she leaned against him and opened the claim to hear what she was thinking. He heard her thoughts echo through her head, _'I haven't seen Dawn this happy since before mom died and it wasn't even a real memory. I wonder if life will ever get back to normal between mom dying and now my new life. I don't want to be normal, I just want to have a routine that I can settle in.'_

She looked at Spike when she felt his presence in her mind and smiled. He smiled back, also shocked by what he heard. He was thinking she'd be wishing for kids of her own or wishing for a different future, not just Dawn happy and for a routine. He squeezed her hand slightly and looked up at the sun as though memorizing it for last time.

He thought to Buffy, _'Shall we?'_

She nodded and shed her skirt and shirt, leaving on her bathing suit that she had put on underneath. She watched as Spike removed his shirt and pants, leaving on the shorts he had protested in wearing.

Buffy ran off in front of him while shouting, "Last one in is a rotten egg!"

Spike laughed as he raced after her. He caught her just before she touched the water and whirled her around as she shouted, "Cheater!"

He dragged her with him as he walked backwards into the water, getting his feet wet before Buffy.

He grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're rotten, dear."

She wiggled out of his grasp and dove into the water and came up. "Haha, I was first!"

He chuckled and swam after her. Dawn watched with a slight smile on her face, glad to see her sister so happy.

Titana and Ogie stared after them as Titana whispered to Ogie, "Do you think we will have that someday?"

Ogie nodded and gave her a gentle kiss, "Yeah, probably takes years to get that comfortable."

Dawn overheard their conversation so she decided to join in. "They fought for a year, only to be reluctant partners to kill Buffy's ex-boyfriend who was trying to end the world. Then they fought when he returned for another year only to again be reluctant partners against a few more evils. Then fought again once or twice off and on for another year only to have Spike fall head over heels for her. She finally started to get along with him only to die and be brought back a wreck and they finally get thrown together and fall in love on a trip to save me. No love is perfect."

The three watched as Spike dunked Buffy, only to have her come up to gasp for air. The vampire came up gracefully. Buffy whined and splashed water. She got water in his mouth and he playfully spit it back at her.

"You don't have to breathe!"

Spike chuckled and went under the water just as Buffy jumped up to try to splash him. Confused for a moment, the slayer glanced around trying to part the water with her arms to find Spike when he suddenly popped up behind her and splashed her with water, "All the better to get you with my dear."

Buffy gasped as suddenly Spike grabbed her swinging her around in the water as he tickled her. He finally stopped and she wrapped her arms around him. She leaned in close to kiss him, resting her forehead on his. It was then that she noticed their audience. She blushed as she pulled away, embarrassed.

Dawn smiled at her two friends, "See, no love is perfect and no journey is easy but it's the results that matter."

Titana held Ogie's hand under the water as Buffy and Spike swam over to the kids.

Spike splashed Dawn. "You're too dry!"

Dawn whined. "I was trying to keep my hair dry." Spike chuckled and dunked her gently under the water to let her up immediately as she sputtered, "Now I look like a drowned rat!"

The others laughed, thinking that about covered how Dawn looked with her ribbon dripping in her face and her hair drenched.

* * *

After two hours of playing in the water and then having a game of 'kick the grass ball' around on the beach, everyone was laying on the beach to relax; Dawn was lying down, playing with Fuzzball and Dusty, Spike was lying with Buffy and resting her head on his chest. They were both enjoying the feeling of the sun on their skin. Titana was lying on her towel, sunbathing while Ogie skipped rocks on the water.

Spike could tell the morning was winding down and motioned for Dawn to come to him.

He whispered to her, "Want to say goodbye to your friends? I think we should head back, get some grub, then see about taking a walk if that's ok with you?"

Dawn nodded eager to see the garden.

"Can you show me where you found Fuzzball and Dusty on the way home?" she requested.

Spike nodded and woke Buffy, who had been sleeping, telling her it was time to go.

Dawn gave her friends a hug and Ogie came over to Spike and offered a handshake. "Thank you so much for helping me to win back, Titana. We couldn't have done it without you. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you."

Spike chuckled and slapped him on the back. "Nah you'd have won."

Both Ogie and Spike knew better and he patted Spike on the back. "Thanks just the same."

Titana smiled at them. "We are going to walk back separately. I'd like to spend a bit longer sunbathing."

The group nodded as Dawn picked up Fuzzball and Dusty. They had been running around in the sand. Spike collected his duster and the towels and together the three started to walk back.


	56. Chapter 56: The Sunset

Merry Christmas everyone! The group is almost home! This is their last chapter in their paradise. Hopefully the holidays are bringing you close to those you love. Hope you enjoy your holidays as well as this chapter! Thanks Sallyntmare for being the faithful beta you are! Without you this story would have been put on hold for forever.

* * *

Chapter 56: The Sunset

* * *

Spike pointed to the cliffs towards the right of them and stated, "Buffy and I climbed those."

Dawn stood there, her mouth hanging open in surprise. "No way, we went under them through a tunnel."

Buffy put her hands on her hips and pretended to be upset. "There was a tunnel? Oh sure, Spike said we have to climb and there was a freakin' tunnel?"

"We did bloody well," the vampire laughed. "We both climbed and on the way I made sure that Buffy was well fed. As a team, we scaled the whole bleedin' cliff."

Dawn was impressed and wanted to try to feat herself.

"Can we do that?" she asked with hope.

"No way, Nibblet. We did it because we thought we had to. Buffy nearly fell of the edge; she could have broken her neck. Instead of that though, she sprained her ankle, got bitten by a poisonous snake, and almost got eaten by a native elephant looking animal."

"Don't forget the evil badger," the older Summers joked.

"Right," he scoffed. "-Evil. I think I've had enough cliff adventure for a while."

Dawn pouted and turned to the cliff, nodding in understanding. She raced ahead to the edge of the forest where Spike and Buffy promised to show her where they found the pets.

* * *

As Buffy and Spike held hands and walked though the garden, Dawn was carrying a straw basket filled with food that the maid had put together. It was already four in the afternoon and they all knew that this would be their last meal in this strange but beautiful world.

They had managed to get lost in the woods because Dawn had raced around looking for more pets, which upsettingly she did not find. Then they had to stop and feed the pets some leaves, almost forgetting because they were so excited about their day. Spike wanted to release them back into the wild but was met with two angry females at even the slightest suggestion of that. So instead, Spike scooped them up and cradled them in his arm as they continued to feed.

When the three had found their way out of the forest, Dawn then wanted to help Buffy and Spike pack while adding in some books that she had started to read. The romance novels had been in their native language but Dawn had gotten pretty good at reading the written language as well as the spoken. Dawn had found that she had a knack for picking up new languages and wanted to start a collection of books in all the languages she planned to learn. Having some books in this language would be the perfect thing to start her new library.

Now the travelers had time to find the perfect spot for a picnic where they could relax and enjoy the sunset before meeting with Engina.

Dawn was actually really nervous but would never admit that. She was nervous about how much blood it would take to open a portal.

Spike picked a nice solid area of grass and they spread out the sheet. After, the food was passed around and shared. Spike was feeling peckish, but figured while Dawn was looking through the King's library, which was promised to her to see if there was anything she would like, Buffy would be able to feed him for the last time in this world.

Everyone was quiet as they admired the world around them for the final time. Spike carefully picked two flowers, tucking them into Buffy and Dawn's hair before lying back on the ground to look at the now setting sun.

The scene before him caused him to feel sadness, it would be his last sunset and Buffy felt it. She could tell he was gloomy that they were going back to a world where Buffy would have a hard time with her new relationship. They had three weeks of blissful worry-free times together that felt like a blissful vacation, and now they were returning to a place where neither really belonged and definitely shouldn't belong together.

Buffy finished up her food and lay back, resting her head on his arm. Dawn finished eating what was left and then smiled, lying back next to Buffy. She rested her head against Buffy's arm and smiled at her before looking at the setting sky.

Dawn finally became brave enough and spoke up. "How much blood do you think it will take to get us home?"

Spike looked over at the little bit, "How much did they manage to drain from you on the way over?"

Dawn didn't look towards Spike and instead watched the sky as it changed colors as she replied, "That's the thing, almost none. I was tied up in a crypt and I was to be the virgin sacrifice. I was to have symbols carved into my skin and all they did was start the first carving and managed a slice and the blood dripped, opening the portal. One minute I was tied up and wishing with all my might I was in a place where no one would know who I was and where I'd be safe, and the next minute I'm in the forest untied facing down the natives with two demons who were put to death."

Spike looked at the sun and frowned although not saying anything. He was hoping it took more than that; more than a wish and a drop of blood. He was hoping it took a few pints so that she couldn't just cut herself and end up somewhere foreign every time.

"Was there anything else odd about the situation that could have sent you away?"

"Well, I was tied to a door way. I wonder if that had anything to do with it."

Spike wasn't sure but hoped that perhaps Engina might know. Spike felt Buffy sigh peacefully as the sun disappeared out of the sky and Buffy whispered, "Can we head back now? I really would like to get home."

Spike nodded and looked at Dawn who nodded too. Dawn wanted to be in her own room in her own bed tonight when she went to sleep.

Together, the three got up and walked back to the fortress in silence.

They collected the items that they were taking along with the trees and the two pets and met Engina.

She smiled at them. "Dawn, you are the vessel that is required for this spell to work. I have to admit, I don't know much about your origins but based on what you have told me, I don't think you will even need the spell but it's a precaution to make sure you actually get to where you need to go. It will just make sure, giving a little preview of where you are landing. How's that sound?" All three smiled and she asked, "Can you all hold everything you need?" They nodded again. "Can you add a few items into the bags?"

Spike spoke up confidently, "Sure."

She smiled and handed Spike a box. "Don't open this until you go to bed tonight. It's a surprise." Spike shrugged and tucked the box away as Engina handed Dawn a globe, "To you dimension traveler, I give you a gift of sight. This globe will allow you to preview into the dimension of the portal you have opened. It allows you to never go into a dimension blind. Also, it will allow you to open a portal and then research it before, which comes to my second gift, a book containing my collection of dimension portals." She handed the book and the globe to Dawn.

Dawn carefully wrapped the globe in her clothing and placed the book with her romance novels and smiled. "Thank you."

Engina smiled at her and turned to Buffy. "You're a female champion in your world and have a hard life. You see many things no girl should at your age. I have decided to give you the gift that you can share with your sister and Spike if you would like. It's the gift of seeing your mother again. This way you can say goodbye and say everything you never got to say. You can choose which day this occurs on." Engina leaned towards Buffy whispering, "I'd choose your wedding day if it was me."

Buffy smiled and nodded as she took the box from Engina and tucked it away carefully in her sack. Engina chanted something and put the trees into a box, making them easier for everyone to carry. She looked at Buffy, "Simply have Dawn or Spike say 'unpack' in this language and it will have a tree appear. Each time you say it a new tree will appear until you have all seven in your possession. I'd wait until the babies are born before unpacking all seven trees, though." She winked as she said that and curtsied to the three and handed Dawn a small knife, and then took a wooden stick to create the shape of a door on the ground.

Engina looked at Dawn, "Ok, imagine home now. Imagine someplace you can really see and smell whether that be your room, the house, or someplace else but somewhere concrete. When you have finished doing that, drip blood onto the door. It should glow, showing you that it will allow you passage into another dimension. Once the dimension is open, I will show you how to use your globe to see in. It will show you the place that is opened and if all goes well, it should be your home. If not we can try again."

Dawn nodded and closed her eyes, carefully imagining the porch at the house. She imagined the night sky and the stars and the tree in the backyard that she used to climb as a child. She imagined the sound of crickets chirping and the sound of rain surrounding her.

The scene completely unfolded in her mind. Buffy and Dawn were sitting on the outside stairs while their mother sat one step up. All of their hands were sticky as each held a stick with freshly toasted marshmallows on them. Dawn even imagined what it felt like to have sticky marshmallow on her nose. Buffy and Joyce laughed as she tried to use her tongue to lick it off. She could smell the scent of toasted marshmallows as though she was really there.

Dawn remembered how just a few minutes prior all the Summers girls were gathered around the stove trying to toast the marshmallows using their stove-top burners. It had been her mother's idea on how to spend their rainy night since they couldn't go camping as planned with the rain coming down as hard as it was.

Dawn opened her eyes sure she had imagined the house well. Carefully, she pricked her finger and let two drops of blood land in the center of the door, watching as it glowed bright yellow.

Engina smiled. "Now, let's see what you imagined." She twisted the globe once and whispered, "Reveal" in her native language and in the globe was the house focused on the back porch with a nighttime scene.

The people in Dawn's image weren't there but Dawn hadn't expected to see her mom anywhere but in her mind.

"I imagined that! So we will return to there?"

Engina nodded and gave each of them a hug. "Good luck adventurers and you are welcomed to visit at any time."

They waved to Engina as Dawn was the first to cross the portal, followed by Buffy and her items. She lugged them behind her and Spike helped her so she could lift them up and over her shoulder safely.

"Nice meeting you Engina," Spike said before stepping through the portal.

She smiled as the portal closed behind him, watching them leave the world and return home.

* * *

Next stop Sunnydale!


	57. Chapter 57: Home Again!

Ok we are back in Sunnydale and about to enter a war zone. Wish Buffy and Spike good luck!

* * *

Chapter 57: Home Again

* * *

Dawn groaned as she lugged numerous items towards the house. "Why am I carrying the pets and my two bags? The one bag has really heavy books in it. I'm not the one with superpowers here," she whined, pushing the door open.

She dropped her belongings in a pile by the door. Dusty and Fuzzball were placed gently on the floor. With a smile, she watched as they scattered away to investigate their new surroundings.

Buffy entered the house and dropped her property next to Dawn's. She was excited to be home so she paused to take everything in; Spike wasn't planning on that and it caused him to collide into her back. He almost knocked her over but quickly steadied her. She smiled, grateful.

"Where is everyone?" Dawn asked as she looked around the living room and didn't hear anyone.

"They're probably all at the Magic Box," Spike offered, thinking it was the most likely place for them to be.

"Let's get this over with," Buffy took his hand in hers and headed out the door and to the shop. Dawn fell into step a few feet in front of them.

The closer they got to the magic shop the more he felt his family. He opened the claim so he could have a private conversation with his mate.

_'Um pet, we have visitors.'_

_'I know, Spike: Anya, Willow, Tara, Xander and possibly Giles unless he's still in England. I told you…I'm okay with it. We're together now._

Spike shook his head. _'Good to hear, luv. But that's not what I meant. You can add Angel and Dru to that list of visitors.'_She looked at him in shock.

He nodded and continued. _'The lack of a sire bond since we were in another dimension must have raised questions. They probably wondered if I was dead. You still want to go through with this?'_

Buffy did want to go through with it. She cared for Spike and she wasn't going to let anyone, not Angel or Dru, change that.

Buffy nodded and Dawn turned around half way up the road. "Are you both coming or are you going to continue to stand there and have your private conversation? A conversation I'm obviously not privy to."

"Just a moment, Dawn. Dru and Angel are at the shop."  
The younger girl glanced at Spike in question.

"I can't control them," he shrugged. "I sense them in the area and the closer we get to the shop, the feeling heightens."

The slayer squeezed his hand and continued her way to the Magic Box. Spike and Dawn fell into step beside her and together they walked towards their destination; together they would face the army of soon to be screaming people, no doubt.

Dawn entered the shop. The ringing of the bell was masked by the shouting of the Scooby's. They ran to her and gathered her in their arms. The reunion was short lived because Drusilla started twirling around, singing about her dark prince being dusted and someone needed to pay. The moment Spike entered the building she paused her dancing.

"He's here." the female vampire gasped. Her happiness was cut short when she noticed the Slayer holding his hand as they entered.

The room became even more silent at the image of the two blondes. Spike sat down and pulled Buffy onto his lap. Dawn joined them shortly after to sit in a nearby chair.

"We have an announcement to make," she waved her hand around the table, encouraging them to sit.

Tara smiled and instantly joined them, followed by Willow. Anya cheerfully followed but was not by her boyfriend. Xander, Angel, and Drusilla refused to sit.

Angel marched to the couple and yanked Buffy off of Spike's lap. He punched the unsuspecting vampire in the face, drawing blood. The slayer was on the defense and slugged her former love; she caused him to stagger back.

"Back off my mate, Angel," her hands directly over her hips. "You had your chance and it's gone." Angel ignored Buffy and turned towards Spike. He swung another punch his way but he ducked. Spike swung his own punch and landed it with great force.

Both male vampires were fueled with anger and adrenaline. A fight broke out and lasted a few minutes. Buffy waited until they both seemed to calm down so she could get between them.

She pushed them in opposite directions and gave them  
both disappointing looks.

"If you're done acting like children, I have a few things I'd like to say," her voice was stern.

Spike nodded. "Can I talk to Drusilla on my own, pet?"

She understood why he would want to do that. Buffy gave her blessing and turned to her friends as Spike put his hand on the small of his sire's back. He led his sire away so he could speak with her as Buffy did her friends.

* * *

"Dru, pet," his eyes bore into hers. "I'm no longer yours. I'm thankful for you bringing me into the darkness with you. But only because it brought me into the light…with Buffy."

She dropped her head in sadness. "You have found your sunshine, just as I always knew you would. I always knew you belonged in the sunshine and she with you," Drusilla looked up and smiled. "Miss Edith is always right, you know," she brought her hand to his face and cupped his chin and whispered, "You will get your wish someday. Your two biggest dreams will come true." He eyed her with curiosity but chalked it up as one of her ramblings. "Give Miss Edith a kiss goodbye, Spike."

He ignored Miss Edith and gave Dru a hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Good luck to you, pet. I wish you happiness."

Drusilla nodded and waltzed out of the room, satisfied with how it turned out. Spike went to stand beside his mate who seemed to need support.

* * *

Buffy sighed in annoyance as she said, "Personally I don't care how you guys feel, this is my choice," she looked at Xander. "When you started dating Anya, an ex-vengeance demon, I didn't lecture you," she looked at Willow. "And when you started dating a werewolf and now a witch, I never lectured you. Even after Oz killed people, I still supported you because I knew it wasn't his fault."

Xander moved to stand in front of Buffy. "Anya has a soul!"

"I've never lost it," Anya interjected. "All vengeance demons have souls. We are just too bitter and angry to bother with petty feelings, such as guilt."

Xander was shocked but shook it off, going back to his original argument. "See, she has a soul!"

The slayer shrugged. "Yeah, so did Hitler. We all know what a stand up guy he was," she rolled her eyes and Spike chuckled because she took that comment directly from him. His chuckle wasn't heard though because the room up-roared into tempers.

* * *

Spike could tell that Angel was getting ready to tackle him again so he moved to him first. Putting a hand on his chest to stop the older vampire's advances, he spoke.

"Listen, peaches. I know you're my grandsire and I trust and respect you. I realize me being with Buffy, is coming off as me stepping on your turf, and yeah perhaps I did. But you left her. You did a piss poor job of claiming her and didn't even tell her you did. Then you just up and leave and expect her to, what- be alone for the rest of her life? How bloody fair is that?"

Angel glared at him. "It was for her own good. I didn't want her to be alone," both knew from his voice that he meant something else. Something like, 'if I can't have her than no one can.' "She deserved to be with a human and to have children. She needs to be in the sunshine and other things only a human male could give."

"Yeah, and death like only a human can offer. A human would never be able to protect her or fight by her side. She would constantly worry about her human lover and eventually get herself killed. Buffy needs a bit of monster in her man and someone who has tasted the darkness but chooses to be good."

"But she deserves to have children!" Angel whined, desperate to make any point to change Spike's mind. Angel refused to think about how true Spike's statement rang based on their own past.

"There's more important things to life than having children and getting married; we're mated now, something more valuable than marriage."

Angel growled. "Like what? Love? The result of love is children, Spike. You ruined Buffy's life by being selfish. You wanted her all to yourself and the first chance you got to take her, you jumped and snatched it. You gave no thought to her future. You were reckless and careless and will hurt her by it."

Spike whispered softly, "I'll never hurt her. I'll never leave her either unless I'm dust blowing in the wind. I love her. Don't you understand that, pillock?"

Angel nodded and said, "I felt the same way and had to leave so she could be given the chance for a normal life."

"She's the Slayer, damnit! She'll never be normal; she doesn't want normal. She tried with that Parker fellow and look how that turned out. She was miserable with Captain Cardboard because he was too weak for her. I give her what she needs, what she craves. We're mated now, Angel. I need you to respect that."

* * *

Angel refused to believe they were meant for each other. He didn't respect them together at all. The moment he could, he was going to take Buffy aside and talk some sense into her.

Spike walked back to Buffy's side, knowing Angel would try at any moment to pull her aside. He grinned as he watched his bit yelling at everyone.

"I haven't seen Buffy this happy in forever! Not even before mom died, have any of you?"

The gang had to admit that they have never seen her as happy as she looks when she looks at Spike. Tara and Anya had already given their full support, thinking it was great that Buffy had finally found happiness. Xander and Willow were harder to convince; they weren't too happy with the situation.

Spike looked around surprised that Giles wasn't there but said nothing. He knew the old man had a life of his own and couldn't be bothered with their petty problems especially when the rest of the gang probably never bothered to even inform him that things were going down. Buffy was often the only one who thought to contact Giles to keep him up to date of things going on and since Buffy had been missing, so had the information that he should be there.

Spike had enough of the disapproving looks the two were giving and didn't need a third.

"I promised I would let my mate speak with her friends and I wouldn't interrupt. Frankly though, I've had enough of this shit. Buffy and I are mated and not one of you can change that. We both chose it and in fact it was Buffy's idea so just stop this already. You can either choose to be her friend, and therefore be mine, or you can choose to be ignorant wankers and leave," he wrapped an arm around Buffy's side and pulled her close to him. "Buffy has saved your lives numerous times since you've known her. She's saved the world at least three times. Now that she has finally found happiness and her equal, you're gonna treat her like you are. She respects your decisions and you need to bloody well respect hers."

Spike stepped back and let his mate address her friends. Before she spoke to them she whispered in his ear, "Well said, baby." Looking at her friends, she continued. "I guess that about covers it. This isn't up for discussion. It's a done deal. I made my choice; it was a good choice and should help both of us to live a long and happy life. I know the consequences, the pros and cons. But still, I chose Spike. I love him," Buffy turned to her sister. "Dawn, ready to go?"

Dawn nodded and walked out. Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and started walking out.

Angel was quick to block their exit. "I want to talk to you, Buffy."

"I don't have much to say to you. I said what I wanted to say to everyone back there. You half claimed me and then left me, deserted me. I made my choice. Now please let me pass so I can enjoy my first night back home," she smiled at Spike. "-with my mate in my bed."

Angel sighed. "This isn't over."

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "What will you do? Kill Spike? Kill me? The claim is permanent and reciprocated." She lifted her hair as she said, "See, the only mark I now have is his. This debate is closed. You were my first love, Angel and I won't forget that but Spike is my future. I chose him to be with forever and nothing you say or do will change my decision."

Angel frowned but said nothing. He knew she was right; a claim was permanent. Nothing he could say or do could change that.

The two lovers walked back hand in hand as they followed Dawn back home.

* * *

Only 3 chapters left. Hope you guys had a great new years and look forward to finishing this up in the new year!


	58. Chapter 58: Gifts

Chapter 58: Gifts

* * *

Willow returned to the house when Buffy and Spike were finished emptying her items out of the master bedroom, and almost unpacking all of theirs. Buffy was smoothing out her comforter set and fluffing her pillow just as the red-head stopped in front of the open door.

"What's going on, Buffy?" Willow frowned, annoyed.

"I've decided that Spike and I will be moving into this room. When mom died, it was too painful to stay in here, but I've had time to heal and it's time. The bedroom is rightful mine…ours," she wrapped an arm around Spike's side. "You can either choose to move in with Tara, find your own place or take over my old room. I'm not kicking you out, Wills.," After her friend frowned she continued, "You are welcome to stay as long as I never hear a negative comment about Spike and I being together. I don't want any spells done on us. I want you to include him and accept him. I've made my choice and now you guys have to either live with it or-"

"-piss off." Spike finished.

"A bit harsher than how I would have put it, but the meaning is the same."

"I'll stay. I'll stay in your old room."

Buffy nodded and reached into a bag and pulled out the herb book.

"I thought of you and got you an herbal book. It's not magic or anything but it explains different herbs and what they do," she pulled out the herbal seeds she had gotten. "And I got you these seeds to start with. You can add herbs from our world in it as well. I'll have Spike set up an area for a garden if you decide you want that. Or Xander can build you a window box. My old room is right off the roof so it's perfect."

Willow glanced up at Spike who nodded and she whispered, "Thank you. Congrats you two."

"Night, Willow" Buffy shut the door to the master bedroom, leaving Willow to go to Buffy's old room.

* * *

Willow wandered into Dawn's room where she was putting her new books on the shelf. She stepped over the two strange fuzzy creatures that were playing on the floor as she asked, "What books are those?"

Dawn was excited to be able to share the books with someone who might appreciate them. "Some are romance novels that a friend I made there gave me. Some are books of legends and myths of the dimension that Buffy gave me, and the others were dimension books. The witch there named, Engina; she shared with me her research on dimensions. I plan to ask Anya for her information as well so I can put together my own collection once Spike and Buffy let me use my ability."

Willow smiled. "Well I don't know if I can help at all but if you need anything let me know." Dawn nodded and Willow gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, Dawnie-about everything. I can understand if you don't forgive me but it's been a bit and I'm really hoping someday you will."

"It's been over two months for me and I've forgiven you. I just won't trust you for a while."

"I respect that."

"But you can make it up to me by treating Spike and Buffy good and becoming responsible with your magic."

Willow nodded. "I've been doing well even while you were away. You'd be proud."

Dawn smiled and then yawned. "Goodnight, Willow. I'm ready for bed."

"Just one question quickly: what are those?" she pointed to the wallyams on the floor.

Dawn giggled. "Wallyams but mostly they are my new pets. Buffy and Spike found them in the woods and figured we could bring them home. They can have up to five babies so if you want, when they have babies, you can have one. They have one each year. Only I'm not sure if that's our time year or theirs…I should have asked. It seems each week in their time equals a day here. I guess we will find out."

Willow and Dawn shared a smile, and then jumped in surprise when they heard Spike's yell from down the hall. "I'm alive, I'm alive!"

Dawn raced to Buffy and Spike's room.

* * *

"Shall we open your gift now?"

Spike grinned, wondering what the beautiful lady had up her sleeve. He reached into the last unpacked sack and pulled out his box and set Buffy's on the dresser to be used later on.

Spike carefully ripped the top of the box open and suddenly the room went dark. A bolt of electricity so powerful came out of the box that he dropped it to the floor. The electricity went directly into his body and an unexplainable gust of wind blew straight towards him and knocked him to the ground. A soft glowing light entered his chest, leaving a faint burn mark.

Buffy gasped and went to him. His body felt warm as she shook him to wake him. His eyes fluttered open, his hand going to his chest; he felt the beating of his heart.

"Buffy…my heart," he gasped for air, actually needing it now. "I'm breathing!"

The Slayer grinned and hugged him. "Don't think about it. Your body will naturally do it."

Spike closed his eyes and within moments his breathing was regular.

"Bloody hell, Buffy. I'm alive," he picked her up and spun her around in a circle. "I'm alive, I'm alive!"

Dawn came running into the room to see Spike swinging Buffy around shouting, "I'm alive, I'm alive!" She ran towards him and placed her hand on his back. His flesh was warm to the touch and she could tell he was breathing. "Oh my God, you are alive! You're human!"

Spike dropped Buffy gently to her feet. "Not quite, Bit. My senses are still supernatural. Everything heightened more so now. I think I'm still a vampire just with human traits."

He raced to the door where the sunlight had started to form. Buffy raced behind him as she took his hand in hers and whispered, "Don't step out there, just your hand."

He nodded and let Buffy gently bring his hand to the sunlight. He gasped with joy when nothing happened. He took a step outside and then yanked Buffy outside with him. He steadied her when she almost fell. He grinned and smashed his lips to hers.

"I'm mostly human, Buffy. I can walk in the sunlight with you. I wonder if I can give you a child."

Buffy giggled. "Want to find out?"

She grinned as Spike picked her up to carry her over the threshold. He tested the claim. _'Does this still work?'_

Buffy smiled wide. _'Loud and clear.'_

Spike raced past the shocked Willow and Dawn and slammed the door shut as Willow looked at Dawn whispering, "No worries, there's a silence spell over that room still. Just say 'Silenco' and it works."

Dawn grinned as she stood by the door of the laughing couple. "Silenco."

Dawn scooped up Fuzzball and Dusty who had wandered out of her room and gently closed the door calling out, "Night, Willow."

Willow called out, "Night, Dawnie."

* * *

Angel sighed, his thoughts heavy when he returned to L.A. He planned to work away his sorrows at Wolfram and Heart knowing Spike and Buffy were right on many points.

The first being, there was nothing he could do about it. The second was that he had left Buffy alone and she needed someone who could protect her and he knew Spike would protect her with his life. Number three was the hardest; Buffy loved Spike too and perhaps even more than she ever had him. He sighed again as he realized there was nothing left for him to do then to just lock it away in his memories that will never be revisited.

* * *

Dru danced happily surrounded by her minions whom were all traveling with her back to Brazil. She missed her Spike but she knew his future was with the slayer. She also knew he'd be ok without her as he'd be a human. She had done her part; she had given life to William until he could find Buffy.

* * *

Anya turned to Xander. "Are you really that against Spike? He loves Buffy you know and would really die for her. He also mourned her and cared for Dawn when Buffy had died. He will take good care of her." Xander frowned not saying much as Anya continued, "I've never seen a vampire like Spike before and I've been around A LOT of vampires in my days as a vengeance demon. Would it kill you if for Buffy's sake, you just try a little acceptance in his direction? I'm not saying be his best friend but just not be rude to him and not insult him. Isn't Buffy's friendship with you worth that?" Xander frowned even more as he listened to Anya's point. She continued, "Furthermore, you know as well as I do that Buffy will never want you or anyone else normal. She needs someone who is her equal and Spike is that."

Xander's frown deepened but he made a vow to himself he'd try for Buffy's sake because her friendship did mean that much.


	59. Chapter 59: The Big Day

Chapter 59: The Big Day

* * *

_A Year Later:_

Buffy stood in front of a mirror and gazed at her form. She was wearing a silk wedding gown that hugged tightly to her curves. The top dropped down in an a-line and a simple design of lace created a high neckline and sleeves. She looked the perfect image of elegance,

The only item missing was a veil. Her mother and she had searched for ages for the perfect veil, but none seemed good enough for the silk gown. With a grin, her mother waltzed into the room and handed her a white box that was tied with a blue ribbon. Inside was the prefect veil: it was a long flowing lace veil, beautiful. Joyce explained that it was a gift from the powers that be.

Joyce helped her pin the veil to her wavy hair before clasping a pearl necklace around her daughter's neck. Anya had let her borrow the pearls that she had picked up while on her honeymoon with Xander.

Their wedding had almost not taken place because a demon disguised as a Xander from the future showed Xander horrible lies. Luckily for all of them, Spike was able to smell the man and know for certain that he was actually a demon. Chaos had broken out as Buffy and Spike killed the demon. The vampire gave Xander a pep talk, making it clear to the boy that Anya and he were just right for each other and he'd be daft not to marry her.

Anya cooed over Buffy's dress and asked her, "Do you know what you are going to say for your vows yet?"

"No, I plan to speak from my heart; they will come when the time is right."

"That's the best kind of vows," Tara said, and Willow agreed.

"Aren't you nervous you won't know what to say?" Dawn questioned with concern.

Buffy only shook her head in response as Willow dashed out of the room to check on the men. She walked in to a mini disaster as all the men were ranting about their ties. None of the men could tie one properly. Willow smiled as she tied each of their ties, silently admiring how handsome they all looked.

"Do you know what your vows will be?" Willow asked Spike.

"I'm hoping William will help me out with that. He's the one that's a sappy romantic," he and Willow laughed at his attempt at humor. Willow thought that he and Buffy were so alike at times.

"You guys ready?" After receiving a nod from the men she continued, "Give me a minute and I'll get Tara so then you three can go out. Giles you should come with me. Joyce is in with her now," she giggled as she watched Giles clean his glasses for what had to have been the fifteenth time-which she had witnessed. The men nodded again as Willow breezed out of the room with Giles in tow and back into Buffy's room.

Buffy and Spike decided to get married in her backyard. Spike had spent the last year growing a beautiful flower garden. It was filled with beautiful bulbs and seeds from the other dimensions they had visited, as well as seeds from this world. Centered at the front was a gazebo that Xander had built. It was the perfect setting for their wedding. On Spike's side Tara, Xander and Clem were meant to stand. And one Buffy's side Willow, Anya and Dawn were going to stand.

Buffy was standing inside the house with her mother and Giles, both were giving her away.

"You look beautiful and I know Spike will make you happy. I secretly always hoped you would choose him because he adored you so and he's such a fine young man. Hard to imagine him not a vampire since he still has that way about him but I'm glad to see you are finally happy, Buffy," Joyce hugged her daughter and caused Buffy to sniffle.

Dawn stated, "No crying, you will ruin your makeup."

Anya rushed over with her wash cloth gently washing the mascara from Buffy's eyes and tried to refresh it as Buffy made a face not liking all the fuss over her. Dawn giggled at her facial expression and Willow bounced into the room. "You girls ready?"

Buffy took a deep breath. "Definitely." Everyone in the room admired how she seemed to glow.

Dawn twirled around in her pastel pink dress with a grin. "I'm ready to see Spike in a penguin suit."

Buffy nudged her younger sister. "Don't make fun of him. I'm sure he will look amazing."

"I'll go tell the guys we are ready. Good luck, Buffy!" Tara gave the bride to be a hug and exited the room.

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror with a smile. She was getting married to Spike. It was amazing how much her life had changed in the last year and half. She had been brought back to life and given a second chance to live. She had gotten involved in a relationship with a vampire, only to have him turned into a slayer like human with vampire senses. The happiest of the news was that she was two months pregnant. She had yet to tell anyone, only Spike knew. She couldn't hide something like that from him because first of all he could hear her thoughts and second of all, he could hear the baby's heartbeat. She couldn't wait for her wedding to be done and for her to be Mrs. Buffy Pratt.

She heard the music and she beamed at her mother and Giles. Willow and Anya walked out of the door and disappeared down the stairs. Next, Dawn waved towards Buffy and did the same. Once Dawn disappeared out the door, Buffy knew it was her cue to go.

She took a deep breath, walking down the stairs with Joyce and Giles behind her. She walked to the door and once outside they each took an elbow and walked her gracefully down the aisle.

Spike's breath was taken away as he watched Buffy walk closer and closer to him. The idea that she was going to finally belong to him as a wife was truly amazing. He was thankful that he got the time he did with her in that world away from her friends so she could be herself and really see him as he was. She seemed stronger now too and able to stand up for herself. He would soon be a husband and a father to their unborn child. He smiled at her proud to be able to soon call her his wife and for the world to recognize what he already knew, he was the luckiest bloke on the world to have Buffy for his mate and wife.

Buffy looked up at her smiling mate and knew she was making the right choice. Without Dawn getting thrown into that world, she would have probably never been able to see Spike through her own eyes instead of those of her judgmental friends. Now she would be able to fully live her life together with Spike and she was sure they would live happily ever after. If she would admit it to herself, she felt her life was honestly perfect. Plus Spike looked good enough to eat standing next to her. He looked dashingly handsome and she knew without a doubt that her and bitty Buffy, as Spike liked to call the quickly growing baby, were the luckiest people in the world to belong to Spike.

Both Joyce and Giles looked proud when the preacher turned towards them and asked who gives away Buffy and they both answered, 'We do.' Buffy was happy her mother was able to share this day with her. She was so grateful that she had been given such an amazing gift as being able to have her mother there on her special day.

Buffy took a deep breath, knowing it was time for her vows. She looked out at the small crowd of people. There were demons and humans alike. Angel and his gang were in the back aisle looking awkward but since it was a nighttime ceremony it didn't bother Angel. The gang included: Illyria, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, and even Harmony.

Oz and his band had turned up for the occasion but were keeping their distance from Willow, knowing she moved on. Clem had brought some buddies along with a new girlfriend to the ceremony. Willy sat in the back row next to a few people he brought along. Whether they were humans or just looked like humans, no one was sure. and even Dru along with her chaos demon turned up for the big day.

D'Hoffryn and Hallie and a few other girls, whom Buffy didn't know by name, were sitting towards the front. Xander had invited a few of the guys from work but only two had chosen to attend knowing how strange Xander's 'other friends' were.

In the front rows were three familiar faces-Engina, Titana, and Ogie-who were visiting from the other dimension since Dawn had managed to open up the portal to their place and allow them in for the day.

Connor was sitting in the front rows with them as he had come as Dawn's guest since they had hit it off during Dawn's accidental visit. She was lonely and was trying out her new powers in hopes to meet the boy of her dreams. She had carefully imagined someone similar to Spike. She wanted someone stronger than human but not a vampire. She wanted someone who had vampire senses but still had compassion and a soul. She wanted someone who was her age and who would understand who she was and what she was going through- someone that could support her. After casting this, she had landed in L.A. in the middle of battle, which Connor had prevailed but only after Dawn had gotten knocked aside by a vampire. Connor had killed the vampire and rushed to her side to see if she was ok and they had talked for hours. This had been the start of the perfect relationship in Dawn's eyes. Someone who understood what she was going through of being unique but still a teenager.

To protect all these visitors from the nighttime life, Engina had set up a barrier as to protect the sacred ceremony so any slaying could wait until after the celebration.

Buffy turned back to her future husband and grinned widely before speaking.


	60. Chapter 60: Til Death Do Us Part

Chapter 60: Til Death Do Us Part

* * *

Buffy caught Angel's eye and saw the reluctant approval in his eyes and she smiled at Spike and declared, "When I was a little girl, I dreamed of marrying the perfect guy who would love me and devote his life to me and me to his. I had an easy childhood and even the beginning of my teenage years were easy but as many of you know, life got tough and hard and my life was in danger almost constantly. I had friends who cared for me and about me but no real equal that was willing to stand by my side until Spike. Spike was put on his earth to kill me but instead he chose to protect me and did so even at the risk of his own life. He is my soul mate and completes me. When I was dead and brought back to life, I was bitter and broken. I didn't think I'd never love again and didn't think I could. Spike saved me in more ways than one. He told me once, 'Everyday I save you' and he is right, everyday he saves me. He brought me back to life and showed me how good life could be."

She smiled taking Spike's hands in hers saying into his eyes, "Spike, my sweet William, I love you and probably have long before I admitted it and I always will. You are the perfect mate and husband for me and I can't wait to spend my forever with you. I pledge to this day to love you, protect you, and care for you as long as I shall live."

Spike smiled at Buffy and wiped away the tears that had fallen to her cheeks as well as his own.

He turned to the congregation knowing exactly what he wanted to say, "This woman who stands in front of you all, was a dream to me. All my life and unlife I dreamed of finding someone who would love me as much as I loved them and who would complete me in every way. Buffy was this person. When I first saw her, her beauty amazed me and when I first talked to her, I was surprised by her strength. She saves this world everyday without asking for anything in return and she risks her life for the good that sometimes others can't see. Buffy changed my life forever and gave me the strength to be what and who I am today. Without her, I'd probably be dust in the wind but beside her, I can be a champion and her hero. Buffy is an amazing woman and honestly, I ask myself everyday what I did to deserve her and I still have yet to come up with anything."

He turned towards Buffy and with his voice filled with emotion spoke to her, "Buffy, luv, you are my everything. I pledge for the rest of my life and hopefully beyond, to love you, worship you and protect you from everything I can. I will fight by your side until the day the world ends both of our lives and will give you the best life there ever was. I can't promise I'm the best person for you but I can promise you that there is no one in this world who will be more dedicated and who will love you as much as I do."

Spike had to wiped away the tears in both of their eyes again as the preacher continued. Spike heard the preacher declare them husband and wife and wasted no time taking Buffy into his arms and kissing her passionately.

The preacher stuttered before the congregation cheered as Spike didn't even break the kiss to think towards her, 'you look beautiful Buffy. I'll remember you like this forever.'

Buffy moaned against his lips thinking back, 'You don't look too bad yourself.'

They reluctantly broke apart the kiss as Dawn cleared her voice, "Save it for the bedroom guys!"

* * *

Spike carefully fed Buffy a piece of the cake only to smear icing on her lips then proceeded to lick it off with kisses. Buffy did the same only putting a dot on his nose that she kissed off.

She thought to Spike, 'Imagine if we add icing to your chocolate syrup and whipped cream adventures.'

Spike groaned as he thought back, 'Honeymoon baby, all the way.'

Caught off guard, Buffy moaned at the images Spike sent to her and looked up noticing her friends staring at her. She looked embarrassed and Dawn shook her head,

"At least we don't have to hear the nasty thoughts you guys share. We just get to see the amusing after affect of being embarrassed."

Connor grinned wrapping his arm around Dawn to take her to dance on the patch of grass dedicated to the dance floor. Spike and Buffy followed knowing they needed to do much more dancing to work off the calories of the wedding cake.

* * *

Later that night, Buffy sat in her night clothes snuggled next to Spike with Dawn resting her head against Joyce's shoulder holding Connor's hand.

Joyce frowned, "Girls, it's time for me to go. It's been a beautiful day and I'm so happy to see how well you girls turned out."

Buffy stood up rushing over to give the now standing Joyce a huge hug. Tears poured down her cheeks as she said, "I'll miss you mommy. I tried to turn out well for you."

Joyce put her hand against Buffy's cheek, "You did beautifully and I'm very proud of you and what you do. I get to watch your heroic acts from heaven sometimes. I'm responsible for taking in the newly deceased and sometimes that overlaps with your duties as slayers. The work you and Spike do, dear, is amazing and please remember that."

Buffy didn't bother to wipe her eyes as she was hearing the words she needed to hear for years. Joyce smiled as she whispered, "Take care of Dawn but I know she will turn out well. You and Spike have done well with her. She's developed into a strong young woman and she has you to thank for that. You taught her strength and compassion and it will serve her well."

Dawn threw herself at Joyce who hugged her tight placing a kiss on her head and wiping away her tears, "Dawnie, you mind Buffy and listen because she still has much to teach you. Continue in your schooling and you as well Buffy."

Spike smiled and spoke up, "I'll make sure they do mum. They will have the best schooling possible." Joyce smiled at Spike as she pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughters."

She whispered in Spike's ear so only he could hear, "Remember even though Buffy appears strong, she will always need a protector as will your future children. Never let their stubbornness get in the way. You are her savoir."

Spike nodded respectfully at Joyce, "Take care mum and thanks for always treating me like a man." Joyce smiled, "You always were a man, just for a while with a great disadvantage."

Spike felt honored by what she said and stepped back as Joyce turned to Connor, "I never met you but I'm pleased you are with my daughter, Dawn. Take good care of her and you have my blessing to someday marry her if you so choose."

She pulled Connor on for a hug when he offered her his hand and he awkwardly patted her back. Joyce stepped back, "Be strong and remember just because you can't see your dead loved ones anymore, doesn't mean they can't see you."

She gave one last smile before she faded away. Buffy turned her head towards Spike and cried finally feeling free of the guilt she felt for years for being a bad daughter. Dawn nodded to Connor who followed her outside to the garden leaving Spike and Buffy alone.

Buffy looked at Spike smiling, "I love you William Pratt." Spike grinned, "I love you Buffy Pratt." He swept Buffy into his arms carefully carrying her upstairs to start the rest of their lives together.


	61. Epilogue: The Future

Epilogue: The Future

* * *

_6 years in the future:_

Buffy ran outside followed behind Dru Anne who insisted on running out after her dad who was working in the garden with their eldest, Lucas William. Dru Anne shouted, "We made a cake! Well actually mommy made a cake with Joyce's help but I got to lick the batter bowl! Mommy turned the oven on and it's all finished! Come have some cake daddy! It's your favorite, chocolate."

Lucas looked at his dad who grinned and ruffled his hair, "Break time, go on inside Lucas and Dru Anne, mommy and I will join you shortly."

The two children ran inside to try to beat Joyce for the first piece. Buffy leaned against Spike who put his arm around her. She giggled, "Think we should have another one?"

Spike laughed, "Three isn't enough?"

Buffy shrugged as Spike listened carefully eyeing her, "Another?" Buffy grinned and said nothing. She always wanted a big family since she knew she had been an only child until Dawn had been created and Spike was definitely an only child. When naming the children, they hadn't fought at all. The first child was named after Spike's father and given Spike's name as his middle. Spike had declared William a poncy name not fit to be a surname so it had been a compromise.

The girls came easy as well. The first was after Joyce, Buffy's mother and given Marie after Buffy's grandmother. The second was named after Drusilla as Dru had paid a visit before the birth to inform Buffy and Spike that she would be blessed with the gift of sight and to be careful not to leave her alone. Drusilla had seen that during the child's first vision, she had fallen out of her crib. Thanks to Drusilla's vision, when she had fallen, she was caught by Spike. Since she had the gift of sight and Dru had saved her life, the baby had been named after her and given Buffy's middle name, which was the same as Spike's mother's name.

Buffy whispered, "Dawn is bringing over Kyle and Tish for a play date. I'm sure the kids will keep them busy and Connor can help you finish the room in the attic tomorrow."

Spike mumbled, "I don't know why we needed the attic finished too. Bad enough Xander and I had to work around the clock to make the basement into guest rooms so that you could have every Tom, Dick and Harry over for visits. Now the attic?"

Buffy shrugged, "Well I'm thinking Lucas can move upstairs to the attic since he's turning seven this year and we can use his smaller room for the nursery. As for the other room, depends on if it's a boy or girl. I prefer to keep Joyce and Dru Anne together so that Dru Anne isn't alone. She has those vision spells and Joyce even though she's only six, does well with them. Dru Anne still gets scared but what can you expect from a four year old."

Spike nodded as he patted her belly gently, "You'd better be a boy because otherwise you will be the third girl in that room and it's a bit tight."

Buffy laughed leaned over given Spike a kiss as they entered the house together to find their children fighting over who gets to cut the cake.

* * *

Dawn tucked Kyle into his big 3-year old bed and watched as Connor carefully placed Tish into the crib. Tish had been crying nonstop since the morning as she was cutting her first tooth. Now she was pleasantly sleeping.

Dawn smiled at Connor, "Hard to believe we've been married now for three years."

Connor grinned, "Not really."

Dawn whispered, "So how long before we can convince Spike and Buffy to watch the little ones so we can go on another dimension adventure."

Connor shrugged, "At least another year unless you have another one between now and then."

Dawn said nothing as she walked into their master bedroom, "So if I want to go on another adventure, we can't make love until then?"

Connor chuckled, "I never said that! I just meant for you not to have another child within the next year if you want to be able to leave them for a few days."

Dawn feigned indifference as she tossed her dress aside, "Well I guess we can forego sex…"

Connor leaped towards her as she fell back on the bed as she grinned innocently, "So I guess that's a no?"

* * *

Anya twirled around the kitchen enjoying married life immensely. They had the perfect children. They had Alex who was 6 and Hallie who was 4. Hallie was a dream come true compared to Alex. Alex was a troublemaker but could be sweet at times.

She looked over Alex's homework, "Off to bed Alex. Hallie, you'd better be in your bed when I come in there and not have your game boy going."

Hallie quickly hide her game boy under her pillow as Xander walked in, "I saw that. Better not let Aun see that or you'll lose it again."

Hallie nodded and smiled, "Tell me the story about the time you were a soldier again daddy?"

Xander settled in to tell Hallie the time during Halloween when he was turned a soldier by his costume. In the other room Anya tucked the blankets around Alex as she hummed laying out his clothes for the next day.

He whined, "Can't I wear the blue sweat shirt? Joyce likes it."

Anya switched the sweatshirts not saying anything but knowing that her son had a crush on Joyce who was in his class at school. She had worried about her son going to school since Sunnydale seemed to have trouble keeping schools in one piece after the Hellmouth was closed a few years ago and destroyed the second high school that had been built. Luckily the town had gotten the hint and had built the new high school on another location. Xander had assured Anya that the elementary school was safe and protected from anything supernatural. So far it appeared he had been right.

She turned on Alex's nightlight and closed the door just as Xander was coming out of Hallie's room. Anya grinned taking Xander's hand in hers as she whisperd, "Bedtime, Mr. Harris."

He chuckled following behind her. He closed their bedroom door cornering her near the bed, "Bedtime Mrs. Harris."

* * *

Willow and Tara walked down the streets of Paris holding hands. They were on a world tour that had been spent teleporting to a new location once a week. They visited Sunnydale often but mostly spent time with each other. It was the perfect solution to their issues.

Willow had been taken in by the coven for a while to be trained and now she only used magic if Tara was with her. They had left Sunnydale shortly after Spike and Buffy's wedding had been traveling ever since.

* * *

Somewhere in L.A. Angel lay in his human body next to Nina. She was a werewolf he had met shortly after Buffy and Spike had broken the news to him. He still thought of Buffy a lot but had settled into a life with Nina. He wasn't sure it was forever but it was enough for now and that was the important part.

* * *

In Brazil, deep in a tropical rain forest, Drusilla was spending time with her demon lover. Dru was happy and enjoying her unlife spending time with the animals of the wild and her demon lover. To unheard music, Dru danced naked looking up at the sky that could not be seen and sang to stars that were nonexistent. She was rejoicing with the stars that her dark prince had another gift growing inside of Buffy.

* * *

The End!


End file.
